


Once Upon A Midnight Dreary

by callih



Category: Forever Knight, Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 136,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callih/pseuds/callih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is targeted by an Enforcer. Mick, Josef, Nicholas and Lacroix come to her rescue ..with somewhat comical results.  LaCroix protects and nurtures his most recent 'child' who has come to the attention of said 'Enforcer'.   A match make in heaven or hell?  The sexual coupling of the ages?  Only the Master Vampire can approve such a union.  Two powerful beings face off in the battle of the Century.  Which will prevail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (I love the night life...)

A lone figure walked the paved path. The full moon shadowed his every graceful move. There was no haste to the purposeful gait. But, that this being had a destination, it was clear. He moved through the night as if he were a part of it's secret intricacies. As if he..belonged there. Among the shadows and darkness.

Another watched his progression. A slender, almost ethereal shape. She watched..and waited.

The room was lit with a cheerful ambiance. Although the lighting was soft, there was a festive feel in the air. Beth Turner could not stop admiring all the wondrous objects found in the many nooks and grannies of the ultra modern motif.

"You have excellent taste, Josef." She smiled up into the dark brown eyes that watched her so disarmingly..had now, since her arrival a half hour ago.

"You should have known him a few centuries back." Mick St. John had leaned conspiratorially to the woman's vicinity, his tone one of teasing affection. "He came from the lower end of..."

"That's enough information." Josef Kosten cut his friend short. "You know how nosey reporters are. Give them an inch.."

"Hey!" Beth felt at least a modest protest should be voiced. "Inquiring minds want to know.. It's part of my charm."

"It definitely is that." Josef bowed minutely, lifting his glass in a mock toast.

"Speaking of which..." Beth felt a little of that 'reporter' coming to the fore suddenly.

"See?" Josef shrugged well developed shoulders, his smile only just held.

"Is this really your birthday?" She asked, making it known, that was all..she had been about to ask. "That wasn't SO nosey now..was it?"

"Josef celebrates anything and everything." Mick found a chair, parking his ass in it's comfortable contours. "Any chance to fabricate an 'occasion'? He'll take it."

"How do you know this isn't my birth date?" The question seemed viable to the older vampire. "You haven't known me for all that long a period, you young whipper snapper, you!"

"But, remember..you celebrated your birthday a couple months ago..around Halloween, wasn't it, which.." Mick made mention. "Seemed somehow appropriate to me. I don't see my gift displayed prominently either..just to let you know." The younger being glanced around the rooms aimlessly. "A little tacky, if you ask me."

"A black lace teddy doesn't fit into my recurring theme."

"Since when?" Mick grinned then at Beth's lifted brows. "I got him a toaster."

She laughed musically at the being's wit.

"What are you complaining about..the celebration is on me. A toast then.." Josef held up his glass, the red substance swirling elegantly in the crystal of the glass. Beth was growing accustomed to the reality that..the 'substance' was not wine. She was always very careful not to react or show emotions with these beings. "To good times and old friends.."

Mick inclined his head to his friend's 'honorable mention', lifting his glass to 'salute' such regard.

"And..new found ones." Josef included Beth Turner in the moment.

"I feel honored." The woman smiled brightly, unsure exactly what she was feeling these days, were she honest with herself. Her emotions were tangled and confusing since she had learned these creatures actually existed..her thoughts jumbled and perplexed of late.

Her usual clear headed, precise thought patterns were a thing of the past in most aspects of her life..except work, of course.

Mick St. John could sense her turmoil. It was a natural process, however. It had taken him several months to resign himself to ..what he was. To acclimate..to accept. He could respect her state of uncertainty.

"A night of merriment and frivolity!" Josef was continuing, having bowed formally to Beth's statement. "That is what we are promised. Dinner for the lady, in a most chic, not to mention..over priced, establishment."

Beth giggled infectiously, trying hard not to be charmed by all the attention Josef lavished upon her this evening, but try as she might, she found herself enjoying herself completely and liking the company immensely.

"Followed by tickets to the exclusive.." Josef wanted to impress this woman. Not for his sake, but that of his friend, whom..he knew was very fond of the human, in more ways than Mick St. John would admit just yet.

"Not to mention..sold out." Beth's mouth was agape for she had read the 'event' on the stubs she had been handed. "How did you EVER..."

"Child's play...child." Josef waved such a rhetorical question aside, feigning boredom. "Where was I before she so rudely interrupted my eloquence?" He found he enjoyed making the female smile. Mick seemed to be in a good mood as well. The stress of the last few weeks finally melting away.

Coraline had been one hell of a bitch of late. The least Josef could do, he felt..was to offer a little light source of amusement for these two. If any two individuals ever needed it..

"He knows people who know people." Mick crinkled his nose at Beth's inquiring stare. He was enjoying her 'enjoyment' just as much as she seemed to be. He was fishing for another giggle. His reward came and he was hard pressed not to chuckle with the woman.

His senses tingled and he seemed to vibrate to her very being at times, in spite of a stern warning to himself to..be more circumvent in his reaction to her. He could smell her essence..her scent. It surrounded him and he felt..great!

"The 'must see' show of the year!" Her eyes were wide with wonder and delight.

"The 'decade'..easily." Josef corrected with tainted modesty.

"Oh yeah.. 'decade!" Mick agreed whole heartedly, feigning amazement.

"Well it IS!" Beth could find no fault in Josef's statement.

"A female after my own heart..." He glanced at Beth Turner. "Although, you might be hard pressed to find that particular organ after so long a period of 'inactivity'. My other 'organs' are in perfect working conditi.."

"Josef." Mick scolded superficially, not certain that was a place to go so early into the evening's celebration.

"Ahhh." Josef took the veiled 'hint' gracefully. "He says I have on my very best behavior tonight...bummer, huh?"

Beth laughed throatily. "So out of character, Mick..why torture the poor man."

"Ohh, I like her." Josef walked away, searching for more refreshment.

Beth grinned over at Mick St. John.

"I am truly impressed..not to mention a little intrigued." She told the truth, sensing the repore between the two beings. "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth.."

"Does she mean me?" Josef asked pleasantly from across the room.

"Had she said..horse's ass.." Mick shrugged playfully.

"One for the 'whipper-snapper'." Josef poured his 'beverage' delicately so as not to 'bruise' it's flavor.

"Why me?" Beth asked. "Why was I chosen to accompany two such handsome, urbane gentlemen on such an auspicious occasion? Not that I am complaining..not at all!"

"Oh, this is merely the 'prelude'." Mick arose, stretching his lanky frame out to it's full height. "He likes to start slow and ..build. This all ends days from now in an 'orgy type' scenario with cops and call girls and a really good video release on YouTube."

"I'll be famous!" Beth quipped. "Get my good side."

"All sides look good to me." Josef mentioned, sauntering across the ridiculously expensive carpet. "My 'toga party' days ended in..." An attractive scowl touched the intelligent forehead. "..well..the Sixties, actually. I am much more refined now. My tastes have..matured."

"Which means a weekend at the 'Chicken Ranch' as opposed to the Playboy Mansion?" Mick questioned innocently.

Beth bit her lip to keep the smile from her full lips. She cut amused eyes to her 'host'.

"How you paint me, Michael."

Both being's smiles faded instantly, as the feeling swept through their psyches. Josef's body stiffened as the 'scent' carried on the night air. Mick hastily sat his drink aside, his entire person poised and alert...for what? He could not have said.

Josef's dark eyes scanned the area, his manner quietly intent. He sat his glass aside more slowly, moving closer to the human, his senses strained..attuned.

Beth watched the two individuals, uncertain of what was coming down but she knew..something was terribly amiss.

"..What the hell.." Mick had no clue as to what he was feeling. He only knew, his entire nervous system was on 'overload'. "..Is it?"

He looked to his friend for answers.

Josef's eyes were guarded..his posture..defensive.

Josef snapped his head sharply to the balcony area.

Mick had not heard a sound but..followed the being's 'stare'.

Beth's eyes widened in shock.

Josef stepped around the female, placing himself between the newly arrived menace and the frail human. Mick noted the uncharacteristic gesture, his senses reeling with dread, suddenly. He forced his attention back to the balcony.

It had dropped silently unto the terrace, landing on it's hunches then arose gracefully..eloquently molding into a dark silhouette complete with billowing cape and dark, penetrating stare.

It was taller in statue than Mick, with a more stocky build. A suppressed power imitated from the being.

"Why are you here?" Josef seemed more tense than usual but other than that, his demeanor stayed calm and collected. Mick took hope from the fact. He had broken the eerie silence.

"...You know the 'why' of it." The deep, chilling baritone was almost soothing to Beth's ears. It sent a tingle down her spine, causing her to catch her breath in her throat. There was an ominous 'threat' to the sentence .

The creature ..moved forward slowly.

Mick instinctively retreated a step to better access the situation before he reacted. He took in the opponent's size and steely manner. Mick sense danger. There was a dark quality about this being. A ..foreboding. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as the empty, brooding stare was transferred to...

Beth drew in a hasty breath, a feeling of terror washing over her. The 'look' had made her blood run cold, her heart beat wildly in her chest cavity. She moved closer to Josef and was happy when Mick moved closer..to her.

"She has known for months." Josef snapped his waning patience. "The 'Masters' are not so stupid to think..she could have revealed our existance many times over had she wished."

"Masters?" Mick had heard the rumors. These things did not truly exist, surely. And what could they want with his Beth if they did? He sought out the older Vampire for instruction and information.

"I do not question...I only obey." the cold gaze shifted to Mick St. John. "The blame lies with..this one! The fault is his!"

"He did not divulge his identity." Josef ignored the younger Vampire's entreaty. "It was discovered by accident and as I said..."

"Then 'HE'..." it was spoken lowly. "should have eliminated the threat immediately. It is the 'Code'."

"What are you talking about?" Mick demanded some answers. He disliked the fear in Beth Turner's eyes. The eyes that had..moments before, been dancing with mischief and joy. "Who are you..what is it you want? If someone has a problem with me..let them face me directly!"

The being remained silent, uncommunicative.

"If they..or you..are concerned that Beth will reveal facts about our Society.." Mick tried again.

"I am not concerned." The icy emptiness swept over the female. "She will tell..no one"

Mick felt Beth's terror, reaching his hand back, his fingers intertwining with her suddenly chilled ones. "I don't know what the hell is going on but..if you want her?" Mick motioned with his free hand. "You're going to have to go through me first..." He sat his mind. "Bring it on!"

"...Excellent." The being nodded imperceptibly. "I had hoped as much."

A rather loud, undignified clunk disturbed the brittleness of the moment.

All turned their attention to the source of the disturbance.

The female groaned loudly, having fell heavily from the upper portion of the ledge that surrounded the building. She rolled about the imported marble stones for a second then..lay back heavily, her body stretched out comically. She stared at the night sky for a goodly while, moaning softly.

At length, she struggled to a half sitting position, her long blonde hair completely disarrayed, tendrils falling from the carefully arranged top knot. Her face was smudged with dirt. Lots of it.

"Oh...don't be so stuffy, Hans!" The female snapped peevishly, glaring at the burly being who stood directly before her. "Why must you be so fucking melodramatic?"

Mick blinked, his senses getting a work out this night. He watched as the woman arose, dusting her self off absently. She tugged at some unseen material under the long, black dress she wore. Had the man not known better, he would have sworn, she had pulled on her panties.

"What the HELL..." The large being's tone held a genuine annoyance now, Mick noted, where before..nothing had seemed to unsettle it. "Are YOU..doing here?"

"I can be where ever I want..you aren't MY boss!" The woman had stepped right up to the gigantic being, for he seemed to dwarf her size..he was almost a good head and a half taller, after all. He glared down on the petite person with ill concealed hostility. " And..HOW did you get down off that damned roof top! Look at my clothes!" She held the dusty fabric up for inspection.

"They are ruined and it's all YOUR fault!" The immaculately kept finger nail pushed into the stout chest area of the being. "You're replacing these shoes! They are my very all time favorite ones..so...so..." She sought for the correct word. "...there! And for God's sake! Use the door, can't you? Why must you always make such a 'grande entrance'?"

Mick was..dumbfounded, clear and simple. He stood, trying to make heads or tails of ...what had just transpired. He had ...nothing. He glanced over to Josef Kosten. The other Vampire seemed somehow..relieved.

"I am soooo telling Dad!" The apparition turned up her nose and stalked away from the ..from..it. She smiled amicably, her arms spreading wide as she approached... "Josef! How delightful to see you again! I have missed you terribly! Have you missed me?"

Josef welcomed her into his embrace, smiling genuinely upon the pretty..if smudged features. "You have dirt on your nose."

"I have dirt in places you would not wish to know about." She philosophized, moving from his embrace slightly. "You're looking older." She scrutinized the Vampire critically.

"I'm looking just fine, thank you." Josef corrected. "You liar."

The light grey eyes were cut to... "Old Hans giving you hell?" She made a face at the one in question who stood now...seething and silent, his eyes dark sparks of cold disdain. "It's what he does best..besides..murder things. I bet he could kill a plastic plant..whatd ya think, Hans..could you? Are you that good? Or is it all..boast and brag with you..like most males?"

She smiled brightly at the being. "He can be so..uncivilized at times but then.." Her eyes swept the being's form appreciatively. "I so enjoy..'uncivilized' do I not, Hans."

"Hello Althea." Josef grinned at the exchange, even if the one it was directed at obviously found nothing what-so-ever amusing about it, were his features any criterion by which to judge.

"Why, hello Josef. Has your one and only stirred from that nasty little coma you put her into as yet?" She blinked innocent eyes up to his slightly scolding ones.

"..Nice to see you too." Josef had narrowed his gaze a tad.

"Have I missed the party?" Althea queried, seeking out those gathered. Her gaze landed on Beth Turner. "Apparently not.." She mused. "You're still in one piece. Hans can be so...physical at times."

"ALTHEA!" 'Hans' grated his growing fury.

The woman turned an inoffensive 'look'. "Yes..Hans?" She answered obediently.

"Return to your Sire! This instant!"

"It's boring there." Althea crinkled her nose. "And you left without even saying 'goodbye'. I was deeply hurt, beloved...deeply!"

"OBEY ME!"

Althea closed her eyes, sighing happily. "Ohhhh...I love that tone! Say something else..something..provacative!"

"You BITCH!" 'Hans' grated, his emotions just barely contained. "Must I throw you off the balcony myself?"

The woman shook her head woefully, explaining to the 'others'..who had stood by, blatantly listening in on what was taking place. "He loves to throw me off things. Last time? It was a gloomy cliff off the edge of some Spanish town. "The old grump."

"LEAVE!"

The humor died in the grey eyes and she...turned slowly to face her 'demon'. "...No." She stated quietly.

Han's face masked with true anger. "...then stay." He hissed venomously. "The outcome will be the same. If you truly wish to witness it...so be it!"

"Move carefully my pet." The teasing quality was absent from the woman's tone. And her manner had chilled decidedly. "Do you truly wish to test Papa's...power? I am nothing but ..he?"

The silence was devastating.

"Do you like this female?" She asked, never taking her eyes from the real danger.

Josef prompted Mick to a reply. Nudging him sharply in the side.

"Who..eh...eh..yes! Yes, of course I...I like her. She is my friend and she means no harm to.."

"I mean..." The woman sighed heavily. "Do you like her...in the Biblical sense, because..if you do? I shall champion you."

"Are you fucking INSANE?" 'Hans' moved a threatening step.

Althea held up her hand. "It is YOUR 'Code'...not mine! It is allowed..yes?" She questioned airily. "Nor do I delude myself that you cannot best me but..then..you would have dear old ..Papa to consider, wouldn't you. He will avenge my untimely..not to mention..tragic...demise."

She smiled wistfully. "He might even shed a tear or two. He did for Divia, but..he always liked her best, truth told, don't you think?"

"Papa would be the first to throw you off the fucking balcony..do you seriously think he will approve of this farce?" Hans did not frighten so easily, apparently.

"How you paint him..never-the-less, I think they make a cute couple and I am a hopeless romantic. You would know that if you ever bothered to actually listen to anything I say."

Althea waved the matter aside. "I absolutely forbid you to harm them. Go away now..back to whatever rock you slithered from beneath."

"YOU?" Hans was more than livid. "YOU...FORBID?"

"Are you raising your voice to me?" The thought seemed an incredulous one to Althea, her eyes wide with wonder and amazement. "How...dare you!"

"You would be surprised at what 'I dare'..." The being managed between clenched teeth.

"Now you are simply being unreasonable.." Althea sighed heavily. "I know the rules and you must obey them. So go off somewhere and obey them. I shall see you back here at sunset..Eastern Standard Time please. I'm a late riser."

"Fuck YOU!" The being turned with a swirl of the heavy cape, stalking to the balcony, vaulting onto the railing, stepping off into the silence of the night.

Beth cried out her alarm, rushing to Mick's side. "Oh MY GOD..he JUMPED!"

"If only." Althea practically snorted. She turned about, spreading her hands open. "Josef? Do you see a drink in my hands?"

Josef smiled tightly, crossing to prepare the concoction she enjoyed. "..Thank you, Thea." He looked up, halting his actions of dropping an ice cube into the frosted glass. "For what you did."

The female looked to the other two occupants of the room. "This is another fine mess you've gotten me into, Josef. Don't think old Hans will be waylaid for long either." She predicted.

"I trust you have a plan to appease the Council? I can annoy him for just so long before he stakes my ass...or worse, knowing him."

She crossed to Beth, lifting a lock of blonde curls, examining the texture of the fragrant tresses absently. "I bought you some time..but an Enforcer cannot be...deterred. Like your infamous 'Mounties'..they always get their man...or woman." Althea smiled pleasantly at Beth.

"Don't be morbid..I thought you out grew your 'Goth' period."

"Black is slimming." Althea frowned over at Josef. "You know you adore me in black."

"I adore you out of it more. Talk to your Father."

"You know how he feels about 'humans' and...us." She rolled her eyes. "The only thing he ever truly cared for was taken from him by...a human. I can talk to him until I'm blue in the face..I would be a freakin Smurf before he would lift a finger to 'help'...no offense lady."

"Then tell me who I can talk too." Mick demanded. "There has to be a way to deal with this. I'm not going to just stand here and let them hurt Beth."

"Ok, good luck with that." Althea nodded. "I'm off then." She brightened, turning to Josef. "See you guys on the morrow, as old Hans would sa..."

"You owe me." Josef stated quietly.

"...You would put it on those terms?" Althea was indignant.

"Decidedly."

"Well, that's not very gentlemanly!"

"Ain't no 'gentleman'...if you will recall?" Josef lifted noble brows.


	2. I love to boogie...

"Still...Hans will not like me if I help you..more than I have, I mean. For I have helped tremendously, as you know." Althea reminded helpfully, sipping her 'drink' delicately.

"News flash.." Josef informed her gently...NOT. "I don't think he especially 'likes' you all that much anyway!"

"Stop being so negative..of course he likes me..who does not?" Such a concept seemed to stump her completely. "I am likeable and..I dress well, as you can see." She opened her arms, turning this way and that showing off the silk of the black dress she sported. "I got this in Paris. Of course..Pops doesn't KNOW I got it in Paris..just yet." Althea cut her eyes warily. "But, I'm sure he won't mind. Right? I mean..how could he? I look amazing in it, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah..amazing." Josef had picked up on Mick's urgency and dismay. "Al..listen to me. This is serious shit here, ok? These two are star crossed lovers..destined to be together, just like all those couple you read about in your smutty novels. You would hate yourself if you didn't help them out in their time of need."

Mick exchanged uncomfortable glances with Beth, both uneasy over such an evaluation of their..relationship, stated so..off-handedly.

"Josef.." Mick felt the need to intervene..

The Master Vampire waved him silent, continuing. "This is so..1890s!" Josef stated enthusiastically. "How cool is that? Isn't it romantic?"

The female cut her gaze to the two other occupants of the room. Her features softened. "It is rather..sweet."

"Yes, it is very sweet! Terribly sweet." Josef concurred. "And all you have to do is talk to good old Papa and ask him to speak to the Council on our behalf."

"Will you come too?" Althea bit her nail thoughtfully, sulking a bit.

"I will be there. Right by your side!" Josef was looking forward to it, in reality. "All I need is..an invitation."

Mick was beginning to understand a little better now. He waited, unaware that he still held tightly to Beth Turner's hand, his thumb gently caressing the inside of her soft flesh absently. He bit his inner lip, the tension coursing throughout his body.

"No..no, let me..set the path." Althea knew how her Sire disliked uninvited guests. "I will send for you when all is well..alright?"

"Whatever you think best, Althea." Josef smiled charmingly down at the female.

She drew in a long breath, exhaling slowly. "Well..alright then. I will go now." She sat her glass aside. "And let us pray that Pops is in a good mood this evening."

"Pray?" Josef could not help the observation.

"Or a facsimile thereof." Althea shrugged. "You look very nice in stripes, Josef..that blue tie brings out the color of your eyes." She decided to be polite if nothing else, finally.

"My eyes are brown, Althea." Josef sighed lightly.

The female squinted, peering at his face scrutinizing. "Well..it's not like I am attracted to that particular part of your anatomy, Josef...excuse the hell out of me, alright?"

"I forgive you." Josef could be magnanimous is necessary. He folded his arms leisurely, leaning to kiss the full, sensual lips in a gentle caress. "Come back later and...I will 'forgive you'...in private." He flicked Beth and Mick with an impatient sweep of the 'brown' eyes.

"Really?" The woman's interest perked up.

"Absolutely."

"You will 'forgive me'..like you did..last time? In Monaco?"

"It was Morocco and..yes..like...that."

"Ohhh." Althea swept the being's frame with undisguised interest. "I do wish Hans were more like you."

"I'm sure you do." Josef commiserated.

The female left...by the door, with but one suspicious look to Mick St. John and Beth Turner. "You had best be worth the trouble. I dislike being staked ever so much." She scowled over at the two. "I'm just saying."

The silence was uncanny for a spell, each to his or her own thoughts concerning the events of the past half hour.

"What the hell just happened here?" Mick was trying to assimilate it all.

"I was hoping everything was alright..it's been a while, after all." Josef sat on the plush divan, then arose, too agitated to sit for very long. He began a slow, deliberate pace of the gleaming tile floor beneath his expensive Italian shoes. "We need an advocate with the Council. Her Sire is very powerful. They will listen to him but..I must make him see the merit in our plight."

"Just go talk to the guy, Josef."

The Vampire grinned at such folly. "You just don't pop in on 'this guy', Mick. Not and come out alive, I hear tell. He's been very reclusive since the death of his son. He's an Elder. We need Althea to reach him."

"If he doesn't come around..what are our options?" Mick didn't like depending on anyone else where Beth's fate was concerned.

"One?" Josef tilted his head slightly, lifting his brows. "Hide out until..or if..this thing blows over. A couple years with no fuss or bother ..no headlines about our Society coming to the fore? Should prove our sincerity."

"Two years?" Beth was astonished.

"And two?" Mick wanted more options than the one stated.

"We all die a horrible death at the hands of good old Hans." Josef looked around for his car keys, finding them in the crystal bowl on the bar area.

"He's that good..he could defeat even you? With me at your side?"

"He's that 'bad'." Josef quipped. "I've made provisions..all is not lost just yet. Let's see what tomorrow brings. I'm assuming, no one is really in a party mood any longer?"

Mick shook his head aimlessly, the question in itself having upset him even further. "No Josef..we're not."

"Ahh...then, I will take a little drive." He had been scribbling on a note pad, tearing the paper off, handing it over for the other being to take. "Go to this place..wait for me to contact you. Under no circumstances..are you to go out alone..either of you." He waited for Mick to peruse the bold script. "Do you remember it?"

Mick nodded. "I don't like just sitting around an..."

"Well, in this instance..you have no other choice." Josef cut him short. "Let me see what I can find out. Just sit tight and give me a few hours..alright?"

Mick checked with Beth who seemed fine with the suggestion. "It will be fine, Mick." She tried a weak smile of encouragement.

"Hurry, Josef." Mick asked.

The Vampire nodded and..took his leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althea had approached the living area of the stylish home cautiously. She never knew in what mood her Sire would be found. She had never been the model 'daughter' but..this time, even she realized the severity of her 'disobediance.'

The room was very large. Heavy drapes lined each window, cutting off the view and any rays of moonlight or..sun. The furniture was tasteful and from another era. A fire burned cheerfully in the mammoth hearth, belying the atmosphere of the occupants found within the space.

The woman searched out each face, her own features carefully composed. "Hi, Pops." She smiled tentatively to the only individual which really concerned her.

"Do NOT..." The deep tone sent shivers down her spine. "Refer to me as...that."

She swallowed, venturing into the area, her hand trailing across the lush softness of a huge chair to her right. She made her way around an occasional table with a marble top. "Anna Lisa..how...nice." Althea's tone suggested..otherwise, as did the animosity in her eyes as she observed the other female present. "Where did you park your broom?" She smiled sweetly to lessen the barb.

"Will you never mature, Althea?" The weariness in Anna Lisa's tone said it all. "I grow so very tired of this constant..strain between us."

"Oh,..like I give a fig." Althea's smile softened but ..not her eyes. "Why is SHE here, Dad?"

"Because I allow she be."

Althea couldn't say much to that. She turned her attention to the last member of the group which had greeted her arrival 'home'. "Did Benedict Arnold get all his facts right?" She swept 'Hans' with a neutral gaze. "You big snitch!" She disgusted.

"I cannot work with her constant interference." 'Hans' interjected, his tone and manner..beyond cool.

Anna Lisa stepped gracefully, her hand sliding along the dark cloth of the Enforcer's sleeve, as she leaned her head unto his shoulder. There was something so intimate in the gesture, it served to nullify Althea's reaction for a long spell. She stared at the contact, her mouth slightly agape.

It was not allowed..Hans never allowed anyone to touch him..not ever! Such liberties were..simply unheard of.

Althea felt the blood flow from her extremities. The shock of Anna Lisa's actions..but, moreso..the Enforcer's acceptance of them..

She blinked, totally shocked..stunned into silence for a very long time.

Anna Lisa's smile was one of pure venom.

"I will NOT..." The Ancient was speaking, his tone as always, most soothing to the soul. "Have you embroiled in this farce, Althea."

"...I.." The woman lost her bravado for a beat when confronted by the essence of...her Sire's displeasure. "B-But..she is..is..hasn't said anything. The human..loves him..Mick St. John. She won't.." Althea trailed away, unsure even in her own mind suddenly..of anything any longer.

"You disgrace your Sire with such affiliations, Althea.." Anna Lisa was genuinely concerned for the fact. "I know you do not wish that."

So many things rushed through Althea's mind. Her senses were reeling, truth told. She had not realized just how much she had 'liked' Hans until..this moment. This horrible moment. It was more than evident that he..approved of Anna Lisa's touch. He had stood, hands in his pockets, just staring at the younger woman.

The bastard! Allowing Anna Lisa to lean all over him..and before LaCroix! Her own Sire! How...devastating! How..embarrassing a thing! After ..after she had made it known that..

Althea closed her eyes to her lost pride, humiliation flooding her mind. A coldness gripped her soul, an icy numbness seizing her heart.

She lifted an empty gaze, her mood undeterminable as yet, even in her own mind. It was bad enough she was suddenly at odds with her Sire..but, to have this ..this..unconscionable absurdity!

"You cannot possibly know...my wishes right now, Anna Lisa!" Althea's tone dripped with revulsion. She turned her attention to.. "Well...Hans..."

"That is NOT MY NAME!" The man's cool was momentarily absent, the dark eyes flashing their fury.

"Whatever." Althea dismissed with a wave of her hand. "You look like a 'Hans' to me..among other things." She sighed lightly. "And since you are so fucking secretive about your 'real' name..be grateful I didn't christen you 'Adolph'..or 'Fido'..."

"Bitch!" 'Fido' could 'christen' too, apparently. He had jerked from Anna Lisa's touch at least, but his expression did not bode well for Althea either at the moment.

She ignored him. "I don't want to go against you, Lacroix.." Her eyes and manner had softened two fold when she sought the being out. "You know that. You know my heart. But..I cannot.." She lowered her head, the long blonde tresses obscuring her face for a beat. "I..can not...NOT..do this thing." There was infinite sadness in her gaze.

"I forbid it, Althea." Was the deathly quiet response.

He stood, apart from the others. A force to be reckoned with. A lone figure, set against the blaze of the heart's fire, which out lined the imminent perfection of his body. The still handsome face silhouetted by the harsh light given off by the flames.

Althea lifted her head. "I know how you hate long goodbyes." She leaped unto the upper balcony, gracefully landing on the outside of the ornate balestrade, looking down on the area below with an intent stare. "...your luck with your children is still running to form, isn't it."

Lacroix's features were expressionless.

"Oh well." She used his most favorite 'remark'... "You can always make another, can't you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mick paced the area like a caged animal. Where was Josef..what was taking so long? Why hadn't they heard..

"Mick..can I ask a question?" Beth was sensing the man's turmoil. She thought to make the situation more tolerable by taking his mind off things for a while. "..this..woman..this..."

"Althea." Mick nodded absently, slowing his pace, searching out the lovely features. His heart softened, realizing that..this must be even more upsetting to the human but..she was remarkably subdued. He..smiled at her, crossing to take a seat across from the divan where she reposed. The lights above gave a soft glow to her hair. She looked beautiful and...vulnerable.

He wanted desperately to protect her..to make her world safe and content, suddenly.

"Yes..Althea..is she..well, of course she is but..I mean.." Beth smiled at her own folly. "Do you know anything about her? She's Josef's friend..but, for..how long? Do you..have any idea how old she might be, say? Or.."

"Never you mind how old I am, young lady!" The soft, musical rejoinder halted any further 'prying'.. Both individuals turned at the unexpected statement.

Mick arose, his nerves on edge. He had sensed an 'approach', of course. But, he could not have identified the scent which troubled him no end. Josef..of course, but..

"What a thing to ask!" Althea pushed Josef bodily aside, heading for the most comfortable chair in the 'house'. "Shot gun!" She fell heavily into the deep cushions, propping her feet on the..

"Get your feet off my coffee table." Josef removed the shapely legs physically as he had passed.

"That's the gratitude I get?" Althea was dumbfounded by such a lack of...gratitude.

"Look...you need one of those." Josef knew how to misdirect the female's attention when he needed to do so. He had motioned to the television screen, handing her the tuner from the table. He headed for the bar. "Don't you?"

Althea watched with avid interest, the info commercial being displayed on the gigantic flat screen which took up most of the west wall. "Only 19.95?" Her interest was piqued.

Beth found herself smiling in spite of herself, at the woman's obvious..amazement.

"Plus shipping." Josef reminded.

"Still a bargain." Althea reminded peevishly.

"I...I didn't know." Beth was ever curious. "Eh...can you..use...a vegetable slicer? I mean..do you..eat..vegetables?"

"No." Althea scoffed at such a concept. "But, come ON...19.95! That's a steal!"

Josef handed the woman her 'drink' that he had prepared..being the gentleman he was. "And if you act now..you get an extra one free."

Mick shook his head woefully. "Damn it, Josef...what happened? Did you get to speak to..." He turned fretfully to the female. "Your Sire?"

"Is probably holed up in some secluded little hide-a-way with the first cabana boy that caught her wayward attent..ohh..you mean her." Josef took the tuner from Althea's resisting hands, ignoring her sullen expression, as he switched channels. "He wasn't very..receptive to our entreaties...was he, Al."

"No and it's all your fault, Josef!" The female whined. "And now we are all going to die horrible deaths..probably worse and I'm just sick about it!"

"What could be more 'horrible' than death?" Josef philosophized.

"This is no fucking joke, damn it!" Mick grated, snapping his anger and frustration.

"There's nothing to be done." Althea shrugged her slender shoulders. "Hans..or Fido..whatever he prefers..is very good at his job. I have heard tales that would make your blood curdle, which is not very tasty at ALL..He's not my boyfriend any longer so I feel ok saying such things about him now."

"Trouble in paradise?" Josef was genuinely interested.

"Anna Lisa." Althea's eyes narrowed slightly. "The bitch."

"Ahh." Josef now understood.

"What do you mean..there's nothing to be done?" Mick was not about to just sit by and listen to that shit. "I'm going to do something!" Of that? He was positive. He didn't exactly know what at this point..but...no way in hell he was simply going to sit around and wait to die..wait..for BETH to die. Fuck that notion! He looked about for his coat..and Beth's.

"You don't have to go looking for them." Josef turned in his seat, his tone a sardonic one. "They will be here soon enough, Mick."

"They...know where we are?" Beth tried to keep her tone steady but she was shaking like a leaf inside. She hoped her fear did not show.

Everyone looked at the female vampire.

"Hey! I didn't tell them!" She took umbrage. Then she...hesitated. "What do you mean..them?"

Josef went back to his television program. 'Everyone just relax.." He suggested evenly. "It's going to be a long night."

Althea sat back, putting her feet up on the...Josef waved such a notion aside. "Don't even." He shook his head. The woman rolled her eyes but..lowered her feet off the coffee table.

Mick went to Beth, embracing her soundly. "It'll be alright." He whispered encouragingly, putting the long tresses behind her shoulder as she lay her head into the crook of his neck line. "I'll think of something."

He held her securely, his arms about the petite frame protectively. He absently kissed her forehead, his mind whirling with unanswered questions.


	3. The Best Of Times..The Worst Of Times..

"This is so..surreal." Beth spoke softly. She stirred her tea, placing her hair behind her ear. The long tresses swayed gently with the negative shake of her head. "I mean.." She laughed half-heartedly, shrugging her shoulders. "That..that..man. The way he stared at me." She shivered involentarily in rememberance. "I 'felt' that he meant to do me harm but..."

Mick followed her stare. Althea and Josef sat, across the room, conversing. Their tones just as hushed as his and Beth's.

"Althea is so..blaise about the whole thing. I'm starting to wonder if I didn't imagine it all."

The large blue eyes sought comfort and solace.

"It was real, Beth." Mick stated grimly.

"So..we just..what?" She asked plaintively. "Wait here until he comes?"

Mick reached, touching the soft material of her pink sweater sleeve. "Do you trust me?"

She smiled that smile that made his heart melt. "Of course I do." The decision was made for the woman. She lifted perfectly arched brows. "So, I guess..we wait."

"This is my fault..my doing." He knew for certainty. "I will handle it, ok?"

Beth nodded. "I know you will." She truly believed that statement. "It isn't your fault, though. I followed you that night. You told me to leave, remember?"

Mick lowered his eyes. He would have given anything, at this moment..to have changed that moment in time.

"No matter what happens tonight. I'm not sorry I met you." Beth stated. "I want you to know that and believe it." Her eyes beseeched him. "Please?"

The man's estimation of her heightened. "How can you say that..knowing how much danger I have placed you in?" He shook his head, totally bewildered by her attitude.

"We'll figure out something. We always do." Beth refused to lose her optimism. "We make a great team..remember?" She impulsively leaned, her lips pressing gently to his cheek. He smelled wonderful and the slight brush of his 'five o'clock shadow' made her mouth tingle deliciously. She pulled back, giving him a reassuring grin. "There is always Josef.."

Mick lifted his attention. "What do you mean?" His thoughts were occupied with the current problem, his infamous mind ticking away at ways to solve an unsolvable problem. He did not want to worry Beth, but..

"We can always trip him and run." She stated with a perfectly straight face. "make a clean get away..leave him behind."

The statement registered and Mick's face broke into an infectious grin.

"I heard that." Josef called back over his shoulder, interrupting his conversation with the other woman.

Beth giggled at the being's wit, pleased that Mick's mood seemed a little lighter now.

"Want some more tea?" He asked, if only to have something productive with which to occupy the 'wait' time.

"Yes, thank you." Beth nodded.

Althea pulled her attention from the pair, having watched the interplay between the two for a while now.

"She is handling our deaths very well, don't you think?"

"We can't live forever, you know." Josef entered a seven letter word for 'remarkable' in the cross word puzzle he was attempting.

"Well, that just doesn't make any sense what-so-ever!" Althea snapped. "Of course we can..or..could! We're freakin vampires!" She fell silent..for all of two seconds. "Josef..do you ever think about death?"

"It's not on my top ten list of things to ponder..no."

"Do you realize.." The female smushed the playdoh into a colorful heap, sticking the finished product unto an ever enlarging 'structure' she had been creating for some few minutes now, concentrating diligently, her tongue darting about the luscious mouth from time to time. "That in an hour..maybe less...we will very likely...BE dead?"

"I probably should have stopped the paper delivery."

"I have been thinking."

Josef shifted a wary glance. "Never a good thing."

"And I've decided.." Althea continued as if he had not spoken, carefully placing a lopsided ball of the red, sticky substance atop her..creation. "Even though? You were right."

She sat back, admiring her 'work'.

"I am seldom wrong but.." Josef frowned over the 'piece'. "what was I correct about this time and more importantly...what ..is that god-awful arrangement meant to be?"

"It's from my blue period." Althea tilted her head to the side, studying the 'object d' art' critically. "I'm 'blue'..." She mentioned sarcastically. "Because I'm going to die soon!"

"Then your work will be worth more money." Josef looked on the bright side.

She scooted over by the being, lowering her voice, having checked on the whereabouts of Mick St. John and Beth Turner. "...we could leave you know. 'Adolph' isn't really after 'us'."

"Yes..you could do that."

She sat back, discouraged. "Well, I'm not going if you're not going which really sucks if you ask me! If you were any kind of a friend/great lay, you would give a little credence to MY well being. It's all about YOU, isn't it!"

"I said you could go.." Josef lifted the small face, his fingers under the smooth flesh of her chin. "You probably should." He realized.

"I'm not a quitter!"

"Sure you are." He reminded.

Althea settled down, moping a little. "I'm not sure?" She sought his input. "But, I think there is a principle involved here. One should stand up for one's principles..right?"

"If you say so. I'm here for the buffet."

She laughed throatily. "Ewww..that makes me queasy. Stop it."

"Just think..two sterling, noble individuals, in the prime of their lives.."

"You're kinda old, actuall..."

"Cut down mercilessly..cruelly..defending a noble cause!" Josef was on a roll, discouraging disruption of his train of thought.

"You said 'noble' twic..."

"We will be remembered as object lessons..you are tolerated by our kind and I am very well liked and respected.." The being mused. "Very well liked...we are taking a stand against the Establishment..against archaic rules..a way of life that is no longer.."

The female scrambled to her feet hastily, her eyes as big as saucers. Mick St. John's hand tightened painfully on Beth Turner's. So much so, the woman gasped painfully. Mick instantly released his hold, stepping before Beth, turning to face the immediate danger.

"Show time." Josef murmurred, motioning Mick to his side. Althea had stood, moving close as well, her hand gripping the material of his blue striped shirt tightly.

The two figures stood poised, glaring down into the domain. The thick windows covered almost half the 'ceiling' area of Josef's hide-a-way home. Nestled into the mountains of the Foothills, the secluded cabin was a perfect retreat from the hectic lifestyle of the city. The windows provided a beautiful view of the surrounding forest.

The view was not so appealing now.

It took the beings mere seconds to shatter the glass, which they dropped through effortlessly, landing in the middle of the cabin. They scanned their prey with lascivious licks of their snarling lips, green eyes gleaming with an inner maniacal light, fangs bared, menacing growls hissed softly from their throats.

Beth stood riveted to the spot, determined to be all Mick expected of her. Inside, she was shaking, trembling uncontrollably. Her fingers shook visibly, but she drew strength from Mick's confident gaze which he afforded her from time to time.

Her fingers tightened drastically upon the silver ice pick Mick had given her as a weapon..just in case. Her palms were sweaty but, she held fiercely to the cool metal.

Mick crossed in front of Josef, who directed Althea to his right.

The female moved slowly, her eyes watching the two Enforcers every move.

One caught the scent of her blood, sniffing the air savoringly, drool running down the corner of it's mouth.

Althea grimaced, making an endearingly comical face. "That's just...gross!" She commanded. "Stop it!"

Beth could well sympathize.

Josef barred his fangs, a soft, low growl directed toward his foes. He moved ever so slowly..forward, both he and Mick circling the two other males, gauging...scrutinizing..preparing..

Suddenly, the two cloaked figures turned, hissing their shock and annoyance.

Mick blinked, stunned into momentary inactivity.

Josef's brows lifted. Althea's mouth fell agape.

The two Enforcers banned together..to face the more lethal foe. The one that had just arrived on scene.

"You!" Althea could not believe that LaCroix would have allowed..this!

"At least I used the door." 'Hans' closed the latter quietly, turning his attention ..elsewhere.

"You need help now-a-days?" Althea taunted, her anger more for her Sire than anything else at the moment. How could he.. How could LaCroix be so..hateful! "How pathetic is that?"

"They have been sent in my stead." Hans stated waspishly. "You idiot!"

Althea's brain was not functioning as well as it normally did. "Don't call me names...jerk wad!"

The Enforcers were surrounded on all sides now.. Not that Althea was all that 'involved' with her part of the scenario just yet. One growled loudly, producing a weapon from within the confides of his long duster type coat.

Josef stepped slightly back, rethinking his first plan of 'attack'. He mentally searched for his own mode of protection, seeing nothing in his immediate vicinity to aid him.

"She is under my protection." Hans informed his two adversaries, his manner calm..unconcerned. "Leave this place..and you will live. "

Josef felt elation surge through his body but he staunchly denied expressing the emotion, his face remaining impassively unreadable. He felt Mick St. John's eyes but did not dare take his attention from the two enemies before him.

"She..who? Her?" Althea felt pretty good herself at this new development, having pointed out..the human. "Does this mean..they will try to kill him..and not me?" She had queried of Josef Kostan because he knew about such important things, surely.

Hans cast her a dark glare but lazily returned his attention to: "Stay..and you...die."

Seemed a simple enough plan to Josef Kostan. It was one he could live with..literally. And all that animosity was directed elsewhere..even better.

The two Enforcers did not seem particularly intimidated by the statement. They stood now, back to back, alert to any movement or action their opponents might think to make. Josef sensed their viciousness..their blood lust was high, burning ravenous hunger gnawed at their stomachs. Reasoning was a waste of time and effort on anyone's part.

The long, silver spike sailed through the air like a ballistic missile, the sound whizzing by Mick St. John's ears. He instinctively ducked, his reflexes in remarkable condition.

The 'stake' pierced the closest Enforcer's heart. The creature screamed it's agony, clutching frantically to remove the object but..it had completed it's task. The being dropped to his knees, leaving his cohort vulnerable.

Another deadly weapon propelled through the impending silence, the tip slicing into flesh, appearing outside the chest cavity of the remaining Vampire.

Hans advanced leisurely, unsheathing a blade from within the confides of his own billowy cloak. With an effortless swipe of his powerful hand, each Enforcer's head was severed cleanly..efficiently.

The being replaced the weapon almost as an afterthought.

Josef was impressed, his mouth forming a silent 'wow'...but, other than that, his immediate concern was for... "You ok?" He asked Beth Turner who had covered her mouth to stifle a gasp of horror for what she had witnessed.

Mick crossed hurriedly, pushing the woman behind his body. He hoped against hope..that he would not have to face down such a formidable foe but..

"That was just..." Althea didn't know what it had been, in reality..completely stumped for an answer, her senses strained.

"There will be more." Hans informed those gathered. "I can handle several but..they will triumph eventually." He had dismissed the dead Enforcers as easily as if they had never existed. "You must go. This is only a reprieve. They will send others."

Beth tried to not look at the dead bodies..the headless dead bodies.

"Just make them stop!" Althea had the perfect solution.

"We do not stop." Hans cut her an annoyed look. "Not..ever."

"Well, bully for you!" The female's mood dropped considerably at such a realization. "This just...sucks!"

"Well stated." Josef mumbled in agreement.

"There is a place..that they will not go." He handed a piece of paper over to Josef's keeping. "It will be safe but..you cannot leave."

"Do they have malls there?" Althea was understandably distressed, if the answer was in the negative.

"I am going to kill her." Hans stated emphatically, his jaw clenching and unclenching tightly.

"We're going to go now." Josef made the decision. "Come on kiddies." He hurried everyone along, heading them for the door.

"What...is your problem?" Althea demanded an answer. "There are other ways to die too, you know..boredom for one! If you think I am going to.."

"Say goodbye to the nice man." Josef ushered her out the door..insistently. "He did save our collective asses, after all..remember?"

Althea calmed, adjusting her attitude a bit. "..Well..that was ...kinda nice."

"Yeah!" Beth was rapidly gathering her purse, putting the coat on Mick held for her. "He did! And YEAH...it WAS!"

Althea nodded amicably, holding her hand out to the being. "Ok then..thanks for saving our asses, Hans..that was cool of you..really."

The Enforcer lashed out, his mammoth fist clenching around the females coat lapels..the one she had worn the entire time she had been in the cabin. He tugged her roughly forward, until his face was mere inches from her startled one.

"THAT...IS...NOT..." It was severely admonished, his voice a husky remnant of it's former vibrancy , sheathed in open disdain now. The unhandsome but undeniably virile features openly hostile, the dark eyes boring into Althea's surprised ones. "MY...NAME!"

The being's breath smelled of mint tea of all things.

Josef's first reaction was to attempt to assist his friend, but..luckily, he did not have to intervene on her behalf.

She lowered her head, biting Han's knuckles..hard.

The being shook her entire body stoutly..once, breaking the contact.

"OWWW!" She tried to kick him in the shins but..his hand caught the attempt mid-kick, pushing her effort aside. Which landed her on her ass, at his feet. He glared down at the puny being, his expression a rather malignant one.

Mick exchanged glances with Josef Kostan, each male loathe to interfere but knowing..sooner or later..they would be forced to defend this female's honor.

'Which is more than she ever did.' The quote came to Josef's mind and he found it difficult to suppress his grin.

"You big bully! Picking on a girl!" Althea squinted up at her adversary. "Then what IS your stupid name? As if I care!"

Josef studied the Enforcer carefully, having been given just such an opportunity for some few minutes now. From what he had heard of the breed..they did not suffer fools easily..if at all. This one seemed to have an infinite supply of patience where Althea was concerned. Josef was given pause for thought.

"...Edwin." Came the totally unexpected reply.

Althea scrambled upright, dusting her rather fetching bottom of debris. "Well fine!" She disgusted. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place! I don't give a crap..never did!"

She crossed to Josef, falling into a full fledged 'sullen' mode. The Vampire knew from experience, it would take several thousand dollars to get her out of such a mood. Well..it was only money.

"Why?" Mick had to know. "...why did you..do it?"

"A dept repaid." Came the all too ready reply to the younger Vampire's astonishment. He had not truly expected one, after all.

"A dept to who?" Althea asked, pouting prettily for any and all to see.

"To whom." Josef corrected.

"WhatEVER!" The female 'vented'.

"...To..." A disembodied voice answered the question on everyone's mind. "Me."

Mick St. John swirled about, his face registering his amazement. He had 'felt'...nothing. And when he sought Josef Kostan out..he knew...the other Vampire had felt nothing as well.

Josef stared..transfixed at the enigma before them.

It was uncanny. No decay..no scent...no...nothing.

"This.." Josef had never met an Ancient before. Elders, yes.. "Is your..Sire." He knew for a certainty. He had heard much of this being. The cold, unfeeling stare told him..it was probably all true. He inclined his head minutely, holding the penetrating eyes with difficulty.

"I believe there has been enough theatrics for one evening." LaCroix seemed more than bored. "Are you ready to come home now?"

Althea shifted her eyes, her mood dropping considerably. For one brief second..she had allowed herself to believe that Hans...Edwin...Fido...had actually cared enough about her to ..come see if she was ripped asunder by the other bad guys.

She had never been ripped asunder but..it didn't sound like to much fun. Fido hadn't cared anything for her..he had simply owed LaCroix...big time, she was guessing. She had never even been a factor in the equation.

And why did it matter anyway?

"What about..them?" Althea knew she would have to pay for her ways. She wasn't that stupid. LaCroix probably wanted her alone..with no witnesses..not that he cared anything about witnesses..he just preferred to work his 'magic' away from prying eyes..he was such a private soul, after all.

"It is ended." The sentence had such a finality to it, that Mick actually almost believed it.

"You have spoken to the Council?" Josef wanted confirmation. The ice blue eyes turned upon him and even Kostan felt the weight of such a powerful influence.

"Go about your meager existence and leave me to my peace." LaCroix drew in an even breath. "It ...is ended. But..I had nothing to do with it...did I...Althea."

The female lowered her head, feeling his displeasure to the core of her being, suddenly..chilled. She felt so...alone and empty suddenly.

LaCroix turned...exiting without another word.

Althea swiped her cheeks, angry at herself for such a display, but she had just lost her Father..her mentor..her confessor...her lover and ...her Sire. Surely...she was allowed some measure of..release.

"What did you do?" Edwin demanded she answer. "What the hell...have you done now, Althea?"

She sought out Josef Kostan, her eyes conveying her misery and pain for once. "I did..the right thing." She was fairly certain of the fact now. "For the first time ever...and you know what, Hans..?" She laughed hollowly, shifting her attention to the other being. "I really fucking hate it...I really do. I don't think I will ever attempt such folly again..."

She touched Josef's hand as she passed on her way to the closest exit.

Josef's fingers tightened on the slender ones. "Stay." He advised sotto voce, meaning the statement.

She shook the long tresses, continuing on. She closed the door on her way out.

Kostan searched out his other 'guest'..only to discover..

"Where ...?" Mick voiced the obvious question.

"People come and go so quickly here, Auntie Em." Josef's tone held his rancor. Damn..he felt shitty for bringing Althea into this mess now. He set his mind. He would put this to rights with the woman. He would fix it.

"I'll get Beth home." Mick asked more than stated. "Then..I'll be back..to help."

Josef shook his head. "No.." He smiled at the human. "Stay around close tonight. Just to make sure everything is kosher. "Althea is strong..she will be fine. I'll check in with her." He reassured St. John.

"That ...man!" Beth had been speechless until now. "God, Mick!" She sought answers she didn't think anyone could supply at this point, she knew.

"An Ancient...very powerful being." Josef nodded at nothing in particular. "You felt it, hummm? Yeah well..." He let it go. "If he says it's over..I think we can take that to the bank but...stay with her."

Mick nodded. He was a little worried about Josef but, he also knew..LaCroix was not the only 'powerful' being around these parts. He bundled Beth up and headed for the city. It would take hours to get there but..he felt more comfortable being in familiar surroundings.

"Take care, Josef." Beth tip toed, kissing the Vampire's cheek. "Thank you for everything you did for us tonight! We would be lost without you."

"The way Mick drives..you probably will be lost period, so...keep the cell phone handy."

"Amusing." Mick appreciated the small effort at lightness. "The Cleaner?" He had glanced back at the 'mess' left behind Edwin's wake.

"She should give us a discount. We've sent a lot of business her way of late."

Josef stood looking after Mick and Beth's departure several minutes later. The sounds of the night filtered into the air. They were somehow comforting. He allowed the moment to regroup his sensibilities. It was the least he could do for himself after such a harrowing episode.

He closed the door finally, glancing about the remnants of his home away from home...well, one of them. He crossed, seeking his cell. He waited patiently for the call to connect. He hoped they could get the stench out of the place. Enforcer blood was...different than any he had ever experienced. Unpleasant and...strong. The odor hung like a sickly sweet perfume from the five and dime..the kind that was impossible to wash off your hands.

It wasn't his problem..he had other more pressing ones.


	4. Secrets, Lies and Video Tapes...

Josef waited patiently. He stood, on a cliff over-looking the Valley. The lights stretched on for miles. He had vacated the premises, allowing the Cleaner to do her job without interference. It was a mild night, the wind from the ocean refreshing and brisk.

The darkness of the mountains allowed for the luminescence of the stars overhead. They appeared closer and decidedly brilliant. The Vampire pulled his attention from the quietness of the panoramic view.

"Where are you?" He spoke into the cell phone, his tone uncensored.

"I'm ok, Josef..." Came the hesitant reply, the soft voice caressed him like a soothing balm.

"It's my fault you are estranged from your Sire..I put you in the middle of this mess..let me at least feel a little guilt over the matter." He insisted. "Let me come to you. I'll make it all better and you know...I have such capabilities, don't you."

"I do." He could hear the smile in her reply. "But..it's best..at this time, that I go away. LaCroix will forget in time. All should be well soon."

"He didn't seem like the forgiving type." Josef told his point of view. "I can't believe he is that uptight about you choosing the wrong side in this issue..I'm sensing...something more is going on. Tell me what it is."

"..You are a good friend, Josef."

"You state facts of which I am already aware...tell me..what you did that pissed LaCroix off, Thea..other than just being your normal self, of course."

"It is a family problem. If I divulge it's intricacies..he will be even more upset with me."

Josef thought that one through. "What can I do to make it better?"

"I am not certain anyone can make it better." She sighed lightly. "If I need you...I will not hesitate to call..yes?"

"Promise..your most excellent promise."

She smiled. "Have it, then Noble Knight."

"I'm not noble..but I can play the part of a knight if you so desire...or a Celt..I like Celts."

She chuckled her amusement. "I rather enjoy them too."

"..I...remember." His tone dropped to a silky provocation, as he parodied her previous answer to the question he had posed concerning a similar encounter they once shared.

"I will contact you soon."

"You do that." He advised..strenuously

The line went dead.

Josef's brow furrowed deeply. He would have preferred to meet with her. He sighed heavily, returning to the view. His soul was restless this night. Something seemed..off-kilter. He had heard of LaCroix, of course. Who had not. It did not set well with him that Althea had incurred such a being's displeasure.

He couldn't alter the female's mind..but he could find out more about the situation.

He had sources, after all. It was the least he could do under the circumstances.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mick St. John shifted into a more comfortable position. He would not disturb the woman in his arms for the world, but...his right arm was going to sleep. He eased it slightly, settling closer to Beth Turner's warmth.

She was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. It had been a draining night full of danger and suspense. Her nerves had finally caught up to her. They had been discussing the situation and suddenly, the woman had began to tremble uncontrollably.

She felt foolish, repeatedly telling him so, the pretty cheeks flushed with her embarrassment. He had sat on the couch beside her and pulled her to him. A few minutes of contact with another..human, so to speak, settled her mind. It had felt so good..having her close and safe..he found any excuse to prolong the moment.

She had fallen asleep, finally.

He had lain here for hours now..drinking in her beauty..the black lashes fanned her cheeks..the soft curls framed her amazing face. It didn't hurt either..that her blouse had fallen slightly open, revealing a tantalizing view of soft, creamy flesh..a titillating hint of white lace bra and healthy mounds crushed against his biceps.

His fingers itched to stroke the plumb fullness of her breasts. Her scent filtered upward into his nostrils. A light fragrance, most erotic to his senses.

He chastised such thoughts, steeling his mind to other things. She trusted him enough to allow such intimacy. He was not about to disappoint her. But still...his eyes flicked the opened area for the hundredth time. He closed his eyes to what he was thinking..exhaling slowly.

He could do this.. The young vampire set his mind, turning his thoughts to loftier things. Such as...wonder what type of panties she wore?

Mick groaned, grimacing accordingly.

Beth sighed happily, snuggling closer in her sleep.

If this was torture..he would bravely submit to his fate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althea walked the street, her stiletto heels clicking noisily on the old brick surface. Hours had passed and she had not yet rested. It was late and soon..she must find shelter from the coming rays of the sun. She must feed soon as well. Her strength was ebbing. But..she had wisely put as many miles between herself and her Sire as 'humanly' possible. Such a quaint phrase.

This was an older part of London...White Chapel..it held memories of olden times. Some not so pleasant, granted. LaCroix had many homes..in countless places. She had only the one..this one...the one she journeyed to now. She had told no one of it's existence. Not even her Sire.

He had never asked, of course. LaCroix allowed his children much freedom. He only summoned them when necessary. He seldom needed any one or any thing. He tired quickly of their presence. Althea was one of the fortunate few. She could remain by his side for months before he turned her away.

She loved such times. He was a unique being. She felt privileged to be under his tutelage.

Just as she felt now..bereft without him.

"You should not be alone."

Althea gasped her surprise, stunned by the fact..she had not heard or 'felt' an approach, her steps halted abruptly, as she had pulled up short.

"WILL...you STOP!" Her heart was pounding frantically, adrenalin pumping quickly through her veins. "DOING THAT!"

The being melded from the shadows of a nearby building. The stocky frame sauntered slowly forward, until a street light illuminated the startling features. "You should not...be alone."

Althea settled her nervous system. "Why..you don't like witnesses..right?" She glanced around the empty alleyway. "Dad send you?"

"No one has met my price..more's the pity."

"How...did you find me?" She didn't like the fact..it had been ridiculously easy for the being, obviously. And..she had been so careful too. So cautious..so wary.

"I can smell you."

"Excuse me?" She took offense.

"It is not..an unpleasant scent."

Althea remained quiet. Why was he here? It did not bode well for her. Not at all. LaCroix usually did his own dirty work. Perhaps she should be honored that..he cared enough to send the very best?

"Why are you here?" She asked a rhetorical question to her way of thinking. He was here..to finish her off.

"Why do you believe me to be here?"

"Look Beelzebub..I'm tired, I'm pissy..I'm depressed as hell and I'm in no mood." Althea told the absolute truth. "Don't shit with me tonight!"

"When have those adjectives ever NOT applied to you?"

"Get..." The grey eyes turned slate. "Out..of my way."

"Or...what?" The conversation seemed to be a source of amusement for the being.

Althea allowed the beast to emerge..it had taken all of two seconds, eyes misting over into the ice blue color of death, then melting to the emerald green of 'hunger', beautiful white fangs elongated in the sensual mouth, bared..a soft, menacing growl escaped her throat as she..prepared for battle.

"You amuse me." The stoic face had not altered, however. Indeed, the dark eyes observed the female rather analytically even now. "Pull in your fangs. Lolita...I come in peace." It was lazily drawled. "For the moment. The Council has not contacted me, ergo..even though your Sire assures us..all is well. The Enforcers showed this night. The word might not have reached them in time, true..but I do not think LaCroix would appreciate it if I allowed your demise over a simple..clerical error on someone's part."

"LaCroix would very likely applaud your noble goals.." The fact saddened the female greatly. She lifted her head, determined to 'sleep in the bed she had made for herself'..but, at what cost, she secretly wondered.

"Whatever it is that you have done.." Edwin mused. "Is not something he can forgive so easily then. He usually allows you..much. Why is this time so different, I wonder."

Althea waited..for what, she was not certain.

"The dawn approaches." Edwin had glanced to the horizon. "Cease being your usual odious self. Accompany me back to my home that, if..or when the need arises, I may at least defend you in familiar territory."

"Said the fucking spider to the fly?"

"You are paranoid..and decidedly insane." The Enforcer shook his head slightly. "If I wished you dead..you would then...be dead."

"I do not need your..protection!"

"I have witnessed your somewhat lackadaisical fighting skills..believe me," the being stated. "You do."

Althea was given pause for thought. Always before, she had LaCroix to fall back on..or the mere threat of the being. "Yeah well..get fucked." There was still a principle to uphold here..maybe. Maybe not.

Edwin tilted his head ever so slightly, "Is that what you want?"

"It would be nice, preferably by a large man called Bruno..from behind!"

He swept her frame with masculine appreciation for once. "I meant..did you wish to share my..cubicle."

Althea gasped her shock. "WHAT?"

"You did not like Anna Lisa's..attention to me tonight," he stated drily. "Did you."

"Hey..what is it to me who you..eh..do that stuff with." She denied vehemently any and all accusations thrown. "As if I would even care!"

"She holds no interest for me. I did not send for her."

"I don't care!" She made an endearing face. "Why would I even..like I said!"

"But..you did."

"Did NOT!"

"You have been throwing yourself at me for over a month now. Do you deny it?"

"Ok!" She held up both hands, glancing around frantically. Where was a good stake when you needed one? "That's it!" Everyone had a breaking point and this was her's. She threw her purse..the very large one she sported everywhere she went, off her shoulders, kneeling hastily, beginning a frantic rummaging through the enormous pouch. "I am going to rip your cold, unbeating, dead little heart out of your body!" It was summarily declared with all due pomp and circumstance.

The female hauled lipsticks and pens and notepads and stick-up notes and hair spray out of the confides she searched throwing them aside on the pavement beside her. "Then I'm going to cut it into nice, precise pieces, at which time I will proceed to.." She glared up at the being. "STICK IT UP YOUR ASS!"

She returned to her rummaging with renewed vigor. "You..myopic..egotistical.." Cell phone, charger..head phones..slinky. She hid that item hastily under her scarf. "Repulsive..unconscionable..poor excuse for a.." she waved his very existence aside hap-hazardly. "Whatever the hell you ARE!"

"What is that..pink fuzzy.."

"NOTHING!" She pushed the cuffs farther into her purse. "It's a ...handband, if you must know! Stop snooping in my personal belongings!"

"You do not find me attractive then?"

"Does a witch fly on a broom?" She gloated. "You..would know all about witches, wouldn't you..you're dating one!"

"I only know about..bitches." The being folded his arms, patiently waiting for her tirade to end. "'dating..how...quaint. For your information, I do not..'date' a female. I..fuck them and send them on their way."

Althea stopped 'rummaging'. "..You mean you.." She scowled slightly, more than confused. "..well, of course you do..more than that..surely!"

"Do I?"

"You were speaking..metaphorically, of course."

"Not hardly. Are you asking for a demonstration?"

Althea returned to her pastime. "You are soooo full of yourself! Why can't you be like that Mick St. John fellow.." It was demanded. "He is so..sweet and caring and...and HOT!" She waved her check book about curtly.

"He allows his emotions to dictate his intellect..never a good thing."

"Oh, what do you know about it!" She lay her credit card holder aside along with her past due electric bill. She squinted, checking the due date in the non-existent light. Wow..that WAS past due! "You think you are so superior!" She grabbed her check book scribbling hastily. "How do you spell seventy?" She craned her neck up to the towering figure.

"Are you coming...or not?" He was fast losing patience.

"NOT!" Her fingers curled around the one thing she had been searching for, grasping it firmly. She changed instantly into the 'creature of the night', stabbing the wooden stake into the upper part of his thigh with all the power behind the act her heightened strength allowed.

Edwin staggered back slightly, growling his fury and surprise.

The female 'changed' casually back to..her human self, smiling sweetly up at the furious being, watching contentedly as he struggled with removing the offensive staff. "I only wish it could have been your balls."

Edwin grasped her hair, forcing her head back with a harsh tug, bringing the bloodied instrument down, embedding it into her heart with one, sure..confident stab.

He watched her face ease into placidity, her eyes glaze over as the stake did it's job.

"...I only wish..it could have been my dick!" He growled viciously. "And the mark had been...inside your cunt!"

He released her entirely, watching with satisfaction as she fell back heavily with a dull thud unto the pavement.

It was sometime later the Vampire entered his domain, unceremoniously tossing his 'burden' unto a convenient sofa. He went in search of nourishment to replenish his energy source.

Only then did he return to gaze down upon a very silent..Althea Adams.

"Ahhh..." He closed his eyes to the serenity of the moment. "Peace...and quiet!" He sighed mentally, seeking out the female. "...How I hate to spoil it."


	5. Perchance To Dream...

Beth stirred in her sleep, shifting her body into a more comfortable position. Mick St. John stiffened slightly, feeling the slight weight of her leg slide down the length of his own muscular appendage, her thigh eventually coming to rest, draped over his left one.

He lay very still, acutely aware of the woman's warmth..the shape of her body, the soft curves and feminine smell of her. The soft moan of 'disturbance' she had uttered had made his flesh shiver with..anticipation.

His entire system was on full alert status. Beth, sensing the change, opened her eyes slowly..sleepily. The situation she now found herself in was not exactly..unwelcome, were she truthful with herself.

Mick hesitated, knowing she had awakened. He slowly turned his head to the side, eager to read her countenance. Blue eyes met brown and for an instant, Mick's world stood still. He read the unconscious invitation in the captivating gaze.

The moment lengthened, with Mick sensing the woman's vulnerability. But then..he was a little vulnerable himself these days, he was discovering.

Beth continued to look into his soul and then..she moved forward, her body pressed intimately to his straining one. Her expression softened two fold and suddenly..was just for him. He felt her arms lift about his neck and the warmth of her entire body fused with his.

He reacted as a male, his hands reaching, needing to touch, his arms tightening about her form. He had dreamed about such a moment of late, his eyes searching the beautiful face, drowning in the sensuality of his Beth.

Mick lowered his head, his mouth brushing the full lips tentatively, electric shock waves traversed his body. He pulled back, but only slightly, his eyes asking the question he wished to ask. Beth leaned even closer to him and..lifted her mouth.

An entirely different type of 'hunger' washed over him. One he had not felt in many, many years. He gave himself up to it freely, anxiously..religiously, allowing it to fill him..engulf his mind.

His tongue slipped past the sweet softness of her lips, his hands exploring her body slowly..carefully, touching places he had only dreamed of before.

He felt himself grow hard with need and for once, allowed the woman to know how much she affected him, unashamed of the sudden urgency he felt.

Beth felt the imprint of Mick's involvement pressed against her abdomen. His breath was coming more rapidly against her cheek and her body tingled with..anticipation. She did not stop her mouth from responding to his kiss, nor the flame of arousal spreading throughout her body.

It felt wonderful and..right.

She felt the muscular torse, the strength of his embrace, the wonder of his ever exploring hands..hands that took her breath away with their gentle probing, finger tips which set her sense on fire as they trailed sensually down the middle of her back.

Virility exuded from this being. A male 'essence' emanated all around him. She felt safe and protected and..other wondrous things. He was creating a world, just for her. A world of sensuality, of over whelming emotions.

She answered his tongue's wordless inquiries with a bold, confident response from her own, gently melting to the erotic flick of his own when asked to do so. She groaned her amazement for the man's abilities.

He knew how to kiss. He shared his emotions freely, without restraint..holding nothing back.

Beth felt his palm slip lovingly over the swell of her buttock, the capable fingers curving tantalizingly to the plumpness he had discovered. The woman tingled with delight, squirming restlessly forward, encouraging such familiarity.

Mick St. John grunted his approval, pushing encouragingly on the prize he held in his palm. He shifted slightly, taking the woman in his arms as he went, positioning her under his body, supporting most of his weight on his forearms. He spread his legs over her's, his arousal pressed imprudently into the sensitive valley he had created for himself.

His mouth took her breath away, the slow, unhurried kisses building a fire inside her for ..more.

The huge bulge crushing to her center of being sent waves of desire through her stomach. She did not object when the man began to move suggestively in the ancient rhythms of love making.

Beth lifted, spreading her legs slightly, indeed..encouraging such actions.

Mick's kiss deepened systematically, low moans of pleasure escaping his throat from time to time. He reached, his fingers easing into the edge of her panties, for he had pushed her skirt out of his path. The back of his appendage rubbed enticingly over her wetness, his breath catching in his throat for the liberties she was allowing.

Beth whimpered her despondency, needing..something..else! Anything else.

Mick sensed as much, his thigh pushing her legs wide, his middle finger easing into the straining cavity awaiting his discovery. He began a slow, even thrusting, feeling her contract about his efforts.

The woman gasped with heartfelt gratitude, holding tight to the rock hard shoulders supporting her, she groaned feebly, searching for his mouth. The kiss held a promise of passion held in reserve. His thumb used her own wetness as a lubricant as he massaged the coiled little nub of her clit with infinite patience and tenderness.

It took him only seconds to bring her to full climax, the sensation rocking her body with ecstasy as she cried out her release, the intensity totally overwhelming and more than..welcomed.

Mick watched contentedly as the lovely features slowly lost their flush of excitement, settling into a serene tranquility after the rush of sensual gratification.


	6. Patience Is A Virtue

Mick St. John was feeling good. Even with everything that had transpired of late..or perhaps because of what had transpired..between he and Beth. The young Vampire's mood was high. Even Josef Kostan's brooding could not bring him down.

"Why do I have a feeling you know a hell of a lot more concerning this situation than you are saying..old friend?" He could sense something was up with Josef, he just did not know the particulars yet. Mick stretched his legs out, propping them on the glass top of the coffee table across from the couch upon which he resided. He was shocked when the other being did not chastise him for such a transgression.

He watched Josef pace slowly back and forth across the room. He held a cell phone between his fingers, his thumb rubbing the edge absently.

"Me?" It was answered half-way innocently which for such a being, was ludicrous in itself.

"Yeah..you. You didn't seem all that shocked when an Enforcer landed on your balcony out there. When all the crap hit the fan, you knew something was up, didn't you. Why didn't you warn me?"

"I have warned you..repeatedly. About the dangers of our kind mixing with humans. You don't listen."

"Beth is different." Mick had the grace to feel a little guilty over the matter.

"Why, because you have feelings for her? Was she 'different' to the Council?" Josef spared him a look, then went back to his pacing.

"They should have settled their issues with me. Don't I get some kind of 'trial' or something before being condemned?"

"No." Josef snapped. "The rules are the rules. Clear and simple..break one and ..you pay."

"Why has it taken so long for them to act?"

"I asked for an audience. I didn't get that far up the proverbial totem pole but I did get a message to one of the Court." Josef tried a number on the cell again, cursing under his breath when a reply was not to be had. He clicked the front shut angrily, resuming his pacing methodically. "Who passed it on..presumably."

"The answer was 'no'?" Mick surmised.

"Apparently. I thought they were still 'reviewing'."

"Until..last night." The sun was up and the birds singing..or at least Mick assumed they were. He had rushed over after tucking Beth up for a much needed 'day off' from work. He wanted more information about the Enforcer's visit.

"Happy birthday to me." Josef grinned. "Well, at least it wasn't boring."

"You knew Han..Edwin was an Enforcer. I had no idea what he was..only that he wasn't human."

"Hard to detect, but..yes. They are a special breed. He is much older than I. I know that much."

"Which means he is more powerful. Why did he step in..when the other's came?"

"Who knows." Josef sat down then..got back up, glancing around aimlessly.

"You do." Mick was relatively certain.

The being did not reply one way or another. He crossed to the bar, picking up the cell again, glancing at the LED screen.

"Is Beth safe?"

"They have to go through the 'protector' before they can get to her..so..she should be pretty secure for a while." Josef punched in another number, trying that one. "And then Althea..both offered the challenge."

"If they get through that guy..Althea won't stand a chance."

"Yes..I know." The thought did not set well with her friend.

"What about LaCroix?" Mick needed to know.

"What about him?"

"He is an Ancient..what does that mean to us, in the long scheme of things?"

"I don't know." Josef told the truth, his fingers tapping lightly on the surface of the doorfacing which lead to the balcony. He stood, his back to Mick St. John, his eyes scanning the shadows of a new day. He stayed far back, out of any stray rays.

Mick wasn't getting anywhere here, he could tell. He arose, sighing lightly. "Guess I should go talk to him myself, then, hum?"

"Oh, yeah..that's a good decision." Josef scoffed, turning back slightly then..resumed his pacing absently. "You do that."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

"That's right..I don't know. No one knows. He used to hang at a place called The Raven. That was a long time ago. He's..reclusive these days."

"So..how do I contact him?"

"I don't know."

"Or..you're not wanting me to find him."

"Whatever works." Josef needed a drink. "He's out of your league. Hell..he's out of my league. He's in a league all his own, come to think about it."

"I've heard about these guys..I thought they were a legend." Mick admitted. "I could..sense ..his power."

"That's only the tip of the proverbial ice berg, trust me." Josef was on edge, clear and simple. "I don't want to tangle with this..thing. And, it just might come down to that."

"What do you mean?"

"Althea hasn't answered her phone." Josef held up the offending object for scrutiny. "She always answers..even when she shouldn't."

The being's mind wandered back to another time, not so long ago.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hi, sweetheart. I miss you.'

'Liar..what are you up to?'

'Just..entertaining a friend..nothing important...not as important..as you.'

'...You're kidding..right?'

'He doesn't mind. What do you need, angel? Anything! Name it.'

'...To watch?'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef snapped back to the present.

"I said..what's up, Josef? You're mind isn't here. Something is wrong."

"I sense as much but..I'm not sure exactly..what." He admitted. "It's time I found out though."

"I'm coming with."

An hour later the two individuals were driving along the freeway, headed North.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know..but, I will..when I get there." Josef drove mechanically, the powerful engine of his Ferrari humming happily.

"You're just...what? Sensing ..where to go?"

"Something like that. Didn't you feel it? LaCroix gives off..a vibe."

"He does?"

Josef glanced over, then maneuvered the car between two semi trucks effortlessly, hitting the gas and cruising on down the open roadway. "Yeah? Really?" He shrugged. "I felt it." In reality he had a source that had given him a tip where the Ancient Vampire might be headed after the fiasco of last night. He enjoyed yanking Mick's chain occasionally though..so..he was..indulging.

"Tell me about Beth."

"Humm? What?" Mick had been trying to decide if his chain was being yanked or not, lost in thought. "What about her? You said she would be.."

"Something has happened between you two..you're in a good mood..a very good mood which means one of two things." Josef turned the air conditioner of the car higher, the dark windows shielding them from the sun..he had them special made. "You've found a cure for your..affliction or.." He turned his head for a brief second to seek our Mick's features. "You have gotten a little closer to your reporter friend..dare I think..in the Biblical sense? As much as we are capable, of course."

Mick's head snapped around for such insight into his world.

"And since you're not asking to stop for burgers and fries.." The dark eyes cut a chastising look.

"how far did you get in your..quest?"

"..Nothing happened." Mick felt a twinge of guilt. "..I can handle it."

"Can you?"

Mick had his doubts as well. "Nothing..." He stated succinctly. "Happened."

"And how did that make you feel?" Josef exasperated. "Can't you see no good can come of this? Either..one day you will lose control and turn her or worse yet...do to her what I did to Sara." He trailed away, his own demons plaguing him for a long beat. "...I KNOW, Mick. What you are experiencing. Turning someone is not as easy as you think."

"I would never do that to Beth!"

"I said the same thing." Josef wasn't impressed, ignoring Mick's rising temper. "And if you don't..she ages. Bottom line? There is NO future for you two. At best, you have a few years together then you must let her go. Could you get that close then..cut it off?"

He softened his approach and tone. "..it's selfishness on our part. She deserves better. She was happy with that human before you came along. They were happy..yes?"

"Don't you think I KNOW all this shit, Josef?"

The other being sighed heavily. "But you can't let it go. You can't let ..her..go." He nodded, then shook his head woefully.

Mick closed his eyes, running his hand through his dark hair, agitated.

He had gone over this situation in his mind over and over. But, when he tried to stay away..when he purposely refused himself access to Beth, and he had tried. God knew..he had tried.

He was miserable..restless..unable to focus or concentrate on anything but seeing her again. So, he would find himself making up excuses..some pretext to go to her. Or she would just show up on his doorstep and having seen her again..he could never find it within to..not open the damned door.

Josef wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know.

But, Josef had not felt her in his arms last night, or kissed her unbelievably soft lips, or..other things.

His mind dictated one thing, his heart..another.

God how he hated Coraline for making him the monster he was. At that moment, he hated the entire Universe.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin had waited for the female to recover fully, having pulled the stake from her heart a few moments back. He stood over her, his mood relatively good for once.

He watched her closely. He was amused when the grey eyes cut to his, full of anger and sullen pride. Althea shifted, struggling to sit. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing how disoriented she was. She also refused to speak..that would show him.

"The silent treatment?" He approved whole heartedly, to her dismay. "Good..and excellent start. Let's keep things at an impasse..shall we?"

"You staked me!" She accused heatedly.

"I believe..you started it, if your somewhat faulty memory will recall?"

"Of all the Neanderthal behavior! And then...carrying me off like a sack of potatoes to god knows where!" She attempted to arise but her legs were still shaky so..she sat back down..hastily. "AGAINST my express wishes..imposing your will over mine! You are like something out of the Dark Ages!"

"Thank you." He bowed slightly. "It will all be over soon. They will come tomorrow night if they are coming at all. You will not have to suffer my company for very long a period. Were it not for your Sire..you would not have to suffer it at all."

Althea remained silent and fuming.

"Do you require substenance?" He inquired, ever the gracious host. "I can run out to the nearest convenience store for a fresh 'clerk' if you wish."

She cut him a frosty glare. All of which he ignored.

"Then..I need to rest. I sense you cannot be trusted to stay put." He understated. "Please accompany me." He moved off gracefully, throwing the long black coat over a nearby chair as he passed. He stopped across the spacious room, waiting for her to obey. "There is only the one cubicle here but..your virtue is safe, rest assured."

"...Excuse the hell out of me? You expect me to..sleep with you?" She arose, grabbing the nearby table for much needed support. She felt like she had been on a week long drunk. "Are you out of your.."

"Unless you give me your word of honor to remain here." He halted her tirade.

Althea..blinked. "..Oh. Oh..sure!" She smiled brightly at him. "You run along and rest. I'll stay. I promise."

"Thank you..I needed a good laugh. Now.." He motioned with his hand to the corridor he was about to enter. "If you don't mind. I do need to..replenish my strength. It's more for your benefit than mine, remember."

"I said..I would stay!"

"So you did..it's this way."

"Are you calling me a liar?" She bristled.

"I've called you worse.." He made mention.

"I hate you!"

"Your point?"

"I thought I liked you but I don't..you know why? Cause you're just one big dick head! That's why!"

"I thought famales preferred large..."

"Do NOT..." She halted that line of thought. "Even go there!"

"Are you going to come with me..or do I stake you again?" He put in on a level even she could understand and relate to.

Althea folded her arms, lifting her head stubbornly.

Edwin leaned, retrieving the wooden stake.

The female gasped, retreating a step, her mouth falling agape.

The being lifted enigmatical brows, banishing the 'weapon' lightly between thick fingers, awaiting her decision.

"Do you know what you are?" Althea eyed the stake respectfully, all the same.

"I thought we had established..I was a dick head."

"A bully...a big...fat...bully!"

"You've seen my form. Did you find it...lacking?"

"W-What?" her eyes widened with shock. "I..I..what? I most CERTAINLY..have never.."

"The first night at your Sire's mansion..in France?" He refreshed her memory..yet again. "Before the meeting?"

Althea shifted her eyes hastily, suddenly a little uncomfortable. "Well..if..someone 'watched' you. I assure you, it wasn't ME!" She lied fluently.

"I believe it was, actually." He disliked calling a lady a liar..but, in her case..he could make an exception.

"I might have passed by say..on my way to my room." She snubbed such a concept. "I can't help it if you leave your door wide open so anyone can casually..glance in."

"I never leave an entrance open." He stated. "Not to worry. I found the incident amusing. You did not offend me...in the least."

"I tell you!" She snapped peevishly. "It wasn't me! I have no interest in your body what-so-ever!"

"Then why so squeamish about sharing my space? I can not trust you to remain under my protection, therefore, I need to 'feel' you close. You are attaching human values to a simple equation. I do not wish to encounter you sexually..in any form..their's...or our's."

Althea felt the brunt of the statement. Well..that had been plain enough.

This was turning out to be one shitty night. Not only had she lost her Sire's respect and affection..apparently, she was totally unacceptable in any form to a male of her specie.

Gosh..she just felt so attractive and desirable all of a sudden.

She...sat, her mood dropping into oblivion. "...I...I won't go anywhere." She stated listlessly. "I..will sit in the room while you sleep." She glanced about the room with it's ultra modern motif. She..hurt. It had hurt..what he had said. How he had stated it. She presented a calm demeanor but.. "Your protection is..appreciated. Had you approached the subject in a different manner, I would gladly have agreed."

She arose, crossing the room, coming to stand before him. "Is..it this way then?" She motioned slightly to the darkened corridor.

Edwin cursed his handling of the situation but damn it..nothing he had ever said before had seem phase the female. He should have realized how fragile her emotional state was on this occasion. He saw no way to undo what he had done, his own pride having kicked in.

He did not grovel before any living being, let alone a female and he never..apologized. He preceded her into the bedroom, inadvertantly tossing the stake on a chest of drawers as he passed. Something clicked in his head and he glared at the female.

"If you stake me again.." He motioned to the discarded object, his anger more for himself than the subject at hand. "You will..regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

She did not rise to the occasion, merely glanced around the room. "Where is the television set?" She had not found one, but it could be any of the dark oak cabinets lining the opposite wall. Perhaps some sappy movie would take her mind from her doldrums..at least she was allowed that much indulgence, surely.

"I do not..indulge."

"...Sweet baby Jesus! You don't have a tv?" Terror filled her heart and soul. "What am I supposed to do until tomorrow night?"

"Read a good novel?" He indicated the multitude of book shelves lining the massive room. "You..can read, correct?"

"This is hell." Althea was relatively certain of her facts.

Edwin held his amusement admirably. He crossed, making a selection. "It has several disgustingly filthy sex chapters. You will find it enlightening, no doubt." He gave the book over to her care.

She seemed to perk up somewhat, opening the pages to verify his statement for herself.

He left her to her own devices, going to shower.


	7. ARE THE LINES DOWN?

"I'm sorry I missed your calls, Josef..are you alright?" Thea had relaxed into an oversized chair, having tried in vain to immerse herself in the novel Hans had chosen for her. She had given up after an hour, traipsing into the living room to retrieve her 'purse', only to find her 'purse' missing.

She was acutely disappointed, of course but..she had learned eons ago..material things did not matter much. Everything was replaceable. She returned to the bedroom, looking over Han's things he had lain out on the basin in the bath room.

She borrowed his cell, thinking he surely wouldn't mind, then sought out her 'place of refuge' before dialing the number she knew by heart. She was certain Josef Kostan had tried to call her. Of course he had. He would have been terribly frantic, not knowing her whereabouts and all.

He was a dear friend. A lovely friend.

"Hello, my love..it is Thea. Are you alright?" she had waited patiently for once, while the call connected.

"ME..?" Josef had hastily answered the cell, concentrating on driving but..eager to answer any and all in-coming calls this day. "Me, alright? Where the HELL have you been, Thea, that you couldn't pick up a damned phone?"

"I got staked." She bemoaned the fact.

"...Excuse me?" Josef looked at the phone as if it were insane, then hastily put it back to his ear.

"Yeah. I really HATE that." Althea did. "Really! don't YOU?"

"Who the hell would..."

"Good old Hans, of course. Although," the girl squinted slightly as something occurred to her. "Admittedly, there is probably a goodly sized queue by now waiting in the wings for just such an opportunity, truth told. What's THAT all about?" She demanded to know.

"..Where is..Hans now, Althea?" Josef was more than confused but knew how to draw the horrid details out of the female when necessary. "I told you to stay put, didn't I...and now you're out traipsing about, God knows where, getting your ass staked by god knows what kind of.."

"You sound just like dad." She sulked. "If you're going to yell at me.."

"NO!" Josef..calmed his temperament. "...No. I'm done yelling..for the moment so..stay on the line or 'I' will come stake your ass..now, where are you?"

"I don't know." She glanced around her surroundings, getting up to peek out the shuttered windows for the hundredth time. "It's like some gloomy old mausoleum..there are trees and more trees and some pond or other over there." She pointed it out. "He moves too fast for me to follow in normal time. Can he do that?"

"Obviously..because." Josef explained patiently. "He DID."

"Well, I've never heard of it."

"Well..you have EXPERIENCED it.." Josef reminded.

"He kidnaped me and staked me and I want him dead..well.." She quantified that statement. "You know what I mean. Come rescue me, Josef. I don't like it here. He doesn't even have a television set. And if he did, it probably wouldn't even have cable."

"What has he said about abducting you?" Josef steered the conversation where he needed it to be. "Anything at all?"

Thea glanced at the cubicle across the way. "He says he's protecting me from evil doers."

"He said..that?"

"I paraphrase, of course."

"Has he threatened you other than.." Josef shrugged mentally. "The little staking incident?"

Thea thought hard. "..No, but I didn't do anything."

Josef knew what that meant. "..You have to call me again. Give me an hour to get to my friend. He can trace the call."

"Oh..good! You are so smart, Josef! I knew you would think of something!"

"You have access to a phone..right? This isn't your number." He had noted upon his caller I.D.

"I can borrow his."

"...Does he know you are borrowing it, Althea?"

"He won't mind."

Josef shook his head to clear it. "Just...call me. In an hour." He sought out Mick St. John who had listened in on all said for a goodly spell now. "What time is it."

"I don't know, he's not into time. There aren't any clocks around..." She had checked already.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Josef said.

"Almost three." Mick informed the other being.

"Call me at four..find a fucking clock. Alright?"

"Are you speaking to me?" Althea asked. "It's good to hear your voice, Josef."

"...It's good to hear your's baby, and yes..I'm speaking to you." He held his smile. "Do NOT forget to call..promise."

"My most excellent promise." She remembered.

He smiled. "Good girl. I'll come fetch you..MY...most excellent promise."

She hung up..in a much better frame of mind suddenly. She went back to her novel. Maybe now..she could concentrate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about LaCroix?" Mick queried, watching as Josef took the first exit ramp off the freeway.

"I only wanted to know about his daughter. I know now."

"I need to talk to him."

"Mick?" Josef threw the being a glare. "Stay the hell away from that guy. You don't want to mess with him. Providence saved our ass, so..say thank you and lets move forward, ok?"

Mick fell into a brooding silence. Josef cast him occasional looks but other than that, he concentrated on getting to his computer expert. Things were looking up. He had a goal. He was a 'doer'. He accomplished things..that's what he did. He was good at it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin lay in his cubicle, awake. Unable to slip into that deep sleep that would renew his energy.

He could sense the female and knew when she left the room. It had irritated him at first, for he thought she was reneging on her word to remain with him. But, she had returned quickly enough, so..he allowed her the freedom to roam his home, exploring. A part of him found her curiosity refreshing.

At least she could amuse herself, he reasoned. That was something.

He had no clue as to why he was..what? What term should he apply to the emotions he was experiencing?

Edwin was still troubled over what he had said to the female, for he knew he had hurt her. Why it troubled him, was a mystery. Females, in general, had never 'troubled' him in any sense. They had, in reality, never entered the equation.

Since the beginning, he had trained, focused his abilities, conditioned his body, mentally prepared himself for victory against his opponents.

It was what he was. What he had become. Some said he was the best. The elite in his field of endeavor. He put no real credence in such remarks. It was merely a task he had been assigned to perform. One, he was relatively good at apparently for..he still lived.

There were the early years when he had taken pride in his accomplishments. After centuries his perspective had changed. He remembered, at one time, a long time ago..feeling a calling of sorts. It was his duty to protect his kind.

Even that had passed away.

Now, he was called forth, he named his price, which was increasingly higher and higher, for his respect for those he served had long since diminished. He had no more illusions.

He performed the assigned tasks, then retreated to his haven in his homeland. Females were conveniences he allowed himself as a male, nothing more.

He allowed no emotional involvement. He never drew blood. No female had ever touched his soul, if indeed..he still possessed one. He gave way to their baser instincts, for their need to sate their hunger in his body.

He was strong emotionally and mentally he blocked his mind from their intrusion.

Althea was not the first to fall under his spell. He recognized, being an Enforcer carried a certain mystic with it. LaCroix had once stated it in a manner that was acceptable. Edwin was forbidden fruit. There would always be ones that wished..partake.

He was male enough to enjoy the attentions of the opposite sex..frequently but always, his chosen profession took priority over everything.

He told himself he had championed Althea's ridiculous cause in order to repay LaCroix, who had intervened at a crucial time in his life. That is what he told himself.

Althea had amused him and nothing much amused him any longer. He was bored, clear and simple. With life, perhaps, so when the Council had summoned him, he was pleased to find some activity to take that feeling away.

He heard Althea on the phone with Kostan. A thorn in his side, that one. The female held a soft spot for the other Vampire. She favored him. The thought irritated Edwin. It amused him that she had called on Josef Kostan to champion her.

How amusing it would be to best the puny being. But, if Althea favored Kostan. Would it be in his best interest to alienate her by such action? She had taken his phone without permission. He found that fact amusing as well. He would never share such information, of course, certainly not with the female.

He lifted the lid of his cubicle, sitting upright.

She stood, her back to the room, reading the titles of some of the novels along the North wall.

"..Are you afraid to die?"

Althea started, swirling about. "I'm already dead..helloooo!" She stated the obvious, unnerved by his unexpected 'intrusion' into her world.

"I meant..permanently." He found he preferred her waspishness to...the other, choosing to ignore his inclination to rip her head from her body.

"You've got me 'dead' already? Not going to put up much resistance, are we?"

"If they send Stephan, he is my equal." He climbed from his refrigerated chamber. "It will be interesting to see who is the victor in such a battle. We have never faced each other before."

"Those little scamps never play fair, do they." Althea had not liked hearing such a thing. "Well, Bat Boy..sorry you opened your big mouth now?" It amused her somewhat that he found himself in such a pickle. "I ask you the same question..are YOU afraid to die?"

"I am prepared. I have always been so." He crossed to stand before her.

"I suppose it's the nature of your vocation." She measured him thoughtfully. "What did you do? Wake up one day and decide to become a maniacal killer or..were you just born that way?"

He remained silent, interested for her to continue.

"I mean, Enforcers..they are such a special breed. Even your own kind find you..." She stopped hesitantly. "...well..." She had the grace to be a bit..bothered. "That was uncalled for, wasn't it. Sorry." She grimaced accordingly. "Crappy of me to.." She sought an appropriate apology. "...sorry."

He inclined his head minutely. "Most of my breed are as you say."

She sought vainly for another subject, coming up empty in the end.

"It is necessary we exist. Humans out number us and could easily eradicate our race should matter reach such a stage." Edwin said. "In the beginning..there existed a..group known as the 'Destroyers." He wasn't sure she was interested in such things, halting his narrative.

"I..don't know them." She was big on her 'heritage'. "Were..you one of these..guys?"

"Not hardly..they were well before my time." He motioned her to a near by divan. She followed docilely for once, sitting when he indicated she should. He took a seat to her right. "It was their hope to eliminate all humans by either bringing them across or..death."

"A rather large undertaking."

"Not really..not at that time in history." He corrected. "They could not be controlled so the Council ordered them destroyed."

"How...old are you, Hans?" She was fascinated.

"...Give me my name."

Althea caught her slip. "Oh..yeah. Sorry..Edwin." She altered hastily. "I meant..Edwin. So...how old are you?"

"Old enough to know better." He muttered. "My Sire was one of these...creatures."

"...Really!"

"Their blood lines still exist to this day, actually."

"She is still around?"

"No..Lacroix ..solved that problem for me."

"Was she? A problem?"

"Very much so.

"Am I..sorry? That she is gone?"

"No."

Althea nodded mutely. "...Ok, then."

"LaCroix and his son..Nicholas, was it not? They were at odds for many decades, yes?"

The female didn't know if she should divulge any information on that subject. "I..I never met him..the son, I mean." She hedged.

"Never?"

"No." She smiled tentatively, drawing in a soft sigh. "No." She glanced around seeking a subject that might take his mind from the present one.

"He disliked what he was, I hear tell."

Althea remained silent.

"To the point of actually attempting to sustain himself on the blood of chickens or some such nonsensical...thing."

"I...don't know..really."

"I wonder if he ever missed..the rush..of the kill."

"I don't."

"You do not kill?"

"Not for sustenance." She told the truth. "There are too many alternative methods by which to obtain..what we require."

He shook his head scornfully. "Youth these days."

She shrugged mentally. "Why did you not eliminate your Sire?"

"Could you do so..your's?"

"She was too powerful?" Althea asked the logical question.

"At that time, yes." Edwin could accept that fact after all these centuries..finally. "But..it was more."

Althea nodded. She understood that concept.

"You..have displeased LaCroix. Will you tell me how?" He got to the point. "I believe it has something to do with..Nicholas. Am I mistaken?"

Althea's eyes grew wide. "...He..he is dead."

"Is he?" The shrewd gaze rested intently upon her features.

"Of c-course!"

The being, moved closer, his arm going along the back of the divan. Althea glanced as his knee touched her thigh. She moved aside instinctively, leaning back slightly, away from such lethal contact. Her heart began a wild thudding in her chest.

She sought the being, her mouth parting breathlessly as his 'aura' surrounded her.

"I think..." His gaze swept her body with totally masculine appreciation for once. "You lie..and.." He reached, his finger gently moving a stray tendril from her cheekline. "You do so..rather badly...my...pet."

She started to move from his influence but..he moved artfully, his other arm crossing before her, his hand curving to the arm of the divan, cutting off any avenue of escape she might wish to utilize.

"Do not leave." He shifted even..closer. "It is just beginning to get..interesting."

Althea swallowed hard, settling back into the soft leather of the divan, watching the being more than warily.


	8. Do You Need Directions?

Josef Kostan waited impatiently, hovering over the shoulder of 'Ryder'..his resident computer whiz kid. He anxiously peered down at three different screens, trying to decipher all the data being sorted and shifted with such rapidity it was difficult to follow.

"Don't hover." Ryder suggested, albeit strongly, halting the rapid movements of his fingers over the key boards. "I need my space, man! Just saying."

Josef rolled his eyes but, stepped away from the vicinity, if only for appearances sake. "It's past four..why doesn't the little idiot call?"

"Maybe old Hans is preventing her from calling." Mick sensed as much. "We should have.."

"What, Mick?" Josef's temper was short these days. "What should we have done?"

"Alright." Mick backed off, holding his hands aloft in the universal sign of 'peace'. "Alright. We're doing all we can."

"Hey, I know she's in England..that narrows it down." Ryder reminded.

Josef nodded at nothing in particular. "She said..mausoleum.." Josef remembered. "I'm thinking castles or very large estates."

"By a pond." Mick shrugged helplessly. "That cuts out only..NONE of the estates around, I'm sure."

Josef walked back over to Ryder, taking up his spot behind the young vampire's chair.

"I don't think Hans means to hurt her, Josef. He has had ample opportunity, after all..right?" Mick reassured his friend. "It could be what she said..that he is just protecting her until this shit is over and done."

Josef nodded again. "I just want to see for myself that she is ok."

"I know." Mick 'knew'. "We'll find her."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..Why didn't you get my purse?" Althea had other priorities..other than the fact. This being was sitting waaaay too close to her and he smelled really...good. "You left it behind!" Her senses were..strained.

"It wasn't your..purse." The cold blue eyes traveled her body slowly, stopping along the scenic route whenever they pleased to enjoy the curves and bulges of the young, ripe body. "I..wanted."

"Someone will take it and use my credit cards which really belong to LaCroix who will do horrible things to them..all because of your thoughtless gesture."

"Then that will teach them not to steal another person's belongings, will it not." He scratched his chin with his thumb, his gaze resting languidly upon the low cut of her blouse. "Tell me about..Nicholas."

"You should ask LaCroix."

The crystal gaze..lifted, scolding her with it's intensity. "I am asking..you."

She fell stubbornly silent.

"I cannot assist you if I do not know the particulars of the problem."

"I don't need your assistanc..." She gasped, hastily grasping the soft cotton of his shirt front, the slender fingers clasping the material in a death grip. "Except with that 'Enforcer' thingy that is coming up tomorrow night, of course. I need assistance with.." His gaze had dropped again to the contact.

Althea realized her faux pas, severing the contact slowly allowing her fingers to fall away. She scowled hard, almost but not quite..pouting a little. Anna Lisa was allowed such liberties..but she was not. Which sucked..a lot.

She didn't care. Not one iota. She lifted her head. "Which you already promised to do so..no take backs."

Edwin licked his lips testingly, hiding his need to smile. "...I have influence with your Sire. You know I do. I can..help."

She frowned over at him, having cut her eyes up and under. "Why would you?"

"Why..do you think?" He was intensely curious.

The question stumped the female for all of two seconds and then..it came to her. "Because you can gain something from the act." Of course, it wasn't like it was brain surgery.

"...yes." His gaze dropped to the demurely crossed legs traveling up the shapely calf unto the soft folds of the skirt she wore so effectively. The being's brows lifted fractionally as he measured the area below him with avid interest. "..decidedly."

"What?" Althea asked impulsively.

He smiled ever so slightly, holding her eyes easily. "That..is personal."

"Oh." She was disappointed to say the least.

"LaCroix is livid with you. I sensed his anger..his..displeasure, before. It was palpable."

"Did you get that drift?" She shook her head woefully. Gosh, this guy was intuitive.

"The only thing that would affect him to such an extent is..his children. Jennette is in France, happy and carefree so..process of elimination."

"..You can't help." She was pretty sure of her facts.

"I have never set my mind to something.." His eyes fell once again to her..middle. "And not have it realized." He raised his head, his stare a confident one. "..Never."

"Then you and LaCroix have that in common."

"All are aware of the tale." He shifted into a more comfortable position which put him even..closer to the woman without seeming to do so. "It is rumored, your Sire and Nicholas were reuniting but then..the son suddenly disappeared from the scene entirely. As did LaCroix for many years. I know he retreated to his estate in Munich. I never asked of Nicholas only if I could be of assistance. The answer was no. I left it at that."

Edwin decided to share a little to see if it netted any results.

He liked sitting so very close to the female. He could see that it unsettled her somewhat which amused him all the more.

"I ain't sayin." Althea quoted an old movie she loved about convicts ratting out other convicts.

"What could you possibly have done to piss him off so royally..not that you do not possess the ability to piss people off..you do."

She frowned hard at him for such insight into her character.

"Nicholas, like St. John was involved with a human female. LaCroix held objections, of course. What Father would not."

"Loosen up! This is the twenty-first century.." She hesitated. "Or..is it the twentieth? How do they count that stuff? It's two thousand and.."

"And then.." He interupted hastily, continuing his narrative. "The female turned up quite dead. Murdered, I think. And Nicholas was no where to be found nor has he been seen since. "I assumed, as everyone else..that LaCroix eliminated them both."

"Yeah, he has a short fuse alright. Sounds like something he would do, doesn't it." She agreed readily. "Look..I'm a little drained, in a bad way..got any B- lying around?"

"Which means..he did NOT...do it." He concluded from her hasty acceptance of his supposition.

"Be a good little host for once, humm?"

"If this does not concern Nicholas..simply say so." He advised.

"This doesn't concern Nicholas."

He cocked his head to one side, scrutinizing her meticulously. "Your confidences are safe with me. Anything of what you say will not be revealed to your Sire. Do you believe that statement?"

"No." She laughed gaily at such absurdity.

"What will make you believe it?"

"The next coming of the Messiah?"

He sighed lightly. "I am assuming LaCroix is already privy to..your crime. What then, is the problem? How many ways can he extract his vengeance, that has not already been decided?"

"Perhaps I can lessen his wrath, that is all I am saying."

"Well, aren't you just the little humanitarian all of a sudden."

"Never equate me with a human..in ANY terms." He warned. "It would be a mistake on your part."

"Don't get so huffy!" She squirmed uncomfortably about, suddenly restless and antsy. "What I did can not be forgiven so..I'm just going to have to take my come-uppance like a good soldier and ...and..."

"Pleasant words..can you live up to them?"

She thought about all the times she had seen her Sire extract 'vengeance'. Her mood falling considerably. She hung her head, tears of self pity beginning after only a few micro seconds.

Edwin lifted a brow, unmoved by such..eloquence. He did allow her the moment however.

"He's..n-not..very.." She sniffed, swiping the tear stained cheeks with an angry palm. "N-Nice sometimes."

"An understatement." Edwin could sympathize there, admittedly.

"I KNOW!" She wailed.

She began her sobbing again, this time throwing in some heartfelt sounds of distress and despair for good measure. Althea leaned for support into the rock hard chest of the being, for the simple fact..he was the only one available for such an activity. She offered a rather mournful outcry of self pity for a goodly few moments before she sat up..suddenly very quiet, the tears gone, as was the mood.

"I'm in deep shit." She was not happy with the revelation.

The being lifted his hand, smoothing the comically awry hair into some semblance of order. "All is not lost."

"Well.." she lashed out at the nearest source of commiseration. "It's not all sunshine and roses, either! Mr. Pollyanna!"

He ..smiled down at the dour little features. "You really do.." He lowered his head slowly..most effectively, his breath, which smelled of cinnamon for some odd reason, caressing her cheekline gently. "Amuse me."

He joined his lips with her slightly parted ones, his tongue easing into the hot depths with a slow,

effortless insistence that left Althea weak and compliant inside. He leaned her into the confides of the leather sofa, his arms encircling her waist and upper torso in their strength, his weight following but held at bay by his upper body strength, which was braced against the cushions beneath her.

Althea moaned gently, her senses assaulted from all sides suddenly. He had moved strategically, his thigh wedging between her's, and he was, even now..rubbing the material of his dark slacks against the vulnerable valley of her middle in a decidedly erotic gesture that reminded the female of...other actions that he might conceivably attempt..later down the road were she to allow ..it.

She squirmed about, turning her head aside, dodging his attempts to recapture her mouth under his damnable influence. "Hey...HEY!"

Edwin caught her face in a gentle, but firm hand, pressing her cheeks with a slight pressure, then..turned her face back, his mouth hungrily searching for her's this time around. The hot pressure of the moist cavern covered her lips, his tongue more assertive as it searched for and found, the female's more timid one, caressing it sensually several confident strokes.

His grunt of acquiescence enthralled Althea, her resistance halted for the moment as she allowed herself experience his expertise to it's fullest for a beat.

She felt his hand cup the flimsy material of her blouse which covered her right breast, his fingers squeezing her plumpness gently several times then, his palm lifting the heaviness of the mound for further inspection. He lowered his head, his mouth covering the silk, his teeth biting gently when and where he wished, his tongue's hot moistness melting through to the skin beneath.

Althea squirmed about, her own hand pushing against such an invasion of her privacy but inside she was beginning to feel her blood heat dangerously.

"Cut..it...out!" She broke the kiss, attempting to extract herself from the circumstances in which she found herself now deposited. "S-Stop!"

"I do not wish to..." Edwin felt the truth of his statement. "Stop." He nuzzled the pert nose lovingly, kissing her forehead with an almost paternal caress. He pushed against her resistance, his thigh widening the gap between her legs. His hand reached, shoving the material of her skirt up the slender thigh, his fingers searching for and finding, the lace of her panties edge.

"I s-said.." She moved instinctively away from his touch, her cheeks heated with her anger but moreso..the delicious need to..obey him.

His index finger hooked the lace, sliding inside the silk, running over the slickness of her vaginal lips.

Althea gasped her shock, stiffening with a small outcry of defiance, trying desperately to close her legs to such invasion.

"You are ..wet." The deep baritone washed over her heated skin like a soothing balm. He moved slightly, allowing the female to feel his own 'involvement'. "And..I am..in pain."

His tone told her ..just how much, as the whispered proclamation was shared. The thick appendage pushed confidently into the moistness of her cavern, thrusting slowly in and out teasingly.

Althea contracted unconsciously, groaning her growing arousal.

He caught her mouth yet again, his tongue matching the movements of his finger for what seemed an eternity to Althea. She lay docilely, lost in the world of sensual pleasure he was creating.

He moved then, taking her with him as he went. He positioned her where he needed her to be, his hand gripping the hair at the nape of her neck, his mouth clinging to her's greedily. He lifted slightly, adjusting the front of the expensive slacks he wore, his hand extracting his 'weapon'.

Edwin eased the bulb of his penis into the incredibly tight opening, his fingers holding the lace aside for his entry.

Althea whimpered brokenly, feeling the thick organ fill her to capacity and beyond. She savored the long, drawn out groan of pleasure Edwin offered, settling down lovingly upon his shaft, the coarse public hair feeling good against her clit. It was, in essence, she who began the ancient movements of love making.

She..who directed the tempo and 'depth'.. Her lips that became demanding and assertive. All which the Enforcer allowed..even encouraged with his touch and response.

His hands cupped the smooth curve of her buttocks, pushing her to his thrusts from time to time. He suckled her now bared breasts, catching the taunt nipples between his teeth, nipping playfully..his tongue swirling lazily about the sensitive areola, his breath causing the woman to shiver with delight and yearning.

He had tugged her panties down. They rested under her ass cheeks giving him free access to what he wished ..access. His middle finger had eased into her anus. He gently thrust rhythmically to the beat she had established, his grunts and groans increasing in frequency and duration.

Althea's tongue enticed his mouth open for her exploration whenever it pleased her to..explore. His thrusts were becoming more forceful..more..insistent. Althea's breasts bobbed jerkily with the strength of his stabs into the yielding orifice he bruised with the violence of his love making.

The female did not mind such actions..not in the least. It felt so very good..what he was doing to her..for her.

She had a few demands of her own after all. Her fingers gripped the dark hair at the base of his nape, refusing his mouth from her influence.

He knew how to kiss..he knew how to..

She closed her eyes to..savor.

"Fuck." He whispered urgently, breaking the contact with the sweetness of her lips as he felt himself losing ground rapidly. His release was nearing, he could feel it's intensity building. He yielded to it gladly. "..F-Fuck...ME!" He growled his command, suddenly needing her to obey!

Althea had no problem with such a concept. None.

She gasped her shock, the sharp teeth sinking into the softness of her neck. Althea's fingers clutched the solidness of the being's shoulder as the pain engulfed her senses. She felt the hot mouth pulling her life essence from her body..little by little, surrendering to a will stronger than her own.

The intense orgasm rocked her body convulsively, the white aura enveloping her mind. She rode the delicious wave of erotism to it's brilliant heights, drowning in the explosion of colors and energy. She could sense Edwin's 'involvement'..feel the beat of his heart, rapid and thunderous..feel the pulse of his blood heating in his veins..share the exquisite ecstasy of...completion..euphoric..release!

Edwin supported the female's body, gently laying her back onto the sofa's surface..his eyes took in the visual beauty of exposed flesh..the lush thickness of blonde curls and alabaster skin.

He wiped her blood from his lips with the back of his hand, his attention more on the gaping front of her blouse front. He bent his head, his tongue flicking the dormant nipple to sudden life.

He smiled his pleasure. "Rest little cunt." He advised in a harsh whisper, still very much in the throes of what she had allowed him experience. "You will need it."

He was not done with the female..not by any stretch of the imagination.

His blood still coursed with the taste of her..his shaft still semi-aroused, fresh from the heat of her sweet cunt. He had sated his hunger but..his appetite was a strong one. She was tired now.

He would allow her time to recover. Allow himself time to..savor..to..remember the events that had just occurred.

He did not regret his decision to..experience her.

He thought he would do so.

But..he did not.

He had not done that since...his Sire. She could always push him beyond his limits. He had felt no compulsion this time..only a desire to..meld with the female. In every sense of the word.

Edwin stood, watching her sleep. She really was quite pretty. Not beautiful as his Sire had been. Pleasing to look upon, definitely but..this one had a fire inside her. One that had the ability to consume and..ignite his own depths.

He might even keep her around for a few weeks.. This one..might be worth the trouble.

He would decide that later. They had all the time in the world.

He ran his hand down the length of her body, grinning when she had curled into a fetal position, whining her annoyance for being disturbed.

He crossed, sitting in a large chair, in the shadows of the room. He..watched her sleep. It soothed him. To have her near, eased his mind. Had his mind needed easing? The thought surprised the being.

He sat...breathing slowly. His thoughts turning..inward.

He attuned himself to his surroundings for once, finding the task ridiculously simple to accomplish. Always before, outside influences disturbed his concentration. His head was clear now, however, his senses sharp and on edge once again.

Had he needed to lay with a female that desperately?

Well, he had denied himself of late, it was true. The question was now a moot one. The thought made his lips curve into an enticing smile.

It was definitely...moot...

Now.

He lay his head back and..relaxed throughly..for the first time in..ages. It felt...pleasant to do so.


	9. We All Have Our Foibles...

Edwin watched the two males approach the entrance to his domain.

The security cameras had tracked the sleek black automobile's trek up the winding access road into the oval drive way with it's intricate brick design.

The Enforcer had to admire Kostan's abilities. How he had managed to locate this lair was a mystery to Edwin. He would not underestimate the other male's intelligence again.

The sun was still sitting partially settled in the sky, it being early afternoon, the brisk wind from the North blowing both being's clothes rather fiercely, moving their hair rakishly across each male's forehead.

Edwin watched on the monitor screens while the two figures emerged from the Audi, both shielding their faces with their hands, both sporting darkly tinted sunglasses.. They crossed the stone pavement that melded into the brick, climbing the steps leading to the entrance of the mansion.

It had been ages since last the Enforcer had felt the sun on his face. He had forgotten the sensation.

Kostan was dressed in an Armani suit, his trademark shirt of muted colors standing out nicely against the stylish black jacket he sported. Impeccably pressed slacks completed his 'look'. He had neglected to don a tie which signified to Edwin..the being meant business in whatever task he had decided to undertake in this instance.

The thought made the full lips curve into a smile.

St. John wore the casual jeans, grey pin-striped shirt and long black duster he usually wore.

The Enforcer had to wonder at the intent behind the visit. No stealth, no visible plan of action..no bottle of wine. If one met with one's enemies, was it not prudent to have a plan of action, no matter how simplistic in nature..just in case?

A loud crash and tinkle of glass announced that the 'visitors' had arrived. Edwin chuckled, turning from his perusal of the monitors, shaking his head for such rash behavior. The younger set today..so impetuous..so..destructive.

Josef Kostan stepped over and threw debris, his soft leather soles grinding in shattered glass remnants of the etched scene that had adorned the century old door facing they had just demolished.

Mick St. John heaved a section of the heavy oak wood panel aside, his eyes examining the inside of the more than spacious foyer they now found themselves deposited in. A gigantic painting of some woman..a beauty indeed, graced the top landing of the sweeping stair case before him. The lady held a handful of grapes and wore little clothing, her expression one of pure seduction.

To the right, a long elegant table held one Post Modern sculpture that seemed somewhat out of place in such a setting.

To the left, a being emerged, glass of 'preference' in his hand, his expression almost bemused. Another came from the direction of the library and still another had peered out of another room farther down the long corridor which was lined with tapestries and candelabra, each lit and blazing brightly the entire length of the hall, placed on intermittent tables and pedestals.

Josef had halted his steps, sniffing the myriad of scents greeting his nostrils.

He picked up Althea's distinctive essence instantly, motioning curtly to Mick, who followed his lead, both moving forward to confront whatever adversary that stood in their way.

More vampires had arrived on scene to investigate the sound of the disturbance and Mick was beginning to question the intelligence of their first plan of action.

He prepared himself for the worse, knowing it would not be easy to extract Althea from the clutches of such a powerful foe. Life..was what it was. One faced it and ..got on with the pace.

"And I am chastised for not utilizing doors."

Both beings attention was caught and held by the new arrival on the scene. Edwin made his way leisurely down the staircase, his gaze resting on his 'guests' below. He had his hands in the pockets of his black day robe. He looked almost normal to Mick's way of thinking without the effect of that damned cloak he usually sported.

"It was not bolted." Edwin motioned to the remnants of his once stately entranceway. "Next time? Try the knob."

"Where is she?"

Edwin stopped on the bottom step, his face serenely composed. "You already know that. But she is resting. Would you care for refreshments?"

Mick interest was for the myriad of vampires staring so ominously at him.

Edwin noted. "...do not be rude, children." He admonished. "Go about your studies. This does not concern you. Samuel, do something about the sudden..draft..won't you?"

'Samuel' immediately began gathering the larger pieces of the splintered door facing.

Mick moved closer to Josef, making sure his friend's back was covered. The other vampires disappeared without a backward glance, however.

"My students." Edwin explained. "This was the nearest place of refuge and since the night was damp..I did not wish Althea to catch her..death." He quipped.

"I want to see her..speak to her." Josef snapped.

"I would not wish to be the one to awaken her from her beauty sleep but.." The being waved a hand. "By all means."

"You staked her!" Josef needed that point cleared up.

"Only for her own good." Edwin defended his actions.. "And..because I rather..enjoyed it. But, who wouldn't...let us all be honest."

Mick cut his eyes to Josef. He could not read the being's 'mood'.

"If you think to take her from my protection.." Edwin broached the subject. "Do you really think it wise? Can you two win victory over..what is surely to be sent? Think carefully, please..before you reply."

"Have you spoken with the Council..any of the members?" Josef asked.

"I am persona non grata. The issue may no longer be your female, St. John." Edwin stated, glancing to the younger vampire. "I refused a direct Command in siding with you and your ridiculous request. That will not be taken lightly by our revered Governing Body, rest assured."

"Then it seems to me..they should come after you..not Althea." Josef made mention.

"Not only Althea..you, Kostan and St. John AND..your little paramour. All will be made object lessons for any others who would be tempted to disobey the Council's decrees."

Josef lowered his head, his mood dropping considerably. He felt the weight of Mick's stare. "He's right." He nodded grimly.

Althea Adams had awakened to the alarming sound of shattering glass and forced entry. She had not expected them to arrive so soon. She had bolted upright, the coverlet Edwin had draped over her, not so much for warmth but modesty's sake, had fallen to the oriental print of rug beneath the divan upon which she reposed.

The female hastily straightened her clothing, searching frantically ..first for her shoes, but upon not locating them in the dimly lit room with it's heavy shutters, then..a suitable weapon. Which she realized was folly considering who would burst through the closed double doors of the chamber soon enough.

Her first instinct was to bolt out one of the many windows lining each and every wall of the compartment but something told her, running would only prolong the inevitable.

"DAMN!" She grated her annoyance. She had so not wanted to die this day. The weekend approached and there were parties to attend and dresses to purchase and ..and just everything she loved to do in life but NO! A plethora of jackals were hounding at her door, wishing her blood. And why? SHE had done nothing wrong! Absolutely nothing!

She set her mind, marching herself determinedly across the hard wood floor with it's scattering of soft, intricately designed rugs, to the huge oak doors which she threw open wide, making her way down the long hallway which led to the top landing of the three story home. Although, admittedly, the servant's quarters comprised the entire third floor, so...only the first two were for..family.

Althea rounded the corner of the corridor, looking down on the scene below. A being was hauling away door pieces with the help of another younger male. Edwin was speaking to two gentleman who seemed to be rather nicely dressed..well at least one of ...

"JOSEF!" She squealed her recognition, hauling ass down the long flight of stairs, her long blond hair streaming in bouncy curls behind her wake. She ran right by Edwin, at the last minute leaping joyously into the air, her arms latching securely behind the Vampire's neck, holding on for dear life, as she wrapped her legs about Josef's waist.

Kostan had prepared himself for the onslaught of Althea's 'arrival'..bracing against the impact of her 'flight' toward him. His arms supported her securely, his frame rocked only slightly by the 'hit'.

"JOSEF, YOU'VE COME FOR ME!"

Mick St. John noted the other Vampire's face. Edwin was not happy with the 'reunion' embrace, were his expression any criterion by which to judge. He 'felt' Mick's interest, masking his features carefully. He reached inside his jacket, producing a silver cigarette case.

The dark eyes met Mick's, totally unreadable now. He offered St. John a cigarette which was refused with a curt shake of the head.

"Just like you promised!" Althea kissed Josef all over his face, several passes, all of which the being allowed. "I knew you would be here! I just knew it!" She glanced back at Edwin who lit his cigarette casually, a smug look on her pretty face.

Althea was all smiles. "Let us do the dance of joy!" She teased Kostan, her small feet locked securely about his waist behind his back, her toes dancing happily.

"Let us...not!" Josef put her down, quite adamantly. She blinked her surprise up to the being's stern expression. Althea's 'joy' was short-lived, her expression falling.

"What?" She asked plaintively. She had done nothing..nothing at all, after..all.

"Tell me what you have done to piss LaCroix off and you tell me...yesterday!" Josef needed to understand the parameters of the entire problem. If LaCroix could be persuaded to their side, perhaps the entire fiasco could be headed off somehow. "I'm not shitty around, Thea..you TELL me! NOW!"

The female fell into her 'pout' mode instantly the large grey eyes blinking innocently up to Josef's determined ones. Edwin lifted a brow fractionally, feeling the effect clear across the room. It amused him. He wondered how Kostan would fare under such...a deluge of sensual seductiveness. He inhaled the smoke of his cigarette, waiting patiently.

"That won't fucking work either..." Josef pointed his finger at the girl, issuing a warning. "WHAT...happened!"

Thea halted her 'work in progress', sulking for real suddenly. "I am not going to tell you because you will be mad at me and say mean things."

"I'm already mad at you and believe me...the 'mean things' are only just beginning!"

Thea sulked harder. Very much so, her scowl a very determined one now. "THEA? You little fucker! I said...NOW!"

She lifted angry eyes. "It's all your fault anyway. I asked Pops about handling everything for us and he said NO..with a capital ..'get the shit out of my face, or I'll stake your ass then cut off your head and feed it to the goldfish' kind of way he has about him!"

Josef straightened, drawing in an even breath. "Go on."

"So then I...I felt bad because you always..help me and such and then.." She went back to her pouting mode. "But, I couldn't help you so I felt ..bad, you know? So, like..I was laying there that night wondering who else might be able to help out and.." She hesitated.

Josef tried to piece together one and one to get three because he knew how 'she' thought. "Yeah?"

"...Well, it came to me." She shrugged. "So..I went to see this guy and he agreed to help and he did ..or so I thought until those creepy things showed up and then LaCroix was pissed at me and all I did was..try to find someone to help us. Which we clearly needed..right?"

Edwin had been watching..and learning. "Nicholas." He had long since thought it might be the only other advocate who would hold any weight with the Council Had they agreed, they would have something to hold over LaCroix's head. He would then..owe them. Edwin ground out his cigarette beneath his booted foot, his mind active and questioning.

They had spared his son first time around..and then...to allow such liberties again? All because Nicholas asked it of them? It was part of the Code. One repaid one's debts. How.. the Council would ask LaCroix to do so, was anyone's guess.

There were several power struggles within the ranks of that Body. Always power struggles. Centuries worth of them. LaCroix never involved himself with such menial things. Never.

But..what if ..he did.

"He is supposedly dead." Josef had heard the softly stated supposition.

Althea shifted her eyes hastily, her lips compressing tightly for a beat. Josef caught the by-play.

"...He...IS...dead, isn't he, Althea?" He asked, something in her manner alerting him to the fact..she was about to lie to him.

"He is sooo dead." She nodded helpfully. "It wasn't him..not at all."

"Oh my god." Josef closed his eyes. "You went to LaCroix's son and got him mixed up in.."

"Oh, that is not the half of it.." Edwin chuckled appreciatively, his eyes gentle on the suddenly very quiet female. "Is it...Thea." He used Kostan's 'pet' name for her purposely.

"What?" Mick had been listening, an idea occurring to him as well. If this guy was alive.. "What do you mean?"

"It is rumored LaCroix killed his son..many years back. But, I never believed it..tell us..Thea." Edwin entreated. "Nicholas was alive, wasn't he. LaCroix could not find it in himself to destroy that which he loved above his own self. Could he."

"I don't know..how would I know anything about it?" She pulled an endearing face. "The guy's dead, I tell you." She cut across her own throat with a slice of her hand, signifying... 'dead'..as in..head chopped clean off, dead.

"So..." Edwin lifted his head, thinking it through. "LaCroix would consider his...failure to honor his word to his son..inexcusable. He very likely merely staked Nicholas and had planned to awaken him when the situation...eased."

"So..she comes along and.." Josef finished the tale.

"I did NOT! And you can't even prove it! I want a lawyer."

"Fuck lawyers.." Josef bristled. "You don't need a fucking lawyer..you NEED..a fucking psychiatrist!"

"You take that BACK!" Althea squealed her dismay. This was NOT going as she had planned. Not at all! She suddenly hated...this! "I am perfectly FINE! I have always been FINE, thank you very much!"

"LaCroix has a perfect right to be pissed at you! What the HELL..." Josef wanted to know. "Were you thinking? It is HIS right to decide when or IF..he will resurrect his.."

Thea wailed her misery, flinging herself into the closest pair of arms conveniently located. Which happened to be Mick St. John's. She wept freely for a minute second, realized she was being held in..strange arms then lifted a confused 'look' to the being.

She transferred over to Edwin, beginning her wailing anew, clutching his smoking jacket for dear life. Edwin grinned down at the top of the shiny hair, stroking the soft silk indulgently. "There ..there." He patted her head much like he would a favored dog. "It isn't so bad."

"..Really?" She lifted hopeful eyes, her weeping completely stopped, but she clearly was prepared to start up fresh if the 'reassurance' she sought was not forthcoming.

"Well..actually." Edwin was having a pretty good time, considering. "...no. It is VERY bad."

Althea started her wailing again, which caused the Enforcer to resume his 'patting.' And grinning.

Josef started his pacing, mumbling angrily under his breath.

Mick St. John simply stared at all gathered, his thoughts on the entire matter...varied.

"Maybe..if we talked to this...Nicholas guy." Mick was forming a plan in his own mind.

"Where is he, Althea?" Josef demanded.

Althea glared angrily at the being, then snuggled into Edwin's embrace, hiding her face in the confides of the black jacket, her hands holding either side tightly.

"ALTHEA!" Josef wasn't in any mood.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled right back, her wailing louder this time around.

"She does not know, apparently." Edwin could not resist the urge to..translate, apparently. "I actually believe her in this instance."

"Thank you." The female lifted a sultry 'sad face'. Edwin dropped his eyes to the gaping front of her blouse, the dark eyes seeking her's religiously. Althea...frowned but..returned to the comfort of his embrace.

One vampire matched stares with the other. Kostan rolled his eyes, for the Enforcer's handling of the matter. "Give me ten minutes with her. I'll get the truth."

Althea frowned harder for such harsh words. "I don't like him anymore..make him go away."

Edwin shifted his gaze to both males.

Mick St. John did not like the 'look' ..not at all.

"She wishes you to..leave." The change in Edwin's tone alerted both males, as did the sudden coldness of his expression but it also alerted..Althea.

"No." She cautioned hastily. "No..it's ok." She changed her tune rapidly, sensing..something amiss with the 'Enforcer Guy'. "I...I was just..kidding." She tried a smile and succeeded brilliantly. "I..I think I know where Nicholas is. I mean...he could be there but..you know."

"Where?" Josef had ignored Edwin altogether, his attention more for Althea.

She told them.

Edwin glanced down to her uplifted face, having moved a stray curl from her temple. "You did very well. How proud I am of you."

She blinked, liking the praise in spite of her better judgement. She threw Josef Kostan an annoyed look then, lay her head back on Edwin's chest.

Josef cast the vampire a caustic glare. "Are you coming..or not?"

She sighed heavily pushing from her perch. The grey eyes met Edwin's unreadable ones. "If you find my shoes..will you send them to me?"

He glanced down to her bare feet, then back to... the large wistful stare. He...nodded.

"Thanks for...everything." She disliked parting on bad terms with any one. "You be careful with the bad guys and all."

Josef Kostan was shocked when they were allowed to leave with no problems. Alright...he was stunned.

They piled into the Audi and headed to Heathrow.

Edwin stood on the veranda, watching the auto make it's way back down the road, his thoughts his own and very private ones indeed.


	10. The Big..BAD...Wolf...

The shadowy figures, faces hidden behind what LaCroix considered ridiculously theatrical robes with overflowing hoods, were seated. The small dais elevated their physical bodies 'above' everyone else that stood before them as if..by doing so, it would miraculously prove they did, indeed..deserve such 'lofty' status.

The silence was ominous. The chamber reeked of pungent incense. A multitude of candelabra flicked shafts of lights throughout the entire area, casting a dome of gloom over the proceedings taking place.

LaCroix was less than impressed with such measures. It reminded him of an unpleasant time in history. Without electricity and modern conveniences certainly, but moreso..when he, himself had been brought before just such a tribunal.

He had not been impressed at that time either, he recalled.

"It is regrettable a thing that your son has chosen to involve himself yet again with such a distasteful matter. In the past.." LaCroix recognized the voice, of course, just as he knew each and every identity present. "We have chosen to overlook his youthful exuberance even when it defiled our laws. We did so out of respect for you, his Sire."

LaCroix intensely disliked how pompous such a statement sounded. He waited impatiently for the idiot to cease speaking. He would settle the matter in his own way but first, he allowed that the fools just might save their own pitiful lives by deciding in favor for Nicholas, but..it was beginning to appear, that was not to be.

"Times are perilous for our kind. The danger to our race increases with each passing decade. We can no longer afford to be so cavalier in our approach to such transgressions."

LaCroix scanned the dais absently, his thoughts well shielded from scrutiny.

"When Edwin appeared before us, refusing to obey our decree, we were made to realize the gravity of the situation." The voice continued to drone on and on. LaCroix had stopped listening. "It is, therefore, with due respect and extreme regret, we must now inform you of our revised decision."

"...Which is?" The Ancient Vampire lifted a noble brow, the question a rhetorical one to his mind.

"At first, one of our own's involvement with a human female was certainly cause for grave concern but your son's words convinced us that no real harm could come of the matter or at the very least..an extended review of the case might conceivably be warranted."

"Nicholas was ever the advocate of lost causes." LaCroix drew in a cleansing breath.

"That can be over-looked. The fact that his human female remained true to us even to her death brought favor upon his request."

"How very..magnanimous of you."

The sarcasm was subsequently noted but ignored.

"Edwin is another matter. His is our champion. His refusal to obey can only be construed as out and out rebellion. Your intelligence must tell you of the consequences of such actions."

LaCroix remained silent.

"The Council's decrees must never be a source for speculation or refusal." Another 'voice' reasoned. "What would be the outcome of such disobedience? Chaos would reign supreme. There are many who believe they possess the power or arrogance to rule our society. The Enforcers dissuade such stupidity. They police our numbers."

"And now..our chief advocate questions our commands." Still another more indignant being stated his anger in no uncertain terms. "Refusing them. How much longer will this remain merely one incident? We should have nipped this rebellion in the bud."

"We were wrong to be so lenient and forgiving."

"We are sorry, LaCroix, but..the decision is unanimous. All involved..all, LaCroix..must be..eliminated. It is our hope that we can speak with your son, reason with him and convince him to remain neutral on the matter."

"Really." LaCroix wished them good luck with that outcome.

"This provision is being issued for your sake alone. You must know this. Which is a sign of respect..for you, our brother...our kindred."

"This is your final decision?"

All sort the council of the other but..in the end, a solemn vote was cast. "Regretfully..yes."

"Oh Well." The Ancient turned, crossing the dust of centuries on the marble floor beneath his shoes. He halted his trek slowly, having reached the wide doors that guarded the underground chamber. He turned back, releasing his hold on the ornate handles, observing those inside the room for a brief second. "...so be it."

LaCroix reached into the pocket of his stylish black leather coat, his hand curving about the object needed. He pushed the activator button with no more thought than he would the remote on his state of the art home entertainment center.

The room exploded with flame, and noise, a blinding light which caused the being to shield his eyes, enveloped the surrounding area with it's brilliance. The noise recoiled him several steps, the heat blast hitting his chest full force, staggering him backward yet again.

He lowered his arm, the heat licking at his face but..this was too good to miss.

He watched the beings inside the room vainly attempt escape. Flames billowed up the walls, dancing merrily across the ceiling and floor, a roaring lion devouring everything ..and everyone..in it's path.

His eyes moved calmly from one victim to the next.

Several bodies lay silent..still, luminous blobs of burning debris, scattered here and there, where ever they had happened to fall in their quest to escape.

Two struggled valiantly attempting to reach the opened doorway, crawling inch by inch..closer, their disfigured faces marred with malice and hatred, their eyes alight with the greenish glow of transformation.

LaCroix stepped, kicking the heavy doors shut. The hallway was uncomfortably hot, the air filled with the stench of burning flesh and rotting decay.

"Ah..." The being stared for a brief second at the design upon the door facing. The crest of the Brethren. Unity..Power...Eternity. "Napalm..a miraculous invention. Rather nasty stuff for all that but..most effective."

He turned, striding out of the area with an unhurried gait..

Seven down...five to go.

He had time.

The underground placement of the hidden chamber worked in his favor. It would take hours for the humans to extinguish the flames. Longer still to place together what had happened here.

He must journey to France. The cool night air refreshed the being. He glanced to the beauty of a full moon, pausing to allow his senses to take in the quiet of the night. It was his favorite time. He felt nothing other than a sense of relief. Because of his weakness so many years ago..Nicholas was in danger. He would set matters to right. It was the very least he could do after having deceived his son as he had.

Sabien had said Ashton Crofton was in Lisbon. Ashton was no real threat but Felix Wynman..he was a worthy opponent.

Felix must be dealt with immediately. All was going as planned.

Mick packed the small satchel absently. The trip would not take long. One day up, one back, depending on flight schedules. He could ask the loan of Josef's company jet but this time, Mick wanted to do the job alone.

He crossed, extracting a pair of socks and underwear from the top drawer of his chest. He tossed them aside, glancing at the items on the top of the furniture.

The King's emblem key chain reminded him, he had yet to make a spare for the trunk of his car. Every time he went into the hardware store, he would drive away without the spare in his hand. Oft times, when he had made the trip expressly for that purpose but usually, he found so many other cool 'guy' things that the key slipped his mind.

His wallet, holding an updated photo of Beth, his credit cards, licence..both P.I. and driver's, a couple hundred in cash, the receipt for a parking fine he had recently paid, a movie stub to 'Avatar'. He and Beth had gone a couple weeks prior. Good movie, especially if you were a tree hugger..or smurf.

He glanced at the dust layering the dresser, sighing mentally. He would get to it later but he knew, in his heart..the same dust plus any other that might accumulate would still be here next time he checked the area.

A housekeeper, he was not. But a damned good Private Eye..he was. And that instinct was driving him forward even now.

His reverie was interrupted by a sweet voice calling out from the front living area of his apartment. Mick smiled, stuffing the socks and briefs into the carry on, his mood mellowing automatically. "In here, Beth."

He had heard her insert the key into the lock of his front door, that was one 'spare' he had not forgotten to have made. It was almost second nature now..her presence in his domain. It felt..right.

The woman appeared in the opened doorway of his bedroom, her smile bright and welcoming. Something undefinable passed between them as their eyes met. Mick fought the awkwardness determinedly, their last encounter still very fresh in his mind's eye.

"...Hello." The soft salutation washed over him like a warm caress.

"...Hello yourself, Reporter Girl."

"Former." She corrected, stepping further into the room, tentatively searching about the sparsely furnished area. "Is this the latest model?" Her hand trailed along the refrigerator unit that constituted his 'bed'.

Mick glanced at her meaning. "Want to give it a try?" The quip feel heavy between them, both reminded suddenly, of just how far apart their worlds were. He sensed Beth was trying hard to pretend nothing had happened between them. He realized his faux pas instantly, shaking his head for his own stupidity. "...Hey..I'm eh..that was.."

"Is that the line you've been using for all the ladies that come here?" She eased his embarrassment with a teasing lift of her stylish brows. "It needs a little..polish." The beautiful face dimpled adorably.

Mick..relaxed. "Hey, I'm a little out of practice. What can I say." He appreciated her efforts, feeling more comfortable. "At least it's not a coffin. That was a definite 'mood killer'."

She giggled infectiously. "Had to move it down to the basement, hum?"

"Well, who doesn't have one down there, though..these days. I'm not unique in that aspect. The Goth movement made our lifestyle rather..passe."

"Poor baby." She commiserated, her curiosity kicking in. She perused the shaving kit, tooth brush and bag. "Going somewhere?"

"Running down a lead on this 'Nicholas' guy. It may be 'empty' but I have to give it a shot."

"What do you hope to accomplish, Mick, by finding this man?" Beth shook her head, the long blond curls swishing gently with the movement, the blue eyes wide and questioning. "I'm not sure how he fits into the picture..are you?"

"He went to bat for us..complete strangers. First?" He answered. "I'd like to ask him 'why'..and secondly? I'd kinda like to thank him. Wouldn't you?"

"Well..yes but..."

"I just have a hunch about this one, Beth. I can't explain it."

"Then..I'm going too."

"Ok by me." He halted her objections before they could materialize.

"...No.. 'it's too dangerous, Beth?'" she was thrown completely by his acceptance. "'I'm walking into the unknown here, Beth..it would be better if you stayed behind?'...Nothing?"

"...Nope." He answered cheerfully. "I'm good."

She swept his body with a sensual consideration. "...I know." She grew quiet, her gaze telling him all sorts of things a male likes to know about himself. He liked her all teasing and relaxed and...flirting. He was a little taken aback by such open honesty but..in a good way. A very..good way. "Yeah?"

"Definitely 'good'...yes." She forged ahead stalwartly, having finally breached the barrier between them. "More than...good. Amazing is a..nice word..actually."

Mick St. John lowered his eyes for a brief moment, his grin one of pure male pride. "It's a very nice word." He could not but agree. "I was happy with 'good'."

He stared at her, taking in her beauty. "..I thought you just wanted me to..let it go."

"You thought..wrong." Beth informed him in no uncertain terms.

"...Good." He let her know just how..good..it was by his manner and his tone of voice and...his 'look'. "...Freakin..amazing..actually."

She smiled for him and..his mood soared and his heart began to..beat rapidly, the blood rushed through his veins and..his world..fell into place.


	11. The Mile High Club Is Accepting New Members

Mick leaned the chair back slightly, his long legs given a little more room to relax.

"These airline seats leave a lot to be desired." Beth had noted his discomfort. "Better?" There was no passenger behind the being so, he felt alright taking the liberty he had taken.

"It's my own fault. I should have asked to use Josef's Lear." Mick grinned over at the woman.

"He wouldn't approve of this would he." Beth was too astute for his peace of mind at times.

"Well, it's something I have to do." He had made the decision.

"I know." She nodded. She too, settled back falling into momentary silence. She glanced out the window of the airliner, her thoughts not on the soft fluff of clouds just outside the pane, dark and heavy cotton floating in a velvet fog of sky..even though she was looking intently at the area for a goodly while.

"We have to talk about it, you know." She finally spoke, turning her head to seek him out. "..Don't we?"

In the apartment, he had wanted to pursue the subject but, they had to rush to find a Taxi and then, stop by Beth's apartment to pack, the check-in process was crowded and impersonal. "Do we?" He questioned, pleased she had brought the subject up yet again. Mick had been sitting, trying to find a suitable opening.

Thank god Beth was forthright and honest.

"I mean..I want to..I.." He moved carefully. "I would like very much to..discuss it. In detail." He admitted freely, liking the hesitant manner in which she now met his eyes but soon enough, she held his gaze readily. That was his Beth. Always facing a problem head-on.

"I..I have wanted to be closer to you for some time now, Mick..you must have known that." She shifted a little, to better face him in the uncomfortable confides of the seat. "Is that news to you?"

"Great news." He kept his voice low, although the plane was relatively empty. A few passengers were making the trip but it was late at night so, the roster was hardly full. "Amazing..news. I wasn't sure if..I offended you or..maybe turned you off by.."

"Oh, I think you know that wasn't the case." She cut him a half teasing/half calculated stare. "Turned off was not a phrase I would have applied at that moment..and you know as much..don't you."

Mick allowed a half grin, his vanity suitably stroked. "That obvious, hum." He pulled on his ear, his expression a sheepish one. "Beth?" he 'serioused up'. " You mean..a lot to me. I would never wish to alienate you in any way, shape or form but..I do feel..things for you. And I think YOU..know that."

She nodded. "I want that. I want you to feel something for me."

Mick looked into those incredible blue eyes and felt himself losing himself. The old demons begin to eat at him. Always just under the surface. Doubts and recriminations..where this woman was concerned.

"Don't." She read him too easily. "We can't allow 'what ifs' to stop this, Mick. Not any longer. Not after..what you allowed last night..the other..day." Her time frames were becoming confused. Day..night. What did it matter. "You have to decide something. I can't..go on like this. The..not knowing where we stand. One second, it's..amazing and right and the next..you are pushing me away again. It has to stop."

She was issuing an ultimatum. He had known it would only be a matter of time. "At least..it does for me." Her insides were shaking and she clenched her fists that he could not see her fingers trembling. What if he told her..it was over. The relationship had to end? She had gone over and over this in her mind. It was tearing them apart anyway. She had to know.

Mick thought the matter through. He was silent and introverted, so much so..Beth began to regret her decision but..she saw no way to back down now. She watched the handsome profile religiously, trying to read something on his face..anything.

Mick glanced around the interior of the cabin. One elderly couple slept about six rows ahead, on the right side of the plane, their seat lights off, their heads resting on pillows, their bodies covered with blankets.

Through the curtain, down the aisle, he could see the flight attendant busy with some paper work. The front section was dotted with sleeping passengers and one gentleman busy on his lap top, work sheets spread out over several unused seats.

He turned his head, his eyes seeking the woman beside him. She waited anxiously, her beautiful face composed and regal. She really was a lovely female. The fact, she did not think much, if anything about it..made her even more appealing in his eyes.

He took her hand and..tugged her out of her seat. A puzzled air became her, but she did not resist when he lead her quietly down the deserted aisle, the calloused palm melding with the soft skin of her own. He opened the small cubicle, allowing her enter, even though the intelligent brow was definitely furrowed now.

"Wh.."

"Shh." He put his finger to her full mouth, stepping into the bathroom space with her, then leaned, his mouth replacing the appendage, the kiss soft and gentle.

The space was ridiculously small but..somehow, he did not mind..not at all. Her body was pressed intimately against his in the confiding space, so much so..he could feel the delicious slope of her breasts against his chest. He could not stop his hands from searching out the indentations of her waist, his arms enfolding the sweet smelling form securely, the palm of his hand spreading over the small of her back.

Beth's senses reeled, her arms going about Mick's neck of their own accord. She tightened the embrace, tip toeing to better fit her mouth to his probing one.

Mick knew he didn't have time to be delicate or romantic but..that, hopefully, would add to the excitement of the moment for the woman.

He slipped his tongue slowly..languidly between the heated moisture of her mouth, tasting the sensuality offered, reveling in the eroticism of finally having Beth Turner in his arms..under his influence. He allowed his emotions free reign, her mouth eliciting a passionate response from him.

He pulled her closer, his arousal a strong, vital one he wished share with her. Beth moaned weakly, as she felt the imprint of his involvement straining against her abdomen, her own tongue flicking tentatively about the hollow of his mouth, causing Mick's stomach to lurch with subdued lust.

He moved his leg between her skirt, lifting it, the jean material easing higher unto the heated moistness of her valley. He wasted no time in easing his hand between their bodies, his fingers exploring the area with expert gentleness but intently thorough in their examination..one that left Beth gasping for breath and panting heavily.

Mick reached, turning the faucet on full force. If the woman noted, she didn't let on..too busy returning his kisses, her fingers sending shafts of delectable shivers down his neckline as they played at the base of his hair, the stylish nails raking over the flesh gently..massaging.

Mick grunted his appreciation when she lifted her leg higher, propping it over his thigh, giving him better access to what he wished..access.

He fumbled with the front of his jeans, struggling with the zipper then, his painfully engorged member but finally...it was free, stiff and erect, hungry for a hot, steamy home.

Beth moved closer, her leg wrapping about his buttock, as she moved the lace of her panties aside for his entry. Mick's breathing was more than shallow, his blood heated, his entire system on 'red alert'. "I want you...so badly!" He whispered his urgency into her parted mouth, their breath intermingling, clean and warm...she tasted of spearmint. He suddenly fucking loved spearmint! "God! Beth!"

The slender fingers wound about his shaft as she guided the bulb of his penis to the slick flesh of her opening, rubbing it about temptingly, whimpering her delight at the feel. He stifled a heart felt gasp at her touch.

"Fuck!" Mick's head fell back, his eyes closed as he..savored. "Ohhhh...geesh!"

Beth pulled his head down, catching his mouth, moving forward, allowing his hardness to slide slowly into her body.

Mick groaned loudly but she giggled, shushing him with her mouth. He lifted her easily, his arm about the small of her back, and she eased down inch by inch unto his rigidness, until the hilt hit her clit, the coarse pubic hair tingling on her exposed nub.

His breath was coming in raspy gasps against her cheek. He was totally aroused and ready to release his load but...he had to make this memorable for Beth...he just had to know..that when it was over..she would allow him this ecstasy again.. That this could not possibly be..a one time thing.

He had never felt the depth of emotions he was feeling now. To think..he might not feel them again..especially with this woman..was unthinkable.

He put his hand under the hot water, allowing his fingers to heat nicely..he then withdrew only enough to force them between their bodies to caress her clit with the heat. He was thrilled when the woman cried out softly, enjoying the sensation, clearly. He repeated the act several times..rubbing the slick little nub erotically for her.

It took only seconds, then he felt her contracting, her cavern convulsing spasmodically about his tool. It felt so good..so very good. He stifled a grunt of acquiescence, his mouth searching for her's hungrily. His fluid was building inside, his body geared and ready to implode...he listened to Beth's soft whimpers of excitement knowing she was very near her apex. "come for me." He commanded, his tone washing over her like a soothing balm. "Let me take you there.."

She willingly surrendered to the moment..the temptation too much to bear. Mick felt her tremble in his arms, his mouth covering her pulsating vein. He bit gently, drawing blood...the taste just enough, as his tongue swirled about the lovely flesh. His cream exploded from the slit on the head of his organ, his mind screaming out with the pleasure his actions had invoked, he muffled the sound into her skin, his mouth open..his breath ragged, hot on her flesh.

He suckled her neck ever so gently, groaning piteously for the rapture racking his form as he sated his need within Beth's body. The intense orgasm seemed to last an eternity and then..slowly...breathlessly..it..eased.

He licked the delicious droplets of her blood, feeling his penis slacken a bit, but he was still inside Beth and..he did not want the sensation to end.

She held to his neckline loosely, her face radiantly enticing with the after glow of their lovemaking. She was flushed and tousled and..adorable.

Mick absently shut the faucet off, his entire energies focused on the woman. Had he pleased her, as much as she had pleased him? Did she hate that he had tasted her blood? Did she find his 'need' to do so..repulsive? Now, that he had allowed his weakness..did she truly begin to understand the depth of what he was?

Beth leaned her head against Mick's shoulder, sighing happily. She had slid her leg down his, and now stood, toe to toe with the being. She felt wonderful and..overwhelmed and..joyous and..euphoric and..fully..unequivocally ..satisfied, both mentally and physically. She reluctantly moved slightly away from him.

Mick hastily redressed, putting his member away absently, stuffing his shirt back down into this jeans, his eyes never leaving Beth.

She lifted her face, pushing her hair from her temples. She smiled up at him. "You can be very..inventive, can't you, Mr. St. John." The lovely mouth curved into a smile for him alone. "I like that in a vampire."

Mick..resumed breathing, only just aware he had been holding his breath. "You bring out the best in me?" He tried to match her lightness feeling anything but at that particular moment in time. "And you...Miss Turner..can be very..." Words escaped him. ".. ...Wow!"

She dimpled, clearly happy with the praise. "That was..amazing."

"Yeah." He could not but agree. "I KNOW!"

Beth flushed a little but the blue eyes sought his immediately. "...I take it..your decision has been..cast then?"

"You take it right..me?" He lifted his brows. "Lady? I'll take you..any way I can get you."

"Keep it that way...Vampire Guy." She lean, kissing him lovingly, pulling back after only a minute moment of contact. "Now..get out. I need some privacy." She teased.

Mick chuckled the pent up tension away. "Not likely to refuse you anything at this stage." He stated the obvious, sliding the door lock over. He glanced out, seeing the coast was still clear, then leaned, catching her mouth in a kiss that promised intimacy if she wished.

To his delight..she wished. It was the vampire that finally broke the contact, scowling at her scoldingly for she had caused yet another awakening in him. He vacated the bathroom cubicle, making his way back to their seats.

The old couple slept soundly on. The businessman labored over his profit sheets, the flight attendant busied herself with stacking magazines and other publications for distribution on the morning flight that would leave almost immediately after their arrival in Canada.

Mick was playing a hunch. A long shot, granted. But this Nicholas Knight had been a police officer in Toronto. Humans were creatures of habit. Mick found..that even though he could no longer be classified among them, he still held to his old habits. He hoped this Knight guy suffered from the same affliction. At the very least, Mick might be able to interview some old acquaintances of the guy. Find some kind of trail. Any lead would be better than nothing and sitting on his ass wasn't his style.

He had second thoughts about the trip before, withholding his intentions from Josef but now..after what just happened. He wouldn't have missed it for the world. Not the entire Universe.

He tried to stop smiling but..it just wasn't going to happen for a while.

Making love to Beth..even under such circumstances..had been everything he had ever dreamed..and more.

His mind was full, his thoughts rushing a mile a minute. He took the time to calm his body's reaction to the allure of such a beautiful woman.

That last kiss alone had told him, that..she was not completely immune to his..charms. The thought sent him to smiling again. He noted the flight attendant was now giving him frequent glances of perplexity.

He hid his grin behind his hand, leaning on the arm of the seat with his propped elbow, gazing out into the night sky absently.

It was a beautiful night. And he felt..fucking damned good! He felt on top of the world. It just did not get any better..than this!


	12. Rally 'Round The Flag Boys!

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Althea Adams was not a happy camper..not at all. She sat in the back seat, scooted forward, her hands gripping the head rests of the Audi, her attention for one person and one alone. "You know I hate when you don't say anything! I highly suspect, you are doing this on purpose!"

Mick St. John held his amusement, hastily turning his head to gaze out at the passing scenery. He also highly suspected Josef Kostan was 'doing it on purpose'..but, he decided NOT to add his two cents into an already volatile situation.

"You wouldn't like what I had to say anyway..trust me." Josef maneuvered the auto along the narrow lanes at a very high rate of speed, his hands clenching the wheel, his mouth set determinedly.

Mick chances a glance at the other vampire, secretly enjoying Josef's predicament. Not many things could rattle or upset Kostan. He usually appeared unflappable. Mick could sense an underlying need to maim and kill emanating from his friend and mentor.

It kind of made him..well? Happy.

"It was your fault this all came about." Althea pointed out. "I was just trying to please YOU and look at the thanks I get!"

"Althea!" Josef..yes..yelled back at her. "You do NOT EVER..go against your Master for ANY purpose! Your loyalties lie with LaCROIX...had you asked, I would have TOLD you as much and this stupid farce would never have taken place!"

"It would too!" Althea was relatively sure. "HE.." She pointed at Mick St. John. "Went and got himself mixed up with a human and THAT is why we are in this stupid farce..not because.."

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Josef put a stop to that line of talk. Mick blinked his shock. Josef was raising his voice. Josef never raised his voice. The veins in Josef's neck were straining. His hands were about to tear the steering column off it's base, Mick was pretty sure.

"EDWIN is the problem here! I could have handled the rest! I WOULD have handled the rest! It IS my fault for ever intrusting the task to YOU!"

The female sit back, folding her arms, her face sullen and unhappy. The ride continued in tense silence for a very long time.

Mick sought for a topic to ease the strain. "Hey, she's right. If I hadn't.."

"Shut the hell up!" Josef snapped, his anger still for Althea, obviously. Mick held his grin for the other being's state. "I have to think!"

"You require complete silence for that process?" Mick pushed his luck gleefully, keeping his face innocently 'straight'.

Josef cut him a glare.

"Well, it's hard to think in a 'vacuum." Althea explained the anomaly to her satisfaction, which brought a 'lethal' glare from the front seat. The female ignored Josef, returning to her nail filing.

The rest of the trip was finished in silence. Heathrow Airport was crowded and bustling. They left the Audi at the rental garage, making their way to the terminals.

"I have to pee." Althea sulked the statement. She was a pretty good sulker, Mick had to admit.

"Don't take all night." Josef continued on down the wide passageway, Mick St. John by his side, the beings stepping in stride. "We'll be at the tarmac."

"Whatever." Althea rolled her eyes, making for the restrooms off to their left.

Mick St. John waited until the female was out of ear range. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on her, Josef? Shit happens. Cut her some slack."

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation, Mick." Josef turned, waiting for the official to check his passport. "Our asses could be grass if this is not handled delicately."

"Well, you know more about it than I do..but, she was just trying to impress you..to help out and she took a big risk to do it." Mick reminded. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with Edwin?"

Josef slid his passport back into his inside pocket making room for Mick to hand his credentials over to the waiting Airport 'cop'. "It has everything to do with Edwin..like I pointed out to pee brain."

"I meant..Edwin and...Pee Brain."

"Get serious." Josef dismissed disdainfully. "She is just another vamp, Mick..you know me." He lifted his brows. "And right now..I'm not happy with her at all."

The two beings fell silent, stepping behind the designated lines to wait for 'Pee Brain'.

Unfortunately, they were going to have a long wait. Because 'Pee Brain' had decided she did not like the current situation and so..she headed past the women's rest room down the corridor to a connecting corridor which lead..out into the back side of an alley that lead to..another alley which lead to..the street.

Althea hailed a taxi, wondering fleetingly how she would pay the fare..oh, well. If she could not talk a human man into letting that little tidbit slide..she didn't deserve the title God had granted her of..woman.

An half hour later found her deposited right back where this had all started. The same alleyway where Edwin had staked her, the bastard.

Althea glanced down the darkened shadowy corridor.

It was longer to go around the buildings but ..she started off, her bare feet cold on the pavement.

Her thoughts turned to Josef Kostan and for one horrible moment, she felt like crying but then, her anger resurfaced and..she refused to allow the emotion.

Althea lifted her head, marching onward determinedly..for all of half a block. To the intersection of the next alleyway and the street.

It happened so quickly, she did not even have time to gasp her shock.

A powerful force hurled her bodily into the darkness of alley overhangs, and she crumbled with a groan up against the brick of the building, sliding down into the muck of dank water and grime that ran from a nearby dumpster.

The 'thing' advanced slowly, as if savoring the trek that would lead him finally..to his prey.

The female shook the disorientation, her fangs unfolding, her strength heightening but when she looked up, her hope faded quickly enough. The thing that advanced on her was indeed, one of her own kind but..

She held no false expectation that she could ever win a victory over..an Enforcer.

He was a large being with enormous shoulders that blocked most of the dim light of the street post behind him. His face was unpleasant looking, saliva dripping from the corners of it's mouth. He was in a feeding frenzy, and more than determined to taste blood.

How he procured that substance, would only add to the pleasure of the act.

The green glowing eyes glared down at Althea Adams. There was disdain and scorn in their depths for such a puny, unimportant thing.

Althea..settled back, knowing defeat when she felt it. She would meet her demise with what little dignity she could muster. Fuck! She had not wanted to die this night! Not at all.

Well...she watched the thing approach, making peace with herself. "It could be worse." She quoted an old Mel Brooks film she knew by heart, her words whispered shakily. "It could be raining."

Over head an ominous thunder clap announced just that possibility.

Althea looked up to the sky, thinking..even the elements were against her this shitty night.

She glanced back..knowing she had only seconds to savor what life remained for her.

The alleyway was..empty. The female looked frantically about herself, searching for the icky thing that had threatened her seconds before.

Silence and a rising wind met her efforts. Slowly..she arose. Her eyes scanned the surrounding areas slowly..efficiently.

She leaned slightly to peek around the corner of the dumpster. "...Hello?" She ventured a soft greeting.

"What would you do if he had answered?"

She had jumped, her nerves having been tightly wound as is. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She had no problem voicing her displeasure in this instance. "WILL...YOU...STOP?"

Edwin chuckled lowly, the sound vibrating along her hyper sensitive nerve endings.

"Kostan doesn't protect you very well..does he."

"Have you been following me?" Althea demanded indignantly.

"I did not have to, Althea." Edwin sighed heavily. "Your movements are quite easily discernable well in advance."

"What?"

"I knew you and Kostan would argue, and since you have no where else to go, I assumed.." The being explained patiently. "You would come back to this area..you must have lodgings nearby. Yes?"

"No." She denied hastily. "No..I .." She ..gave up. "Well..yeah..actually."

"Ummm." He nodded slowly, standing, hands in the pockets of a cashmere coat. He had donned a black silk scarf which hung about his neck so effectively, lending his attire that 'GQ' look Althea so admired on men.

"Where..where is he? Why did he..just...go?" She lifted confused eyes.

"Because I told him to go." The explanation seemed simple enough to the Enforcer.

"I..I didn't hear.."

"I did not say anything." Edwin cocked his head to one side to study the female more intently.

"..Oh." She analyzed the reply and all it's meanings. "But..he was so...large!"

"So am I..have you forgotten so soon?" He held his amusement for her state. "Because..I have not..forgotten, Althea. I remember...it all. Quite vividly."

The female lowered her eyes, her system certainly getting a work out this night. "I..r-remember."

"Good." He caressed her with his tone and his eyes. "So..where do we go from here?"

Althea sought him out. In the dim light of the lamp post, his features were more sharply defined, the dark eyes that could be soft and inviting, were shielded. He seemed so very much more imposing somehow.

"My..apartment?" Her voice had trembled slightly, she noted.

"...Good...girl." The pride was in his voice, and the thought that she had somehow pleased him made the sound vibrate across her skin, leaving goose flesh in it's wake.

Edwin lifted his hand indicating, she should lead the way. He fell into step beside her, matching his strides to her much shorter ones.

"Where the hell are your shoes?" He had noted her bare feet. "Kostan is a cheap ass bastard! Why did he not.."

"He doesn't know I'm gone..well.." He does now, probably, but she defended Josef then..wondered why she should have.

Edwin chuckled his amusement. "You gave them the slip?"

"He was being mean."

"I imagine he was." He made a mental note for later on. "And he paid the price, I see. All well and good..for me."

She looked up to him, her expression benign. "I don't like mean people."

"I know." He glanced around the almost deserted streets. "Humans..they rather ask for it, do they not." He had noted two women across the street, laughing rather boisterously. Althea noted they had a bottle of liquor. She imagined that is where the 'good times' had come from.

"Yes." She agreed wholeheartedly, moving on down the street.

Edwin glanced down at her. He noted the blond hair, so long and silky moving almost hypnotically with her strides. It was very attractive.

"Would you like me to kill them for you?"

She jerked her eyes to the being's face. "...Why..would you say something like that?"

"Anna Lisa becomes..aroused when I kill for her."

"That is just..." Althea sought the word. "Ewwww. I don't need 'that'..to get..aroused, thank you very much!"

"What do you need?" He was quick to pick up on the opening.

"If you're truly interested enough." She stopped her steps in front of an older building, the six steps lead up to a weathered door with two glass panels that were etched with a Grecian design. "You'll find out on your own."

Edwin..smiled down at her. "I am..interested enough."

She..settled. "Well, good then." She glanced about her surroundings aimlessly. "This is it."

"Invite me in." His eyes dropped meaningfully to a spot decidedly lower on her body. Althea chose to ignore the implication for the moment.

"I..don't have the key. It was in my purse."

Edwin glanced at the door. He lifted noble brows, asking the rhetorical question.

"I don't see any other way." She philosophized. "But, you're going to pay for any damages..ok?"

"You lost the key." He climbed the steps and halted when..she halted, her look one of censorship. "Which means...I will pay..in the end, correct?" He was beginning to understand her 'value system'.

"You're the one that is going to break in."

"I..see." He hid his humor. "Mercenary little bitch, aren't you. I like that in my females." He smiled down at her, continuing onto his assigned 'task'.

"You said.. Anna Lisa becomes..aroused."

Edwin halted his shove against the door, his shoulders braced to take the impact. He dreaded the impact he was about to take far more. "It was a long time ago. A very long time."

"No..that is fine." She wasn't jealous or anything. Just curious. "You..killed people for her so that..she could..you guys could...eh.."

"You know what I am, Althea." He scolded her. "I cannot change that..even for a taste of your cunt, no matter how delicious it might be."

"I.." She stammered then. "I..only meant.." She wasn't sure what she meant, the vulgarity having thrown her a bit. If she could have blushed, she would have.

"Tell me now." He allowed his hand to drop from the door knob. "The parameters of any relationship we might conceivable share, must be defined and understood..by all, agreed?"

She nodded the wind whipping her hair about playfully, small ringlets of rain spotting the soft cotton blouse she wore. "I understand."

"What...is it..you understand?" He demanded to know.

"I'm cold."

He broke the lock easily, proceeding her into the darkened apartment. She flipped a switch and the living area was bathed in light. Edwin closed the door, stepping the few steps from the narrow hallway into the room. He watched the female move about her flat.

He took in the uncluttered area with it's colorful sofa and lounge chair, the many stacks of books and papers that frequented the space. It was organized and precise but..clearly, Althea had a lot of 'projects' going at one time.

"Would you like something?"

He shook his head. "What is it you 'understand'..?" He brought matters back on course.

"..You..you just are interested in..the eh..you know. The sex." She had sat, having found a pair of warm socks, which she pulled on her feet now. "It' s all Josef is interested in too." She stood, her hands primly folded now, before her. "Or..it was. But, that's ok..really. I don't need..or expect..anything more. I get it."

"Then you 'understand'..shit." He put it bluntly. "I can have any number of sexual encounters. I wish something..more."

She blinked. "..Ohh!" That shocked her. "Then..you and Anna Lisa ARE...eh..umm.. 'together'?"

"No."

Althea was lost. But, then again..she didn't wish to pry. "..oh. Ok."

She smiled brightly at the being. "Well...eh. I should thank you..AGAIN..for saving my ass."

"I have plans for it." Edwin's mood was going down hill fast, for he sensed, the female did not grasp his needs. "I am interested..in YOU, Althea. To..be with me. And that does not include any future dalliances with..Josef Kostan..or any other..male. Be it Vampire or human."

"But.."

"You expect faithfulness in return, yes..I will comply."

"You WILL?" She ..sat! Totally in shock. "GET OUT!"

He glanced at the door. "When I have finished what I have to say."

"..eh..no." Althea arose, shaking her head at his statement. "I meant...I am..shocked that you would agree to..such stipulations where a female is concerned."

"Why would I not?" It was his turn to be surprised.

"Because you clearly don't have to." She shook her head woefully, the long hair swishing softly with the movements. "It is a horrible night outside." She listened to the sound of the wind and rain pelting the window panes. "Can you stay?"

"..Do you wish me to stay?"

Althea knew he was asking more than..did she wish him to stay, as in..out of the elements.

She thought of Josef Kostan and the 'stipulation' Edwin had stated.

"I guess..not." She sighed heavily.

"Fine." He turned and...left. With no further word.

Althea stared at the empty doorway. She crossed, closing it gently. She had to place the potted plant against it to make it stay shut.

She glanced out the etched glass panels into the now deserted street. "People come and go so quickly here, Auntie Em." There was a definite sadness to her voice for..she felt sad. She had lost Josef Kostan as a friend and...Edwin as a lover all in one shitty night.

She fell into the large lounge chair, grasping the cushion that supplied a flash of color to the brown suede material, hugging it close to her breast. Althea listened to the sound of the storm outside. She wanted to go to LaCroix because she knew..he could make it all better.

No matter what life did, all she ever had to do was..go to her Master. He could take the darkest day and fill it with light. Even that was denied her these days. She begin to wonder if Edwin had done her such a swell favor when he had interfered with the other Enforcer.

She lay her head back, tugging a coverlet over her body, snuggling down into the comfort. She closed her eyes and..fell into a restless sleep. Fuck them all. She didn't need any of them. Not really. She would think of something. She always did.

After all...'tomorra was another day'. A quote to live by. Scarlett O'Hara was one smart female. And although most thought of Althea as stupid..she was not. And another thing she was good at..surviving.

The storm soothed her, and if another Enforcer came..so be it. She would cross that bridge when it was on the horizon. She was weary and she would sleep..rest. So..she did.


	13. Let The Games Begin..

Beth felt the imprint of Mick's involvement pressed into the ridge between her thigh and her stomach. It felt ever so nice, and the woman knew, from experience now..that it WAS ever so nice a thing.

She did not try to stop her mouth from tempting him to respond to her kiss, she eagerly lifted her arms about his neckline, holding him closer. She allowed the flame of arousal to spread throughout her body, accepting the sensation greedily.

They had barely made it up to the room, the tension and sparks in the cab ride over to the hotel had been palpable between them. Stolen looks of rising passion and..need. Emotions they had suppressed since that little intimate encounter in the airplane bathroom. And long before.

He looked at her now in a new way. When she had met his eyes coming down the aisle in that plane..the 'ownership' quality of his stare made her blush with happiness. The way he held her hand, his thumb massaging the inside of her palm suggestively, making wicked little circles. His touch so light it was almost torture.

The way he leaned to kiss her forehead or temple now. As if he needed the reassurance of touching her to remind him..it had happened. His murmured whispers of naughty suggestions that made her giggle and blush slightly with pleasure at the very idea of doing some of what he envisioned. His quick grin of comradery, almost like the one he and Josef shared, was now apparent when he sought her out.

They shared a secret. A wonderful moment that only the two of them could ever understand or appreciate.

He was a little boy that had found a new play toy..one he truly loved to play with. The thought made her smile. She could live with that because..she enjoyed the playtime just as much if not more than he did.

Beth was enjoying it now. The feel of his tongue exploring her mouth, the sensuality he discharged from every pore in his body , the comforting envelopment of his arms holding her tightly, his hands taking her breath away with their boldness. The muscular torso, the hard thighs rubbing against hers so deliciously wanton in nature.

Virility exuded from this being. A male essence emanated all around Beth and she felt safe and protected and..loved. She felt..so many wondrous things.

Her senses reeled and she found herself falling into his world. A world he was creating just for her. A world of sensuality and over-whelming emotions..desires.

She boldly answered his tongue's quest, exploring..needing to know..to feel..to experience.

Beth was not timid. She considered herself a strong, capable, decisive individual. In Mick St. John's arms, all those qualities seemed so unimportant. She felt no need to 'prove herself' to this man. Only..surrender to him in every aspect of the word.

Mick St. John knew how to kiss, to share his emotions freely..unashamedly. When he gave of himself..he held nothing back.

She giggled, teasingly twisting away from his probing fingers. "Behave."

"Hey," he nuzzled her neck, his hands pushing her's aside playfully. "You know how guys are..any opportunity to cop a feel." His finger trailed over the tautness of her nipple, and even through the cloth of her blouse, the area responded to his teasing, puckering painfully erect for him. "Never mind about sensitivity and decorum..a nice 'set' will win out over common decency any time."

Beth covered his hand with her's guiding it to her breast, encouraging him to squeeze and fondle all he wished. "You think I have a nice 'set'?" The thought thrilled her.

"Ohh baby." He breathed his enthusiasm, nipping her lope lovingly. "You're killing me here!"

The evidence seemed to be there, in his tone. A long, drawn-out moan escaped his throat, as he had lifted the edge of her blouse, his palm sliding up the smooth flesh, his fingers flicking the front tab of her bra with practiced ease. He cupped a full mound with a gentle touch, his thumb rubbing temptingly over her straining nipple.

Beth whimpered her gratitude, arching to his endeavors, as he had lowered his head, his mouth greedily suckling the sweetness of her flesh into it's hot hollow, his tongue swirling hungrily about the tasty surface, his fingers squeezing and kneading the plumb orb to his heart's content..and her's.

Beth ached for his possession. She showed him as much in each touch and kiss. Her eyes beseeched him to 'understand'. Mick's breathing was labored..a fine sheen showed on his forehead and she knew..he was holding himself in reserve for her. Denying his own emotional need until..or if..she indicated she was ready for such a move on his part.

"Tell me what you need, kitten." His tone was laced with his own 'need', his eyes were fretful and anxious. "You know..I'll give you anything you want.." He kissed her lips, holding back just enough to drive her completely insane. "God knows..I want to!" He made her believe him.

She spread her legs wider, issuing his invitation. He glanced at the move then quickly back to read her face. She nodded minutely, a second before tugging his head down. She needed more quality time with him. He did not stop however, at her breasts, as she had indicated, but his lips traveled slowly over the satin of her flesh..her abdomen, her stomach...and...lower.

"Shhh." His hand spread on her stomach, holding her stationary as he continued his work. "I have needs too, baby." He murmured against her mound, nuzzling the golden curls of her pubic hair with a feather light nudge that made her wet and heated for his exploration. "Just...lie still. I know what I'm doing."

And true to his word...he did.

Beth gasped brokenly, lifting to such expertise, crying out her abandonment as his tongue melted over her sensitive, throbbing flesh. Her entire body was on fire, quivering with desire by the time he lifted his head.

He searched her beautiful face for what seemed an eternity. "No..this time? We're going to do it together..we're going to do it..right." He moved, shifting, nudging her legs apart as he settled between their alabaster beauty. "Are you ready because if not.." He started to move back down her body but Beth caught his biceps, her look telling him what he needed to know. He lowered his body, his muscled rippling with the actions. His lips claimed her's in a searing kiss.

Beth lifted her legs about his waist, locking them in place and she groaned a heartfelt 'yes'! When she felt him slide into her aching cavern. She lifted, welcoming him and immediately he began the ancient movements of love making, thrusting slowly..confidently forward, then..withdrawing almost to the edge of his bulb then..sinking lovingly back into the molten depths, teasing..testing...melding.

Beth's arms tightened, holding him close, her mouth telling him all he ever wanted to know. The light outside their window flickered on and off..in time to the movements of their love making.

The world disappeared and for a short time.. Mick St. John forgot what he was..the only thing on his mind at that moment in time..was pleasing his lady and..being pleasured in return. A man and a woman..united. Moving as one unit to the beat of a lovely rhythm. A song..neither wanted to end.

The night was silent..allowing these two lovers their moment. The moon looked down benignly, the wind held it's song..the Earth moved smoothly through time. As time..stood still for Beth Turner and Mick St. John.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef Kostan tried the number again for the hundredth time. He listened to the sound of the 'busy signal'. He clicked the phone shut then..threw the objectionable thing across the space of his apartment, shattering it against the opposite wall, debris sparking out in all directions.

"Fucking bitch!" He growled, sticking his hands in his pockets, striding angrily to the balcony. He looked out over the ever darkening sky, the beauty of the view lost on him this night. "What the hell do I care if she doesn't answer!" He mumbled irritably. "Fuck her!..Fuck her Sire and fuck the asswipe Enforcer and just...fuck them ALL!"

"Well put."

Josef turned, shock on his face. He had not 'felt' another being..he should be getting used to the sensation..but, he was definitely NOT! "You mother fucker..will..you...STOP?"

"I get that a lot." Edwin admitted, remembering another time..another place..another individual.

"You must go to her. She is alone and..unprotected."

"Thought that was your job." Josef pushed past the being, headed for his 'liquor' cabinet. "Self imposed one, wasn't it?" He turned back just enough to throw off the jibe.

"She does not want me."

Josef..halted pouring the fiery liquor, his attention caught. "Having a little spat are we?"

"You should understand all about 'spats'." Edwin could fight by street rules too. "Should you not?"

Josef had the grace to be bothered. "She's a spoiled child who runs away every time she doesn't get her way."

"Your point?"

Ok, Josef would give him that one. "Where is she?"

"My students are watching her but..I wish someone with..more power to attend to the task." Edwin stated. "I must find out what is going on...there is death on the air. I am sure you sensed it..smelled it. Ancients." He took the glass of spirits Josef had prepared.

"I didn't know for certain what it was."

"I imagine LaCroix is making his statements." Edwin nurtured the drink in his hands, admiring the color and texture. "If he needs assistance, I wish to be there to offer my aid."

"I can handle an Enforcer or two...I cannot handle..several."

"That is why my students are about." Edwin nodded. "They are really quite good at what they do. But, I think the danger has passed except for a straggling few that might crawl from the woodwork. More important matters grasp everyone's attention now."

"And..Althea?" Josef hated swallowing his pride, having to ask. But..he had to know too.

"The same..more's the pity." Edwin smiled. "She is licking her wounds."

"Did you hurt her?"

"She...hurt me." The being's smile widened. "The bitch."

Josef relaxed. "She grows on you..sorta like..fungus."

Edwin drank from the glass, savoring the taste. "Do you desire her?" It was clear..that had been a question the ENFORCER had not wanted to ask.

"Not like you do, no." Josef was no fool when it came to..well, most things, actually. "Do you consider it a weakness?"

"It IS a weakness." Edwin snapped then..settled. "One to which, I have no intension of succumbing."

Josef studied the male. "I think you already have."

"Move carefully, Fledgling." Edwin warned, his eyes cooling by degrees. "I will allow you much because..she favors you. Do not disrespect me. It would be..unwise."

Josef grinned at the being. "Fledgling..haven't been called that since..Sabien. God, I miss that woman!"

"She is still around..if LaCroix has not ended her existence as well." Edwin sighed. "I grow weary of all this..stupidity. My home is beginning to call out to me."

"A little peace and quiet would not be..unwelcome, would it..which brings to mind. If that is your goal..why Althea? Chaos and turmoil follow that female where ever she goes. You didn't notice?"

"I can handle chaos and turmoil..it is a refreshing change from..how I exist." Edwin put the drink aside. "You will watch over her?"

"I will." Josef nodded. "I can help...with the other, if need be."

Edwin nodded in return. "I will not hesitate to ask, then." He handed a piece of paper over. "She is here. Do not share the information with anyone else..especially her Sire..until I have had a chance to..calm his temperament? Yes?"

"Understood." Josef tucked the address into his jacket pocket. He watched the other being preparing to take his leave. "..And...thanks for.." He halted, unable to continue.

Fortunately, he did not have to with his individual. Edwin said nothing, but..Josef knew, that the Enforcer instinctively had understood all about..pride.


	14. Romance Novels, Runaways and Rumbles..

Josef Kostan had just traversed an entire Continent and one very mercurial Ocean. Understandably then, he was not in the best of moods at the current turn of events.

He waited more than impatiently for the incessant dial tone to end. It seemed he spent half his valuable time attempting to make connection with others who were never on the other of the line when he wished them to be.

FINALLY! 'The other end of the line' picked up. Josef wasted no time on preliminaries.. "She isn't here."

A coldness chilled Edwin Aldemeer's already considerably cold blood, which could be taken in context, of course. "What do you mean 'she is not..'"

"We are speaking English here although I am fluent in six other languages if you would rather." Josef snapped his waning patience. "What word didn't you understand, exactly? She...is..not..here!"

"That rather caustic wit you possess will be the death of you yet, Kostan..mark my word!"

Josef drew in a long breath. "Yeah, right, so...I'm assuming you have no clue as to where 'Pee Brain' might have fled?"

Edwin turned his attention to the problem at hand. "You know her better than I..you tell me."

Josef was taken aback by such logic, his anger put on hold for a minute. He fell quiet, easing into his 'contemplative mode'.

"She has the entire freakin world to choose from." He begrudgingly reminded.

"Narrow it down. Where would she NOT be?"

"Anywhere cold." Josef answered automatically. "She hates 'cold'."

"One would think, she would crave it." Edwin was constantly surprised by the enigma known as..Althea Adams.

"One would be wrong." Josef search his brain for the answer to the puzzle which eluded him for the moment. "..you don't think.."

"My students would have sensed them and alerted me." Edwin followed the younger Vampire's train of thought easily."

"I..can't 'sense' them." Josef reminded waspishly.

"You have not been under my tutelage." Edwin refused to be baited. "Which means, Althea did this deliberately. She does not wish to be found by any of us. Let alone..my brethren."

"She knows LaCroix can sense her where ever she is." Josef didn't think the female was that stupid at least, but..you just never knew with Althea.

"She believes she can reason with him or worse..that she deserves his anger." Edwin surmised

"Maybe she does." Josef brooded.

"It is talk like that which caused her to flee from you originally."

"She's an idiot!" Josef's worry manifested itself in the usual way. He became even more verbally insulting than usual. "I never once, in my wildest imaginings and believe me, I can get pretty far out there if I really put my mind to it..not once, did I think she would go against her own Sire to solve the problem presented!"

"She fancies herself enamored of you..which is a misnomer, of course." Edwin explained. "She is very loyal."

"She wasn't 'loyal' to LaCroix." Josef felt the need to 'vent'.

"She realizes LaCroix can weather any storm. Her main priority was..you."

Josef felt bad for the fact..for all of two seconds. He ran his hand about his aching neckline absently. "She's still an idiot."

Edwin gave him that much, remaining silent.

"..She might head for Vegas. She believes no one thinks to go there."

"It is a tourist attraction." Edwin was not following the logic of such a statement.

"Yeah..I know." Josef was embarrassed for Althea. "Anyway..she hates long flights so..where ever she is, it isn't all that far away." He mused. "So, somewhere..cold. Less than two..three hours flight by air, maybe?"

"You said..she hates..the cold."

"Yes, but she knows I know that. Work with me here, hum?"

Edwin leaned back against the nearest wall for support. This was getting progressively more irritating by the second.

"I'm going for Munich..LaCroix's estate." Josef made his decision. That's what he was..a decision maker. A damned good one.

"You believe..she would go to the one place that might conceivably put her in the worst possible dange..." The Enforcer halted, finally 'getting it'. "Of course..she would."

Josef shrugged mentally, having nothing to say on the matter. It was what it was.

"I can be there in two hours. I will have my people search other possible locations."

"Two hours?" Josef was confused. "Aren't you in Los Angeles? I have a Lear jet and it will take me that long and I'm in London!"

"Yes...I know." Edwin drawled sardonically.

Josef contemplated the logistics of such a statement. "..really?" He was impressed in spite of himself.

"It took me centuries to learn and..understand." Edwin stated. "Our true abilities are limitless. Your time will come."

"Something to look forward to...besides dropping Althea Adams into La Brea tar pits...what fun!" Josef had a goal again.

Edwin..hung up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GO!" Edwin had stalked the entire length of the long corridor, his strides purposeful, his expression and manner transmitting 'urgency'. "Get back inside!" His tone rather authoritarian in nature.

Althea had been lounging on the plush divan, reading, when she heard more than sensed another's presence.

She knew instinctively it was not her Sire who approached. She had listened to the sound of the approaching footfalls clicking ominously on the marble of LaCroix's ancient home.

The female put aside her novel, arising slowly, tentatively making her way across the spacious living quarters with it's tasteful decor. Althea peeked around the massive oak doors of the room, her system keenly attuned to the possible danger approaching.

"OBEY ME!" Edwin shoved the female roughly, turning his back on her instantly, swirling about, his hand producing from within the confides of the floor length leather coat he sported, the lethal weapon Althea had witnessed him brandish so effectively once before.

She heeded the warning in his voice, standing exactly where his shove had landed her. Inches behind his stocky frame, her nerves on edge.

The silence was tenuous to say the least. Her survival instincts were tingling alarmingly. She listened, once again..to the sound of approaching boot heels, her mouth suddenly very dry. She swallowed hard when the foot steps..halted.

She noted Edwin's shoulders tensing, preparing herself for something which would make this being..display such a failing.

"I do not come.." A definitely male voice filtered down the hallway into the room. "For her."

Edwin lifted his head slightly, nothing more. Althea watched his body language carefully.

"Nor have I permanently harmed your students." The voice continued. "Consider my..arrival, a contribution to their learning experience, yes? A training exercise, as it were."

Althea leaned, holding on to Edwin's shoulder for support, peering down the shadowed hallway. Poised against the back drop of light from the grand old chandelier which graced the main foyer was a slender, tall..very masculine shape.

Dressed in similar garb as Edwin, the long duster concealed much, Althea thought. As yet, however, she could not make out any features. She found..she did not mind if matters remained at a status quo.

"We must speak..do you not agree?"

"Speak." Edwin instructed abruptly.

"I do not challenge..not yet, at least. There has been no commandments passed down."

Edwin's body emitted a 'force' suddenly. Althea's hand dropped from any contact as the 'feeling' swept through her own body. She cut her eyes to the Enforcer, stepping a few steps back from such..disturbing reality.

"The Council is being systematically destroyed."

Edwin's face showed no emotion. He did, however..lower his weapon to his side. "...I am aware."

The other being stepped the remainder of the corridor slowly..warily. Edwin retreated just as slowly..almost casually, Althea thought later on..after her nerves had a chance to..revive themselves. His arm 'herded' her behind him as he went, keeping a safe distance between themselves and..the advancing 'danger'.

The female stared at the new arrival, her head on Edwin's shoulder. The odd 'feeling' had left his body. The other being was inordinately handsome..too much so. Almost perfect in face and form. Perfection had never set well with Althea..she did not trust it.

"I thought you might be interested to know the latest news." The starting green eyes were turned to.. "You are LaCroix's daughter?" 'He' observed Althea for a beat. "Well..." His tone had altered to one of charm and delight. "Greetings."

Edwin observed the other being quietly, nothing more.

"I am honored.." 'He' bowed gracefully. "To make the acquaintance of such a beautiful female. I would expect nothing less of..your Sire's excellent taste, of course."

"..yeah, whatever." Althea did not impress so easily. She sensed this ..thing's power. 'Graciousness' was not a word she would have applied to it.

'He' smiled disarmingly. "I mean you no harm. There is nothing personal in this for me. I assure you."

"Let us hope it remains so." Edwin suggested evenly.

"What does he mean..the Council is being.." Althea had some questions of her own along about now.

"Not now, Althea." Edwin cautioned.

"Since formal introductions do not appear to be forthcoming.." 'He' chastised Edwin with a 'look'. "Allow me do the honors. I am.."

"I know who you are." Althea interrupted frostily.

"My reputation proceeds me." He again..cast Edwin a disgruntled glance. "What have you been telling her? I assure you, Madam..I do not bit.." He chuckled lowly. "Well, that is just a ridiculously inane statement, isn't it. Of COURSE, I bite. But only those with which I truly find favor...correct, Edwin?"

"Why are you here, Stefan?" Edwin demanded an answer.

"You must admit! This is all quite alarming." The other Enforcer spread his hands wide, palms out. "To whom do we report? What is our role here? Do we attempt stop this..malcontent? Do we place our differences aside in order to present a united front as protectors of the 'Realm'?"

"What is he talking about?" Althea demanded answers as well.

Edwin debated the questions in his own mind, ignoring her altogether.

"How long before we are thus targeted? Are you not curious, Edwin?" Stefan asked plaintively.

"If I am targeted, I will defend myself. Until then..I have received no recompense to hire out my talents."

"You are so mercenary. Surely a united front is better to a one on one confrontation." Stefan reasoned, grinning for the other being's attitude. "We are dealing with a most powerful entity, agreed?"

"We both know who is behind this." Edwin did not mince words. "They threaten his son.." He motioned behind him. "And his daughter. What did they expect?"

"LaCroix." Stefan nodded. "Then if that is the case..he has no quarrel with us. As long as we do not interfere or take sides..correct?"

"Dad?" Althea was stunned. "Dad is.."

Edwin pushed her back behind his form irritable yet again.

"Stop pushing me!" She snapped.

"Seven are gone. It is rumored Felix Weyman has..disappeared. As has Ashton Croft." Stefan held his smile for the rejoinder.

"Disappeared..as in..gone to ground?" Althea wrung her hands unconsciously, her nerves starting in again.

"Perhaps." Stefan shrugged. "But the Council convened this night. Word has it..the chamber was torched..none survived."

Althea gasped, her hand snaking out to clutch Edwin's sleeve. It was one of her worse nightmares...being burned alive. "..T-Torched.." Another horribly heinous thought struck her..an even more unthinkable one. "LaCroix!"

"Is alive and well." Edwin put her mind to rest. "You would have 'felt' if he were in peril."

She relaxed slightly. "..Oh, but.." She grimaced, feeling a bit nauseated suddenly. "Torched..ewwww!"

'State your sources." Edwin directed his inquiry to Stefan.

"The Cleaner..the humans beat them to the scene but..the stench was unmistakable. The blood scent was on the air."

Edwin nodded. That 'source'..he trusted.

"What the HELL..is going on?" Althea was completely lost.

"Have the take overs begun?" Edwin asked.

"Surprisingly, no. It is my thought..they all await the outcome. They fear anyone that would attack the Council itself."

"Fear is healthy." Edwin nodded.

"True..true." Stefan acknowledged.

"I have to go find Dad."

Edwin pushed the female back yet again, his brow furrowed darkly. "STAY!" He demanded she listen for once.

Stefan chuckled his amusement. "You treat her much as a favored pet, Edwin. Really! That is a little archaic even for you."

"HEY!" Althea's shackles raised. "Eat shit and die..both of you!" She pushed from any contact with Edwin Aldermeer. "You aren't my keeper! I hate you...BOTH!"

"What did I do?" Stefan asked innocently.

"As you can see.." Edwin sighed heavily for his lot in life. "She clearly needs..a keeper."

"Refreshments anyone?" Stefan, for one..needed a good, stiff drink. He crossed, searching out LaCroix's famous brandy stock. He grinned, chuckling throatily as Althea rushed from his path, seeking shelter behind..her keeper. Stefan shook his head woefully. "This should be entertaining if nothing else. The liquor please?" He inquired of Althea.

She timidly..pointed out the location, her eyes wide and wary as she watched the being carefully from her place of safety. She bit her lip anxiously, her fingers once again..locked tightly around Edwin's biceps. She never took her eyes off..the new arrival.


	15. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Stefan sit, his fingers steepled, his features allowing his amusement as he watched the two other occupants of the room 'converse'. He had made himself comfortable on the sectional by the gigantic fire place that lay silent and unused for some time now.

"We really should be doing something, you know!" Althea reasoned rather heatedly for all that. "LaCroix could need our help!"

"You..are the only one that needs 'help' around here." Edwin was relatively certain of that fact. "You have no concept of what is transpiring, so..please remain silent on the matter until your input is asked."

"I have an opinion and I don't need your permission to air it!" Althea stood up for her rights. "Who died and made you head honcho?"

"She has a point, Edwin." Stefan nodded in agreement. "Sabien is 'head honcho' until she says differently..it is written."

"There! You see?" Althea gloated then..turned her attention elsewhere for the moment. "Who is.. 'Sabien'?" She inquired of Stefan.

"She may require our assistance..we should really go check, don't you think?" Stefan asked Edwin, knowing Althea would dislike being ignored. He had witnessed it enough in the few minutes he had studied the pair across the room.

"'WE'?" The female took exception. "There is no 'we' Kemosabe! YOU two 'assist'..ME? I'm getting out of Dodge!"

"Your quaint metaphors amuse me." Edwin shook his head woefully for such a statement.

"How would one tell, Edwin?" Stefan chuckled. "You never even smile."

"Ohh, he is SOOOOOOOO right on that one!" Althea just had to agree.

"I find you utterly charming." Stefan wasn't above admitting. "What a pity were I to be forced kill you. It would make me most sad, indeed."

"It would spoil my day too!" Althea grated. "I want to go away from this place! This place is suddenly not a good place to be. I sense these things. I need to go away! Like to Mars maybe..or at least the Space Station. That would be good."

Stefan shook his head laughing lowly.

"You will remain, all the same." Edwin vetoed her decision in no uncertain terms.

"I will not!"

He lifted a cool stare.

"I won't!" Althea demanded to be heard. She..met his stare for a goodly beat then..lowered her eyes sheepishly. "...Well...I'll stay a little while longer but then..I am out of here! Be forewarned, you prick!"

Stefan's laughter increased which produced an annoyed glance from Althea and a cold glare from Edwin.

"You better get your ass in gear and find out what is what because I have no intention of sitting here with my thumb up my..."

"ALTHEA!" Edwin's deep baritone rumbled with a warning, his expression not boding well for the female did she not temper her natural..inclinations toward free speech.

"While your little ax murder friends gather their leagues for God knows what sort of debauchery!"

"We seldom use axes." Stefan helpfully assured her. "Well..there IS Ephron." It was granted. "He so enjoys his..play toys, hum, Edwin?"

"Is HE coming?" Althea was more than alarmed at such news.

"Calm down!" Edwin commanded. "Ephron is an idiot..and so are you!"

"You're just as worried as we are..admit it!" Althea taunted. "Come on Hans..loosen up. Let's get the hell out of here. HEY!" A thought occurred to her. A brilliant thought. A wonderful thought. "We could go to Vegas! Who would think to look there? You want to go to Vegas?" She asked hopefully anxiously awaiting his decision.

Stefan cut his eyes to Edwin trying very hard..well, not so very hard..to keep from laughing in the other Enforcer's face. "I admire your fortitude." He offered immediate support. "And she has a point..even I would not think of looking for us there."

Edwin lowered his head, rubbing his suddenly aching temples to sooth the incessant throbbing beginning behind his eyes. "Good...God." He whispered irreverently. "What have I done..to deserve this."

"Would you like a list?" Stefan asked cheerfully.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Master Vampire needed diversion this night. His mind was full and..he needed to quiet it down, that he could concentrate. He 'concentrated' on the closed door across the rather opulent room. Soon..very soon..if all went well, the problem would be fixed. All would be..better. But, it had been a very draining experience, killing so many in such a short period of time. He needed to..recharge.

The room filled with an ominous silence and..he prepared himself for the exquisite torture about to befall him.

"...You've been a very bad boy.." The silken tones drew his attention from his reverie. LaCroix lifted his noble head, clearing his mind.

"...haven't you."

The being's handsome face dimpled retroactively. He faced the female finally, his eyes sweeping her voluptuous body with a masterful possessiveness. "..and..what do you intend to do about it?"

A challenge..clear and simple.

The female traced the muscular outline of his thigh with the tip of the leather whip, watching her progress as she measured the length of his leg back and forth..ever...so...slowly.

LaCroix watched her movements, amusement dancing in his steely grey/blue eyes.

"Oh..I don't think I especially like..your tone." 'She' sighed lightly. "I am so disappointed in you." Which seemed to perplex her. The tip of the whip gently moved about the ever growing bulge of LaCroix's semi-dormant shaft. "What to do?" She traced the silk sheet lovingly, which covered the being's nudity with meticulous care. "What...to do."

With a suddenness that took his breath away, the hard leather crackled rigidly across the tender, unprotected flesh of his nether regions. LaCroix drew in a sharp, agonizing hiss, his hands grasping the rails of the brass bed upon which he reposed for much needed support.

He allowed the delicious pain to flow into his body, mastering it's intricacies, channeling the erotic emotions into his soul. He fought for control, his chest heaving with exertion, his eyes closed to the cataclysmic violence bombarding his shaken body.

The moment ended all too soon to the Vampire's point of view. He drew in a cleansing breath, calming his libido.

"Well..my little Succubus, you have been practicing, I see." He complimented silkily. He tensed his powerful body, his hands tightening their grasp about the ornate headboard. "...again." He whispered his command.

The female smiled knowingly, raising the hard leather crop again. She enjoyed LaCroix's outcry of pain to it's fullest then...lifted the 'instrument' again...and then...again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas de Brabant was restless..no. Anxious...no. He could not put a name to it. Something wasn't right. Nothing..was right.

"You were a police officer." Mick St. John had approached the other being hesitantly for Nicholas had seemed remote. There had been an odd aura about him. Something Mick could not read. Something..foreboding. "Here..in this city. It's where I would go. I would come..home." That's how St. John knew to locate the missing vampire. He followed his instincts which had lead him to Toronto in the first instance. His hunch had paid off.

Nicholas smiled mirthlessly. "Home...all those I knew are no longer here, so..it doesn't feel very much like.." His voice trailed away.

Mick St. John could relate. He knew what the other being was feeling. How many times had he lived through it. Human friends dying.

"Nothing is as it was."

Mick was at a loss. There was nothing to say that would help.

"Natalie." Nicholas' voice held an infinite sadness. "..even the Precinct. It's different. The Raven." The being shook his head.

"He never meant for you to have to experience this. LaCroix did not know.."

"I know that." Nicholas did.

"Because of me." Mick glanced over at Beth Turner who had waited patiently while the two males conversed. "Because of..us.."

"That's the only thing that does make any sense at the moment." Nicholas sat on the leather couch, across from where Beth sat. "That? I can relate to, at least."

"I didn't mean for things to get so..out of control. Beth and I.." Mick motioned accordingly. "We have a long history and..things just.."

"You were recently turned, weren't you." Nicholas seemed to be really looking at the other vampire now. "I mean..you aren't very old..correct?"

"Or bright, apparently." Mick confessed his failings.

Nicholas smiled. "I could never be accused of that particular virtue either. You..don't like what you are." It had been a statement.

"I hate it."

The other male nodded.

"I don't know..how to fix this." Mick admitted. "Or even..if it can be fixed."

"They are saying..the Council is under attack." Nicholas had heard the rumors at The Raven. "No one is certain of what is..or is not, any longer. Perhaps that is good news for you...both." Beth was included in the statement. "At any rate..the time to talk has passed. What will be will be. I will stand with you for what it's worth. Edwin is a formidable foe. And Kostan is held in high esteem by our brethren."

"Were..you aware of your surroundings?" Beth had been dying to ask a few pointed questions, her reporter 'sense' kicking in. So, she blurted out before she could catch herself.

Mick cut her a warning glance but the woman was so fascinated by the concept of someone being in a 'coma like' state for so many lost years and too..were all vampires so handsome? She had been unable to take her eyes off the blond Adonis sitting just inches from her for the past half an hour.

Josef was handsome and Mick was sizzling hot and now..this being. Her head was swimming from all the eye candy floating around in this new world she had discovered.

"I mean..you were 'staked' which means you were paralyzed but Mick says.."

"Mick says.." Mick St. John gently halted her questions, throwing apologetic looks to their 'host'. "Let's leave the nice man alone." He scolded Beth only superficially however. "She used to be..a reporter. It's hard to.."

"No." Nicholas chuckled, glad to have something with which to feel 'normal' about. "It's alright. I was..I suppose the best term would be comatose. LaCroix drained just enough of my blood to keep me..unaware. I was not conscious of my surroundings."

"Well..that's good then, right?" Beth could not imagine having to lie there, year after year..unable to move or.. "I..I guess..oh! Not that you were..I m-mean.."

"He knows what you mean." Mick stated gently.

Beth nodded, sheepishly backing off. "Well, I was just curious. Your Sire must be extraordinary. Josef says it's very difficult to bring someone across and yet your..this...man knew how to drain.."

"Beth?" Mick took her hands, turning her to face him. "You know what would be great? If you fixed us some tea. Nicholas..would you mind?"

He had sought out the being, who sat, smiling over at Beth. "Not at all. Me casa..es su casa."

Beth blinked innocently. "You..you guys..drink..tea?"

"No." Mick explained more than patiently, his eyes softening with gentle humor.

"...Oh." It clicked. "Eh...I'll just go.." She pointed to the kitchen area, arising. "Make ME..some tea then.."

Mick held his amusement. "Thank you." His mouth twitched slightly for her predicament. She glanced apologetically to Nicholas, padding off to give the two men some private time.

Mick turned to Nicholas, taking Beth's vacated seat. "She's just a little..inquisitive."

"I didn't pick up on that." Nicholas managed straight-faced.

Mick grinned for the wit displayed. "Yeah, well..sorry. She means well."

"Natalie was always.." Nicholas stopped that line of thought. It was too fresh..too painful still.

"Look..I know this must be hard. I can't even imagine all you're going through. When Coraline..my wife.." Mick knew he was putting it badly.

"Althea told me some of the story. You were not aware of what Coraline was.." Nicholas asked. "That she was one of us?"

"No clue."

"With..LaCroix..and Janette." Nicholas thought back so many years ago. "I choose this. The power..the immortality and of course. I was hopelessly in love with Janette." Nick shook his head for such folly. "Seemed ok at the time."

"I..don't want to pry." Mick was dying to know, though, in truth.

"No..please." Nicholas encouraged.

"..Natalie? You finally decided.." He let it hang, hoping the topic would be picked up.

"It was many years before I got to that point." Nicholas turned introspective. "It was a mistake. I knew it from the moment I.." He drew in a cleansing breath. "...I just ..wanted her so badly."

Mick's blood chilled.

"I couldn't stop the emotional..onslot. It was too powerful..too..intoxicating." Nicholas closed his eyes, the memories flooding back. "...it was my fault."

Mick was devastated. If a vamp with Nicholas' abilities could not turn a human..what chance was there that..not that he would ever...EVER...think of..

"To turn someone is.." Nicholas refused to admit yet another error on his part. At least..out loud. "LaCroix can master the emotional side."

The silence was uncomfortable for both beings.

Nicholas arose..going to the window of his apartment. He searched the night sky with it's full moon, his scowl increasing.

Mick arose, going to stand to the side of the man. He glanced out to the quiet of the city. "Is something wrong?"

Nicholas turned his head, surprise on his features. "You don't feel it?"

Mick waited..trying to sense what the other being so obviously sensed. "..No."

"The scent of decay is overwhelming" Nicholas shared the feeling of dread. "Death..so many.." The older being made a decision. "We should go. Perhaps Kostan can locate Edwin? There is safety in numbers."

It sounded like a plan to Mick St. John. He did not need a second bidding. He gathered up Beth Turner and..followed Nicholas de Brabant into the elevator.

It would be an interesting flight back to Los Angeles, he was certain.

 


	16. B'wana Is Bad JuJu

LaCroix stood, a tall, distinguished figure, dressed entirely in black, from his expensive silk shirt to the Italian leather of comfortable, perfectly fit shoes.

Nicholas felt emotions bombarding him from all directions. He had wondered what he would do when this moment arrived. How he would react. The being was unclear in his own mind over the turn of events the last days had produced, still reeling from awakening.

He was disoriented..attempting to adjust to a world he knew little about and frankly, cared nothing for. His world..had ended long ago. The sights of this city were strange..unfamiliar..even when he had gone to his city, there was an emptiness inside that left him feeling hollow and anxious.

He did not know what to feel. Was he angry? At LaCroix and if so, why? The reasons he would have for such emotions were long gone. Should he be angry for being given back his life?

"Hello Nicholas."

He had forgotten how soothing LaCroix's voice could be. He instinctively fought against the effect. Old habits die hard.

"You are my son and yet..the one thing you ever asked of me..I could not find it in me to grant."

Nicholas knew what it was taking for the being to say the words, a part of him touched beyond scope and yet..deeply troubled..genuinely disturbed.

"Your friends need fear no longer." LaCroix glanced about the now silent room, his steely gaze resting on each present for a beat. "There will be no reprisals forthcoming."

"How do you know this, LaCroix?" Nicholas was the only one capable of speech at present, apparently.

Mick St. John felt a menace like he had never felt before. A power so infinite it shattered his usual composure. He held Beth Turner tightly, feeling her shiver in his embrace. The woman's eyes were large and awe-filled as she stared at the newly arrived visitor.

Josef was more circumvent in his reaction but he too, stood, rooted, unable to do much more than look a bit uncomfortable, his usual style of banter absent in this instance.

"It was a simple matter to arrange, Nicholas. And the least I could do. This is hardly the 'welcome' I had envisioned for your..homecoming, after all."

"What have you done?" Nicholas stepped closer, needing the reassurance he always received from this ancient being, even did he not know that was what he sought.

"Nothing of consequence. Have you visited your home? I trust..all was as you left it?"

"...No, LaCroix.." The younger vampire reminded. "Not..all."

The Master Vampire's eyes shifted for a beat. "As I said..it was never my intent to resurrect you. Althea will be..punished for breaking my trust."

"You must understand." Josef stepped tentatively. "She believed you had replaced her in your affections with Anna Lisa..that Edwin and the female were now your new family. She felt she owed me for.."

"Her allegiance..was ..to ME!" LaCroix cut Josef a chilling glare.

"Yes, of course but..she is so young, LaCroix." Josef entreated. "You must know..she worships you. She is head strong and..foolish. You are aware. Surely a little lenience should..."

"She has made her choice, now..she must live with that decision..or die by it!" LaCroix had not yet made any decisions himself. Not..quite...yet.

"LaCroix." Nicholas calmed the being. "You have said..all is well. What then, was her true crime?"

"Many have paid the price for her stupidity this night, Nicholas and if that were not bad enough..there is you!" LaCroix tone was more than frigid. "What of your pain? That? I cannot allow to go unanswered!"

"I am fine." Nicholas stated. "I..will be fine. I just need..time. Clearly, Althea did not get the support she sought from you, her Sire. Where was she to turn?"

"Humans!" LaCroix hissed. "Always humans, Nicholas! They are the bane of my existence!"

Beth cringed, shrinking into Mick's arms, her eyes never leaving LaCroix.

"I forbade her to become embroiled in such stupidity..she disobeyed..as usual!"

"Most children do..or so you have said repeatedly to me..over the passage of time."

LaCroix..calmed. "This is a discussion for another time. I am interested only in..spending time. Are you agreeable, Nicholas? Or..can there be no peace between us yet again?"

Nicholas felt the old familiar intimidation arise as the older being stepped..closer. The bond was still very much between them. It was as if..no time had passed. But..Nicholas was not a young fledgling. He weathered the storm, facing LaCroix on equal terms now. "...I am not angry, LaCroix. I asked a very difficult thing of you. Perhaps..I should not have done so." The younger being, lowered his head for a beat. "I am feeling so many things..."

"Of course you are." LaCroix put his hand on Nicholas' shoulder, moving alongside his son. "Do not attempt to understand them all in one sitting. You were ever impetuous. Janette wishes you home."

Nicholas' head lifted. He sought the ice blue eyes. "Janette?"

"Did you think she would not wish to see you?"

Nicholas smiled for the first time..genuinely. "..I..would like that."

"Good..will you accompany me?"

"I...I would like that." Nicholas was shocked to fine..he actually needed to be with this individual. LaCroix was the only constant in his ever changing world at the moment. It had always been so.

"Let us journey to Munich. You remember Briargate at this time of year, yes? You spent many a winter there in the mountains. You used to enjoy it so."

"Yes.." Nicholas nodded. "I would like to see it again..and Janette..of course! Is she as lovely as always? I..have missed her terribly."

"Has she ever been anything but?"

"LaCroix..what of Althea?" Josef intercepted the two vampires on their trek to the balcony. "She was only doing what you taught her. Surviving. Without your protection. I will...offer her MY...protection. If that is going to be a problem with you then..we should get it out in the open now, yes?"

LaCroix's expression was impossible to read. "Do not cross me boy." It was evenly suggested. "I have yet to decide Althea's fate. But, rest assured. When I do..no power on Earth will stop..or interfere..with my decree."

"LaCroix.." Nicholas intervened diplomatically, having caught Josef's attention with a discrete glance. "Surely all this can wait? I am rather looking forward to seeing Janette..yes?"

"Of course." LaCroix settled instantly. "So shall it be then. Lead the way. You..still remember it, I assume?"

Nicholas grinned. "Haven't done it in a while. I hope it's like riding a bike."

"I will be there, Nicholas..when...have I not?"

************************************************************************************************************************************

"I have to pee."

Edwin exchanged incredulous looks with Stefan. "Excuse me?"

"It's just something she does!" Edwin disdained. "Ignore her!"

"Well, I do!" Althea defended her stance. "Don't you ever pee?"

Both males refused to dignify the question with a response. Edwin went on a quest for his cigarettes. Stefan's amusement returned two fold. But, he too..returned to the chess board. He and Edwin had decided to pass the time in a more productive way than Althea's Ipod listening. It was his move.

"I'm going to go on the floor and LaCroix will blame you two."

"Just fucking do it!" Edwin motioned curtly to the room down the far end of the corridor.

Althea offered a disgruntled sound, heading off in the direction indicated. "I KNOW where it is!"

"And leave the door open!" Edwin warned as an afterthought. "Not that I do not trust you not to bolt, you understand." He called after her retreating figure. "It is just one of my little oddities. I enjoy the sound of females urinating."

"Ewww!" Althea barked over her shoulder, entering the bathroom, giving him a defiant glare right before she..slammed the door with a resounding 'bang'.

Edwin closed his eyes, pissed by the sound of Stefan's muffled chuckle. The other being was enjoying this a little too immensely, in his opinion.

The Enforcer stalked down the corridor, kicking the solid oak door with one purposeful strike propelling the splintered fragments about the beautifully tiled floor.

Althea gasped her outrage, her eyes wide with shock. She stood at the window, attempting, clearly..to open it. She was frozen, as a deer in the head lights..caught in the act. "...I...I needed some air."

Edwin's stare said it all.

"Well! Really!" She took the offensive, her hands going to the shapely hips instantly as she faced her foe squarely. "Such antics hardly endear you to a person! You should be ashamed of your actions!"

"What part of 'you are not to leave the premises are you not understanding?"

"LaCroix is coming..what part of ..he's going to rip my head off'..are YOU not understanding?" She countered.

"May I remind you..YOU chose to come here..all on your own."

"No you may not! That is just rude!" Althea stated her point of view. "And do you REALLY think you could stop him if he wanted to kill me dead?"

"Yes, I really think I could stop him but why I should bother is anyone's guess!"

"You are soooo full of yourself..among other things!" The female grated.

Stefan's chuckle said..he agreed with her assessment of the matter.

"And YOU keep out of this!" Althea pointed an accusing finger at the other vampire.

Stefan held his hands up in the universal sign of 'peace'.

"You said..you would remain here." Edwin reminded.

"Well, duh..I LIED!" Althea told the truth for once. "Are you THAT stupid?"

"Yes, Edwin..are you?" Stefan needed it confirmed from a reliable source.

"Shut the fuck up!" Was the curt reply.

"She is correct..your behavior is not very 'endearing' at all." Stefan took note.

"LaCroix will pay for this." Edwin's jaw line was getting a work out this night.

"Oh..and what could you do to Dad? You little insect!" Althea scoffed. "He would squash you like a bug!"

"Technically, an insect IS a bug." Stefan pointed out helpfully.

Althea seemed suddenly upset by the statement. "Well, I still have to pee and you've wrecked the door!"

"Then I suggest you 'hold it'!" Edwin's mood was on a down hill slide.

"There are other bathrooms, you twit!" Althea pointed the way to several.

Edwin started for her but Stefan discretely stepped, barring the path. "Decorum, Edwin. LaCroix would never forgive you if you took his fun from him."

Edwin...halted, his gaze resting on a petulant Althea Adams across the way. Who stuck her tongue out at the being just because..she could.

Stefan put a reassuring hand on Edwin's chest, halting any advancement the vampire might wish to make. "Let me field this one, please."

He smiled charmingly, turning his attention to... "Althea?..May I call you Althea?"

"No!"

"Althea? Let us look at this matter logically, shall we?"

"I don't want to."

"Do not be sullen." Stefan ignored her repartee. "It is far better to have two advocates on your side when your Sire arrives, is it not..than to stand him alone?"

The female..settled. She looked from one male to the other. "Well..yes. I guess so." She began squirming about restlessly, making an 'uncomfortable' face. "But..I really do have to pee."

Stefan could not even begin to phantom that remark. "Then..by all means..you should."

Edwin sighed more than heavily, lighting another cigarette. He had crushed out four so far, each with the visualization that..they had been Althea's wee little brain.

"Oh, please Edwin..the woman has to piss.." Stefan had picked up on the being's state of mind. "Cut her some slack."

Althea ran up the stairs to find a facility. "Thanks Hans!" She called down from the second floor.

Stefan sought an explanation. "Hans?"

"Do not ask."

"We can always find her if she attempts a real escape, you know."

"It's the bloody damned principle!" Edwin bellowed.

"Why is LaCroix so upset with her? She seems rather charming to me. If he wishes to be rid of her, I will take her on."

Edwin offered a derisive sound in his throat. "You would kill her within the first hour."

"But, I would certainly enjoy that hour." Stefan quipped.

"It is only a matter of time before LaCroix turns his attention to the problem. It is a grave matter. One which he is not taking lightly."

"You intend to stand in his path?" Stefan surmised. "Rather unwise a decision, do you not think?"

"In his path..no. But, perhaps he will see reason if presented correctly."

"Why would you bother, Edwin..you never have before." Stefan observed the being intently.

Althea saved Edwin from an answer. She bounded down the stairs almost joyously. "This is like one of those Dracula movies..have you guys ever noted?" She stopped on the next to the bottom step, her gaze an inquiring one. "It's a spooky night out there. The fog is depressing and it's just a perfect night for a murder."

"I could not agree more." Edwin concurred.

"Your turn." Stefan headed for the liquor cabinet.

"Do you want to play cards?" Althea was bored.

"No!"

"..Trivia?" She tried again, following Edwin around the large room like a little lost puppy.

"NO!" He turned on her.

"God, you're such a grouch!" She gave up, going off to lick her wounds.

"I will play strip poker with you." Stefan offered gallantly.

"Like fucking hell you will!"

Stefan shrugged to a confused Althea. Each settled down..to their own thoughts..and..to ..wait.


	17. What A Web We Weave...

The silence in Josef Kostan's apartment was absolute and had been now for several minutes. The wind whipped the sheer drapes poetically, the strong updraft from between the skyscrapers filtering in off the balcony LaCroix and Nicholas had just vacated.

Beth Turner's mouth was still slightly agape. One minute the two men had been poised on the decorative tiles of the beautiful space and then both had stepped off into the black void of space as if..doing so was an everyday occurrence. The woman had gasped audibly, her fingers tightening on Mick St. John's sleeve then..forced her body to relax and accept the sensory input as she had this entire night.

She didn't think she would ever become accustomed to such sights, though. "I...I just..can't get my head around..that, just yet." She licked suddenly parched lips. "That...that is amazing!"

"It's really over, Josef?" Mick had other things of import on his mind. "Is what LaCroix said to be trusted?"

"Only time will tell but..yes, I'm inclined to trust his word. He has no reason to give it, after all."

Mick had to agree with the statement. He squeezed Beth's hand reassuringly, smiling for her.

"What about Althea?" Beth remembered.

"What do we do about that issue?" Mick concurred.

"Aldemeer said he could handle it. It's what he does. And he is closer to LaCroix." Josef was trying to convince himself.

"But..you aren't convinced." Mick knew the other being. "Are you."

"But..LaCroix wouldn't really hurt her..right? I mean.." Beth searched both male's countenance for some sign of reassurance. "You said..he is very big on 'family'. That it is important to him?"

"He once taught Mick a lesson about 'family' by killing a favorite pet he had become attached to. Josef had heard many tales of the Master Vampire. "Then there was the child he brought across because Janette and Nicholas had defied LaCroix's commands not to become overly emotional about a human."

"A..child?" Beth was horrified.

"Nicholas was in love with a dancer..a ballerina. LaCroix disapproved of the relationship." Josef stated matter-of-factly, turning a small gold cylinder about in his fingers as he spoke. "He made Nicholas believe the woman..a human..was being unfaithful to him. That she was..quick to offer her favors to any and all. Nicholas believed him and..ended up taking the woman's life himself..only to find out..from LaCroix, no less. That it had all been lies."

"What?" Mick was incensed. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"To control Nicholas. Their relationship was rocky in the beginning. It is said.." Josef hoped this much was true, at least. "That in later years, they reconciled their differences. But, it gives you an idea of what LaCroix is capable of if he feels ..betrayed in any way, shape or form."

"And too..the parameters of the Sire/fledgling relationship is..special. Unique. There is a discipline problem with Althea that must be addressed." Josef explained. "And no one is allowed to interfere with that process..not even the Council."

"So..what do we do?" The question still remained, to Mick's way of thinking. "She went out on a very high, dangerous limb for us." His eyes met Beth's. "We have to try to help."

"One thing we can do is..take away the element of surprise." Josef played a hunch, picking up his cell from the glass table top situated between the two sofas in his living area. He dialed automatically, waiting patiently for once.

It took only seconds for the other end to pick up the line. "Bates Mortuary..you stab em..we slab em. Norman speaking...how may I help?"

"I need to speak to Aldemeer. Put him on." Josef had sighed heavily, shaking his head for Althea's antics.

"I'm not talking to you..how did you reach me? I blocked you!"

"Oh..this coming from the woman who called me the other day from a pay phone because she couldn't turn her cell back on after the movies?" Josef could not believe what he was hearing. "Put him on the line!"

"He's busy..he had to pee. He isn't taking calls at the moment."

"Do you want me to rip your fucking head off..put him ON!"

Beth lifted her brows at the profanity, Mick shrugged mentally.

"Why is everyone wanting to rip my head off?" Althea demanded an answer. "Wait a minute, damn it!" She trudged out of the library where she had been snooping in LaCroix's desk, down the long corridor, making her way back into the living area where Stefan and Edwin still reposed.

Josef could hear her stylish heels clicking noisily on the stone floors of the mansion. "She is being chased all over hell's half acre by maniacal killers and she stops to get a new cell phone."

Beth grinned infectiously over to Mick St. John who frowned his concern over such a statement.

"I know she did because..this is the same number she had before the infamous 'lost purse' incident. She can't even make the effort to memorize a NEW one! The twit!"

"I freakin heard that!" Althea had, yelling into the phone just before she thrust it toward an unsuspecting Edwin Aldemeer. "Here! Creme Puff wants to talk to you and those are MY minutes so someone is going to reimburse me..I'm just saying."

Edwin took the cell. "Would you like me to..."

"Rip her head off!?" Both Althea and Stefan finished the sentence in sync, one decidedly put out about it and the other, chuckling his mirth.

Even Edwin's mouth twitched slightly for Althea's chagrin.

"You make my mouth water." Josef appreciated the gesture. "LaCroix is on his way..do you need us?"

"How pissed is he?"

"He ain't happy." Josef rarely resorted to 'slang'..that's how unhappy LaCroix was in his book.

Edwin sighed.

"He does have Nicholas with him though and I am given to understand Janette is 'in house'?"

"Not yet." Edwin relayed. "I was not aware she would be coming. It is a good thing. She has a calming affect on LaCroix."

"Just how bad is this, Aldemeer? You know him, right?" Josef had to know. "He will just..discipline, as in..harshly, granted but..what are your thoughts?"

"Stefan and I will speak to him." Edwin had already devised a plan of action. "Wait a minute." He put his hand over the phone. "Go away..this is a private call."

"It's my phone."

"Go...away."

"No."

Edwin..relaxed. He spoke again to Josef. Josef..smiled. Then proceeded to converse.

Althea had sought out the other Vampire for moral support.

"Not to fret, love..he's just showing off. I shall translate ...later." He pursed his lips in a sensual 'kiss'..sending it Althea's way.

She scowled and shifted angry eyes to Edwin Aldemeer.

What did she care if they spoke in another language. It sounded like..Latin maybe..or pig latin, knowing the 'stooges'...hell, for all she knew, it could be Klingon.

She turned aside, going about her business. For all of two seconds then she went back tugging incessantly on the Enforcer's sleeve. "I have a perfect right to know what you're saying..it's about me. I know it is. You are just being obstinate which is so unlike you, Hans..I must say."

"Will you shut it?!" Edwin could not hear what Josef was saying. He shook free, continuing the conversation. "It might be advantageous if you were near by..on alert. Just in case." He liked to cover all bases. "I can stall any action LaCroix might take for a time, but..a Lear Jet might come in handy."

"Understood." Josef nodded.

"I don't think LaCroix will misconstrue any help offered as offensive. He will expect Althea's friends to stand by her to some extent...and allow the actions."

"To some extent?" Josef understood that fact as well. "We're on our way." He hung up.

Thirty minutes later, all three were settled into the comfort of the private jet, on their way to Munich, Germany.

Beth was getting a taste of what it felt like to be an international jet-setter.

She drew her attention from the rapidly fading lights of the city as the jet climbed higher into the fluff of clouds surrounding Los Angeles..then..higher, into the dark purples of the night sky.

Josef Kostan sat across the aisle from her, having already made himself comfortable, which she was beginning to understand, he could do in any given situation or circumstance.

His stylish jacket had been shed, his sleeves rolled up, data sheets spread out here and there before him, his lap top open for business, as was his cell. The young vampire had no problem multi-tasking. He was speaking to someone in Japan, speaking the language with ease..much as he had spoken to Edwin Aldermeer earlier this evening.

"How many dialects does he speak?" She whispered to Mick.

"Why..French turn you on?" The younger man grinned over at her, leaning ever so close. He said something decidedly sensual in...French. Holding his amusement for her response.

"Ohhh..Mr. St. John." Beth was suitably impressed. "there are hidden depths unexplored, I see."

"Keep that in mind." He lay back, stretching his legs out, making himself comfortable. "Because I sure as hell intend to explore a few things about your 'depths' later on."

Beth pulse jumped erratically. "If you expect me to have any objections..think again."

She watched Mick's mouth curve into an agreeable smile. But other than that..he remained relaxed and unchanged.

Josef looked his true age, a dark lock of hair having fallen over his forehead, which made him devilishly attractive and decidedly less intimidating than the 400 year old Vampire Beth knew him to be. He sipped a glass of Chardonnay, while fielding phone calls and answering texts. The deluge had begun immediately after he signaled his 'ok' to his assistant and had not let up since.

Mick could sleep anywhere..anytime, apparently. How he could be so relaxed under such stressful conditions, was beyond Beth. Here they were off to a strange land to confront a three thousand year old Vampire, hopefully to extract a woman from dire circumstances and yet..the two men seemed blissfully unaware of just how dangerous a journey they undertook.

She glanced to the man beside her, feeling all the bad feelings and misgivings disappear. Mick had made sure she was settled in and comfortable with magazines and electronic gadgets up the wa-who. Video games, she imagined.

Beth had smiled at his attentiveness but gently sent him on his way with a sincere.. 'I'm fine, Mick..I can amuse myself."

Mich had grunted sensually, with a whispered confidence "I would pay big bucks of Josef's money to see that for myself."

She had tried to scold him with a look but secretly thought him never more sexy, especially since he had given her that 'little boy lost' grin before making himself scarce for a while until she got her bearings.

Beth settled back, determined to be all expected of her. She had insisted upon coming after all. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the powerful jet engines do their job. She dropped off somewhere over the Atlantic, some hours later, her head having fallen over on Mick St. John's capable shoulder.

Josef glanced over to his friend and smiled slightly at the sight afforded him. Mick seemed finally at peace after so long a time after Coraline. Josef had his misgivings about Beth Turner from the beginning but, slowly..the human was winning him over in spite of his intellect warning him against such unwise decisions.

He hoped he was wrong and that Mick could find that illusive something he had searched so desperately for all these years.

His computer beeped, his text clicked and his phone rang.

Kostan brought his attention back to where it was needed, sighing mentally.

He had to believe Aldemeer could protect Althea. He had to believe that Mick and Beth would find a way. The alternative was unthinkable..so, being a glass half full type of being. He focused his energies into something he COULD control.

He would be there when the shit hit the fan. That's all he could do. Be there. Do what he could and hope it was enough.

It's all anyone could ever do. Be they human..or Vampire.

Some things were a constant.

He motioned for a glass of 'nourishment'...he was feeling a bit lightheaded. He would have preferred a'freshie' but..with Beth here. He decided to show a little decorum. Still..sooner or later, the human would have to become accustomed to their way of life.

It was not good for Mick to attempt to survive on what Josef considered..'filler'. Vampires needed a fresh supply of blood on a regular basis to stay fit and healthy. Mick had never been reluctant until recently..to partake of a willing participant.

Josef knew..sooner or later..that issue would have to be brought up for discussion. He felt an obligation now that he had turned Mick back to..their way of life. And simply because it had been FOR this human female's sake..did not detract from Josef's responsibility to Mick.

He had enough on his plate right now, though..they both did so..it would wait.

Josef concentrated on the tasks before him. It..would wait.


	18. A Time Of Reckoning

"La Croix will be here soon." Stefan stated the obvious but, he had his reasons.

"..Yes." Edwin Aldemeer nodded minutely. He sat, musingly quiet for some time now.

"And all hell will break loose. You waste precious time."

Edwin pulled himself from his reverie. "What do you mean?" He gave his attention over.

"You can let it go?" Stefan challenged. "Without knowing for certain? You have..tasted her wares..yes?"

Edwin stiffened a little, his features masking into placidity.

"Do not tell me..differently. I know you, Edwin." He made a point to 'know' all of his potential enemies, after all. "You have taken her and ...it was not enough. Was it. You..want more."

The Enforcer considered the question..but more so..the questioner. He took his time but in the end, he...acquiesced. "...Yes."

"And what? If..afterwards..she has lost her appeal. The question is settled in your mind. Lacroix can do as he pleases and you are free of the burden of choice." Stefan had thought it out.

"And..if she has not?" Edwin proposed. "Lost her..appeal?"

"Cross bridges only when they appear on the horizon, Brother."

Edwin drew in an even breath.

"You are sitting there even now..are you not." Stefan smiled knowingly. "Wanting to go to her. Have you tasted her cunt as yet? You are impatient. You fucked her but..that was not enough...not nearly enough."

Edwin arose, too filled with nervous energy to sit still any longer.

"She did not succumb to you..did she. You did not break her." Stefan's artistic fingers drummed slowly on his chair arm, as he shrewdly observed his counter part. "You needed more time but..Kostan whisked her away from you."

"The bastard." Edwin balled his fist, bringing it to his mouth for a long beat, his brow furrowed deeply. That still rankled him. Kostan. He flexed his fingers gingerly, his anger aptly expressed in the gesture.

"Indeed. And now..time is against you. If you are to make a move..it must be..now."

"You tell me things of which I am aware."

"It is not like you...to wait. To..deny yourself."

"This is LaCroix's daughter, Stefan!" Edwin grated, glaring at the other being. "What then..would YOU do?"

"I would not be down here..asking rhetorical questions. Of that..I am certain."

Edwin made the decision. He started off, his steps halting with Stefan's admonishment.

"Edwin?" Stefan arose slowly, holding the other being's eyes easily. "You..owe me. Remember."

"I pay my debts." Edwin accepted the statement for fact.

"I wish to..." Stefan crooked his head a tad, "Watch."

Edwin lifted his head, his thoughts private. If he was offended by such a suggestion, one would not have guessed it.

"It isn't as if we have not done it before and...you do rather enjoy the..audience, as I recall. Yes?"

"I will not share her. Not at this point." it was curtly advised.

"I did not, for one second..think you would." Stefan lifted noble brows. "To..see. Is enough."

"...she is not to know."

"Acceptable."

Edwin...lowered his eyes for a long beat. He nodded curtly then...took the steps of the magnificent staircase two at a time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althea stood, a lone figure, staring out into the shadows of a stormy night. The wind whipped the massive oak trees just outside her window about frantically. The area was darkened, the flicking shadows of candlelight revealing two high back Henry The XIV chairs, each covered in antique fabric.

Edwin halted outside the opened doorway, peering inside. He watched the female for a beat.

To his left, a vintage French Armoire held Althea's surplus of gowns, collected over the years, stored with loving attention and care. The faint scent of cedar filtered out of the large piece of furniture. The scent, mixed with lavender and vanilla flowed through the room. The fragrance emanating from the matching chest of drawers across the way, which held delicate intimates.

Edwin waited for Althea to notice his presence on this occasion, but he had ventured into the space a few steps, stopping alongside the Persian lounging divan with it's slash of red silk scarf draped along it's contoured sides. A tapestry graced the far wall with it's depiction of a summer day along a shimmering lake, complete with women dressed in eighteenth century finery, swinging on a garlanded seat of roses and grapes.

The male drew his eyes from the lovely plains of Althea's back, searching the cluttered surface of a small dressing table which sat beside the large arched window. Make-up and hair accessories, perfume decanters, a brush and comb set crafted of silver, could be seen. Three adjustable mirrors framed the top portion of the table, draped with colorful scarves and long bits of lace. Two stylish hats with embroidered finery and feathers hung from the dressing curtain off to the left.

"Are you alright?"

Edwin was jarred from his musings. "Are you speaking..to me?" He voiced his doubt.

Althea had sensed him, turning slightly to seek his location. "I never meant that you should ever be in the middle of all this. I hope you believe that." She turned back to the scenery.

"Do you actually make use of this monstrosity?" Edwin had noted the four poster English bed, rising high with feather mattresses boasting at least a hundred decorative pillows, he estimated. It crossed his mind fleetingly...a few of the more basic uses he could improvise for them.

"It is a lovely bed." Althea had looked to his meaning. She admired the sheer material layered in shades of grey, deep dark reds and startling black trim hanging in cascades down the sculptured canopy fixed to very center of the ceiling. It sheaved the structure, dampening any disturbing light for the occupant therein.

"Do you sleep within it's confides?" He challenged, unaware he did so.

"yes!" She scowled at such a question. Of course she slept in it. "And, I liked it and I wanted it so..LaCroix gave it to me."

The Enforcer held his smile. So, LaCroix had brought her up in the ways of the Old Order. Good for him!

Edwin relaxed a bit. "As it should be. A beautiful woman's needs should always be addressed..and met."

"I am not..that." She sat on a nearby foot stool, her melancholy returning two fold. "And you know as much. Why did you even say such a foolish thing?" She lifted annoyed eyes.

Edwin watched Stefan drop silently from the upper alcove window. The Enforcer landed onto the plush carpet of the small room. It was Althea's reading room complete with an overstuffed chair, an occasional table dressed with a delicate tea setting, ready for use.

A large screen with flamboyant peacocks shielded the area from the female's view plus the fact, her back was turned from that side of the room. She was blissfully unaware another was now in the room with them.

"There is no need for you and Stefan to remain. LaCroix will do what he will do." He brought his attention back to Althea, who was speaking. "He will only be pissed at you both. There is nothing to be done."

"Is that what you truly wish..for me to go from you?"

"It is best, I think." She didn't really want an audience if LaCroix had decided to be..LaCroix.

And she certainly did not want this being to witness her disgrace.

"..Come..sit with me." 'The being' suggested, having chosen the only masculine chair in the entire room. LaCroix sat there often and watched Althea try on gown after gown..it made her happy for it seemed to please him to see her dressed in such finery. Edwin utilized the seat now. She would chatter on for hours about this or that, amusing him. She lived for such moments.

Edwin patted the matching foot stool with it's brown leather facade, indicating she should 'sit'. "I am not going anywhere. But, I know how easily you bore and waiting is certainly not your strong point..so..I shall endeavor to entertain you for the duration. Does that sound agreeable?"

"It sounds more like..you and Stefan have been partaking of Dad's liquor stock a little too heavily this evening, if you ask ME."

"Do not be your usual obstinate self. It is either this or..you go back to your brooding by the window." He motioned.

"Your ideal of entertainment and mine probably don't coincide." She clearly had her doubts.

"I will weave you a tale of old, designed to amuse and titillate." He settled more comfortably into the chair, shifting his weight to one side, leaning on the carved arm rest, his hands linked. "I see the 'titillate' part has captured your attention." He inclined his head regally. "As I thought it might."

Althea folded her arms, cocking her head in an 'obstinate' fashion.

"How does it usually begin.." He mused. "Ah..yes. I have it now." He held his smile, his gaze holding hers easily. The long blonde tresses caught the shafts of the moonlight filtering into the window. He admired the beauty for a moment. "...a long time ago..in a galaxy far..far away."

Althea grinned, amused in spite of herself. She shook her head scoldingly.

"There lived a man. A noble man. An..honorable man." Edwin shrugged his well developed shoulders. "As humans go."

The female studied the enigma before her absently.

"A good, 'decent' man. And devilishly handsome, of course. That goes without saying." He fished for another smile and received his reward, the lovely mouth curving into a cute little smirk.

"This man held an important position in The Pharaoh's palace. His father was a Scribe, his mother, a handmaiden to the Pharaoh, herself." Edwin began to weave his spell.

"Herself? There was a female Pharaoh?" Althea had never heard of such a thing.

"There were one or two." Edwin stated. "Stop interrupting."

Althea frowned over at him but..shut up.

"It was the time of Hatshepsut..Daughter of Tuthmosis I..Sister of Amenophris I. Calasirian was a soldier of good standing. One of the Braves of the King. Chief Body Guard to Hatshepsut, herself. He had won his position through many a successful campaign. Indeed, he had lead several of the most important battles of his day."

"My prom date laid claim to most of that stuff too."

Stefan hastily put his hand over his mouth to keep from chuckling. He had promised Edwin to keep his presence secret and he knew he damned well had better keep his vow..if he wanted to keep his head. But, damn it to hell..that had been amusing.

"Calasirian had been granted land and slaves and chattel for his bravery. He had risen through the ranks quickly, making a name for himself. Bringing pride and glory to his family name. Hatshepsut offered praise in the form of sapphires, silver and gold as well."

"Can I meet this guy?" Althea asked. "He has money you say?"

"The warrior had taken a bride who honored him in time with a son."

Althea..sat on the foot stool, listening intently now.

"Those were happy times..the Gods smiled on him and all was peaceful and good for a long while. A tiny daughter was born. Calasirian thought his heart would burst with joy for he loved this small child with his entire soul."

Edwin grew silent. Althea squirmed about anxious for the story to proceed.

"...And then..she came into his life."

"Who?" Althea asked breathlessly.

"...The Ancient..a visitor from the North. Honored by Hatshepsut. Calasirian was chosen by his Queen to guard this new arrival. She was beautiful and seductive and..soon he was lost in her charms and deceptive ways."

"Just like a man." Althea disdained.

"He forsook his young wife, spending long nights of passion and debauchery in the arms of this female." Edwin continued, his voice without inflection. "She was worldly and her kisses tasted of honey, her promises of fame and fortune turned his head, he hungered for her alluring body."

"I don't like this guy."

"He began to believe her lies.." Edwin cut her a look. "And..his own press."

"Yeah, I know the type."

"And so..when the female returned to her home..Calasirian went along. But, he had changed. Or rather..she...had changed him." Edwin's eyes told her..in what manner.

"Are you kidding me?" Althea's eyes flew open. "This woman was a vampire?"

"A creature of the night..one that wished a companion worthy of her. And so..Calasirian stayed and as time past, he became jaded and cynical and..very lonely. Even though he took many females to his side.."

"You mean ..bed." Althea 'got' that part.

"Voluptuous, beautiful, flirtatious..adventurous..fairly promiscuous companions..for the most part."

"That is a sad statement on his female companions..yes?"

"After centuries..yes." Edwin consented. "They did begin to lose their charm..and their appeal."

"Well, that's what he gets.." Althea snapped. "What happened to his wife and kids?"

"I do not know."

"What do you mean..you do not know? What kind of story is this? I want a happy ending!"

"There are not always happy endings, Althea."

"Well, I hate this freakin story!"

"As do I."

Althea arose hastily. "Now, I'm in a rotten mood too! Thanks for 'cheering' me up!"

"It is a true story, you know."

"Gosh really?..that's even better." She stated sarcastically.

"I know it is true..you see." Edwin had not meant to share that particular story, however..it had simply..poured out of him. "For..I...was that...rather stupid individual."

Stefan lowered his head. He had known, of course. What he did not know was..why Edwin had done what he had done. It had been decades before Stefan had heard the details of his 'friend's' turning.

And this female had brought it out of his Brother in less than ..what had it been? Stefan was concerned for Edwin. What the hell did it all mean? He shook his head, his mood reflective.

"...YOU?" Althea had crossed, kneeling at Edwin's feet, her hands covering his larger one that curved to the handle of the chair, gripping it tightly.

The dark eyes swept her face gently. "Yes...me. And..now you know."

"Why?" Was the only thing that came to mind. "Why did you...leave your wife and..you..you had..children!" She shook her head, dumbfounded by such..stupidity.

"How do you feel when LaCroix ..favors YOU?"

Althea...was taken aback by the question for..it came to her instantly. How she felt. She felt...phenominal and..loved and special and.. "...oh."

"Yes...oh." He smiled slightly, mirthlessly. "I could see nothing but Catriona." He smirked then. "Catriona...It means...pure."

In spite of the hatred apparent in his tone, Althea could not help but be moved by the way he said the name..as if a sensual caress.

"You..must have loved her very much." For she loved LaCroix very much, she knew.

"Love? No." Edwin denied. "There was no such emotion involved. I loved my wife..at one time. Now..I can not even recall her face."

Althea felt sad for the being. Her hand fell away from his. For once, the silence was not uncomfortable between them. "...I'm..sorry, Edwin." She realized how lame it sounded.

"What exactly are you sorry for, Althea? It happened so long ago after all."

She remained silent, uncertain of what to say. Or if anything was needed at all, in reality.

Edwin's heart was touched by her kindness. His heart had not be touched in..a very long while now. He reached out, needing to touch her in some manner. He stroked her hair lovingly, amused when she started somewhat for the unexpected contact, moving away from it.

"You captivate me." He spoke his feelings without meaning to.

She...sought him out, the soulful gaze resting on his face, gentle and uncensored for once.

"For the first time..in...forever." Edwin confessed, feeling his way as he went. "I have found a female who..holds my interest. In which...I take delight."

Althea..scowled.

"Give me your name's meaning.. 'Althea'..is it ..sorceress?"

"It means..." She pushed from contact with him, arising. She felt anger..and..resentment. "I'm not buying it." She turned, going back to her stance by the window. "...go now."

Edwin pushed himself up in one fluid movement, crossing to stand behind her, close but..not touching. He drank in her scent, watching the graceful movemment of her pale white throat.

"What must I do to prove my sincerity?" The low baritone caused shivers to run the length of her spine. Althea hugged herself tighter. "What..will suffice?"

"I have to..be alone." She wanted to be alone at least. She needed..to be alone. Away from his damnable influence.

"You do not believe the tale."

"No, I don't" Althea's anger was apparent in her every action..her body language speaking volumes. "And I think it's shitty of you to..use that means by which to.." She turned on him. "What? What were you trying to do exactly? I'm curious!"

"You were ever curious..ask LaCroix. He will bear me out." He said. "He will tell you. I do not lie, Althea. I do not have to with you..do I. From the first we met..you were never impressed with my credentials..were you." The fact amused him.

"Answer my question!" She fumed.

"I am an Enforcer..the elite of our society..of any society, I dare say." He pondered his own statement. "But you deride me and scorn me and..share my body then simply..walk away. Why is that, I ask myself. How can this stupid little twit not see...my importance in the scheme of things."

"Maybe because you do that enough for the both of us?"

"There..you see?" He smiled slowly. "I am certainly not accustomed to being..dismissed in that fashion."

"Thereby lies the attraction?" She pitied him, clearly.

"I thought as much in the beginning as well." And he had. "I left this estate that first meeting thinking..what care I, for the opinions of an obviously deranged being. I thought you quite insane, if you want the truth."

"Excuse ME?"

"But as time pasted, I found myself..finding excuses to..see you." Edwin shook his head woefully. "How pathetic is that?"

"Sure..right! You were so sweet and attentive to me. I thought something was up!"

"Did you seriously think I would want to be attracted to you? Of course, I fought it..with every fiber of my being! In every way I knew how."

"Ok, thanks. I feel much better now." Althea smiled sweetly at him and then..she did not. "If I were a guy, I'd pop you right in the mouth!"

His eyes swept her body slowly...meticulously. "...You..are not..a male."

"Thanks for the news flash." She poked his chest with a well manicured finger. "You know what? I hope Dad.."

He moved so quickly, she gasped her surprise as his hand lashed out, covering her small one in it's entirety, grasping the fragile flesh in a firm, no-nonsense grip. He held her eyes masterfully as the moment progressed. "...I have killed for less."

Althea suddenly believed him, her eyes wide and shocked, his touch doing odd things to her nervous system.

"I do not like to be...touched."

The grey eyes were drawn to the contact, which had lessened drastically.

Edwin tugged gently on her hand, lifting it at length..lowering his head, his lips trailing a searing path of light, feathery kisses along the ridge of her inner palm, the tip of his tongue flicking erotically into the very center, his hot breath tantalizingly sensual on her flesh.

She balled her hand into a fist hastily extracting it from his grasp, her breathing suddenly shallow and quick, her eyes observing him more than warily.

"Except..by you." His gaze bore into her soul and he held her spellbound by his will alone.

Althea cradled her hand protectively to her chest with the other, feeling her breath quicken.


	19. Where Did It All Start Going Wrong?

"You're sure she still lives here?" Mick St. John kept his voice low for it seemed to echo in the silence of the spacious foyer in which he and Josef Kostan now stood, awaiting an audience with the owner of the home they were visiting. "You said, you only came here the once. Maybe she's moved or something."

"Everyone knows where Janette lives." Josef was a picture of calm whereas Mick felt his nerves on edge.

"I don't." Mick reminded.

"Relax, it will be fine." Josef straightened the jacket of his impeccable attire. He wore a blood red shirt and a black silk tie, black slacks with a crease that would cut your finger, Mick imagined, were you to run your finger down it's length, and the matching jacket, of course.

Beth had commented on how very nice Josef looked. They had made a pit stop in France. An idea having occurred to Josef while in-flight, ergo..the little side trip here.

Mick glanced around his surroundings. Whoever this woman was, she was very well off. The place reeked of wealth and good taste.

The house itself reminded the young vampire of those he had seen in England once on a business trip with Josef, which ended in a pretty good vacation as well, as he remembered. After the business was done. The foyer was enormous, a wide stair case holding court from the center of the marble floors to the second tier, a railing of gleaming polished wood extending on both sides in either direction.

Mick could see any number of doors lining the corridors upstairs, one or two closed, the others opened, as if inviting any weary traveler inside.

Beautifully arranged floral pieces graced the area, some housed on ornate pedestals, others tucked into built in nooks with soft lighting showcasing their uniqueness.

Mick felt decidedly under-dressed. He fidgeted slightly, his body language expressing his discomfort.

To his left, there was a sitting room, where guests would be made comfortable and indeed, a servant had offered just such an amenity but Josef had declined.

Mick could see the comfortable couch and chairs, all situated in a cozy arrangement designed around a large fire place. He had rested only sparingly these past few nights, his body crying out for just such comfort.

To the right, was a darkened room but Mick could see shelves of books, a lady's writing desk with a Tiffany lamp on the top, shining down on the fine leather writing surface.

A few embossed cards were spread out as if someone had been interrupted when filling out the pertinent information needed.

A single red rose in a small vase sat, along with a tea cup of delicate china pattern, awaiting their mistress' return.

Driving the road leading to the house, Mick thought the two story looked oddly out of place in France. Beth made him watch an English flick once and this place resembled the one in the movie.

"Do you think this was wise, Josef? Shouldn't we have gone straight to Munich?" Mick voiced his misgivings. "I mean..if LaCroix gets to Althea first.."

"LaCroix never reacts irrationally." A soft voice caught the two male's attention, both turning to seek out it's owner. The slight accent added a charm to the latter.

Janette DuCharme did not so much 'come down' the staircase, as float. She was a vision to behold.

Mick had heard from Josef just how beautiful she was but words did not do justice to the actual reality.

Dressed in a long black skirt, that slit up the sides to the knee, allowing ample room to descend the stairs, black nylons showing off very shapely calves, with stiletto heels adorned with tiny ebony buttons that encased a fetching ankle.

Mick would have referred to her footwear as 'boots' mostly because he was a male.

A black silk blouse was opened daringly to reveal a tempting glance of voluptuous cleavage and long sleeves that flared just above the wrist, giving a very feminine feel to an otherwise rather austere piece.

Alabaster complexion complimented phenomenal blue eyes, the dark hair styled in layers of soft curls, with tendrils framing an amazingly lovely face.

"He will..savor. I fear.." Janette came to stand directly before the two men. "My little sister has out done herself in this instance, but.." She took Josef's outstretched hands, clasping them readily, leaning close for the kiss he bestowed on her cheek. "I, for one..applaud her actions." Her smile lit the room. "hello, Josef."

"Janette." The being turned on the charm, Mick noted. "Need I say, how lovely you are looking? It seems so inadequate a phrase when applied to you."

"Still full of shit, I see." Janette embraced the being in open affection for a beat, then turned her attention to: "..and this is our younger version of Nichola, yes?"

Mick weathered the weight of the intelligent blue eyes. He smiled ingratiatingly. "I've met Mr. DeBrabant. I will take that as a compliment, then."

"Mick St. John." Josef did the honors. "Janette Ducharme. I trust you are properly amazed?"

"Behave." Janette chastised but coming from this female..it seemed more like a stamp of approval.

"...Wow." Was the only thing that came to mind for Mick St. John, for he could not stop staring at the vision before him, try as he might.

"Well said." Josef covered his friend's social faux pas, amused at Mick's state.

Janette chuckled throatily and Mick could actually feel the weight of the female's sensuality hanging in the surrounding air like a fine mist.

"Very good to make your acquaintance, Mr. St. John." The blue eyes clouded over then as she sought Josef Kostan. "Lucien will be here very soon, Josef."

"Good." The younger vampire stated. "I wanted to speak to him further."

"Move carefully, Mon Petite." It was cautioned "His actions bespeak his mind set in this instant. We must approach him ..delicately. You do not wish to make an enemy of LaCroix."

"No, but I have no intention of allowing him to harm Althea, either."

"He will..or he will not. You do not possess the power to stop him.." Janette did not pull punches, Mick noted. "Do you. But, there is a way to placate him. Will you trust me to..assist?"

"I would trust you, Madame..with all that I possess." Josef took her hand, moving decidedly closer, his attention focused and set on the exquisite upturned features. "All..that I am."

"Truly?" Janette challenged playfully, mulling over the prospect. "As I recall, I have sampled..all that you are."

"And?" Josef was not one to back down easily.

Mick sighed mentally. Josef Kostan could no more stop his natural inclinations where a beautiful woman was concerned than Niagra could stop falling.

"..I will..assist." Janette held her amusement..just, charmed by such open arrogance.

"In your case..I would require none." Josef reminded. "Assistance, I mean..As you also will recall..hopefully?"

Janette turned from the being, having scolded him with her glance. "Mr. St. John, I understand your plight, as well. I shall, however, never understand the attraction or fascination with humans. Nichola was constantly at odds with his Sire over such things."

She waved a gracious hand, leading the way down a connecting corridor that lead to the interior of the house. "Please allow us to make you comfortable. I am certain you..gentlemen.." She even included Josef in the statement. "Are in dire need of sustenance."

The two 'gentlemen' followed their hostess, Mick grinning, shaking his head woefully for he had noted Kostan's preoccupation with the slinky movements of Janette's shapely hips as she walked.

"Josef." Janette seemed to have a six-sense about such things, her tone chastising but not too awfully so.

Josef straightened his frame a little indulgently. "I'm as 'human' as the next man, Janette." He quipped. "Cut me some slack, hum?"

She opened the door to a small but charming room at the end of the corridor. She stood off to one side, indicting the males should enter.

Mick preceded Josef, giving the room a compulsory once over.

Two cream cushions faced each other, a large table between them. Brown and tan throw pillows lent an informal air to the place. Again, a large fire place blazed along the entire North wall, the stone mantel dotted with decorative items from a more archaic time.

"'Shotgun' on the red head!" Josef was more interested in the room's occupants than the decor, obviously. He moved fluidly, weaving his way between pieces of furniture, making a bee line for the tall, willowy woman who had smiled her welcome to the two strangers.

Josef wasted no time, his arm encircling the slender waist as he pulled the human close, lowering his head, his lips tasting the warm flesh of her neck line. He explored the length of her rapidly beating pulse, his tongue playing over the throbbing vein flicking teasingly. The red head leaned into his muscled torso, her arms lifting to embrace him tightly.

Josef allowed his 'beast' to emerge, growling softly as he sank his canines into the giving flesh, instantly drinking his fill of the precious elixir, not wasting a drop.

Mick met Janette's inquiring stare with a polite one.

"You do not..partake?"

Josef lifted his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his scowl fixed and trained on his friend. The red head swooned in his arms, her head resting precariously on his shoulder. He held her weight effortlessly.

"...Yes. Yes, of course I do." Mick sensed Josef's annoyance for such bad manners on his part. "..thank you." He ducked his head, crossing immediately to the petite blonde who waited his discretion. He could sense her excitement and trepidation. He smiled at her to ease the moment before turning back to Janette. "This is very kind of you."

The woman nodded minutely, leaving the males to their task.

"And.." Mick didn't forget his upbringing this time. "Thank YOU, as well." He addressed his 'freshie'. The woman giggled, her hands shaking slightly betraying the anxiety she was feeling.

"This..is my first time."

Josef lifted his brows, gently laying the red head unto the nearest couch. He HAD been hungry. He had not meant to take so much. He straightened, exchanging knowledgeable looks with his friend.

"A 'virgin'." He mused, the dark eyes sliding over the blonde with veiled interest. "Lucky you, Mick."

Mick couldn't honestly say he was upset at the turn of events. He had never had 'virgin' flesh before, his own pulse quickening a tad for the fact. He slipped his hand about the human's neck, gently drawing her closer. "Well..not to worry." He informed her. "This isn't MY 'first'."

Josef grinned at the remark, admiring the younger vampire's style. He watched Mick drink greedily from his more than willing 'victim'. She melted to Mick, moaning rapturously.

Josef felt himself grow a little hard.

He dismissed the sensation, annoyed that he had lost control so easily.

He hadn't watched Mick feed in a while. It felt good to see the being in his element once again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althea squirmed restlessly from Edwin's grasp. "Don't!" She snapped irritably, voicing her growing disenchantment. "This is my Father's house. Show him the respect he deserves!"

"I have nothing but the utmost respect for your Sire." Edwin began a slow, methodical circling of his 'prey', his piercing eyes devouring the beautiful curves and bulges of Althea's ripe, young body hungrily. "And...his daughter."

The female turned her head slightly, not sure she liked the idea of an Enforcer behind her back at this stage. "..what are you doing?" She demanded to know.

"Stalking my prey?" He teased in his own way, his voice ever so low..almost a whisper, really. She had to strain to hear the deep baritone. Edwin's gaze ran over the enticing slope of her breasts, lifting slowly to her lovely profile for a beat to read her reaction.

Althea turned her head sharply, meeting the intimidating stare. 'You aren't amusing."

Edwin continued to slowly circle her, moving ever so warily, keeping the female dead center of the 'ring of contemplation' he had established.

Althea followed his movements, annoyed. "Stop it!"

Surprisingly..the male halted his steps, simply standing, staring at her pensively now.

She faced him squarely, her mood certainly no better for his antics. "I think there is something terribly 'wrong' with you!"

"You could well be right." Edwin had long since felt along similar lines. "What do you think it could be?"

"..Your blood lines are tainted. Insanity probably runs in your family." She concluded.

"It practically gallops." His eyes lowered to the slender cut of her jeans, traveling the tight fitting line savoringly.

Althea glanced down her body, wondering what he was looking at. "..you shouldn't be here! If LaCroix catches you in my room, there will be hell to pay. I'm in enough trouble, so...leave!"

Edwin began his slow, systematic trek once again, circling the female but this time, he accomplished the act so innocuously, Althea did not immediately pick up on the activity.

"Do you seriously believe he is not already aware that I am here?"

"What?" The female was shocked by such a concept. "..W-What..do you mean?"

"Althea." The being was the only one to use the long 'a' sound when speaking her name. Some times it thrilled her to hear him say it..today, it only pissed her off. "You know your Sire is capable of sensing you.. 'All'..that you are. 'All'..that you feel."

His voice was low and soothing, calming her nerves a tad.

"He is well aware that I have..." Edwin leaned very close, his breath fanning her cheek as he, whispered his next statement. "..fucked you."

Althea gasped, as the realization hit her full force. She began to tremble, fear shooting through her mind, her nervous system reacting chaotically to the implied threat. "... ...NO!" She stated breathlessly.

Edwin's hand encircled the large bed post to his left. "He 'felt' each and every emotion..you experienced."

Althea's head shook negatively, "...no." she denied such a concept. "He..did not! You are just.." Her words trailed away for she knew he spoke the truth.

"Yes..he does and what is more..you know it to be true, do you not."

She sought escape from such a horrible thought..any..escape, from the panic she was experiencing. She crossed hastily to the window, taking in the tumultuous world outside her present domain.

The storm had worsened, matching the turbulent emotions inside Althea's mind. Not only was LaCroix furious with her because of his son..now,...NOW...he was aware of her unfaithfulness to him? And if he knew about..Edwin, then .."

"Yes." Edwin's features darkened as he read the very expressive features. "He is also well aware of Josef Kostan..you promiscuous little whore."

Stefan realized Edwin was teasing in his own way but he was astute enough to sense underlying currents of building anger as well.

"I will break you of that rather nasty inclination, I think." There was a definite hint of 'pissed off' in that statement, Stefan thought.

Althea had started, surprised to find Edwin so close behind her, instantly moving away. "..You and what Army?" She fought back instinctively. "What I do..or do not do. Or with who.."

"Whom."

"Is NONE of your damned business!"

"But.." Edwin took great delight in turning the screws a bit tighter. "It is..LaCroix's concern..is it not."

Althea had not forgotten..LaCroix. "I..I guess I should.." She looked about frantically..

"Is that your answer to every problem you face?" Edwin disgusted. "To run away?"

"Well...YEAH!" She explained waspishly. "What the hell else can I.."

He caught her wrist as she pasted, pulling her up short. Althea tugged valiantly on her captured appendage. "Hey! You big puke..let GO!"

"You will stay..and face him." It was explained slowly and concisely as if he were speaking to a mentally challenged child.

"Get your mama to 'face him'!" She had a better idea, apparently.

Edwin tugged once, sharply, hauling the female completely off balance. She slammed into his immoveable chest, the breath taken from her slight body.

She felt the hard muscles of his form under her palms, her fingers hastily curling into fists of frustration.

"You came here with noble aspirations." The Enforcer reminded, holding fast to his prize, his brow furrowed sternly. "Follow through on them. I will stand with you."

Althea settled a little. "..Why would you?" She clearly doubted his veracity.

"Do you wish the truth?" He asked pleasantly, looking down on the lovely features.

"Why would I wish a 'lie'?" She was totally baffled by such a question.

"Because you continually deal in half-truths."

"I deal in 'creative thinking'" she corrected haughtily. "But..yes. I want the truth, in this instance!"

He studied her for a long beat. "I will assist you because I wish something in return."

"What a shocker." She nodded sagely. "And what is it you want, exactly?"

Edwin held her eyes masterfully, his own deepening with subdued sensuality. He hooked his fingers into the band of her low rider jeans, gently tugging her...closer.

Althea was so taken aback by such audacity, all she could do for the moment was..watch the scene unfold, her mouth dropping agape for such behavior.

She felt the insistent pull of his fingers, their touch causing tiny shivers of some alien feelings to traverse her entire body.

His face was inches from hers suddenly. She could see the black and green flecks in the deep brown orbs that stared back at her so..possessively.

Edwin continued to stare down at her, something in his expression mesmerizing the female. She felt trapped..cornered..out of her depth. It was hard to breath, her breasts rose and fell heavily, goose flesh appeared on her arms.

"...I want..." He spoke in a husky whisper, for her alone. "...Your...cunt."

The words caused her stomach to react violently, leaping about jerkily, then flip-flopping this way and that. What blood she could muster, tainted the pale cheeks a slight amber.

"Y-Yeah..well.." She sought desperately for a suitable comeback. "Y-You and..the entire Fifth Fleet." She managed to push his hand out of her jeans, stumbling back ungracefully.

Stefan shook his head, his amusement growing by leaps and bounds. He was beginning to like this female.

"..NOT..gonna happen, Mr. 'Ego Guy!" She was more brave than she sounded, she hoped.

Edwin's reflexes were in perfect working condition. He halted her intended departure, lifting her entirely, in one fluid movement, in the next second, tossing her bodily through the air, halfway across the room.

Althea squealed her dismay, having no recourse but to allow the moment to unfold.

She found herself soundly deposited into the middle of the huge bed, sinking fast into the luxurious coverlet.

Edwin stepped leisurely to the side of the structure, his expression one of infinite patience.

Althea sputtered her shock and disorientation, struggling to sit up, pushing her long tresses from her face.

Edwin was instantly beside her, shoving her roughly back down into the giving surface, his body positioned just enough on..just enough off her form, to prevent any further dissension.

"Tell me, Althea, for..I am curious." He had caught her hands, his fingers intertwining with her's, lifting them above her head, pinned to the mattress. His leg wedged between her thighs, and he could feel the warm heat of her vaginal area against the fabric of his trousers. "How exactly would you prevent me from..taking what it is I want..if..I were inclined to go that particular route?"

"I would cut off your dick and feed it to the gold fish, you colossal jerk!" She promised. "LET..ME...UP!"

"It is the only thing you appreciate about me. Why would you even consider such an objectionable thing?" He glanced about her person absently, noting the gaping front of her top.

"Nice tits...were I to ask very nicely." He lifted a smoldering gaze. "Would you allow me to..taste your pussy?"

Althea stopped struggling for it was getting her no where, laying very still, seething quietly for some few moments while she contemplated how best to murder this insidious being. "...No." She managed between clenched teeth. "...thank you. Now..can I get up?"

"I rather like you.." He made himself more comfortable, transferring her hands to one of his large ones, his free palm easing under the edge of her shirt, ever so slowly, raising the material upward as he traveled the silk of her bare flesh. His touch burned her skin..it felt...amazing. "Like..this." He leaned to nuzzle her cheek line. "All..subservient and..helpless."

He shifted his eyes, a definite challenge in their dark depths, daring her to refute his claim.

"So's your mother." Althea smiled sweetly up at him.

Edwin slowly traced the shape of her mouth with a thick finger, watching his action. "This..luscious little mouth.." He leaned again, placing his lips ever so lightly upon the full pout of the pink curve. "..is going to get you into all sorts of delicious trouble, my lovely. I give..fair warning."

"Hasn't happened yet." She blinked rather coquettish lashes at him.

Edwin..pondered for a goodly stretch of time, his gaze totally unreadable but..she felt a menace about the man wondering if she had not, perhaps, over stepped the boundaries just a tiny bit. She began to..squirm under his stare.

She could not help but note the disturbingly attractive stubble on the unshaven cheek line. It lined his upper and lower lips, giving him a very virile appearance. It had scratched her mouth when he had kissed her before. She had not let on.

She would not have given him the satisfaction of knowing secretly..she thought him a very handsome male. That, she would take to her grave, other than let HIM know.

"...Stefan?" Edwin's voice broke the strained silence.

Althea was confused. ".. ...W-What..about him?"

The one in question perked up, his brows lifting with surprise. Was that his cue? But, he had understood that..what..exactly did Edwin have in mind?

The other Enforcer turned his head lazily, seeking out his friend. Stefan spread his hands slightly signifying. 'What is it I should do?'

Edwin motioned slightly with his head and Stefan stepped from his place of concealment.

Althea could see the other being now, although Edwin's build blocked most of her view. "..What...is he..doing here?"

"Stefan?" Edwin answered ever so politely, returning his attention to the female. "What is he doing here? He's here, my precious..to help me teach you...a much needed lesson in manners."

Althea's blood chilled even more than it already was, something clicking in her head. She transferred wide, innocent eyes to...the new arrival in the room.


	20. AND THE CHILD SHALL LEAD HIM...

"Althea." Stefan smiled his most charming welcome. "How..nice to see you again. How are you faring this dreary, atmospheric night?" His eyes took in the carelessly gaping front of her blouse, the one Edwin had opened.

A soft growl escaped Edwin and the female was shocked to note the vivid green of 'warning' in his eyes. His fangs could be seen just barely between the slight opening of his lips. The sound rumbled deep in his chest. Althea felt the vibration against her ribs. She cast the being a hasty glance, a shiver of fright running the length of her body.

"Oh, please..Edwin." Stefan dismissed such a foolish notion. "You said I could 'look'..must you be so territorial? You are right there..what is it you think I could accomplish exactly?"

Edwin..calmed, his 'beast' laid to rest for the time being. But Althea could still feel the tension in his body as he watched the other Enforcer with a wary stare.

"I am assuming..the plans have changed?" Stefan lifted one hand, palm up, his expression more than agreeable. "Now, see..Althea." He transferred his attention to the female. "You have gone and pissed him off, with your rather promiscuous ways..which I find quite charming, just for future reference..and now what? You find yourself in deep shit, my little tasty morsel, do you not. Shame on you!"

Stefan sat by the bed in a small window seat, his hands braced on his knees. "I think he is being decidedly too harsh with you, but..you know how he gets." He shrugged well developed shoulders. "So..Edwin..you rang?"

"Y-You.." Althea stuttered. "You were..watching?"

"Most attentively." Stefan nodded. "He is rather an impetuous individual, isn't he. I feared for your safety there at one point..you?"

"Shut the hell up, Stefan and hold the bitch!" Edwin had arisen, and already, he was removing the dark pin stripped vest he wore, throwing it aside carelessly. It landed a few feet away on the carpeted floor. His hands worked efficiently on the buttons of his crisply starched shirt. His eyes fixed on Althea Adams, who lay passively where he had left her.

She was dazed and confused. More so than usual. Attempting to understand all that was happening.

"I fear this does not bode well for you, precious." Stefan arose, sighing lightly.

Althea transferred devastated eyes to ..Edwin Aldemeer. She now understood..some of what was to transpire. And it..broke her heart.

The fact showed in her eyes..the grey smoke crystals that observed Edwin in such a ...disillusioned manner even now.

"It won't fucking work!" The being snarled the statement, his face showing his growing anger. "Do you think I give a shit for your feelings? When have you ever returned the gesture..you mother fucking bitch!"

Althea cringed inwardly at the words and the meaning behind them. She remained silent, however..having nothing to say. Finally.

"Be nice, Edwin." Stefan suggested evenly.

"She spread her legs for that bastard Kostan..why not me?"

"Yes..why not you." Stefan asked the rhetorical question, seeking an answer from the female in question but..she did not seem disposed to answer..which was good. One was not required.

"Why not me, for that matter? What am I..chopped liver?"

Edwin removed his shirt with jerky movements, his stare blazing down on a withering 'victim'.

"I will make you forget his cock if it is the last fucking thing I do." He vowed bitterly, his hands going to his belt, working the buckle with deft fingers.

Stefan's eyes swept the muscled upper torso with avid interest. "Edwin..you've been working out more! Why is that, I wonder..hummm, Althea?" He stood, on the opposite side of the bed, not offering any threatening moves to the female at all.

Althea felt totally crushed. Edwin had planned this. To allow another..watch them. While they were..intimate. He had known about Stefan. He had probably asked the being to.. She swallowed the threat of tears.

How stupid she had been. To think..if only for a second in time..that Edwin felt something for her other than what he so obviously felt now. Why did she allow this to continually happen?

She closed her eyes momentarily, a feeling of deep depression settling about her mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it, LaCroix.." Nicholas had noted the Elder's quiet manner for some time now. "Is something wrong?"

"...a moment, Nicholas, if you will." The Ancient smiled to lessen the request. "It is..something to which I must attend."

Nicholas fell quiet, allowing his Sire to concentrate his full energies where they were needed.

He watched LaCroix's face carefully, reading the instant..change in the being. Cold, calculating..empty eyes opened to his inquiring ones. Nicholas had seen that look many times over the centuries he had been with his friend..mentor..enemy...Father.

"What..is it?"

"Who." LaCroix's tone was emotionless. "Who..Nicholas. Whom." He..came back from a very long way off, Nicholas sensed. "Aldemeer and his little..friend. It appears..two more must suffer my wrath this night...oh well." He shrugged mentally. "The more..the merrier, I always say, yes?"

"What's going on?"

"I had thought..that your sister's fate would be decided this night. It seems..I was..wrong in my..assumption and..my choice."

"I..don't understand. Is Althea alright?"

"No, Nicholas..she is not."

"What ..have you done, LaCroix. You promised me.."

"Not I, dear boy." LaCroix held up an imperial hand. "Not I...but, not to worry. I will handle it all. When we arrive home."

Nicholas did not like the sound of that..not at all. He settled back in his seat. LaCroix had chosen to ride the Express of all things. Nicholas had not fought the idea, thinking..the more time he could spend with the Master Vampire, the longer Althea would have..and..perhaps he could calm LaCroix a bit.

Something had upset the being, however and it looked like Nicholas' plans were going awry. He hoped, when they reached Janette..she might have something else in mind to help out in the situation.

Only time would tell. He studied his Sire carefully. LaCroix seemed in complete control again..but, when had he never not been.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althea watched in a sort of fascinated horror as Edwin shed his clothing, piece by piece. He had pushed the dark slacks down his legs, stepping from them absently, his attention having never been turned from...Althea Adams.

"Those are new." Stefan had noted the silk boxers that Edwin still wore. And something else, if his grin was any criteria by which to judge. "And...that." He motioned to the other being's clearly aroused state. "Very nice, indeed..Edwin. I've always liked that about you."

Edwin transferred cold eyes to his friend, then even more chilling ones back to..the female who lay so quietly before him.

"It must be painful." Stefan imagined.

"It is." Edwin flicked a restless gaze over Althea's body.

"Then..why do you not do something about it?" Stefan shifted amused eyes to the female. "You have never been this..reticent before..." It was accused. "Have you."

"Shut the hell up." Edwin suggested..strongly, his attention fixed, his expression...rather stoic.

"Well, one of us has to speak..you are brooding and uncommunicative." Stefan pointed out. "You are frightening our..guest."

"If she is frightened now...ask her to wait a few seconds." The icy reply came.

Althea shut her eyes, silent tears escaping down the sides of her face.

Edwin felt his heart constrict, which only made him all the more angry. "Tears now? A female's trick..I would expect nothing less..you fucking tart!"

"A little harsh, Edwin..really."

Althea turned her head, unable to stand another moment of the frigid stare. She determined to

get through what was to come with as much dignity as she could muster. LaCroix would expect it of his child, after all.

"Look at me, you little whore.. FACE me!" Edwin demanded.

She turned back, her resolve strengthened by the thought of the Master Vampire. Her eyes hardened. "...do what you will...you son-of-a-bitch! I will not stop you.."

"As if you could..slut!"

"Do your fucking worse..both of you!" She included Stefan in the heated glare now. She lifted

hate filled eyes. "I...hate...you!"

Edwin finally believed her. It tore his heart from his body. And he...hated...that! He hated his weakness for this female. He loathed it..he..loathed..himself more!

He growled viciously, leaning, his powerful hands ripping her clothes from her body in a few quick jerks of measured accuracy. Her breasts laid bared before him..her shoes tossed, with such force, one crashed through the stain glass window in the alcove.

He swept her nudity with a smoldering stare, his chest rising and falling heavily, the slight mat of black hair tapering down into the band of his boxers. His biceps were muscled and well defined, his forearms burly, straining with power.

Althea noted the tattoo on the right one. It was a snake wound about a female's body.

He leaned again..his hands working the tab of her jeans, his fingers zipping them down. In seconds he had pulled them free of her body. He held them crushed in his hand, staring down at her stonily.

"Didn't think she wore any." Stefan's voice held his appreciation. "My god, Edwin..she is..breathtaking." He could not stop admiring what he was seeing.

Edwin could not but agree but his fury with the woman for..having allowed Josef Kostan to sample what by rights..should have been his alone..colored his judgement and..his perspective.

"Allow me taste her." Stefan asked respectfully.

"NO!" Edwin hissed sharply.

"Then..YOU taste her, damn you!" Stefan demanded some sort of action, his dick was insisting, after all.

Edwin smiled rather unpleasantly. Yes..he wanted to ..badly but..those damnable eyes stared at him and they were so...lifeless and..without their usual warmth for him, that he..found himself hesitating.

"It is what you want..is it not?" Stefan was a street fighter..he knew how to wound his foe. Find his..weaknesses. "You know you do.."

"...yes." Edwin's throat was suddenly dry. His body more than..tense. He..wanted to..desperately. No fucking female was going to dictate to him! NONE!

He knelt, his hands latching onto Althea's hips, and he pulled her roughly forward, having spread her legs on either side of his head. She had gasped but..did not offer any other resistance and even now..lay stiff and unyielding even exposed and vulnerable as she was now.

He secretly admired her dignity. Her..composure. And he hated her for it.

He wasted no time on preliminaries, his mouth covering her center of being with abandoned hunger. His unshaven stubble rubbing her skin raw. His tongue lashed about the tiny nub of her clit with expert finesse. Althea closed her eyes and...concentrated on an old nursery rhyme she had heard in her youth. Repeating the lyrics over and over in her mind. Refusing to allow her body to respond or even 'feel'. Her fists were clenched into the covers and she held herself rigid and tense.

Edwin tasted the sweet nectar of her, his tongue probing deep into the recesses of the molten little cavern repeatedly. He held fast to her thighs, keeping them spread wide for his endeavors.

He loved the taste..the light fragrance of 'scent'..it was driving him mad. He wanted her to grasp his hair and push his face closer, were that possible..to hear her moan his name in that broken lilt she used..to have her soft and pliable and..wanting beneath him.

But..she was not.

Nothing he was doing seemed to touch her soul. It infuriated him.

He arose, glaring down at her. He glanced down, surveying his 'property'.

"She is not being very cooperative, is she." Stefan knew how to temper the other being's wrath. "Still..she is very beautiful. Surely...a little..lenience is warranted?"

"I hate the fucking bitch! I want her..dead!" Edwin managed between clenched teeth, for Althea's eyes were boring into his own soul and he felt..dirty ..unclean. "I can..do that!"

"Do you..hate her?" Stefan clearly doubted such a statement. " But, yes..yes, you are very adept at..killing, but.." It was reminded. "What a waste. You are simply..tense. Take your pleasure in her body. It will..clear your mind."

Stefan reached, easing the boxers down the trim hips of his friend.

Althea's eyes widened with surprise, for Edwin..had permitted the action.

Edwin..stood, composed and..prideful. A magnificent specimen to behold. Althea looked aside hastily. Her insides shaking uncontrollably.

Stefan knelt, his large hands stroking Edwin's penis lovingly. "You are hurting, are you not." He flicked his tongue over the large bulbous head and Edwin closed his eyes, drawing in an uneven breath. "Allow me...assist."

He took Edwin into the recesses of his mouth, suckling him eagerly and expertly. In seconds the younger Vampire was groaning brokenly, his eyes closed, his head back..

Stefan tugged and Edwin's knee indented the bed. He was guided by a sure hand. "Put it in..she will warm to you. You know she will..what woman has not?"

Edwin allowed himself to be manipulated, and soon, his cock was deep inside Althea's heat. He gasped and began to thrust wantonly, quick, rapid strokes, the friction heating the female's insides to searing flame. His actions moving Althea's body jerkily forward and back, as he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips, holding her from withdrawal or escape.

"Easy lad." Stefan cautioned.

Althea had grimaced with pain for Edwin's size was stretching her..tearing.

Edwin was breathing shallowly, his eyes glazed with passion and lust for what he was experiencing. "I...w-want her cunt!" His eyes glowed green, his fangs began to extend, his voice was a raspy threat.

"I know you do. But..gently." Stefan whispered in Edwin's ear. "You have all the time in the world. Slowly...yes..like that." He guided Edwin's thrusts, his hands on the other being's buttocks. "Ease into her..slowly...inch by...inch."

Stefan watched what was transpiring, his eyes locked on Althea's face but she had closed her eyes tightly, refusing to open them to the reality of what was taking place.

"Yes..you know how to do it." Stefan encouraged. "Spread.." He kicked Edwin's feet apart, stepping between them.

Edwin halted immediately, growling his fury. "NO..she will not...understand! DO NOT!"

"You do not wish to lie to her, remember?" Stefan was patient. "She would hate that. No secrets between you..none. You know that is how it must be. You told me..it is what you want."

Edwin studied the beautiful features of the female looking back at him suddenly. Her eyes were shocked and..questioning..her mind stagnated.

"It is what..I do." He grated. "It is how...I find pleasure!" He felt sick inside suddenly.

She ..flushed as best she was able, blinking her confusion.

"I ..." Edwin could not find the words. He desperately wanted to find them. His expression softening, his eyes allowing his pain. "I.."

"He did not mean anything he said.." Stefan helped out. He reached, touching her nipple. Edwin growled viciously, knocking his touch away. Stefan chuckled. "And he is one jealous, horny prick right now..so. Listen carefully, my little sacrificial lamb."

"NO!" Edwin hissed.

"He is in lo.."

"NO!" Edwin withdrew completely from Althea, turning for battle, his eyes blazing their contempt.

Althea moaned softly, hurting terribly with the violent withdrawal.

Edwin glanced hastily back to her, he knelt..taking her hands in his. "Forgive me, love." He kissed her clit lovingly, his breath hot and rapid on her skin. Her flesh tingled deliciously. "I... I..." His eyes measured the beauty of her exposed body, his mind crying out for some sort of fulfillment..his dick so hard it hurt to graze it against the fabric of the sheets. He wanted desperately to touch her..anywhere. His gaze fell on the heavy mounds with their pink buds of nipples taunt and puckered for him. He knew how they tasted. He..remembered.

"Get yourself out of this one.." Stefan nodded knowingly. "Oh, for heaven's sake..just say it, man! My cock is so hard it might drop off from the sheer weight alone! I do not have all bloody night!"

Edwin held Althea's eyes, his own burning into her. "...I hate that you fucked him..I want to see him fucking die! I want to be the one to kill him..horribly. I want to tear him asunder and cut off his cock and stick it down his fucking throat."

Althea shook her head negatively, not understanding any of what was being said.

"Kostan." Stefan explained, sensing the female's difficulties.

"I..." Edwin swallowed hard. "I...hate when you..look at him like you do. I want..you to.."

"Look at him..in the same manner.. the way you do, Kostan." Stefan was ever helpful.

Althea stared at Edwin like he was a complete idiot.

"I..do not ..hate you, Althea." Edwin told the truth and it felt ..so...wonderful to see her eyes lose that..cold, hateful quality. "..I could never..do that."

"..B-But.." She wasn't following any of this...nothing!

"I do not.." Edwin crawled up the length of her, lying alongside her, taking her hand, kissing it, holding it for dear life. He touched her face gently..watching the expressive features more than warily. "I do not" He whispered. "I want you so badly I can not think straight most times." He looked at her nudity but pulled his eyes away. He must continue. He must let her know. So she would not look at him the way she had been looking at him.

His anger was dissipating..replaced by something he had not felt in.. Edwin thought back. Had he ever felt such emotions? Ever?

"..I want you..to feel the same." He searched her face religiously. "But..you do not..do you."

Stefan caught Althea's eyes, a warning in his own. He shook his head ever so minutely and Althea knew..not to answer in the negative. She had no answer in reality, so..she remained silent..torn. Conflicted. Stricken.

Edwin lowered his head, closing his eyes. He lay his forehead to her's and she felt the coolness of his flesh against her skin. The hard muscle of his thigh pressed intimately to her hip, his chest hair tickled her arm, the one that lay wedged between them. His fingers gripped her's tightly..so tightly, there was no longer any real feeling in them. She dared not say anything.

"Do not...hate...me." He gritted his teeth, loathe to plead so, but knowing he must. "Say the words.." He opened his eyes, beseeching her to understand..to take pity. "Say...the ..fucking..words!"

Only she could heal the wounds he had inflicted. His heart bled internally..as if it had been punctured by a sharp, painful object. Or..was it his mind that was being torn apart.

"What the fuck.." He wanted someone to tell him the answer. Anyone. "Have I allowed you do to me?"

Althea looked to Stefan for guidance. She had no where else to go.

"She does not hate you.." Stefan again, warned her with his expression. "Do you..Althea? Tell him. You were simply angry, correct?"

Althea transferred her gaze to.. "You...knew he was..here."

"It had nothing to do with you, child." Stefan told the truth. "He was merely repaying a debt owed. Of course..it is what we 'do'..." Stefan shrugged. "We have grown rather..jaded. It takes so much now a days to..catch our interest, so to speak."

Althea's cheeks shaded a tad. "You...you..eh..."

"Do you think your Sire does not..indulge occasionally?" Stefan found her naivete charmingly..quaint. "We are Centuries old, dear heart. We have ..done it all, a hundred times over. Cut us some slack, hum? Do not judge of what you could not possibly know."

Edwin shifted his eyes a beat when Althea sought his explanation.

"I..do not allow it often." He half-heartedly defended his actions.

"I can vouch for that." Stefan grumbled. "It makes the act..more intense. More..pleasurable."

Althea lowered her eyes, totally embarrassed.

"He fucks you...I fuck him." Stefan was having no difficulty with the subject.

"STEFAN!" Edwin breathed his anger.

"He will not allow me to touch you." Stefan moved more carefully, sensing Edwin's anger was genuine in this instance. "I..enjoy touching..him. Very much so. But, I would enjoy you just as much..if not more."

Edwin sought Althea's reaction, his gaze unsettling. "..Althea." He moved decidedly..closer, his arm going over her breasts, his hand resting on the opposite side of her head. "I know..if you give me the opportunity. I could..make you forget Kostan. I swear by all I hold holy. It IS possible! I am not a novice at..the art of lovemaking."

"Stop!" She whispered hesitantly.

"If you say I am not to indulge in such ..practices again." He glanced at Stefan. And Stefan rolled his eyes irritably. "Then..I will abide by that decision."

"You would allow a mere female to dictate to you, Edwin?"

Edwin..ignored the jibe, his attention for Althea alone, his eyes holding her's masterfully. "It is not..unclean, little one. Not..truly. It is simply..another form of gratification. Stefan and I..and those like your Sire..we do not often adhere to what society dictates. Certainly not human society nor..even our own."

Stefan sat, leaned comfortably on the other side of the bed, watching the interplay. He took the moment to enjoy the 'scenic' route of Althea's youth and nakedness.

"But, it is not his cock I wish.." Edwin stated, and when she would have turned aside, he held her face with gentle fingers. "It is not his cock that I..crave nightly..when I am alone. In my cubicle. My thoughts are not of Stefan or..any other female I have ever experienced. But..of you, Althea."

"I...I don't believe.." She wasn't going to be made a fool of again.

"Yes you do." Stefan dismissed. "You simply wish him to grovel a bit more. Like any female."

Althea shook her head. "No."

"Really?" The other Enforcer leaned, his face inches from her own. "Then..prove it." He bent, kissing her mouth ravishingly.

Althea was up and seeking comfort in the only source she could trus... She blinked, surprised to find herself in the arms of Edwin Aldemeer.

Edwin's fury slowly melted into..gratitude. Stefan had done this for him..

Althea leaned into him, away...from Stefan. She slowly settled against his frame, her eyes vigilantly watching the other being. But then..she realized...Edwin was nude. She had 'sensed' his..unable to look down. She had been leaning on his thigh.

She moved away hastily. "Ok.." She held up her hands. "This is.." Well, she didn't know what it was but.. "No more!" She closed her eyes tightly because, she wished fervently to..look elsewhere but, that just was not going to happen even though..she had the best impression of..what Edwin's..thing..looked like and..it looked just fine to HER but.. "This is just..not going to happen."

Stefan grinned accordingly.

"You..just..get some clothes on and..then we can maybe..talk." Yes, that was a great start. "Maybe we can..not be mad or something but, first.." She motioned frantically, her eyes squinted shut. "Do your..pants! Do them..immediately if not sooner...ok?"

Stefan exchanged looks with his friend.

Edwin leaned ever so close to whisper in the female's ear, his breath causing shivers of delight to travel her arms and back. "That...my lovely. Is NOT going to happen. This is not ended..it is only..beginning."

Althea grimaced, her worst fears having come to pass.

"If you want me to..not hate you, you will put on your pants." She had a bargaining tool she hoped. "That's the deal..take it or leave it."

"A compromise then." Edwin felt..better. Things were getting back to normal. As normal as they would ever be with this enchantress. "..I shall do as you bid if you, in return..will lie back down and allow me finish what I started."

She put her hands in front of her eyes, shaking her head vigorously. "No..now, please." She peeked out a little, one eye kinda opened. Kinda not. "...please?" She..slowly ..carefully..opened both eyes, keeping them trained and centered on..Edwin's face. "...really..please?"

Edwin...leaned back, resigned. He..nodded minutely, his amusement held. Fuck..it felt fantastic to have her..attempting to use her feminine wiles against him once more.

"I cannot believe you actually caved." Stefan was disgusted. "Lick her pussy and force her to bend to your will..it is that simple. Must I do everything, Edwin?"

Edwin swept Althea's form...slowly. "What care I if I must concede a bit..she..." His eyes deepened considerably, and he reached..tweaking her nipple in a playfully painful twist. "Is still without benefit of clothing."

Althea gasped, covering herself hastily in the age old form of maidenly modesty.

"Too little..too late." Stefan smiled pleasantly, "Too much to cover at any rate." He noted her small hands hardly did the trick. "Need some assistance."

Edwin cut him a look.

"Just asking..trying to be polite."

"GET MY CLOTHES!" Althea demanded.

"You get them." Stefan had a much better idea.

She pulled some pillows in front of her, scooting back to the headboard. "You both are perverts!"

"In all modesty..yes." Stefan agreed wholeheartedly. "Thank you for noticing."

Edwin held his trousers in his hand, having never taken his eyes off the female.

She checked with him, careful to keep her eyes above his waist. Very..careful.

He continued to..simply look at her.

"...What?" She finally had to question his mood..and his stance.

"Fuck this!" He muttered, tossing the trousers aside...

Althea's eyes widened, and she..tensed.

This new development was not good..it could not possible be...good.


	21. In The Misty 'Moonlight'..

Josef stood, straightening his tie a tad. He exchanged enigmatical looks with Mick St. John. "This is where we separate the men from the boys...stay back..." He grinned over at his friend. "Boy."

Mick shook his head at the being's antics, following him out of the billiard room where he and Josef had been passing the time with a friendly game of 9-ball. Mick was down two hundred big ones already, so..he wasn't all that sad when Josef had sensed Nicholas De Brabant's arrival.

He could not sense LaCroix, but one surmised the Ancient Vampire would be near his son now, on any given occasion.

Voices carried down the hall, echoing slightly from the foyer, as the two males made their way to their destination.

"LaCroix!" Janette greeted the new arrivals warmly, with an embrace for her Master and a discreet, almost chaste kiss. "I have sorely missed you!" She whispered into LaCroix's ear. Immediately, the blue eyes sought out.. "Nichola!" A beautiful smile welcomed her former lover as the two embraced tightly for a goodly while. Tears glistened in Janette's eyes when finally, she was able to release her hold on the being. "Nichola! There are..no words!"

"None of that." LaCroix cautioned. "This is a happy homecoming!"

"Yes!" Janette laughed breathlessly, her hand refusing to relinquish it's hold on Nicholas'. "Yes! A joyous occasion indeed!" She embraced Nicholas yet again.

LaCroix stiffened, casting an imperceptible glance Janette's way.

Nicholas' senses were just as attuned, he, having 'felt' the sensations as well, his look one of inquiry only, however.

"..We have..guests, LaCroix." Janette had hoped for more time to prepare the Ancient. Alright..to cajole him. To..explain her reasoning. "Be nice." She pleaded almost scoldingly.

Josef and Mick approached, both halting their steps for a moment, neither certain of how they would be greeted.

The hair on the back of Mick's neck tingled as his eyes met the crystal blue orbs observing him so..intently.

Josef set his mind, continuing on determinedly. He crossed the few meters, head up, eyes direct and focused. He halted slowly, having come face to face with the Master Vampire. LaCroix was a good head taller than he, and Josef was six feet.

LaCroix's stare bored into his soul, but Josef refused to give an inch, bearing the steely gaze admirably.

Mick held his breath unconsciously. Nicholas shifted a wary glance to Janette, uncertain of LaCroix's tolerance for 'guests' at this stage. A tense moment passed slowly indeed.

Josef Kostan remembered his manners. He..lowered his head, going down on one knee, remaining in the subservient position. "...I honor Thee, Lord." He stated quietly.

Mick St. John's mouth fell agape as he witnessed the unprecedented act.

LaCroix looked down upon the other vampire, his expression a rather impersonal one then..the lifeless gaze was lifted to: Mick St. John.

The young vampire sensed all eyes on him. Josef cast a sharp reprimand of a glare, before returning to his former position.

Mick hesitantly..aped Josef's actions, slowly..uncertainly..kneeling, then..bowing his head.

LaCroix did not make them suffer long, his soft, almost menacing tone carrying in the emptiness of the mammoth foyer. "...Arise."

Josef did so, but..waited patiently for the Master to speak first.

"..You are her friend." LaCroix nodded ever so slightly, his gaze and unwavering one. "You wish only her welfare. Duly noted."

"If I could ask forgiveness for any transgressions made?" Josef 'asked' respectfully. "Or perhaps..to take any blame and of course..consequently..suffer the retribution. I would gladly accept any and all judgements decreed."

"Noted." LaCroix seemed slightly impressed. "..It will be taken into account."

Josef had hoped for more. "I ask leniency." He took what was offered in the vein it was given. "And patience with her youth, of course." That went without saying, surely. "Understanding of her short-comings and remembrance, please..that Althea dearly loves and respects her Sire even above her own life. I think, all these things..you already know and accept."

LaCroix..nodded once.

Mick St. John wondered if he could get up. No one had said anything one way or another. He thought it best to take no chances, so he..remained kneeling. He had no knowledge of the protocol expected.

"...Your word?" Josef knew he was pushing the limits of 'propriety', but..he required some kind of reassurance...he would take anything at this point.

"...Have it then." LaCroix had not appreciated the gall, his abruptness indicating as such but then ..he seemed to transform into a gracious host in the very next second.

"Janette..we are famished." He turned to the female. "Make a weary traveler and his..son.." He put a territorial hand on Nicholas' shoulder, his features most solemn for a beat. "..feel welcome."

Janette smiled happily. "Of course, LaCroix. Your wish!" She went to the being, slipping her arm about his waist. "Your rooms await!" Here, holding out her hand.. "Nicholas! Join us, please! Yes? LaCroix?" She asked hopefully.

"Decidedly." The Elder's gaze was a gentle one as he observed his 'children'. "Together once more! As it should be..yes, Nicholas?"

'Nicholas' could find no fault with such a statement. He had missed Janette terribly. Seeing her again only reinforced the fact.

The female had always filled a gaping hole inside his heart. They had been together a hundred plus years. Nothing could erase that time or the great affection and love he felt for her.

He desperately needed the particular brand of healing only she could offer at such a time in his life.

"Yes!" He agreed wholeheartedly for once with LaCroix. "Yes, LaCroix! As it should be!" Nicholas could not take his eyes off Janette, drinking in the sight of her beauty.

LaCroix lifted his noble head, well pleased. "You children go ahead." He motioned with a regal movement of his hand. "I will join you later."

"Are you..certain, LaCroix?" Nicholas was grateful for such consideration.

"Quite certain." It was bid. "...enjoy." The blue eyes flicked with amusement for a second before returning to Josef Kostan. "I need to feed."

Josef blinked. Had he meant.. 'feed' as in...by using himself as a ...tv dinner..as in..sucking the life out of him? As in..draining him dry..as in..the LaBrea Tar Pits would soon have another unwilling resident? Well..small enough price to pay, he supposed..considering.

He swallowed..hard, then remembered to discreetly motion to Mick St. John. The younger being quickly scrambled to his feet, feeling a little sheepish for all that.

"Will you..gentlemen.." Clearly, LaCroix doubted the accuracy of his assessment. "Join me? I understand it is the way of the young to..merely partake then.." He offered a disgruntled sound in his throat. "Move on..without harm to the..recipient." He removed his coat, laying it on a nearby bannister railing. "I find such practices..unsettling. I give fair warning." He turned, facing them. "That is ..NOT.. 'my' way. If you find such things..distasteful then.."

"Not at all." Josef stated and Mick held his composure easily. LaCroix did not believe in the idea of 'Freshies'. His 'meals' were absolute and finite. The 'course' did not survive the ordeal.

"We would be honored."

Mick doubted the accuracy of the adjective used but he remained pointedly silent. Althea Adams had gone against this being for him and Beth's sake. The least he could do was attempt repay her in whatever way necessary to appease her Sire. Slighting LaCroix was not in the cards, no matter how distasteful the task asked.

It wasn't as if he hadn't killed before, himself. Only in anger or..purpose, though. In essence, was he any different from LaCroix?

He liked to think so, of course but..the reality was..they were all predators, by nature. Killing did not come easy to Mick St. John but neither did it repulse him if the need existed.

He killed..moved on. He lost no sleep over any death he had perpetrated because he believed he had acted justly..for the greater good.

He was, perhaps..deluding himself.

LaCroix watched Nicholas lead Janette up the staircase, his features serene.

Josef exchanged glances with Mick, signifying.. 'that's one fortunate guy..that'.

Mick sensed Nicholas and Janette were not going off to play a hand of 'go fish'. It was understood. They were about to 'reacquaint' themselves as lovers and when LaCroix said..he would 'join them' later..it was not as a third hand at the game. There would be a threesome granted.

Mick sighed mentally. They were all grown ups, after all. More power to them, in fact.

Manage a trois was a lovely phrase. Josef smiled mentally. He envied Nicholas de Brabant greatly. He held fond memories of his time with Janette.

He turned his attention where it was needed. He smiled politely to..his host. "They make a handsome couple."

"They always have." LaCroix did not disagree. He held his hand out and..Josef lead the way to the inner part of the home. He knew the way by heart now. He knew Mick would find the proceedings they were about to embark upon ..distasteful, but he also knew..the younger vampire would keep his feelings on the matter to himself.

Josef hoped against hope..that ingratiating himself to the Master Vampire might just help Althea's plight. He wasn't sure how it might do so..he was following his instincts. It's all he had to go on at this point, but..his instincts had always served him well.

LaCroix would be watching them closely.

He was determined to make no mistakes. He knew what was expected of them. He would inform Mick when and if..he was able. Mick was no dummy. He would wait and watch. Learn. Josef had complete faith in his friend.

Now...to work. Josef crooked his finger at the waiting 'Freshie'...and she floated toward him. He caught her about the waist, instantly sinking his fangs into the soft, giving flesh, drinking heartily.

LaCroix shifted his gaze to..Mick St. John. Mick smiled slightly. "Your choice, Master." He bid. "I will take..which ever you do NOT want."

Josef liked Mick's style, halting his 'feeding' momentarily, his eyes still glowing a soft, shimmering green, however, for he was deep within the 'moment'.

LaCroix set his sights on..a statuesque brunette who stood, hand on the mantel..her eyes for the Master alone. She..smiled seductively, moving her form forward with a purposeful motion.

LaCroix opened a side door, allowing her to precede him into the softly lit room. He closed the door quietly, with but one 'look' to his counterpoints.

Mick released his 'Freshie' hastily, joining Josef . He kept his voice ever so low. "Do we stop him?"

"That is somewhat laughable." Josef reminded. "First..we couldn't even if we wanted. And secondly...are you insane?"

Mick settled. "I..I don't think she knows he..I mean." Mick looked to the closed door fretfully. "She thinks he's only going to..you know. Right?"

"Janette explains the procedures, Mick. She is here because..she wants to experience it." Josef shook his head. "She has been a 'Freshie' for a long time. She wants to..upgrade."

"Knowing what it means?"

"She wants ..LaCroix."

"I..don't get that.." Mick didn't.

"They immerse themselves in our culture.." Josef had released his own 'meal'...sitting on the divan with Mick, facing the dying embers of the fire. The Freshie sat on the brick, warming her now cold body. The revitalizing of her blood drained body would take time. "She has wanted to be turned for years now. She may talk LaCroix into the act. She probably will not." Josef shrugged. "It's none of our affair. Stay clear of it."

Mick sat back. That? He could do. He just wanted out of here. He wanted to see Beth. She made him feel fresh and clean again. He wanted...that.


	22. Frankly, My Dear..I Don't Give a Damn

ADULT SITUATIONS..NO MINORS, PLEASE

Stefan held his smile. He watched Edwin climb into the structure, moving very close to a very nervous and jittery, Althea Adams.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" She scooted further into the recesses of the billions of propped pillows on the bed, her hand held out to ward off Edwin's determined approach. "You are invading my space, here!" She motioned accordingly. "You gave your promise..so...STAY THERE!" She pointed to a spot that he had already passed.

Stefan scowled at her statement. He had not recalled any 'promises' passing back and forth between the two 'combatants'.

"What..did I 'promise'?" Edwin too, was puzzled, for he had made no such vow to his knowledge. He made himself comfortable, reclined half way on his stomach, half on his side.

"Stay!" Althea had found a little cubby hole of pillows where she felt more secure. "We said we would talk this thing out, remember?"

"You are awfully free with my 'words'." Edwin settled against her, his arms placed on either side of Althea's body, pining her into the sphere of his influence. "I have never felt less like.." His eyes roamed the revealed flesh of her nudity with masculine appreciation. "Talking."

Stefan made himself comfortable in a nearby chair. He sensed this could take a while, but..he was in no hurry. He searched in this vest pocket for a cigarette.

"Yeah, well." Althea pulled several more decorative pillows about her body, holding one large one to her bosom. "You don't get everything you want, buddy."

"Yes I do." Edwin corrected easily, moving..closer still, his eyes dropping to the cleft of her breasts, remaining steadfast for a goodly beat.

"He does, you know." Stefan confirmed airily.

Althea could smell Edwin's scent, the dark mat of chest hair mesmerizing her attention, the bulges of his biceps enthralling her. He really did have a very..very nice body. Damn him!

And those eyes. They just kept looking at her and she felt her insides melting. Why didn't he stop looking at her?

"No..he doesn't. Not this time!" There was a principle involved. Her eyes shifted angrily to Stefan. "And you..just shut it!"

Edwin ran his palm down the exposed top of her thigh, watching it's progress to the tiny feet, his eyes sensually attuned to the action.

Althea knocked his hand aside. "Cut it out! You don't touch me unless I give permission, Mr. 'Asshole Guy! You got that?"

Edwin held his amusement, sharing the moment with his friend.

"She has the 'asshole' part right." Stefan confirmed.

Edwin shifted a challenging stare. "What if I do not wish to comply?"

"Then, I tell Dad and he beats the living shit out of you."

Stefan nodded thoughtfully. "There is that."

"But.." Edwin moved..closer, his index finger trailing a feathery trail down her cheekline. Althea clutched the pillows more desperately. "I think. It could be..worth the trouble." His brown gaze swept the tops of her mounds with open desire.

Stefan could see that Althea had not expected the retort. Not many thought to challenge LaCroix, after all. Not and remain..functioning.

"You realize of course." Edwin leaned, whispering the taunt into Althea's ear. "Covering it up..only serves to make it more..enticing."

Althea drew in a sharp breath, his nearness affecting her equilibrium.

"Makes me wish to..tear those flimsy objects aside and.." He placed his mouth on her lips, the contact restrained..barely touching. "Sample what lies..beneath."

"That is all you two are good for, I bet!" Althea disdained. "Raping and pillaging..how archaic can you get?"

She tried to calm her nerves..and her reaction to the individual.

"We are very adept at 'archaic'." Stefan had to admit. "Me more so than him, I think."

"You stay out of this!" She reminded Stefan of his place. "Make him stay out of this!"

"I would never take anything you did not wish to give, Althea." Edwin's fingers seared a path from her shoulder down the length of her arm. "Unless of course.." He lifted a sexy taunt. "You wished me to..take it."

Althea's mouth fell agape.

"Stay out of this, Stefan." Edwin remembered, muttering absently, his mind clearly..elsewhere, for all that.

"I will remain as quiet and unoffensive as a church mouse." Stefan faithfully promised, blowing smoke away from the bed area.

"You guys are creepy..just saying." Althea had long since decided. "You are smug bastards that need to be taken down a notch or two. And I hate you both."

The statement did not bother Edwin unduly in this instance, as it had before. "I believe I can alter your outlook, however. If I..put my mind to it."

"No..you can't because you were rotten to me before and don't think I have forgotten, because.." Althea snapped. "I haven't.

Edwin leaned back a little, taken aback by the remark but more so..by the adorable little pout she offered now. The slate eyes were sullen and fretful. "...Yes. I was." He realized. His eyes softened. "How do I make amends?"

"You could leave." Althea brightened instantly. "Both of you." She graciously included Stefan in her meaning. "I mean..if you truly want to mend some fences?"

"Edwin!" Stefan sensed his friend weakening. "Do not even think it!" He advised sharply.

Edwin continued to study Althea's face..her... 'hopeful' face. "..if she is not yet ready.."

"Ohh, I'm NOT!" She assured Stefan more than Edwin. "I am sooooo NOT!"

"MAKE..her ready." Stefan was not affected by the feminine wiles.

Althea's expression fell, her pout returning two-fold to Edwin's great amusement.

"..Althea." He took her hand, which she allowed, if somewhat..warily. She watched his every move very closely. "You do not truly wish me to go..do you?"

The female swallowed hard, watching the dark chocolate creme of his eyes, the devastatingly attractive virility of the male. "...Well.." She..weakened. "Parts of me do.." She was holding fast to those 'parts'. She grimaced, annoyed with herself. "Some parts..not so much."

She shifted, feeling the dampness between her legs. She determinedly shook her doldrums. "But this is just 'wrong'!" She motioned accordingly. "You guys are perverts and..this there is something horribly wrong with you..both!" She glared at Stefan. "Especially YOU!"

"Your own Sire engages in such practices. Do you judge him?" Stefan asked innocently.

"STEFAN!" Edwin's mouth tightened, pissed the other being had shared such a revelation with the female.

"You keep saying that!" Althea gasped her rising anger. "You are such a liar!"

"You know I speak the truth." Stefan corrected evenly.

Althea shook the long tresses, her features crest fallen.

"You are very young, Althea. In time, you will not be so hasty to criticize another's moral ethics, I think." Edwin put it more acceptably, he hoped. "You are judging by human standards, at any rate..are you not?"

Althea blocked the thought of LaCroix doing..anything what-so-ever that was 'wrong' or 'immoral' even though, knowing..how stupid a thing it was to do. "NO..there is right and there is wrong! Josef says so." She remembered. "It is a Universal axiom that does NOT change!"

"Kostan!" Edwin spat the name. "Then it is gospel, I suppose..in your world?"

"Josef has no reason to lie."

"He wished inside your cunt..reason enough for a male." Stefan smirked at such naivete.

"He had already done that!" Althea dismissed shortly.

Edwin's body tensed, his face..altering.

"Edwin." Stefan warned, sensing the other Enforcer's rising fury. "Keep a perspective. In all fairness..she was not aware of your intent or interest at the time she..took Kostan to her bed. Have you not had other lovers?"

Edwin's head snapped sharply around, his eyes boring a hole through his 'friend'.

"Yeah..Edwin." Althea had picked up on her rebuttal piece. "Let's talk about that little topic for a while, shall we?...OH!" She feigned innocence. "We don't have THAT much time, surely!" She smiled ever so sweetly at her antagonizer

"You are a promiscuous little slut.." Edwin stated succinctly. "Tart!"

"Which makes you?" Althea asked quietly.

Edwin fumed inwardly, having no answers.

"You need anger management classes!" Althea was pretty certain of her convictions. "You have 'issues'! Lots and lots of...issues!"

Edwin calmed his temperament, making a decision. "That is in the past." He could afford to be magnanimous. "You will no longer have any association with Kostan..or any OTHER male with a cock for that matter!"

"Says the Great and Powerful Oz?" She bristled. "Not forgetting 'him'...of course!" She brought her present predicament to light, reminding them both.

"No one trespasses on that which is mine." The Enforcer stated quietly. "Not even..Stefan. He knows that."

"I am NOT a fucking possession!"

"No, but you ARE..mine. To cherish..and protect...and...spoil to excess."

Althea..was given pause for thought. Well...when put like that it didn't really sound all that..eh..

"Not that LaCroix has not already accomplished that feat far beyond your poor power to add or detract." Stefan stated his opinion.

Edwin watched Althea's mood drop, amused by the fact. "A female should be ..spoiled."

"Rotten?" Stefan needed clarification.

"I am NOT!" Even she didn't buy it though, falling into morose silence for all of two seconds. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Edwin licked his lips catching his bottom one between white, even teeth for a beat. "I applaud your Sire's good taste. And his actions where you are concerned."

"That..that hardly seems sufficient somehow."

"The question at hand is.." Edwin brought matters back on course. "Have we come to an agreement concerning our..future relationship?"

Althea moved carefully on that one, working out the details in her own mind. She cut suspicious eyes to Stefan who waited just as tentatively as Edwin, it seemed. "You want to.." How to put it delicately. "Eh...'you know'...and then." She quoted with her fingers, but had to stop mid- quote because her pillow had slipped around her breasts. She put it back..securely. "See each other"..for a while." Yes, that sounded..ok. "Until you kinda feel like you have to strangle me with my own nylons and then..we go our separate ways at that stage?"

Edwin's eyes darkened and he stared at her rather morbidly.

"That's how Josef said it." She defended her statement.

"I am NOT..." Edwin practically growled the statement. "Josef Kostan!"

"No..you are NOT..cause..Josef is a LOT sweeter to me!" Althea 'growled' right back.

Stefan shifted more comfortably into his seat, enjoying Edwin's discomfort immensely, making no pretense of doing anything less. He waited patiently for the 'drama' to continue.

Edwin took a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the mother fucker.

"I will NOT..get to that point where I wish you..harm, Althea."

"Oh, let us be honest, Edwin." Stefan scoffed openly. "You already are."

Althea nodded sagely, accepting the statement at face value.

"YOU ARE NOT..." Edwin managed to keep his tone civil..just! "Aiding the situation."

Stefan spread his hands, shrugging apologetically and rather..insincerely to Edwin's way of thinking.

"..My point is, Althea." Edwin began again. "You are misunderstanding my..needs. I seek a long term relationship. A monogamous one..with YOU!" He quickly added, lest she should go off on one of her tangents.

"Long term!" She shook her head woefully. Then she laughed gaily. "Monogamous! Yeah..that's a good one! YOU? Keeping it in your pants? That will last until good old Anna Lisa comes on the scene, I'm betting!"

"What odds?"

Edwin threw Stefan a caustic glance. "I have NO interest.." He spoke slowly, so even she could understand. "What...SO...EVER...in that female, you stupid..little retard! How many TIMES must I say it?"

"Until the cows come home. Dad says.." Althea quoted. "Actions speak louder than words. You let her hang all over you that night! She was draped over you like a blanket on a horse's ass..fitting metaphor that!" It was still very much a sore spot for the female. "I'm not blind, you know! What was going on THERE? A tea party? I think NOT!"

Stefan placed his face in his palm, listening intently. "Yes, Edwin..what was that all about?"

"I..told you about that, Althea..do you not remember?" Edwin refused to repeat the tale, especially in front of..the mother fucker.

"No, I do not." Althea..did not.

"Suffice to say..she is not an issue."

"She is with me." Althea warned.

"In the same manner, I should think, Edwin." Stefan had it figured out. "That Kostan is an 'issue' with YOU." He had quoted just like Althea had earlier, and seemed rather proud of his accomplishments.

Althea observed Edwin critically..accusingly.

"...You are jealous." Edwin sensed as much.

"As IF!" Althea grimaced.

"You are and I find that charming but..there is no reason to be so. I swear."

"Well, then, of course. I believe every word you've said."

Edwin lay back, closing his eyes for a beat.

"That nylon thing sounding more and more appealing, is it?" Stefan asked pleasantly.

Edwin opened his eyes, seeking out the female. "We could talk into infinity...I am done...talking."

Althea tensed...it seemed like a pretty definite statement to her! One she was not certain she was prepared to deal with.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it, LaCroix?" Janette stopped her stroking of the being's enlarged organ, planting a sensual kiss on the enlarged head. "I am not pleasing you?"

"...No, child." The Ancient dismissed such a thought. He smiled down at the beauty. "You please me simply by being. No..it is ..nothing."

"Is she alright, LaCroix?" Nicholas sensed what it was affecting his Sire. "Should we go to her?"

Janette picked up on the exchange, starting to arise from between her Master's thighs. LaCroix placed a gentle hand on her bared shoulders. "All is well, my precious ones...for the moment."

"But..should we not go, LaCroix? Have we not tarried too long as is?" Nicholas was not so much questioning any decision but asking for guidance in the matter.

"Not..quite yet. All is still unclear. I must allow time to find the answer to a difficult question."

"If you are certain, LaCroix?" Janette asked for assurance as well.

"Most certain, My Lovely." LaCroix had relaxed fully once again. "Proceed...if you will. I am finally..relaxing."

Janette smiled, kneeling before the Master Vampire. "It is my pleasure..Lord."

"And your own...is yet to be." LaCroix motioned to his son. "Yes, Nicholas?"

Nicholas' eyes met Janette's. He smiled happily. "As you say...Lord." Nicholas had no problem following THIS command. None what-so-ever. He knelt behind Janette, his lips grazing the cool, smooth flesh of her shoulder. His hands eased about the magnificent breasts, squeezing, fondling, his thumbs rubbing the pert nipples to full erection with just one sweep.

Janette moaned, leaning back against his nakedness. He guided her back to her pastime, moving her hair out of his line of sight. It aroused him..to see her take LaCroix into her mouth..to suckle him. Nicholas ached deliciously for release. He had sorely missed this part of his life. It seemed ages since last he allowed himself the luxury.

He sank slowly into Janette's cavern, groaning his rapture. A little more time, surely..would not matter if LaCroix said it was alright to tarry. Just...a few more minutes, perhaps?

He closed his eyes and..savored.


	23. Fairy Tales Do Come True

ADULT SITUATIONS...NO MINORS, PLEASE.

Edwin moved with remarkable speed and agility, his arms encircling Althea's slight form securely. He tugged the pillow between them aside, pulling her body to his, the object discarded on the floor beside the bed.

Flesh meshed with flesh. Althea stiffened, finding herself suddenly so intimately pressed to Edwin's nakedness.

She squirmed, modestly attempting to disengage herself from the strength of his embrace.

His fingers filtered into the cool silk of her hair, curving to the sides of her head, his hands holding her face. He gently joined his mouth to the fullness of her lips, closing his eyes to the erotic sensations coursing through his stocky frame, enjoying to the fullest, Althea's slight whimper of shock and confusion.

He felt her slender fingers surround his wrists, or attempt the feat, for they were too small to accomplish the maneuver. She tried to dissuade such familiarity on his part. But, he knew..that was not going to happen anytime soon.

Edwin enjoyed kissing this sweet, little pout of a mouth. He was enjoying it very much and he had no intention of halting the activity. In fact, he planned to escalate the procedure with all due haste.

He tightened his powerful arms, shifting more comfortably along Althea's outstretched form, his thighs rubbing up against the toned length of her legs.

Althea gasped, feeling the definite imprint of his ever hardening member expanding exponentially along the indenture where her leg met her torso.

Edwin broke the searing kiss only enough to whisper his growing contentment, his eyes holding her's steadily. "..Anna Lisa cannot make me hard with a mere kiss." His breath fanned her face, cool and scented with a blood-lust tang. "As you are doing..even as we speak." He glanced downward, lifting an intense stare.

Althea's cheeks flooded with heat, as his dark gaze bore into her wide, shocked eyes, then her temper flared. "You..you KISSED her?"

"Can you feel, beloved?" His lips pressed to her forehead, his eyes closing to the exquisite pain he was feeling. "...the pain feels...so very..good!"

Althea shifted, squirming away from such an indelicate question..and subject matter. Josef had not made her feel like this. Josef had been gentle and accommodating and..he had not asked vulgar..unsettling questions.

"I want inside you." Edwin tightened his arms almost painfully, taking the breath from her body. He kissed her passionately, his breath coming more leisurely against her cheek. "I..need you" He rasped, allowing her to read every emotion he was experiencing. "Allow me fuck you, precious! I will make it so very pleasurable an act..I swear by all I hold holy."

Stefan made himself more comfortable, shoving pillows off into the floor as he leaned back against the head board, next to Althea. "He will you know." He whispered into her ear, the English accent lending a pleasing quality to his words. "He is not a novice at such things. Relax, Althea...let us..pleasure you."

Althea's attention was demanded, as Edwin turned her face back, his mouth parting her's hungrily, his tongue joining lasciviously with her more timid one. She grunted her dissension but the objection was summarily ignored.

Her feeble protests were muffled, lost in his renewed assault on her senses. Edwin's hand spread over her buttocks, as he shifted even closer, his thigh wedging it's way between her legs. He held her pressed to his throbbing organ, a deep, guttural groan escaping his throat.

The cool edge of his rounded flesh fit into the deep slit of her being. Edwin moved ever so slightly, allowing the hardened length to rub sensually against the slick chill of the tiny valley.

It felt wonderful, what he was doing. Josef had not done..that!

She felt herself grow wetter, her arms lifting of their own accord to encircle his neckline. She hesitantly searched for his mouth, feeling her way as she found it, her lips fitting to his perfectly after only minimal effort on her part.

It took only second before the male took command, his fingers squeezing her cheeks firmly, opening her mouth farther, his tongue flicking erotically, the tip teasing her's playfully.

Stefan's shaft expanded as he watched the scene play out, the visual most..stimulating.

He chanced a rebuke, unable to stay 'neutral' any longer, his finger tracing the crushed mound of Althea's breast where it flattened against Edwin's chest area.

The female shuddered at the touch, at once revolted, yet..decidedly intrigued by the knowledge..another was present in this most intimate setting..watching...seeing!

A part of her was disgusted that she would find such an act..acceptable. Another part wanted to experience and explore the new found sensations.

Edwin had felt the change in the female, lifting his head to search out her reaction. "...do you wish him to go?"

Stefan was a little peeved at such a question, but he sensed Edwin was not truly adverse to him staying, so..he grasped a hand full of blonde tresses, leaning slightly, kissing Althea wantonly..pushing his tongue into her mouth, tasting her to his heart's content.

Edwin stiffened two-fold but, felt his arousal grow by leaps and bounds, as he watched another male enjoying his female.

Althea renewed her discord but..she settled instantly as Stefan's artistic fingers found it's mark and began an excruciatingly deliberate massage of the small, engorged nub of her clit. A melodic moan of excitement was elicited from her in spite of all her good intentions.

Stefan suckled her breast gently, squeezing, kneading the plump melon, his tongue rough against the taunt, sensitive peak.

Althea withered under such expertise.

Stefan pulled back, his eyes meeting Edwin's. He lifted the other breast, motioning.

Edwin did not need a second invitation, accepting the gift, urgently suckling the tiny peak, his tongue flicking about the latter teasingly.

Althea's breath escaped her body as she arched, her fingers intertwining with the dark locks of his hair, holding him to his pastime. She closed her eyes, savoring ..feeling!

Stefan eased the long tresses out of Edwin's way. He watched what was transpiring for a time then he, too..lifted the free mound, suckling greedily.

"Shit!" Edwin gasped weakly, for he could smell the female's scent in the air now..a fine, sweet musk that was driving him slowly insane. It drifted up between their bodies, inflaming his senses to red hot intensity. "SHIT!"

"Put it in..." Stefan understood for he was a male. "Just the head." He grasped Edwin's stiffness, tugging insistently. All that was required was..a few millimeters and then..

Edwin watched, transfixed, allowing himself to be manipulated. Stefan's palm held Althea's leg wide. Edwin shifted just a tad and..felt the giving surface of the incredibly tight hollow give way as it welcomed the pulsating thickness of his head. He grunted savagely as it was swallowed completely, easing the length into the chilly depths by second nature.

"NO, Edwin..." Stefan chastised. "Not yet!"

"FUCK YOU!" Edwin growled savagely.

"Listen to me." Stefan took no offense. "You know it will be better if you..wait!"

"I do not WISH to 'WAIT'!"

"I know that." The other being calmed. "But..she is not ready."

Althea arched, attempting to get more of the delicious member into her depths, all to no avail. She moaned piteously.

"She..appears..." Edwin had felt the contractions around his cock, lifting an angry stare to his friend. "'ready.'"

"What male could not..do this?" Stefan scoffed. "Is that all you wish? A quick fuck?"

No...Edwin did not wish..that. Not with..this female. He...reluctantly..settled.

"Please!" Althea asked respectfully for once, her body crying out for some sort of fulfillment.

"You wish her to remember this..and want it again, yes?" Stefan asked.

Edwin looked at Althea's lovely face. Yes..he wanted her to want him again..to want him..continuously. To burn as he burned.

"You are not thinking with the correct head." Stefan reminded. "There is so much more you wish her to experience..correct?"

Edwin shifted, thrusting heatedly into the small cavern several strokes then..he removed himself completely, cursing fluently, his hand grasping his cock, squeezing the painful inklings away. "FUCK!"

Althea lay, spent..and hurting. Wanting more. Needing...more! She whimpered despondently.

"I know." Stefan nodded. He motioned yet again. "Make her come. I wish to see it."

Edwin grasped Althea's knees, parting them, kneeling between the widened space, his tongue licking about the small slit, his breath cold and heavy on the exposed flesh. Althea withered helplessly, a heart felt moan issuing forth from her trembling lips. She planted her feet into the coverlet, lifting to meet his efforts, grinding erotically, attempting to experience the illusive touch of his tongue that seemed destined to explore every spot but that which cried out for attention.

"FUCK YOU!" She ground out her frustration. "THERE!" She moved strategically.

Edwin actually chuckled, lifting his head to seek her flushed, radiant face. "I KNOW...where you want to be touched." He planted a tiny kiss on the tip of her throbbing clit, pulling back instantly, smiling at the long, drawn out whimper of agony she emitted.

"Move back." Stefan had 'his' gift at the ready. Edwin moved a tad, grinning up at the other male. Stefan poured the warmed oil unto her slit, slowly...painstakingly so.

Althea felt the wondrous sensation engulf her mind, reaching...

"Later." Edwin had caught her wayward hand, his fingers clamping about the small wrist. "You can play with yourself ..later. I will wish to see that eventuality but..now? You can suffer a little I think...as you have forced me suffer..for the past two weeks."

Stefan placed his finger into Althea's opening, thrusting the oil into the slick surface, then...poured more oil over the more than sensitive area.

She squirmed about restlessly, as Edwin's thick fingers gently massaged the lovely liquid into the crevices and fissures of her vaginal area. He fucked her with his middle finger, his thumb stroking feather light passes over her clit.

Althea was literally pleading for release by the time the oil was used up.

Stefan moved strategically, placing his cock against her lips. Althea turned her head, denying him entrance into the orifice he wished enter.

"More oil, Althea?" He teased, rubbing his cock along her face gently. "Could you stand it?"

Edwin had come to join him, his knees indenting the surface by Althea's head. His weight making the mattress flatten a tad. He grasp her face with gentle but firm fingers, placing his member to her lips. "Open."

She tried to twist from his grasp. "I will allow you 'come' if you...obey me. Just once, beloved." He coaxed, his eyes blazing their new found lust, as he watched his own movements. "Taste it.." He whispered, squeezing her cheeks a little more firmly. She gasped, her cool breath thrilling him. "Yes!...just..." He gently forced the huge bulb between her lips and when she opened enough...into her mouth. "YES!" His head dropped back and he..savored the feel of the icy inner cavity.

Stefan eased his hand between her legs, massaging her clit lovingly for a long beat.

"Suck it!" He commanded and to Edwin's surprise, Althea..obeyed, her eyes closed...her moans now music to his ears.

He eased as much of his length into her mouth as possible smiling when she choked, withdrawing immediately, however. He thrust back and forth several times, grunting his involvement then..allowed Stefan the privilege of experiencing the same ecstasy.

Edwin watched with a branded stare as Althea pleasured Stefan but then...it was no longer pleasing. He scowled darkly, pushing on Stefan's chest.

Stefan moved back willingly, taking his cock into his hand, beginning a slow, methodical pumping of his shaft. "Take her."

Edwin surveyed his 'property'...Althea lay, docile and complacent, her eyes only for him. He moved between her legs, holding most of his weight on his upper arms. "Put it in!" He whispered hoarsely. She could feel the weight of his member crushed against her vulnerable opening.

His eyes bore into the depths of her slate orbs.

"Put..." He repeated, his eyes deepening to flame. "It..." Althea thrilled to such a masterful tone. "IN!" he rasped shakily.

She reached, grasping the hardened rod, lifting slightly, easing him into her body. She groaned brokenly, allowing his thickness to fill her to capacity.

Edwin sank his teeth into the vein of her neck, beginning to thrust rapidly..roughly..his stabs rocking her body violently, but his fingers had latched unto her's, he had lifted her hands above her head, holding her easily. Keeping her body where he needed it to be while he took his pleasure. He drank her blood sparingly..slowly..experiencing all she had to offer him.

Stefan smiled slightly, happy for his friend, for he seemed most content..finally. He pumped his cock to the dictates of his body's needs, aroused completely by what he was witnessing. He masturbated, allowing his blood to heat with passion. It took only seconds and his creme shot forth from the tip of his dick, drenching LaCroix's very expensive oriental carpet.

Stefan groaned his release, slowly easing his pulse back to normal.

Edwin stiffened, growling deep in his throat, suckling eagerly on Althea's neckline as he rode the wave of ecstasy engulfing his mind and body. He could feel Althea's rapture through her blood as she found her own release, the tiny body trembling from head to foot with the impact on her system.

Her cunt quivered uncontrollably, contracting spasmodically about his cock. It was a delicious sensation which he savored to the last tiny shiver.

She had cried out..not his name, granted, but..he knew he had made her pleasure and that would suffice for the moment. There would be time later..to prove his prowess. He was determined this female would feel the full extent of his experience. He had many lovers ..many. Most had been older and had taught him well.

He had never thought much of it before. He was ever so pleased now, however. He would break this little temptress. He would tame her wayward tendencies. He would teach her to obey her Master's commands when it came to the bedroom. He would be lenient otherwise, of course.

"Get off me, you big oaf!" The 'temptress' was already beginning to know her place, he saw. He lifted himself a tad, looking down on a very disgruntled Althea Adams.

"And..." He could not resist. "If I am not..finished?"

"You are heavy!" She pushed again, scowling hard up at him.

He..sighed, settling back a tad, content to simply look at her for the time being. All disheveled and tousled and...throughly fucked, as she was.

"Hellllooo!" She snapped. "Need to shower here!"

He held his grin. "Why...I will just fuck you again in a few minutes...seems...redundant to me."

"You will 'fuck' me..when..and 'IF'...I say." She squirmed up, seeking a pillow to hide her nudity.

Stefan shrugged apologetically to an amused Edwin Aldemeer. "How quickly they forget."

Edwin propped his head into his palm, making himself more comfortable on the bed, watching Althea pick up pillows as she went.

"You both are still perverts." She muttered to herself, making her way to the bathroom with what dignity she could muster. "Sickos!" She called back over her shoulder, before slamming the door soundly in their faces.

Stefan shifted Edwin a look. "What does that make her?"

"Althea Adams." Edwin chuckled lowly. "I would not have her any other way."

"I will leave you to your 'princess' then." Stefan sought his clothes. "You need 'alone' time, I think."

"You are leaving?"

"Of course not." Stefan scowled over at the being, pulling on his trousers. "You will need me when the shit hits the proverbial fan."

"I know." Edwin arose reluctantly, sitting, swinging his feet off the side of the bed. "I can sense him."

"He isn't far away and...we have soooo much explaining to do."

Edwin nodded. "Well...if I am to be the sacrificial lamb...I intend to go to my just rewards a contented being."

Stefan grinned. "If 'princess' is in the 'mood'..you mean?"

"Whether 'princess' is in a mood or not...she will 'put out'."

"Hold that thought." Stefan opened the door, nodding slightly to his friend. "Show her who wears the pants in the family." He swept Edwin's nudity absently. "Metaphorically speaking..of course."

He closed the door.


	24. Mistaken Identities

The tall, willowy female passed them in the corridor. Josef nodded politely, stepping aside for her, making way even though there was ample room for three beings.

She smiled absently, her mind already on her mission, clearly. Cleaners were a very dedicated group. Josef admired that about them.

Mick St. John stared after the retreating figure, his insides churning sickeningly.

Josef sensed his friend's inner turmoil but he also knew, this was neither the time or place to address such issues.

"Mick!" He hissed angrily, catching the younger vampire's attention. "It is what we..ARE! It is ..what we DO!"

Mick lifted haunted eyes to Josef's chastising ones. "He...he..killed her, Josef!" He whispered the hideous truth.

"Keep your voice down." Josef checked to assure their privacy, ushering Mick into a nearby room off the alcove of the landing of the grand stair case. They had adjourned to their rooms to freshen up. Josef closed the door soundly, hoping against hope..Mick's words and accusation had not been overheard. He turned on the being instantly. "Do you think this is some sick game we all play? This is our LIFE! We are..different!" He grated the facts of the case. "We are predators.. 'Creatures of the Night'." He had quoted sarcastically with his fingers. "Your idealistic viewpoint is all well and good back in L.A. But here? We are on 'his' turf!"

Mick could sense an urgency in Josef, his senses fine tuned to the other being.

"We play by 'his' rules..like it or not! Or we will surely...die...by them. Like the 'Freshie' who should have KNOWN better in the first place!" Josef continued undauntedly. "Yes..yes, she is dead. By LaCroix's hand. So what?"

Mick blinked, totally unnerved by Josef's attitude. "He..KILLED her! There was NO need!"

"There was for HIM!" Josef sharply reprimanded. "She broke the rules, Mick! She knew what might happen..they ALL know! She thought she could change him, well...she could NOT!" Josef calmed a bit. "And..neither can you..or I."

"We..we have to stop him."

"Yeah?" Josef was more than agreeable. "tell me how." He stood back, folding his arms, his stance a casual one. "Can 'you' take him? Because..I can't." It was stated matter-of-factly. "He knows that and I know it. What's your plan? I'm all ears."

Mick stared at Josef, having no response...none. He had no 'plan'..

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it stands." Josef nodded. "Those are the cold, hard facts. Like it or not. So..I would suggest for the time being, you forget your quaint little moral ethics because other's lives are at stake here. MINE..for one! Althea's for another. Because of you and Blondie. So were I you, I would show a little more decorum..and gratitude!"

Mick felt the weight of his words, his mood sinking lower.

"LaCroix is what he is. I have killed, Mick..you know that!" Josef stepped closer, a menacing aura suddenly about him. "I kill humans. Do I disgust you as well?"

"You...kill for.."

"Profit." Josef cut him off abruptly. "Or because someone pissed me off." It was laid on the line. "Or ..because I can. Don't whitewash it. YOU kill and if you wish to delude yourself it is for a greater cause, by all means." He matched Mick stare for stare. "But..in your heart, can you truly justify ANY reason for taking another being's life? There are Court Systems for such things, I hear. I personally, have never bothered to use them..you?"

He waited patiently for the answer to the rhetorical question.

Mick's guilt confused him, the chastisement totally unexpected from the source from which it had arisen.

"I suggest..strongly..that you put aside your decidedly naive principles and start acting a little more grown up. At least until we extract ourselves from the rather precarious spot in which we find ourselves..hum?" Josef lifted an inquiring brow.

He turned, opened the door and..exited with no further word.

Mick listened to the sound of his receding footfalls.

He wanted nothing more than to walk straight out the front door. He needed to find Beth Turner. To forget this place and it's inhabitants..well..the chief one, at least. Pretend none of this nightmare was happening.

LaCroix reminded him of all he hated about..what he was.

But in reality..Josef was right. He was in this thing, knee deep and he owed allegiance to his friends for the sacrifice each had made on his behalf.

Mick drew in a shaky breath, reaffirming his priorities. He went to join Josef Kostan.

He found the being in the sitting room. Janette was holding court, her easy grace and charm enchanting those gathered. She nodded a 'welcome' upon his arrival and he found himself smiling pleasantly for her.

"And, of course..there were only four hunters so LaCroix quickly dispatched them but.." She completed the amusing anecdote, "Whatever to do with the camels?" She spread her hands gracefully, her expression one of pure innocence.

The room exploded with generous laughter even though Mick had come too late to get the joke, he smiled, feigning amusement as well. Josef chuckled lowly. Nicholas lay a sympathetic hand on the Elder Vampire's shoulder, laughing heartily, recalling the incident.

"And even that transaction produced a profit, as I recall, yes..LaCroix?"

The Ancient took the good-natured ribbing in his stride. "One must always be prepared for the unexpected, Nicholas." It was clear, some of the edge of the Master Vampire's anger had diminished. He appeared more at ease in these familiar surroundings or..perhaps..with those that now resided within.

"I had the same problem in Tibet a few years back." Josef exaggerated purposely. "But it concerned..llamas."

This remark brought another bout of laughter and even a smile of sorts from LaCroix, Mick noted with amazement.

"Your home in Munich, LaCroix." Josef saw an opening, taking it. "I have heard how magnificent the grounds are..let alone the structure."

LaCroix settled more comfortably, his attention caught and held. He watched Kostan ever so carefully. Mick began to sweat.

"Oh..it is especially beautiful in the winter, as now." Janette concurred with the statement. "A veritable winter wonderland."

"Once owned by.. Arminius..Chieftain of the Cherusci, I believe?" Josef was grateful for the female's intervention. "Your castle, I mean."

"Arminius was an idiot." LaCroix sighed. "And so was Varus."

"But, his home is phenomenal, correct?" Josef persisted, having done his homework. Well..actually, he had Ryder do the computer back ground but..the thought was there.

"It is rather." LaCroix permitted a smile.

"However did you obtain such a historical piece of land and property?"

"I eliminated Arminius." It seemed simple enough an equation to LaCroix, apparently.

"Ahh." Josef nodded thoughtfully. "Steeped in mystery and intrigue. The riddle is now solved."

"Are you interested in such places?" LaCroix asked pleasantly.

"I'm somewhat of a history buff, you see." Josef lied easily and quite well.

Mick cut him a glance but knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Then you must come see first hand all the sights and battle fields for yourself."

Josef was a little taken aback by the ready acceptance of his contrived tale but he couldn't allow such trivialities to stand in his way now. "Excellent! I was so hoping you would issue an invite!"

"Yes.." LaCroix drawled lazily. "I know." He arose, his features composed..totally unreadable. "Well..shall we make ready for departure then?"

Each present exchanged smiles and nods of acquiescence. Mick followed Josef out of the room as all filed out orderly, talking amicably among themselves. Mick St. John had nothing to say.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood, palms flat on the cool marble, staring at the gigantic mirror above the basin.

"Why ever would LaCroix insist upon these things in his home?" She asked, having heard his entrance but, not taking her attention from her present pastime.

The mirror showed no reflection of her beauty, nothing but the orderly elegance of the bath room in which she stood. The large tiled shower with it's modern amenities..the wide glass door that opened into a step down floor. Plush towels hanging on bars of gleaming silver. An over head sky light that let in the shadowy effects of a cloud filled night with it's full moon floating in a velvet blanket of stars.

"I am curious, Althea." Edwin had stood, simply watching her for a long beat. "What would you see if you could look into it?"

The slate eyes continued to stare at herself but, in reality..she only measured the precision of the tiles behind her, row after row of the solid granite.

"What my father always wished me to be..." She answered evenly. "A..whore."

"LaCro.."

"My..human..father." Althea corrected. "When I first encountered..LaCroix. I was attempting to sell my..wares. But, he was not interested. He turned away."

"LaCroix is no fool..he would not have done so." Edwin scoffed. Had she been attempting to shock him? He found the thought amusing.

Althea held out a towel. She, herself, was wrapped in a large floor length terry of soft cotton. It unsettled her, the being's nakedness.

Edwin stepped, chuckling lowly, taking the offered 'gift', wrapping it about his waist absently. "Better now?" He teased. "You are as two females..one, a Victorian prude..the other..an insatiable sex kitten."

Althea ignored the taunt. Her mood was not one of lightness and good cheer. "I am not a prude."

"LaCroix choose you for your beauty and intelligence."

"That is NOT why!" She vigorously disagreed, her tone suddenly brittle. "I am not...THAT! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Enough to make me believe you." Edwin answered calmly. "But..you obviously can not see the truth so..tell me then. Why did LaCroix choose to bring you across..when he has been so very selective in the past?"

"Out of pity and..disgust, very likely."

"Really." Edwin doubted the analysis. "Because your human father intended to use you for profit? By forcing you into prostitution? That would hardly move LaCroix to such action, I assure you."

Althea turned back slowly, her mood certainly no better for such words. "You do not know..you were not..there."

"But..I was." Edwin told another truth. He crossed, extracting a cigarette from a gold engraved container on the basin. He sought a match in vain, finally locating a decorative lighter. "What became of your human father, Althea?"

The female looked at him oddly. "What do you mean..you... 'were'...?"

"Perhaps you should inquire of him." He lit the cigarette absently, inhaling deeply. The smoke burned his throat. It felt good. "He is dead. LaCroix killed him that very night. He suffered horribly. I felt rather privileged to watch the Master work."

He exhaled slowly, his stare for Althea Adams.

"W-What?"

"You believe LaCroix wished a little whore for his amusement?" He asked pleasantly. "How many times has he had you then?"

"...I..."

"He has not touched you..not even that first night."

"B-But.."

"You awoke in his hotel room all bathed and cleansed and dying of hunger." Edwin continued the tale. "Whom do you think provided your first taste of life's blood?"

"I...I know, but.."

"I have had whores." He stated succinctly. "Thousands of them. And believe me, you are hardly in their rather elite league. Oh, not that you did not please me..to the depths of my somewhat jaded soul. That is not in question but...no, little cunt." He smiled down at her uplifted face. " I tell you true..I have much teaching to do before you can honor yourself with such a title."

"H-How dare ..."

He placed his forefinger on her lips. "Be silent and listen for a change. You might just learn something of value."

Althea...shut up.

"You are a sensuous, giving female..full of curiosity and a zest for life. One who neither judges nor condemns unfairly. One willing to explore the possibilities..and accepts the consequences of any action taken with grace and dignity..for the most part." He crushed the cigarette out in a convenient receptacle. He studied her contentedly for some few moments. "You are free and untouched by the harsh realities of this world. You do not see the glass 'half-full'..you see it as completely over flowing and that..you stupid little idiot...is why LaCroix...choose...you for his next fledgling."

Edwin leaned, kissing her gently. He pulled back as he felt her lean toward him. "When first..did we meet?"

Althea was thrown by the question. "...At..my 'Attendance Ceremony'...but.."

He picked up a long curl, playing with the golden strands, wrapping them about his finger. "I could feel your eyes the entire night." He lifted his startling brown ones. "You flirted with me shamelessly each time I sought you out."

Althea backed away. "Well..I...I was young and stupid!"

"You still are." He drawled. "LaCroix hired me to watch over his new little darling. I am normally not in the habit of taking on a 'babysitting' assignment but there are some sums one can simply not turn down."

Althea's mouth was comically agape as she took in all being said.

"Stefan was 'wounded' that he was not chosen but the object was to protect you from such dangers, not add to them."

The female's scowl deepened considerably.

"And as for me? I wanted NOTHING to do with a wet behind the ears novice who's seduction attempts left much..to be desired!" He teased readily, enjoying the conversation as he had no other.

"I..I was very charming!" Althea defended herself staunchly. "You..were just..disreputable and..narcissistic! And...RUDE!"

"LaCroix kept insisting that I continue my vigilance for some obscure reason that still escapes me."

"Well, I certainly knew nothing of this!" Althea sputtered. "I would have immediately put a stop to..."

"But..the more I watched you.." Edwin fell silent, realizing..he was saying too much..too soon.

"What?" Althea demanded to know what other insult he could think up!

He merely continued to look at her.

"WHAT?" She spread her hands helplessly, beside herself. "You...are IMPOSSIBLE! And..and...I'm sorry I...did what I did!" She was absolutely positive on that issue suddenly. "I don't know WHAT..I was thinking!"

"That you wanted a really nice cock inside your pussy?"

Althea drew in a sharp breath, beyond incensed. "It wasn't all that great, if you want the truth! Mediocre at best! I have had a hundred better!"

"You have had one..and it was NOT better." He corrected confidently. "Nor will you have it again, so...not to worry over it. Now..I did not come in here to chat about Kostan's cock.. Choose...the shower...or the basin. Which do you prefer. I...am flexible...as long as I get mine, then all will be well."

Althea..closed her mouth. She ..smiled pleasantly. "...I see."

"Do you, then..I am assuming..you would not mind going down on me as a prelude?"

"You are very trusting, aren't you." She seemed surprised..and pleased. "Why...of course, I could do that. Where would you like me? Kneeling before you, perhaps? Just...here?"

Edwin..smiled slowly and Althea...had to physically halt her gasp. He was inordinately handsome when he...did that. He so rarely ..did, after all, she was hardly prepared for..the effect on her nervous system. She swallowed...hard.

"It seems fitting somehow..yes." He nodded minutely, his stare a bold one. "That you kneel before me."

"In your fucking dreams!" She rasped her growing anger.

"Me first?" He asked innocently. "I..unlike you...am not so petty as to refuse you such a ..small concession. Besides..I enjoy licking your cunt..you..respond so well, after all."

"Past tense on that one, Charlie!" She assured him.

Edwin grew quiet. His manner altering. "I ..wish to be serious now, Althea. The time for games is past..yes?"

"NO!" She disliked his idea of 'humor'..immensely.

"You know how I feel about Kostan. Do not bring him up continually..I..respond badly when you do."

"You started it!"

"Then..finish it." He advised. "I wish to..experience you. As the Creator intended a male and female to be. I had hoped..you would wish the same."

Althea..lowered her head, properly chastised. "Just...leave now." She asked wearily. He could turn her insides out with but one glance and her guilt was still very much a factor. "I..I want to get dressed."

"Did you hear..what I said?"

"Yes." She answered softly. "I think...I have given you enough for one night."

He stepped, his arm encircling her waist, tugging her roughly to his chest. "I...do not!"

She lifted her eyes, to gaze into the brown orbs. Her heart melted for what she read in that dark, brooding stare. She lifted her arms, encircling his neckline, tip-toeing, her mouth seeking his lips anxiously.

Edwin groaned his appreciation, crushing her body to his straining form, his tongue caressing her's erotically, his palm spanning the small of her back, his fingers trailing quick silver touches over the satin of her flesh.

Her hair fell over his arm, swishing playfully with each movement of her body.

He tugged the fabric of the towel off his waist irritably, untucking her's from the crest of her breasts. It fell to the floor unheeded. He cupped her buttocks, lifting her easily unto the coolness of the basin marble, spreading her legs as he stepped between them.

His rigidness bobbed freely between their bodies. Althea grasp the hard rod in her hand, guiding him to her center of being. Their mouths clung passionately together, Edwin's breathing shallow and heavy against her cheek line.

He grunted, impatient to be inside her but..he forced himself to remain passive for, Althea was no longer shy about what she wanted from him. She was, however, driving him to distraction, for she continually rubbed the head of his penis against the wet, hot surface of her opening...repeatedly.

Edwin fought against the urge to shove it deep, her moans waylaying his natural instincts on the subject for a spell. She obviously was enjoying her playtime. Who was he to forbid her such a small joy?

Suddenly, Althea moved forward, embedding the pulsating bulb, the pink lips parting, allowing his entrance. Edwin growled savagely, thrusting his entire length into the molten lava of her hole.

It felt so fucking good!

Althea whimpered her delight, easing her legs around his waist, giving him better access.

Edwin began the ancient movements of love making..taking his time. Moving ever so slowly..each thrust deep...solid...penetrating. Her mouth stripped him of the last vestiges of civilization he wove about his psyche.

The animal emerged..and...he welcomed it.

Embraced it..became...it.


	25. And A Fun Time Was Had By All..

ADULT SITUATIONS

Mick St. John needed to feel 'human' again. He needed it badly. He could not have put it into words, but, had Josef Kostan been privy to his friend's inner most thoughts, the older Vampire would have easily put a name to the malady.

The Lear jet had been in the air for about an hour now and the feeling had magnified the entire time for Mick.

He had sat, close to Beth Turner, drinking in every detail of the blonde beauty. He loved the warmth of her skin, the beat of her heart, the touch of her hand from time to time when, in her excitement, she would reach out for him.

Her hair glowed softly in the light of the cabin, her face radiated joy, her eyes sparkling with an inner enthusiasm.

Josef had arranged a car to take the human female around Paris while he and Mick had visited Janette. Beth was bubbling with an effervescent happiness, her mood a contagious one.

She had talked non-stop, amusing both Josef and Mick. About all the sites she had seen, all the places she had shopped, all the rude, amazing people she had met. Even those individuals could not dampen her state of euphoria.

"Yes, well..." Josef was also sensing Mick's underlying restlessness. He knew he needed to reconnect with something other than what Mick had just recently experienced, so..he found an acceptable excuse to give the two young beings some time alone. "I've had enough of this constant babbling, so..I'm going to go shoot myself with a very large caliber weapon. It can't be as painful as this narrative, I'm sure."

Beth giggled happily, sharing the 'in joke' with Mick who smiled indulgently over at her.

"You two kids have fun now..and don't disturb 'daddy'...gonna have some 'special time' with the flight attendant. It's why she gets the big bucks!" He arose, making for the next cabin where he had left his computer and cell phone. He gave Mick a 'you're welcome' look as he passed.

Mick scowled, not sure what the look implied but..he accepted Josef's decision to go..elsewhere for the time being. He didn't mind being left alone with Beth..not at all.

"Mick?" Beth's stylish brows were furrowed in open concern. "Is something wrong?" She was rather intuitive as well, where the man was concerned.

"I'm fine, Beth." he smiled for her. "Tell me more about your..."

"No.." Beth was having none of it, shifting about in her seat to face him directly. "Please tell me. What happened? Did..something go wrong?"

Her kindness and concern proved to be Mick's undoing. He lost the brave front he had adopted for her sake, reaching impulsively across the divider arm of the chairs, his arms encircling her body tightly. He held her close, drinking in the stability of the moment.

Beth returned the embrace, her mind troubled for the man. "Can you tell me?"

Mick shook his head minutely, his eyes closed as he savored her fragrance and warmth. "Just..let me hold you."

"I have no problem with that, Sailor." She quipped, striving for lightness, hoping to improve his mood, but she could feel the tension in his body still.

Mick smiled listlessly, reluctantly easing back a bit. "Oh yeah?" He 'quipped' right back, for the first time that night, his smile a genuine one. "Then..how about a quick one down on the wharf, little lady?"

Beth held her grin. "..well, I don't come cheap."

Mick's eyes deepened considerably. "As long as..." He answered boldly, his gaze an intent one, suddenly. "You.. 'come'." There was an underlying conflict in his tone and manner.

Beth was a little taken aback by the slight vulgarity but, she did not even think about blushing. She glanced hastily to where Josef had disappeared, checking the closed cabin door absently. "Not much privacy here for that eventuality."

She had called his bluff, but her eyes were soft and gentle for him. "Is there..not that I am adverse to such an outcome, mind you."

"What the hell does 'privacy' matter?" He could not keep the bitterness out of his tone, reaching for her once again, his arms bands of steel about the petite frame. "You don't know, Beth..you just don't know!" He shook his head woefully, holding on to her tightly. "Those...people!" He shuddered slightly. "I hated it! I hated being there!"

The woman tightened her embrace, "Did you?" She asked tensely. She knew any words she might think to add would be inane. She made him look at her. "What..can I do to help?"

Mick read her sincerity, glancing cryptically to the closed cabin doors, before returning his attention. He grasped her hand tugging her from her seat, his arms going about her waist. He sought her mouth, his lips melding to her's hungrily, his hand going to the back of her head, holding her stationary for his assault.

Mick was never less than gentle in his administrations, but..he was not being gentle now.

It was as if..whatever was eating at his soul would only be expunged by similar emotions. Beth rode out the turbulent moment, allowing Mick the freedom of expression he seemed to crave.

Finally, it passed and, he released her slightly, searching her eyes religiously. Beth offered a tentative smile but the gesture was soon replaced by an anxious scowl. "..Was there a confrontation? Did..LaCroix harm you..or Josef?" Though, admittedly, Josef had appeared fine to her.

"No." Mick replied grimly, lowering his head for a long beat. "...Not..us." He muttered dejectedly. "...I ..should have done something. I should have ..stopped him." He shook his head negatively, his hands falling away from her body. Clenching and unclenching by his side. "I didn't think he would really.." He trailed away, his fingers rubbing his eyes in a gesture of exhaustion. "But..he did."

"LaCroix?" Beth was having trouble following the halting narration. "He..hurt someone?"

Mick stared at the expensive carpet lining the jet's aisle. He..nodded. "Yeah." He stated wearily. "...Yeah, Beth..he did."

Beth tip-toed, her arms lifting about the man's neck, for now..she was the one needing comfort.

They stood, a long moment, just holding one another. Mick welcomed the contact, his emotions raw, his thoughts forbidden ones.

He was distraught over the death of the human female. Guilt racking him.

Beth knew, Mick usually shielded her from the bad things in life. That he was opening up a little both thrilled her yet, she sensed how difficult a thing it was for him to put such a 'burden' on her shoulders.

She wanted to be a part of anything that touched Mick St. John, good..or bad. She was not about to deny him any part of her..or shut herself off from him simply because they now had to face the reality that something horrible had gone down in his world. A world from which he was so determined to shield her.

She knew that would not always be possible. At first, she had found the fact that he was..different, thrilling...amazing...exciting and..undeniably attractive. But, she had experienced parts of that universe for herself. It was a dark world. Inhabited by unsettling individuals at times.

Not all were like Mick St. John..most..were not, in fact.

She had asked to be a part of it all. The least she could do now..was to find a way to cope with the reality of such an existence. And if possible..to help Mick cope with whatever action he had witnessed. Perhaps, been a part of..an unwilling participant, from the looks of things.

She leaned, taking his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her inquiring eyes. She ran a caring hand down the stubble of his unshaven jaw line. He touched her hair and she noted, his fingers shook slightly. She took his hand, her lips kissing his inner palm lingeringly.

Mick closed his eyes, emotions flooding his being from all directions, the feel of her lips causing his member to expand slightly.

Beth lifted her head, bringing his face down to her level, her mouth parting eagerly for the touch of his lips. Her tongue pushed boldly into his mouth, searching..teasing.. tasting.

Mick devoured the sweetness of Beth's lips, losing himself in the intimacy, his palm spreading over the plains of her back, pressing her closer, loving the feel of her breasts crushed against his chest muscles...the womanly curve of her hip under his palm, the warm breath on his cheek line as they kissed, their mouths joined, fitting perfectly together, as if..she had been made for him.

He put his whole heart and soul into the contact. Adrenalin flooded Beth's system and her body responded to the stimuli. She mewed contentedly, desperate to get closer..some how..some way, she clung to his shoulders, her leg running the length of his thigh from time to time.

She could feel Mick's chest heaving from the exertion, his own excitement building by leaps and bounds. Beth realized the improprieties of their actions, but for a short interval, she chanced the embarrassment of being 'caught' in such an act, for it felt too good to end just yet.

She felt a change in Mick St. John. Something had thrown the usually unflappable reserve he exuded. He was not acting like himself. He was a very private individual and to allow such a public display of emotion? Yes, something was terribly wrong but because of that fact, she forgot 'politically correct' for a spell, more intent upon helping Mick through a difficult time.

She hated seeing him so upset.

Being close to her seemed to help a bit, or Beth hoped as much, for, the tenseness she had felt had relaxed by degrees. He was trying to communicate his gratitude on some level, at least. It was far better than him keeping it bottled up inside, surely.

Nor could the woman find fault sharing any sort of intimacy with Mick. She only wished it could have been under better circumstances.

Mick pushed the nagging doubts and recriminations from his mind, concentrating on the 'tangible' be held in his arms.

Being in that place..with his own kind, feeding on something alive and vital..allowing himself the luxury of an emotional connection with the 'source' when he partook of their blood once again had brought back instincts he had suppressed for decades.

It was his habit to shield himself from the 'physical' aspect of feeding on Freshies. In human terms, he would equate the experience with a 'one nighter' he supposed. Get the rush but deny yourself any real emotional depth within the parameters of the contact.

Somehow, being with Nicholas and Janette, and too..Josef had not helped any either..it suddenly seemed alright to lower his..standards. Even Nicholas had..sampled human blood from it's most basic source.

No one, apparently, had wished to offend ..or piss off..the Master Vampire, so, having tasted the intoxicating elixir so freely, one invariably wished...more!

It was like a drug. It had taken Mick many failed tries in the beginning to wean himself off his human sources.

He had Freshies occasionally at one or two of Josef's parties, of course..from time to time but..it frightened him. The intensity he had felt. When he had fed off Janette's 'gift'. Those women had been..different. Highly accustomed to the exhilaration of contact with a vampire, they seemed to be as addicted as any addict he had ever come across. They had known how to 'work' the process. In turn, allowing him to..relax his vigilance.

But, the clincher had been..the death of the woman. It had jolted him out of the self-imposed acceptance of all that was transpiring.

He had even found himself drawn to the beauty of Janette. He loved Beth. But, it would have been so easy to simply allow himself sink into the decadent way of life he had been offered..and, on a silver lined platter.

He understood more fully, what Nicholas was fighting. What Josef had said. Mick was, indeed, being hypocritical about what LaCroix had done.

Josef could also had informed him other facts about that incident. But, Josef mistakenly thought that Mick was being judgmental and in denial again. In reality, LaCroix had not intended to take the human's life. He had found her amusing and was about to dismiss her entirely when..she had threatened to 'out' the community had not the Master turned her. LaCroix had explained his behavior to Janette and Nicholas before Mick joined them in the sitting room.

LaCroix had made a choice. Josef thought, that in such a situation, he chose wisely.

But Mick was not privy to that information and even if he had been, it would not have changed his outlook. He had failed the woman..a helpless female, when she had needed his interference the most.

It was eating away at him. He had faced more difficult odds and he had never given in before. He had never simply accepted 'what was'.

In Beth's arms, he could forget those feelings for a time. Push them to the back ground. Or..so he believed.

But the thoughts returned, going round and round inside his brain, refusing to give him any peace. There was something churning inside him. He felt..disoriented. As if everything in his life was displaced..turned upside down. He had felt this before. After Coraline had turned him and more so, when he had disconnected from her entirely.

Josef had found him, guided him. Josef had saved his sanity. Mick knew, this time..he would have to navigate the path alone.

He fought primal urges which surfaced inside him, willing his inner beast to stay repressed. It wanted to emerge..to have it's freedom once more. To taste all the world had to offer. Having had the samples..it wanted..more.

Mick's eyes glazed into emerald green as he watched the pulse beat in Beth Turner's lovely neck. He offered a soft growl of excitement..of...growing hunger.

Beth's eyes grew wide as she witnessed the transformation but she would allow no fear. "...It's ok, Mick." She swallowed hard, facing him with a proud lift of her head. "...I know you won't hurt me. I know that."

Mick growled viciously, tearing away from the contact. He sought about vainly for an avenue of escape. If he could only get to Josef before..

"NO!" Beth caught hold of his sleeve, grasping the shirt in a desperate grip. "You have to work through this yourself or..it can never be..like it was for us and you KNOW that!"

Her touch burned through the fabric of his shirt, but he was too weak to pull from her touch. Yes..yes, he knew her words were true. His soul withered for the fact, because, he did not think he was strong enough to..not follow his ever growing instincts.

"Get...away..." He managed through a haze of red fog, his hunger gnawing at his stomach.

"This is what you've been fighting isn't it! A large part of it?" Beth held firm, her tone just as cold as his had been. "The 'real' you? Well..it's NOT who you are, Mick! It's only a very small part of the man I have come to know! I'm not going to let you lose this fight!"

Mick held on to the edge of the seat, his fingers digging into the soft leather, his eyes alternating from silver to green as he fought the emotions he was experiencing.

"GET...AWAY!" He warned, his tone sharp..abrupt. He had turned his head half way, his fangs bared.

"Or what?" Beth called his bluff. "What are you going to do, Mick?"

He knew what he wanted to do. The thought sickened the being.

The silence was more than strained..it was brittle. "...You know? I'm not afraid. I..understand that..you are different than most men. I..know that..sometimes, that part of you.." Beth strived for the correct words. "Will be between us. But, I also know..that somewhere inside you is..the man I.." She hesitated uncertainly. "The man I know and..have grown to..love."

Mick St. John stiffened. He..jerked his head around, his eyes boring into the beautiful blue ones observing him so...gently.

"That's probably not what a guy wants to hear so early on, huh?" She shrugged minutely. "Well, I've known it for quite some time, so..it's old news to me." She put her hair behind her ear. "It doesn't mean anything other than..it's been said. I don't expect anything." She lifted a straight forward stare. "I'm not going away. I don't do that. I stay..in the good times..and..the not so good. Just wanted you to know that."

She stared at him contentedly. Waiting, for what? She wasn't certain.

Mick's eyes lost their 'hunger'...but he looked so haunted that, Beth instinctively sought to comfort him. She went to him, her arms holding him lovingly. "It's ok." She lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She felt an alien strain between them.

She sought his countenance. "Whatever you have to do..I'm ok with it." She kissed him gently. "I owe you so much..there is nothing I can do..or give..that will ever repay.."

Mick grasped her shoulders hard, his voice raspy and hoarse. "I don't want ..that!" He hissed. "You owe me...nothing! Everything I did..I WANTED..to do..for you!"

She touched the front of his shirt, her fingers running the pin stripes absently. "Then..let me do something..for you." She reasoned calmly, ignoring his 'mood'. "Because.. 'I'..want to."

"...You don't know!" He disgusted. "What I..want!"

"You want what any man wants, I guess." A small attractive scowl puckered her the middle of her forehead. "Or..I hope as much..at least."

Mick's head dropped dejectedly. "Beth." He breathed out her name, his face twisting in tortured anguish.

"Do..." She lifted his face, her tone confident. "What you have to do!"

He shook his head, his eyes beseeching her to understand what she asked.

"I'm NOT a child, Mick..not any more! I am a woman." She was getting pissed, her eyes flashing that temper he so loved about her. "I am not some fragile thing you have to protect any longer..and...I won't break! Hell...I might shock the hell out of you..ya never know!"

Mick moved with lightening speed, pushing her back bodily against the wall of the plane, following, his body slamming into her's hard, taking the breath from her. She..recovered, her hands grasping the hair at the base of his head, pulling his mouth down to her's, kissing him soundly and of long duration.

Mick's hand ran the length of her leg, from her calf, pushing the material of her skirt upward as he went, to the silk of her thigh and..beyond.

Beth lifted her leg, intertwining it with his thickly muscled one, holding herself close to his body.

She felt his fingers find the edge of her panties, hooking into the silk, tugging them down her legs. She stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Mick knelt, his palm shoving her thighs apart, as he settled between her legs. Beth placed her right one over his shoulder, her hand gripping his hair, guiding him..closer.

The man moaned his appreciation, kissing the inner part of her thigh, his tongue tip feathery light on her skin, working upward. Beth shifted, watching his progress, her eyes glazed over with passion.

Mick's breath was shallow and hot, fanning her clit. He nuzzled the soft little patch of blonde fluff, shaved so precisely just above her clit, drinking in the scent of her 'arousal'.

She moved forward, encouraging his tongue to work it's magic, moaning softly when the slick warmness hit the correct spot. She shuddered tremulously, relaxing back against the wall of the plane, the cool surface feeling good to her fevered skin, gasping weakly.

The man arose after only minimal effort on his part, his hands reaching, shoving the pink cashier out of his way, flicking the front tab of her bra, pushing the material aside, lifting the plush mounds for his pleasure, tasting each in it's turn.

Beth shoved him as best she could having withered in ecstasy under his administrations for as long as she could stand it without..reciprocating somehow. Her small fingers, clutched his shirt front, the buttons flying as she tugged hard, uncovering HER treasure, leaning, suckling on his nipples, teasingly biting them from time to time, just like he had done to her breasts.. her hands restless exploring the muscles and soft down on his chest to her heart's content.

Mick's breath exhaled sharply, her antics bringing him to full arousal. He never suspected he had a weakness in that area..until..now. A part of his mind was a little taken aback by Beth's manner but he dismissed it quickly enough when she..knelt..before...him.

He raked her large, blue eyes with a sensual stare, as she lifted them. Her hands worked his belt and zipper expertly, nor did she hesitate to reach inside the revealed slit of his boxers to gently extract that for which she had searched, if somewhat clumsily at first but her movements became more determined when the small fingers found the hard shaft.

She carefully maneuvered it out of the confined space, taking it into the hot recesses of her mouth without preamble. Mick cried out, falling back against the support of the wall, his hand going into the blonde curls, holding her from any thought of escape as she..explored his rigidness to her heart's content.

She had him weak kneed and perspiring tiny beads of blood by the time he could formulate any type of rational thought. He was so turned on, he thought he would cream on Josef's expensive carpet, if she did not halt..what she was doing to him. He could not bear to waste it. He needed to..share tonight! He obviously needed it desperately.

He lifted her easily, depositing her back against the wall, his foot kicking her legs apart. He seized his cock, forcing enough room, then lifting on her waist just enough to place the throbbing tip at her opening. He shoved into the steamy entrance roughly, beginning the movements his body dictated. His thrusts violent and rather boisterous for all that, moving her slight body with each stab.

Beth rode out the primitive emotions, gasping heavily, her hands tightly clenched on his shoulders. He..finished with a deep, guttural sound of euphoric release.

The woman waited patiently, for it had taken the man a few moments to collect himself and..withdraw, allowing her to slide down to her tip toes finally for he had been holding her aloft, braced against the wall.

She pushed him back, and he landed, confused and unsettled, in his chair. She climbed on top of him, grasping his still stiff appendage, sliding down on the slick, velvet surface, drawing in a quick breath of gratitude.

If she had taken the time to look at Mick St. John's face, she would have burst out laughing..or maybe not, considering she was in the depths of unrequited lust. He had a semi-shocked expression, his mouth agape, his senses reeling from the sudden reversal of roles.

Beth had grasped the back of the seat, her well manicured fingers clutching the plush leather for dear life. She leaned into a comfortable position, which put her still bared breasts very close to Mick's face..and she too..began the ancient movements that this man practiced so well, seeking the relief her body cried out for.

One..he had denied.

Mick sat, having no other option really, while Beth rode him like a stallion in heat. If stallions could be in heat. Mick was a city boy..he knew nothing from horses..but he did know when he was being used. And for once, he found, he did not mind in the least.

For the record, he would heartily recommend such an activity to anyone who might ask. His hands held the slim hips, loving the flexing then, relaxing, of the shapely slopes as Beth moved erotically over him.

He watched the full breasts bob freely, mesmerized by their beauty. His mouth suddenly very dry. He wanted desperately to..feast upon the ripe little nipples, so taunt and erect..and sensitive, he would wager.

He felt her stiffen, a small, inarticulate sound of astonishment escaping her throat. One that made his dick harden even more so than her actions had done.

She collapsed against his body, heaving heavily, trying to catch her lost breath, and..equilibrium.

Mick pushed her off him, unto the carpeted aisle, his mouth joining her's eagerly. The ritual began once more, but his time..it was his turn to..improvise.

And when it was done, he rolled away, completely exhausted and..unequivocally..sated.

Beth arose, straightening her clothes primly, glancing down at him.

Their eyes met and held. If he expected her to be embarrassed or guilt ridden, he was sadly mistaken.

"You're going to buy me another sweater..this one cost a fortune." She lifted haughty brows.

She walked saucily to the bath room just down the way. "You play..you pay." She called over her shoulder, turning at the door, her eyes sweeping his exposed part with feminine appraisal. "Nice..equipment, Cowboy..thanks for the ride."

She quipped just before disappearing into the cubicle.

Once inside, she caved against the door, exhaling a long, trembling breath. Her legs felt decidedly unstable under her. Her hand came to her clamoring chest area, her heart beating thunderously for such bravado on her part.

She placed her hands to her mouth, striving for some sort of decorum, but..her insides were shaking. She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head woefully. She grinned infectiously, stifling a tiny squeal of growing exhilaration.

How COULD she have acted so brazenly? Oh...MY! Her face flushed prettily and she giggled, hastily covering her mouth with her hand, hoping he had not heard.

Mick St. John..smiled slowly. Her heart was beating like that because of...him.

He felt..good, suddenly. Hell, who was he kidding..he felt..phenomenal!

Whatever it had been..was completely gone. The darkness in his soul. Gone.

He..arose fluidly, getting his bearings. His smile grew and..he absently tucked in his shirt or..started to. There was no buttons. He grinned for the fact. Josef had a stash in the cupboard. He headed for the latter, his mood light, his soul..healed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef Kostan's mind was on the fact he could not find the CD which held the plans and estimates for the newly projected airfield out past Phalen, California.

One of his companies was designing the three story terminal and Control Tower.. He wanted to check the figures again to see if anything could be shaved off the cost.

He though perhaps, he might have left his brief case with his coat in the next compartment.

He slid the cabin door open, his senses kicking in before his brain, thank goodness. He..closed the panels rapidly..silently.

Beth Turner and Mick St. John were having a 'private' moment.

Josef..stood. Immobile, his hands still on the sliding panel's handles, his brain catching up to what had gone down.

"...Well." He shrugged mentally, muttering to himself lowly. "...Hummm."

The vampire cocked his head to one side, staring at the panels absently. Good for Mick then. He nodded approvingly, his hands dropping from the contact with the handles.

Josef stood riveted, his fertile brain sorting and filing the information it had been supplied.

He guessed the CD could wait, starting back for his seat, his steps purposeful but then..he pulled up slowly...glancing once more to the closed doors behind him, his curiosity kicking in.

He stared at the object intently for a goodly time. "...Josef! You are sooooo much better than this." He chided his impulse to go back for a quick peek. He..continued looking at the door then..he straightened determinedly, setting his mind. "Ok then! Back to work!"

He rubbed his hands briskly together, surveying the organized 'mess' that was his work station. So many things to do..so little time. Even for a creature who claimed immortality. He sighed lightly, wondering where to start.

He retraced his steps hastily, easing the panels open just a tiny tad, enough to see into the dimly lit cabin that joined his.

He observed the proceedings for a fleeting second, closed the panel, then found his seat. He stacked some papers neatly, scowling slightly, seemingly already absorbed in the work at hand.

He snapped a flash drive into his lap top, pushing the correct 'connection' tabs. His fingers halted their movements, a wide grin crossing the incredibly handsome face. "...Nice tits, Blondie!" He mused quietly. "Of course..Mick would stake me if he knew what I just did.." The other being seemed totally involved with his..activity. Josef wasn't sure if he had been 'sensed' or not, truthfully. "Which means..we won't mention it to him...EVER!" His grin widened. "Nope! Probably not a good thing to confess."

He worked diligently for some few minutes, concentrating on the figures on the screen, his brow furrowed deeply. He finished the additions, setting back into the comfort of his seat.

He drew in a breath, exhaling slowly, looking about the luxurious interior of his plane. It was a nice plane as planes went, he decided.

His eyes were drawn inexplicitly to...the closed panels of the cabin door.

"...Cut it out, Kostan!" He chastised his 'Id' irritably. "What the hell are you, some kind of pervert? For God's sake, grown the hell up! They are two consenting adults and YOU..are supposed to act like one as well."

He felt better..for all of two seconds. "But..this is MY plane and I can pretty well do what I want on it!" It suddenly occurred to the being. He brightened. "..and this is Blondie we're talking about here!" He arose fluidly, losing the lap top and in seconds, was back at the panel, listening carefully to the sounds coming from inside.

He slid the panel a minute crack, looked..then closed it quietly. Josef reseated himself.

He sat..pondering. He attempted to ease his raging hard-on which he was able to accomplish in a few minutes of self discipline. "...Sweet Baby Jesus." He used on of Althea's most treasured phrases for..it seemed somehow fitting. "Mick is one fortunate Vamp! And will the little fucker share?" The rhetorical question was asked cheerfully. "NOOOOOOOO!" It was disdained. Such an attitude unappreciated at best.

Josef wiped his brow of the fine sheen of perspiration that had accumulated there, picking up his lap top. He..went back to work.


	26. Misunderstandings... ADULT SITUATIONS

Edwin's large hands moved ever so gently over the soapy satin of Althea's body. He rinsed the suds from her back, leaning to plant a kiss on her shoulder, his tongue licking the water droplets beading there. He was enjoying the activity immensely, having been given the freedom to explore and 'play' to his heart's content.

Althea stood under the cool spray of the shower head, her face uplifted to the refreshing drops.

She moved her hair to one side, her flesh tingling from Edwin's administrations. "You are very good at that." She couldn't help but wonder however, how he had come upon such expertise. She arched slightly, stifling a moan as his fingers trailed a sensual trek down the center of her back, over the slope of her buttock.

"It is not difficult, Althea.." His deep baritone pleased her no end, truth told. He kissed her forehead almost paternally for he was a good foot taller than she, now that Althea had lost her ever present stiletto heels and stood barefoot on the shower tiles. "To be 'good'..to you."

She lifted her eyes, observing his thoughtfully, pushing the long tresses from her face, trying to avoid the spray now. Edwin stepped, blocking the water, it hitting his broad back now.

"If you would allow it." He said. "I would practice the art more often."

She lowered her eyes, somewhat chastised by the rather scolding admonishment.

Edwin's eyes lowered. He could not get enough of the sculptured beauty of her slender body. His fingers spread over the full ripeness of her left breast, as he squeezed the heaviness lovingly, feeling the tiny peak harden against his palm. He massaged the lovely mound, his thumb easing over her nipple several slow passes, liking the response she offered. "You are..." His eyes told her he did not lie. "Exquisite."

Althea tried to push the doubts from her mind. To enjoy the moment for what it was but, her insecurities were ever present and they came out in the form of her 'particular' type of humor. "Bet you say that to all the girls!"

Edwin's hand stopped it's 'exquisite' movements and she felt his scowl more than witnessed it. "...You almost make me believe you, though." She hastened to placate him, for she was enjoying the time spent with him and did not wish it to end so soon. She lifted clear eyes, smiling tentatively for him. "I...I kinda want to..believe you..at least. You make me feel...pretty. You really do!"

"Why do you say things like that?" He asked, earnestly wishing to know. "You know they piss me off."

For once, Althea thought before she spoke. "...I see...the other women. I mean, the one's you..favor." She hastily placed her fingers over his mouth. "Please..le t me finish before you explode."

He kissed the slender appendage, his hand engulfing her wrist, his touch a tender one. "I was not going to 'explode' Althea."

"Those women.." it had been nagging at her for months now. "They are ..worldly and phenomenally beautiful and.." She closed her eyes to her own shortcomings, forging ahead. "They never say the wrong thing or ..feel inadequate or.." She halted, exasperated.

She did not see his eyes soften or his expression quieted.

"They 'fit' with you, Edwin! I realize this for what it is but, when you say things like that, it confuses me and..you ...you just should not do it, that's all I'm saying! OK?"

Edwin studied her, his emotions well hidden.

"Stop looking at me!" She snapped. "I hate when you do that!"

He..smiled derisively, grunting lowly, shaking his head woefully. "Am I allowed a rebuttal or..is your mind set, as usual?"

He did not wait for a reply. "If they 'fit' with me..why are they not here? In your stead?"

"Because it's what you do!" She had an answer for that one. "You..sample and then you move on. I am merely your latest.. 'interest'."

"I see." He stated tightly. "I fuck and then ..do not have the decency to stay around. This is only temporary in your eyes."

Althea was shocked he had 'gotten' it so quickly. "Well..yes." She shrugged her shoulders. "Exactly. Crudely put, as usual but.."

"Even though I have repeatedly stated..that I wish something of a permanent relationship with you." He was getting it clear in his head.

"You know I can't do that so you were just being mean which kinda sucks but that's ok." She dismissed. "You were just being 'you'..so, that part is..acceptable...I..guess."

She sighed heavily, trying to clarify. "...I can't let you..get that close."

"Why?"

Althea..hesitated. "..You...know why." She didn't want to have to admit it. "Don't be an ass and..make me say it. Cause I won't."

"If I didn't crave your pussy so fucking much I would..." He stepped threateningly but..at her gasp of shock..he...halted his intended actions. "...you are driving me fucking INSANE!"

Althea started at the 'explosion'..but, calmed quickly enough, becoming accustomed to his moods by now. "Short drive!"

"Three seconds ago we were amiable and, I for one..was content and happy..WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

Althea moved back, scowling hard at him. "THAT..happened!" She motioned. "I try to explain something and you get all 'ENFORCER' on me! I can't talk to you! I can only 'fuck' you, apparently and THAT..is NOT..enough for me!"

She could talk to Josef Kostan AND fuck him, which was always very, very nice. She did not see why she should put herself through such..HELL!

She made for the shower opening, but his hand caught her upper arm. Althea was angry now, however, instantly morphing into a snarling, hissing little she-cat. Which rather amused Edwin but he wisely refrained from showing the fact.

He pushed her up against the nearest wall, holding her easily. "Alright!" He snapped, shaking her once to get her attention. "Then..TALK to me! I WILL listen!" He grated the fact.

"You are HURTING ME!" She squirmed about unhappily, attempting to bite his shoulder.

"NO!" His tone was one to be obeyed. "I am NOT..now..calm the hell DOWN!"

"You DON'T listen..you say you will but you DON'T..Not EVER!"

Edwin..nodded, seeing her side of it finally. "...alright." He iterated. "...perhaps..I do not."

"Yeah..perhaps THAT!" She pushed hard on his chest area but..he did not move or even flinch. She curled her fingers into a tight ball, liking the feel of the wet down of his chest hair in spite of her mood.

Edwin's member was pressed against her abdomen. The contact was distracting him and he felt himself harden a bit, so..he moved strategically, stepping back a fraction. "So...talk."

"I have nothing to say to you!"

He laughed shortly at such an absurd remark, rubbing his eyes, suddenly a little tired. He glanced around the shower area aimlessly wondering where he could hide the body that LaCroix could not find it.

"Get out of my way...I want to leave!"

"I know you do, Althea." He sighed heavily. "But that is not going to happen is it.." He cut her a look that promised as much. "Not until we get this settled once and for all, so why make such a stupid statement?"

"Evidently..it' s what I do."

The silence was tense and brittle, at least on her part.

"Those women are beautiful and sophisticated and..all you said." He attacked the problem head on. "Will you accept that..if I wished to have a ..if I wished to..BE..with any given one, I would have no difficulty in achieving their acceptance of such a proposition?"

"Why do you have to talk so funny all the damned time?"

"Answer the fucking question!" He yelled at her.

Well..that..she had understood, at least. 'Then say it in ENGLISH the next time!"

"If I wanted to fuck any of the bitches..could I?"

"I don't know what they see in you but.." She...folded her arms, stubbornly holding on to her anger for all it was worth. "...I ...guess so. The idiots!"

"You wish to know what they see in me? I have a very large cock and I know how to fucking use it.." His English was getting better and better, she noted begrudgingly.

"Well...fine for you!" She turned aside, refusing to even look at him.

"What can I DO..to get it through that fucking thick skull of your's?" He exasperated. "I..do not WANT them. I WANT...you and why is anyone's fucking guess!"

She remained unmoved, her attitude..unchanged.

"...Did you hear me?" He managed...just.

Althea began to weep, her hand covering her mouth.

Edwin closed his eyes. Swallowing hard. "Do not..." He advised curtly. "Do that!"

She tried to stop but..she couldn't. "..you..promised you wouldn't...say those things anymore!"

She turned into the wall, her forehead resting on the cool tiles, as she allowed her soul to cleanse itself.

Edwin was at his wit's end. He simply did not know what else to do to make her see.

"...Alright." He stated abruptly. The decision cast. "ALRIGHT!" He had to repeat the word, for she was weeping rather loudly for all that.

She..stopped, but did not move from the wall.

"Have it your way." Edwin's bitterness was allowed in the words. He was tired of the constant battles. "It is..over." Thank the Creator. He could move on now.

He started for the door and when she did not stop him, he offered one last look, his heart hurting for..what could have been. He steeled his emotions, opening the door and..exiting. He grabbed a towel, jerking the bathroom door open, entering the bedroom, searching for his clothes.

Althea...stood. Miserable and..alone. The room was silent now. She felt..drained.

How long she stood there, she could not have said. But, at length, she exited the stall, glancing around the empty room sadly. She went through the motions, not bothering to apply her make up and only giving her hair a quick once over with a brush.

She wrapped a towel about her body, going to the door of the bathroom, peeking out. The other room was empty.

The female teared up but, in the end, she did not cry again. She dressed automatically, her thoughts non-existent. She was keeping her mind purposely clear. She could not bear to think about what just had happened. She simply could not. Not..just yet.

Not that she had not seen it coming. She had known it would come from day one. She had hoped..not so soon, of course. But, life was what it was. And one dealt with it. Or they did not. She hadn't decided which she would do.

She sat, putting her heels on, the black ones with the stylish strap that she could never get fastened by herself. She scowled darkly, for this time was proving no better, the tiny button refusing to fit into it's proper slot. "Well..Josef has a very large...asset too!" She muttered angrily. "And it's not like HE doesn't know how to use it..." She took heart in the fact. "You are not the only one who...who..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, shutting up for if she did not, she would..lose it and she had no intention of..doing so.

She threw the heels aside, deciding to go barefoot. She picked up her purse and the large bag she always carried because everything she needed from her room would not fit in the purse, after all. It made her even more sad to think..she probably could never return here as well.

Althea looked about the room that had come to mean so much to her, her heart aching pathetically for all the comfort she had found here. She hated leaving it. She hated it.

Well, no crying over spilt milk, as they say. She picked up her things and..went to the door. She opened it, having set the bags aside, for she could not do both and...

Edwin had gotten as far as the stairwell before pulling up short. Angry at himself for having done so. He cursed his lack of control and his stupidity in every language he knew...twice over.

All to no avail. He looked longingly to the huge entrance doors down below. A short flight of steps and ..he would be out that door and..free to resume his life as it once was. Before the insanity had set in.

But..he knew, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise..that...the life which awaited him..without Althea Adams in it..was a dismal, dark excuse for..living. One he simply had no taste for any longer.

But..to return..to lose what pride he had managed retain. That, he could not stomach either. So..he stood. Riveted to the spot. Unwilling to take that step down the stairs...unable to...retrace his steps back into that fucking room.

He heard the door click, his entire system jerking on 'alert' status. He turned, seeing Althea exit, then pick up her bags, heading down the long corridor from their room.

She saw him, pulling up short, her face allowing her shock for a second, but then..she lifted her head, moving forward, past him, having to step around for he held his position by the railing, his hand clenching the bannister in a death grip.

She did not acknowledge him one way or another, simply, stepped about his imposing frame, beginning the trek down the stairs. He noted..she was barefooted. What the hell did she intend..to go out into that storm with no shoes?

Why was he even surprised.

Althea watched her steps closely, forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other...keep moving. Do not think...do not look back. Just...keep...going.

She heard the entrance open, glancing up...she...stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth falling slightly agape.

Edwin..stiffened two fold... His eyes having met the livid ones glaring at him so..ominously.

"...Papa." Althea whispered shakily, her entire body beginning to tremble visibly. Her hands clenched the two carry pieces in a death grip and she found herself..glued to the spot, unable to move. Her eyes observing the handsome features of the Master Vampire.

The crystal blue eyes were for another however...Althea sought out Josef Kostan who stood just behind LaCroix and off to the right. Josef lifted his brows slightly, his head motioning for her to...keep silent.

She had no intention of speaking ..not until spoken to. In this situation? She knew the rules and intended to obey each and every one. "...PAPA!" She dropped her luggage instinctively moving forward but...one glacial stare from those eyes and she...pulled up short!

She felt the icy chill run through her body, shivering involuntarily.

Edwin waited...for the cold, hostile orbs to return to him. He did not have long to wait.


	27. The Wrath of God

Edwin prepared himself, uncertain what the Master Vampire would do but sensing beyond a shadow of a doubt, that LaCroix was in a very 'productive' frame of mind.

At any rate, he did not have long to wait.

LaCroix bared his fangs, growling ominously, leaping the entire flight of stairs in one bound, landing only a foot or two from The Enforcer.

Edwin retreated slightly, his hand held before him. "Let me expla..."

But, the Elder was in no mood to 'hear'. He advanced rapidly, lifting Edwin bodily, hurling him over the bannister in one swift, calculated move. Edwin crashed heavily unto the marble floor below, his right shoulder taking the brunt of the fall, the force of LaCroix's 'heave' cracking his shoulder blade.

Nicholas winced in sympathetic acknowledgment but, held his ground, making certain Janette was shielded from the two combatants.

Josef, also, took the opportunity to usher a stunned, immobile Althea Adams out of harm's way. Mick St. John slipped in front of the female once she was safely by their side. She peered over the bulk of the two beings, too astonished to do any more than..watch the horrific scene unfold.

Edwin had arisen quickly but LaCroix had dropped from the upper story of the foyer, directly in front of him. Edwin stumbled back, out of his reach, desperately trying to reason where no reason existed. "Damn you, LaCroix..LISTEN to what I..."

The Master snarled viciously, his attention caught by the timely arrival of Stefan Richter who had heard the commotion, hurrying from the back area of the mansion, but pulling up short when suddenly confronted by...a very put upon Master Vampire.

LaCroix started forward, his intent clear. He would dispatch one opponent before returning to the main object of his discord.

Stefan knelt rapidly, his head bowed, his manner unthreatening. He held up his sword, the one he had concealed within the confides of the long black coat he sported, offering it respectfully. "I honor Thee!" He stated more than hastily, shocked when LaCroix's advance halted a mere meter from his position. He chanced a cautionary glance to the immediate threat. "...and..your daughter." He covered all bases for good measure, his eyes shifting for a second to a very pale, moreso even than usual.. Althea Adams.

LaCroix's eyes pierced him, silver slivered, emanating an inner fury.

Stefan lowered his head once more, closing his eyes, preparing himself for the full impact of that fury but, LaCroix turned away abruptly, to his great shock.

He raised a disbelieving stare, lowering his sword aimlessly.

Stefan arose slowly, stepping to the side, his attention focused on Edwin Aldemeer.

Mick St. John did not envy the other being. Not one bit. He felt Althea's fingers gripping his coat sleeve. Josef sensed her fear, whether it was for Edwin or herself, he could not tell.

"It is not.." Edwin moved in a slow circle, keeping LaCroix at a safe distance. "What you think.."

LaCroix moved with remarkable speed and agility, lashing unto the lapels of Edwin's leather coat, hurling him once again high into the air, a good ten meters, the viciousness of his anger behind the action.

Edwin hit the stone wall which comprised the front of the mansion, three of his ribs cracking from the blow, he angled off the structure, shattering the massive stain glass window above the entrance door, falling with the jagged shards as they splintered to the floor.

Nicholas pulled Janette from the path of the falling debris, shielding her with his body. Both were able to avoid the danger.

Edwin's hand jabbed into a large piece of sheared glass as he tried to stand. He gasped from the pain, extracting himself quickly, from the contact.

He growled, his beast emerging for a split second but, he fought it down. "...I can best you, Old One!" He croaked hoarsely, his glare a warning one. He wrapped his silk scarf around his hand hoping to halt the blood flow but the fabric quickly became saturated, dying it a crimson hue. "Do NOT..test me further!"

LaCroix extracted a silver bladed knife from within the confides of his own coat, flicking it expertly across the distance separating the two combatants, the movement nothing more than a blur to the human eye..

It embedded itself deep into Edwin's abdomen, causing the being to hunch over from the immediate pain, the silver flowing into his system instantly, the toxic poison spreading rapidly.

LaCroix walked leisurely across the spacious foyer, his hand extracting the blade. He held unto the Enforcer's collar, repeatedly stabbing the blade into the soft, vulnerable flesh of Edwin's stomach.

Edwin spit blood, pushing jerkily away from lethal contact.

He collapsed to his knees, his strength ebbing, the silver doing it's job.

LaCroix landed a vicious kick, sailing his victim across the foyer into the dimly lit sitting room off to the right.

Mick St. John moved to assist the being, but Josef Kostan put a hand out, throwing the younger vampire a 'don't even think about it' glare.

Nicholas held Janette, watching the spectacle unfold. He did not once think of interfering. He remembered a time, however, when he had been on the receiving end of LaCroix's anger.

He did not envy Edwin such a reality but he also knew LaCroix's anger was righteous, sound and just, in this instance.

Stefan was tense, concerned for his friend. Especially after the incident with the knife. He did not relish going against LaCroix but it was looking as if Edwin would not fight back. He threw Althea Adams an annoyed look for the fact.

Edwin's strength was superior. That LaCroix was choosing not to use his mental acuity was another puzzlement.

He knew he would have to act soon, his choices diminishing as time passed.

The Master advanced leisurely, his boot catching Edwin in the left side, landing a horrendous blow, which heaved the Enforcer clear across the room. He crumbled into the brick fireplace, the fire singeing his face and upper body before he rolled clear unto the carpet, splinting an antique table with his weight that had been in his escape path.

Althea gasped loudly, crying out her dismay.

"I...have..." Edwin stumbled away from the slowly approaching antagonizer, trying to stay out of his way but his head had hit the brick, blood from a head gash running into his eyes, obscuring his vision. "Have NO quarrel with you!"

LaCroix picked up a piece of burning log which stuck half way out of the fire place, his gaze shifted lazily to...

Althea pushed through Mick and Josef's protective barrier, running full out, closing the distance between herself and the battling combatants, throwing herself against Edwin's chest, her arms wrapped tightly about his body as she hid her face into the fabric of his shirt, covering him with her body.

Josef had grabbed at her but she had managed to evade his clutches. He pulled up short, knowing he could not reach her in time if LaCroix decided to bring his arm ...down.

Josef felt a fear like he had never known. Speechless with it's immobility. All he could do was..stare and..wait.

A deep, guttural growl escaped Edwin's throat as he twirled about, shielding Althea from the fire, his free arm lashing out, shoving LaCroix violently with all the remaining strength he possessed.

The Master flew backward, hitting the opposite wall with a sickening thud, sliding down into a silent, crumbled heap.

"NOOOO!" Althea screamed, rushing forward, scrambling across furniture and space to reach her Sire. She examined the very still figure frantically, unable to find any damage but, terrified ..for LaCroix lay so very..silent.

"YOU HURT HIM!" She turned livid eyes to ..Edwin Aldemeer. "YOU'VE KILLED HIM!" Her beast emerged, snarling and vehemently passionate in her belief.

Edwin swayed precariously, shaking his head minutely. "He...was going to..hurt you."

Althea wept bitterly, burying her face in her Sire's shoulder. "I HATE YOU!" She declared sharply, her fingers clutching her Sire's shirt front in a death grip!

Nicholas was suddenly beside her, examining the fallen vampire meticulously. LaCroix had not moved which confused the younger being for he sensed..the Master was functioning and..alert.

He put a reassuring hand on Althea's shoulder but she would not be consoled. Janette knelt, comforting the young female as well.

Nicholas lifted a frigid stare, arising slowly. He slowly allowed his beast to emerge, his fangs growing..his eyes slitting, his fury...rising.

Stefan stepped alongside his friend. Clearly ready now to side with Edwin. LaCroix was one thing..anyone else..was fair game.

"Nicholas." LaCroix had opened his eyes, his tone..soothingly calm.

"PAPA!" Althea wept even more so, relief and gratitude to a benevolent God upper most in her mind. She clung to LaCroix's waist, burying her face in his neckline, totally inconsolable now.

"PAPA...THANK GOD!" She wept brokenly.

"Do not be imprudent, Althea!" LaCroix lay docilely, patting Althea's head absently, his eyes shifting to Janette who shook her head scoldingly for such theatrical antics.

"Leave this place." Nicholas was still deep within the change, his anger for the one who hurt his Sire. "NOW!"

Edwin stared morosely at a still happily weeping Althea, brooding.. somber and silent.

LaCroix stroked Althea's hair lovingly, his eyes observing the Enforcer ambivalently now.

Nicholas moved forward but Janette stepped in his path. "Wait, Nichola..."

"We are going." Stefan halted any intended confrontation." He shouldered his friend's weight. "Come Edwin.." He insisted quietly, leading the way out of the room.

It was slow going. It took several moments to cross the foyer. Josef nodded as they passed and motioned to Mick St. John to follow them.

Once outside, Edwin stumbled, falling to one knee, the gash in his leg bleeding profusely, weakening him further. He had not even noted the injury until now. He stared at the tear in his expensive slacks.

Mick observed the being in the light of the entrance way. Edwin was a mess. His face bloodied and bruised, his clothes stained with his own blood, the stain glass having done it's job quite nicely. He was a sickly white, stark against the darkness of his attire.

Stefan pulled up short, baring his forearm. He offered it hastily. "Drink!" It was commanded.

Edwin stubbornly turned away, refusing. "Get me..." He asked, one warrior to another. "Home."

"Drink, damn you!" Stefan was fast losing patience, presenting his arm once again! "Or you will never MAKE it 'home'!"

Edwin knew logic when he heard it, knowing he had little choice, gratefully sinking his fangs into his friend's arm, drinking sparingly, however.

"MORE!" Stefan had grimaced slightly at first bite but nothing else, Mick noted. "That is not enough!"

Mick discarded his jacket, rolling up his sleeve. He offered his arm. Edwin lifted a weary stare, nothing more.

"Please." Mick urged.

"DO IT!" Stefan's tone was abrupt. "We have to get you away from here before LaCroix's mood changes."

"It's called: regrouping." Mick tried a lightness he did not feel. "Come on, man..the silver alone will do the trick, right?"

He stepped closer, his arm lifted before the Enforcer.

Edwin reluctantly..did what he had to do to survive. Mick suffered through, trying to keep his mind clear but the pain the other being was experiencing came through the 'connection'..

Mick filtered his mind the best he could, fighting the nausea and weakness, riding it out. He was left shaky and weak at it's completion, however.

"Why didn't you fight the old bastard?" Stefan demanded, both males assisting Edwin into the rear of the car of Josef's rental. "You know you are stronger physically..what the FUCK were you thinking?"

Mick lifted a brow at Stefan's remark. "He..could have ..beaten LaCroix?"

"Beaten..no." Stefan closed the door, clamoring into the passenger's seat, turning about to administer to Edwin. "There would have been no victors in such a battle for LaCroix is far more powerful mentally but.." He covered the shivering Enforcer with his coat, having shrugged out of the heavy garment. "Up until that point, Edwin had the advantage."

"What point?" Mick started the car, backing it out of the drive.

"The fucking point is..." Stefan's anger was for Edwin, Mick knew. "This could have been lessened had he lifted a fucking finger to DEFEND himself!"

Mick let it go. "Where do I turn?" He was coming up on two conjunctions in the road...an intersection.

Stefan gave directions.

"He..." Edwin's mind was on other matters entirely. "Didn't seem...upset with her, correct?" He struggled to sit but had to give up on the attempt, unable to accomplish the feat as yet.

"Shut the fuck up! YOU LOSER!" Stefan was doing everything he could to stop the flow of blood from the numerous wounds on Edwin's body. "What the hell do I care about that little twat? She almost got you killed...still might!"

"Stefan!" Edwin grasped the other being's arm in a death grip, rasping his urgency and growing alarm, needing some sort of assurance.

"Ohhh, NOW you get pissed!" Stefan shook free. "NO..they seemed perfectly content together..just fine and fucking peachy! Which is more than I can say for your sorry ass! Now get your head where it needs to be! Concentrate on HEALING yourself...damn your soul to hell!"

Edwin..lay back, exhausted. He set his mind in the ancient arts of discipline, his true fears finally allayed.

The blood flow lessened by degrees over time and Stefan..breathed easier. "Take the right up ahead." He had finally sat, watching the road that Mick St. John navigated with speed and precision. "I know where we may find assistance."

The rest of the journey was finished in grim silence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef Kostan stood, off to the side, out of the way.

"Are you injured, LaCroix?" Janette knelt, holding the Elder's hand, her lovely features calm and composed.

The master lifted her hand, kissing her fingers. "I am..functioning." LaCroix lay very still, his free arm embracing Althea's trembling body consolingly. She fretted over the being like a mother hen. Constantly asking if he required anything..if he needed anything.

Nicholas studied his Sire, a fixed scowl on his handsome face.

"Is there ANYTHING I can do to help?" Althea wrung her hands woefully, still fearful for her Father. "I..feel so useless..." So helpless, she could have added. She had never seen LaCroix any less than fit and strong. It unnerved her to see him so...helpless and hurt.

"Or I?" Josef offered, feeling a bit of the 'outsider' suddenly.

Nicholas seemed to register, for the first time, another's presence. "...Perhaps you should have left with..your friends." He disdained.

"Althea...is my friend." Josef cleared up any misconceptions.

Nicholas ..relaxed the rigidness of his body after a long spell for Josef had held his stare easily.

"Can you arise, LaCroix?" Janette asked.

"Do you need assistance, Papa?" Althea..hovered anxiously.

The Master vampire disentangled her arms from his person. "Child." He cautioned.

Althea hastily moved aside, in case he needed..anything. "I am here, Papa!"

"...yes, I can see that." LaCroix motioned weakly. "For which I am grateful. Can..you fetch me.." He asked feebly. "Nourishment?"

"OH!" Althea was only too glad to have an assigned activity, one which might alleviate her Sire's dire circumstances and suffering. "Of COURSE, Papa! Instantly!" She was up and off in seconds, disappearing down the corridor rapidly.

LaCroix watched her go..then arose fluidly, dusting himself casually. "Nicholas.." He indicated. The younger vampire sighed lightly, stepping to 'clean' the back of the perfectly fitted attire. He brushed the well developed shoulders of any supposed 'debris'..flicking the coat tails absently.

"You fucking faker." Nicholas admonished. "You had me concerned for a moment."

"The point of the entire farce." LaCroix straightened his cufflinks and front of his jacket. "I must lie down before she returns but..somewhere more comfortable, I think." He made for the divan.

"LaCroix." Janette scolded superficially. "Well, I am pleased you are not truly injured then."

"Just a minute." Josef held up a hand. "You've...been...faking all this shit? WHY?"

"The Chinese call it...saving face." Nicholas shifted a chastising glance to his Sire. "A way to get back into Althea's good graces without...losing it.. 'face'..that is."

Josef was still a little confused. "Eh..."

"It was never about Althea." Janette explained as if to a slow child. "It was to ascertain Edwin's ...reaction to her."

"...Eh..." Josef was still...lost.

"He reacted..poorly." Nicholas further explained. "He..failed to pass LaCroix's...test."

Josef cut his eyes to...the Master Vampire.

"You are some harsh taskmaster, LaCroix, I have to comment." Josef..commented.

LaCroix shrugged slightly, relaxing into the pillows Janette had fluffed for him. "I had such high hopes..but, the best laid plans, I suppose."

"But..." Josef was still 'assimilating'... "What about..Nicholas? I thought you were upset with her because.."

"Well..slightly, but I never expected she could keep a secret for VERY long." LaCroix sighed lightly. "She did rather irk me on that one. I had not planned on..welcoming Nicholas back for some time yet but...I am happy now that...the plans changed." He smiled at his son.

"As am I." Nicholas concurred, his arm going about Janette's waist, and the female leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Althea was back tugging on a Freshie... "COME ON!" She pulled hurrying the petite blonde along the corridor. "Stop DODDLING, damn it!"

"Language, dear." Janette's job was to instill a little culture and etiquette into her sister.

"Here, Papa!" Althea pushed the human forward... "This will make you feel all better!"

LaCroix's gaze traveled the lovely form of the human female absently. "Oh, I am quite sure she shall." He smiled benignly for Althea. "You are a good child. Thank you."

Althea smiled happily. "Anything, Papa...anything you wish!" She folded her hands primly before her.

Each individual fell silent, each to his/her own thoughts.

"...a little privacy?" LaCroix was loathe to ask.

"OHH!" Althea started, her hands flying up, her expression bemused. "Of COURSE!" She laughed nervously at nothing in particular. "What ARE we thinking!" She made to depart.. "OH...if you are CERTAIN..you are alright? That you can...manage, Papa?"

"I can..manage." LaCroix shifted his eyes to the female who..smiled at him enticingly.

"Ok." Althea was happy and content. "I will be just outside ..if you need me..oh, not listening or anything..just...you know...outside."

"Most kind." LaCroix inclined his head regally. Nicholas shook his woefully, exiting slowly, Janette in tow. Josef followed Althea, with but one look of regard to the Master.

They all congregated outside the room, having closed the paneled doors.

"Well..." Nicholas smiled pleasantly. "Thank goodness he is alright."

Janette cut him a playful glance. "What would we do without him?"

"Don't say things like that!" Althea shuddered visibly.

Josef embraced her comfortingly. "Are YOU..alright?" He looked down at the tired little face. "Do you need a nap?" He teased, grinning. "You look...rough."

"Oh, now that Papa is fine...I am ..fine." She dismissed. But then..she remembered..Edwin, her face falling, her mood...suddenly..low.

"He is not what you need, Thea." Janette picked up on the change before the males.

"LaCroix will never accept him now, you know." Nicholas knew 'papa'.

"Oh, no." Althea made light of the subject. "I'm fine.. I know. Papa..papa doesn't like him and I have learned one thing from all this mess." She told the absolute truth. "I will NEVER go against him again...for ANY reason!...EVER!"

"I hope you mean that." Janette breathed easier.

"I hated it." Althea nodded. "Thinking that he might have been hurt because of something stupid I had..allowed. NO...never again!"

Josef nodded amiably. "All well and good but..still. You should think about some down time, yes?"

She smiled at him. "And to think...I thought I would never see this place again."

"Your room is waiting. I think Mr. Kostan is right." Janette put her arm around the smaller female. "Perhaps you should rest now."

Althea went docilely. "..are you sure Papa is.."

"He is fine. I will see to his needs."

Althea halted, kissing Janette's cheek impulsively. "You are nothing like Anna Lisa..I like you, Janette!"

"And I you, Cherie.." Janette grinned infectiously. "Go along now, I will be up directly."

Althea said her 'good nights' and...went to her room.

Nicholas exchanged knowing looks with his 'co-conspirators.' "Now what?"

"All I ever wanted was to know that Althea was going to be safe." Josef shrugged. "I'll be on my way, I suppose."

"No, of course not. Daylight is only an hour away. You must stay." Janette insisted.

"I can 'do' daylight if I must." Josef reminded.

"Ah, youth." Nicholas made his way up the stairs. "LaCroix is on his own...I'm going to sack out for a few..."

"Please stay, Mr. Kostan." Janette asked.

"Josef..." He corrected. "Truthfully, I'm not sure how your Sire would feel about that eventuality."

"LaCroix would insist himself." Janette took the being's arm. "Walk me to my room."

"A pleasure." Josef had no trouble with that suggestion at least.


	28. All In A Day's Work..

"LaCroix! You must do something." Janette insisted, albeit respectfully. "Please! She is so very unhappy."

"She seems perfectly content to me." The Master Vampire disagreed with such a statement, appearing rather regal in the high backed chair in which he reposed. Nicholas put aside the novel he had been perusing, his interest caught by the possibility of some real life drama.

He noted Janette's attire, male enough to enjoy the pure white, floor length gown she sported, with it's soft frill of lace about the neckline and wrists.

The daring plunge of neckline artistically show casing the lovely breasts to perfection. A black ebony cameo graced Janette's swan-like neck, hanging from a silver chain. Matching earrings adorned her shell like ears.

She moved about LaCroix slowly, her hand trailing along the back of his chair, looking like an ethereal vision.

Nicholas found he could not take his eyes off such breathtaking beauty.

"She is not happy. You must sense this." Janette knew how to get her way. But she moved carefully with Lucian LaCroix..always.

"Oh, must I, indeed." The Vampire was getting a little irritated. "She has her little friend still lurking about. What more can she possibly want? I have forgiven the little twit for betraying my trust, have I not?" LaCroix asked the reasonable question. "I did not take her head..what more can be asked of me?"

Nicholas held his smile, exchanging bemused glances with an exasperated Janette Ducharme.

"It is a good thing, that Josef decided to stay on a bit." She stated fretfully. "Althea is going through a very difficult time. She needs our support and her friends about her." She put her hands on shapely hips. "This is all your fault, you know!"

"You are spending far too much time with that one, Janette." LaCroix knew an 'Althea' quote when he heard one. "And how is it MY fault Althea finds herself...disenchanted THIS particular time? And the why of it is?"

"Oh LaCroix!" Janette lamented. "You know she is hopelessly enamored of Edwin Aldemeer and yet she will never admit such a failing for she knows you disapprove of a union between them."

"I did not hear Aldemeer proclaiming his undying affection for her..did you, Nicholas?" LaCroix pointed out the obvious. "Besides..Althea appears to have a decidedly more realistic grasp of the situation than you, my dear." He arose, sauntering over to the shelves by the blazing fire place, extracting a cigar from the humidor that reposed there. "I do indeed, heartily disapprove of any association with that..individual!"

"He refused challenge you, LaCroix." Nicholas dutifully took Janette's side. "For Althea's sake, you know this. To show you respect." The younger vampire stated. "Why hold such a thing against him?"

"That is not the reason." LaCroix surprised them both by such a proclamation. He offered his son the contents of the humidor. Nicholas craned his neck, extracting one of the aromatic blends, accepting the lighted match from Janette, for she had also, hurried to serve her Master as well. Nicholas puffed on the cigar to stir the embers to life. "I was privy to much more than you two busy bodies. I will thank you both to allow me make decisions where my daughter is concerned. One would think you do not trust my judgement." A critical eye was turned to his other 'children'.

"What is it?" Janette moved closer, a graceful hand to her throat. "What..has occurred?"

Nicholas grinned up at his Sire, amused that even Janette was not immune to a little juicy gossip from time to time.

"Whatever occurred.." She was admonished with a stern look. "Was not to my liking. Aldemeer is not the one for your sister. That is my final word."

"Then..Josef?" Janette was a natural born match-maker. She lifted perfectly arched brows, her hand touching the Master Vampire's jacket sleeve gently. "Oh..LaCroix! A Spring 'Joining' would be ever so exciting a thing! Do you not agree?"

"Should you not make such an inquiry to Kostan..not I?" LaCroix asked.

Nicholas chuckled appreciatively, blowing a perfect smoke ring aloft. "Kostan is not the 'Joining' type."

"What objections can one have to Josef Kostan?" Janette countered hastily. "He is well received by his own kind, wealthy..well-placed, an Elder in the Community!"

"I have someone else in mind for our little temptress." LaCroix waved an airy dismissal. "He is simply..unaware of my decision as yet."

"Really?" Janette took heart, suddenly, all ears.

Nicholas took his hint, standing, draping his arm about her shoulders. "Yes, LaCroix..do tell! We, apparently, do not care WHO the 'little enchantress' 'Joins' as long as..she does so by Spring."

Janette exasperated, pushing from the contact. "I forgot how annoying you can be, Nichola!"

'Nichola' grinned that little boy grin that softened the most hardened of female hearts, puffing gaily on his cigar, clearly proud of his ability to annoy.

"I suggest you leave such matters to me, Janette." LaCroix 'suggested' "Kostan is far too 'Elder' an individual to be permanently attached to Althea."

"You're joking right?" Nicolas chuckled.

"And Edwin Aldemeer was not?" Janette was a bit baffled by LaCroix's reasoning.

"Aldemeer is older than dirt." Nicholas brought up the fact. "Kostan is merely four hun.."

"And what does that make ME, Nicholas?" LaCroix challenged quietly.

"..A respected, revered..highly feared, Elder?" Nicholas answered innocently.

"You would do well to keep in mind..the latter part of that statement...boy!"

LaCroix removed the humidor from Nicholas's vicinity, taking it back to it's place of honor. Nicholas was a little hurt by the action, were his expression any criterion by which to judge then..his handsome face broke out into an infectious grin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me the problem, Althea." Josef Kostan suggested evenly. "I can't solve it, unless I am aware of the parameters."

Althea turned, genuinely confused..well, moreso than usual, Josef thought. "I'm sorry, Josef..what do you mean?"

"You put up this...facade." Josef had searched for the correct word, finding it. "But, that is all it is..a show! What is really going on in that minute wee brain of your's? Tell Uncle Josef..you know you want to."

Althea turned back to the scenery, glancing wistfully back toward the mansion after a beat. It was lit merrily, the light from the windows reflecting in the huge pond by which they now stood.

The last of the snows were melting, small patches clothing the landscape here and there. The wind was not harsh this night, a quarter moon floating in a dark purple sky, looking down upon the scene unfolding.

"I...I am fine." She dismissed. "I don't know what you mean..really." She turned an innocent gaze his way.

Josef stood, the branches of the old Elm tree spread above his head, spidering off into different directions, bare and lifeless this time of year. The being had donned a fedora and scarf against the briskness of the winter night, looking rather rakish in such garb with his brown suede leather jacket, creme Irish cardigan and black jeans.

Josef rarely 'dressed down'..but the weather in this region called for heavier protection than an Armani suit provided.

"Why are we still here?" Kostan explained in terms she would understand. "It's been almost a week. You rarely spend more than three days in any one place, your attention span being what it is..what gives?"

Althea turned her profile to him, glancing off into the night, her eyes scanning the distant mountains. "My Sire is here..it is where I wish to be."

"Good answer, but..it's a lie. Well.." He granted, stepping down the slight incline, making his way closer to the water's edge and the female. "A partial lie. You are hiding, afraid to venture too far from his..influence."

She disliked the insinuation. "I am not afraid..what are you about, Josef?"

"You feel secure here. But that is the coward's way and I refuse to allow such behavior on your part." He stuck his hands in his pockets, observing her keenly. "Aldemeer rattled you and now..you're afraid to venture out from under daddy's wing. You are better than that, Thea."

Althea lowered her head. Josef rather liked the white hat with it's fuzzy softness, matching gloves that set off the black, mid-length coat and calf high boots she wore. She looked all of sixteen standing so gravely quiet and alone. A scarf of muted colors adorned her neck. It was stark against such alabaster skin.

"I..I ..Am I not allowed to be..happy for a time?" She asked. "LaCroix has forgiven me. I want to be close to him. Is that wrong?"

"The Winterfest is taking place in town..you forego the parties and festivities? Does that sound normal for you?" Josef pointed out. "LaCroix is not going anywhere. He will still be here."

"I have seen all that." She found her excuse. "It bores me...much as you are beginning to do."

"Then..the Bahamas. New Zealand..Disney World." Josef threw out a few of her favorite haunts. "You have been cooped up in this mausoleum far too long, moping about. You need to get past this, Althea."

"You do not have to stay." She was getting antsy, moving away from him. "I am not moping about..you often chide me for being so flighty. Please make up your mind. I am finally attempting to..be more mature and still you berate me?"

"I am concerned for you..numb nuts." His tone softened as did his approach. "You are not acting like the Althea I know and love..well, tolerate." Josef playfully hooked his arm about her head, dragging her into a half bear hug, half 'noogie' position. "Let's blow this joint! Jet down to the Caymans..spend some quality time on the yacht."

She struggled to right herself, smiling for his antics, finally able to embrace him, her arms about his waist as best she was able. She lay her head on the front of his jacket, sighing. "The Caymans sound nice." She had to admit.

"Then you will go?" He took heart, leaning away just enough to seek her expression, his own embrace a comfortable one, his one hand grasping his other wrist behind her back. She fell silent and..he had his answer. "Ohh, Althea." He sighed, reaffirming his hold on the small frame. "What am I going to do with you?"

She snuggled farther into his arms, feeling the weight of his disapproval.

Out of the silence came the question Kostan needed to ask. "...do you love him?"

Althea thought about pretending ignorance. "...I hate him."

The vengeance of her tone surprised him. "Ahh." He had his answer however.

The silence returned for a goodly spell. Josef sensed she had more to say, given time and space. He continued to hold her, waiting patiently.

"...He..was leaving, Josef." She finally admitted, closing her eyes to the truth. "When..Papa..came home."

Josef scowled his perplexity, the admission surprising him entirely.

"He only wanted.." Althea could not even say it. She was too embarrassed..ashamed and..hurt.

"I don't know why I'm so..surprised." She laughed hollowly. "Do you?"

Josef rested his chin on the soft white fleece of her hat, his thoughts with the halting narrative. He swayed her gently.

"I guess..I hoped.." She closed her eyes to the threat of tears. She finally pushed away, sighing heavily. "...Females are such fools." She muttered dejectedly.

Josef held his opinion on that one. He watched her move away, following after a fashion as they made their way back through the evergreens and elms to the mansion beyond the tree line.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are leaving so soon?" Stefan had arisen, extracting himself from the swarm of females surrounding him on the sectional across the way. He had called to Edwin Aldemeer, having noted his friend making his way amid the crowd of party-goers in the penthouse apartment where he dwelled. "Look at all the beautiful morsels you will be disappointing."

Stefan glanced back at the noise and chaos of the room. Edwin stood, opened door in hand. "You are a cruel S.O.B. Edwin!" He grinned at the other Enforcer to lighten the observation perhaps. "We have a reputation to uphold. There will be talk!"

Edwin smiled at the retort in spite of his mood. "You asked me to come, Stefan. I came." He replied evenly. "I conversed..I ...mingled. What more must I do to satisfy?"

"Fuck one..hell!" Stefan demanded, putting his drink aside. "Fuck several..fuck ALL of them! What is wrong with you of late?"

Edwin lifted his head, wishing he had an answer to that question himself.

"You are not yourself. Is it troubling you that much?" Stefan probed. "That LaCroix bested you? That is ludicrous. You and I both know.."

"No." Edwin shook his head. "..No, I am.. Fine. It is simply.." He trailed away for..he had no clue what it 'was' in truth. "..it will take time, I suppose. I will be..fine." He put a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Return to your guests. I do thank you, however. For inviting me tonight. It is a most.." He glanced around at all the merry making, smiling somewhat. "Festive gathering!"

Stefan followed suit, catching a passing female's eye. She smiled provocatively but Stefan ignored the open invitation returning his attention to his friend. "You should not exclude yourself from the society of others. It is not healthy."

"I am here, am I not?" Edwin reminded.

"Are you?" Stefan expressed his doubt. "She is just a female, Edwin. No different or better than another. You know this to be true."

Edwin nodded. "Perhaps had I...parted in another fashion. I regret that I handled it badly. We ..quarreled. That is all. I usually manage to leave on good terms."

"Water under the proverbial bridge. There is no going back. No rectifying past mistakes. Not with Lucian LaCroix..is there?"

"No." Edwin stated grimly. "I suppose there is not."

"She is not for you, Edwin. She never was, my friend."

Edwin nodded shortly. "I have a client." He lied. "I must go."

Stefan shook his head woefully, knowing an evasion when he heard one. "Work might be the best thing." He gave a reprieve. "...go then."

Edwin left with a curt nod of farewell. "Enjoy your beauties."

"One of us should." Stefan shrugged haplessly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef Kostan's brow was furrowed deeply, his mind working over-time these days. He was worried that Althea was withdrawing into herself. When first he met her, she had been gregarious and out going..a breath of fresh air who amused and intrigued him. Her outlook on life, refreshingly optimistic. She was not a 'glass half full' kind of person..she was a 'fill the damned thing to over flowing because I want more'!

She reminded Josef of things he had forgotten..things he needed to remember. Things he wanted never to forget again.

But now she spent her days alone for the most part, reading those damned books, enveloping her self in a fictitious world..in order, perhaps..that she not have to face the real one. Shutting herself off.

Josef felt he was letting her down. He did not know how to reach Althea. How to help, in this instance. It was a feeling he was unaccustomed to experiencing. He..did not like it. Not one little bit.

"It is sad, is it not."

The soft voice drew him from his revery. He sought the source.

"I had hoped they would find a path to each other." Janette stepped the last few stairs, her hand balanced delicately on the bannister. "That is what you contemplated, correct? Althea and Edwin?"

Josef smiled, shrugging his shoulders listlessly. "For all the good it does me."

"You are not interested in her yourself? In that way?" She swept his body non-committedly, taking in the more relaxed stance and attire these days. Josef's sleeves of the dark blue shirt were rolled to mid-arm, tucked into the waist of the jeans he wore so well. No tie today and the sturdy boots bespoke his time on the trails outside the estate.

Josef lifted amused brows. "You are direct. I like that. But, no." he didn't mind the question. "Althea and I are..friends. I...like her very much."

Janette leaned back on the railing, observing him intently. "Friends with ..benefits? I have a feeling you do not like many people..not..very much, at least."

Josef could not argue the point. He also remained pointedly silent on the other ..suggestion.

"A gentleman." Janette mused, seemingly pleased. "I am...impressed, Mr. Kostan."

"Josef." He corrected, his eyes allowing his..interest. "...Please."

Her eyes ..softened. "Josef." She repeated silkily. .

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althea had searched for some time now. She had found no one of import although, where Janette Ducharme was, there was always.. 'guests'. They had started to arrive the night after ..Edwin had left.

Janette was a mother hen, her brood followed her where ever she went. So, many were in residence but LaCroix and Nicholas were no where to be found.

Althea felt a moment of sheer panic. She needed LaCroix. What if he had left? Without her? She hurried up the stairs, one purpose in mind. Janette would know. She always knew where their Sire was..what he was doing.

Althea did not yet understand how this was possible. She only knew, Janette would have the answer she sought.

So distraught was she, that..for once, she forgot the little niceties, bursting into Janette's room unannounced.

Althea pulled up short, once inside the softly lit room however..the sight which greeted her eyes..a totally unexpected one. She stood..riveted to the spot, her mouth dropping, her eyes wide and..shocked.

Janette's lovely features clouded over with concern. She lifted the red silk sheet to her bared breasts. Josef Kostan's hand had dropped away from the contact with..the same..bared breast. His expression..guarded but, rather complacent for all that.

He observed the intruder into the suddenly very private domain he and Janette had created with such meticulous care.

"OHH!" Althea released her breath sharply, and her dismay. "JOSEF KOSTAN!" She accused, a little stunned, admittedly. "You...you should be..ashamed!"

She turned on her heels, indignantly stomping from the room but hastily turning at the door, her hand on the knob. "Where is LaCroix?" She demanded to know.

"..Umm..He and Nichola have..taken some mounts." Janette answered, clearing her throat gently. "They..ride the trails."

"..Oh." Althea felt decidedly better but she gave them both a scathing glare, exiting in a fine huff, closing the door with a flourish and..a well timed 'slam'!

"Ohh." Janette felt horrible, making to go after her little sister..to explain.

Josef caught her hips, holding fast. "..wait for it." He cautioned, listening intently for a long beat.

Janette heeded his warning, uncertain of his meaning until...she heard the muffled giggles coming from just outside the door.

Althea had covered her mouth with both hands, to stifle her glee. She hunched over, her tiny body shaking with uncontrolled laughter. She had so enjoyed the look of complete and utter shock on both their faces, after all.

She hadn't felt like laughing in quite some time. She enjoyed the moment but then..she straightened, striving for a little decorum. She could not resist one cryptic analysis of Josef's behavior, however. "Pervert." She muttered derisively. Leaving them to their pastime.

Janette's lovely pout of a mouth tightened in open annoyance. She stared at the closed door. "Why..that little..."

"Where were we?" Josef had managed to retain his erection which was housed inside a most delectable 'home' right now, his eyes shifting to the contact even now.

Janette brought her attention to where it was needed. She leaned, her fingers trailing up the sculptured perfection of her lover's chest and arms. "And to think..I actually felt bad for that little snippet for a moment."

Josef's hands moved gently with quick silver response along the ridges of her back, pressing her body closer. "She is very..adaptable."

Janette moved expertly upon his hardness, melding her form to his nakedness. "Let us see just how..adaptable..you are, shall we?"

"Yeah." Josef could find no fault with the suggestion, his mouth parting more than willingly for Janette's kiss. "Lets' do..that!"


	29. New Horizons...

Not many things shocked Edwin Aldemeer any longer. But, when his man-servant informed him he had 'guests', the identity of which, left him a little taken aback, he admitted, if only to himself..there were still things in the Universe that could astonish him.

"...Sabien." He had lifted his brows at the sight of the entourage which always accompanied the female, his surprise genuine. Glancing around the sitting room with it's several occupants, all of which were standing, as if awaiting his arrival, all...looking at him expectantly. He remembered his 'place', hastily going down on one knee before the revered Priestess, his head bowed in open respect.

"Arise, child. Surely there is no need for such nonsense where two such long suffering friends are concerned." She had touched his shoulder bidding him heed her words.

Edwin glanced to the others present, arising slowly. "I show respect when it is due, Madam." He stated his point of view. He did not afford many such behavior.

She offered a regal nod. Sabien was old even by human standards, but still held a remarkable, ageless beauty. Her greying hair only adding an elegance to the classical face.

"All well and good but.." She waved her people off with an impatient hand. "We must dispense with formalities. I am here on a matter of grave import. We should speak privately."

The two female guardians immediately took the cue, leaving the room quietly and without fanfare. The two males remained, one taking a position by the french doors which lead to the garden outside the veranda, the other..silently closed the entrance to the room after the female's departure, remaining stationed before the door.

"Do not mind them." Sabien had noted Edwin's interest in her servants. "They know all my many secrets." She found a comfortable chair, sitting wearily. "And still remain faithful. Which makes them either incredibly loyal or decidedly challenged. Mentally, I mean." She threw the two males an affectionate glance. "I highly suspect the latter."

Edwin noted the guardians took no offense, indeed, both seemed hard pressed to keep their faces composed and free from amusement for the rather snide remark.

He admired anyone who could walk the fine line between employer and employee but still retain the allegiance required to sustain that relationship. Most of his private staff had been with him..well, as long as he could remember back, actually. He was proud of that fact. And he was proud of his people. Their skills, their efficiency and their tolerance of him and his moods.

He worked hard at such things. He understood he was not an easy being to endure. Especially..of late.

He knew his staff was actually 'in charge', not himself. He, personally, had no idea of how to run a household. And his land holdings were too extensive to govern by himself. Edwin learned early on, the meaning of the word..delegate.

He trusted his overseers and they had not once let him down. He made certain, he returned the gesture when..or if..needed.

"But to business." The most feared, the most powerful..the most beloved Vampire existing, spoke. "A drink boy!" She motioned to him curtly. "I am parched."

"Of course, Madam." Edwin walked to the liquor cabinet lining the far west wall, extracting a glass. "Scotch, is it not?" He glanced back at the female, waiting confirmation.

"Well you could have PRETENDED to misunderstand, at least." She huffed. "I COULD have meant blood, you know."

Edwin..smiled. And pigs really could fly, he thought. "I ask forgiveness, Priestess. What was I thinking?"

"Perhaps of that flighty little wench of your's..Althea Adams?" Sabien never pulled any punches, and she sat, making no pretense of doing anything other than observing him keenly. "She is the thing occupying most of your waking hours these days, I hear tell..and a few of your nights, I will wager." Sabien so loved to wager, after all. It was a well known fact.

Edwin halted pouring the liquor, deciding to take her chiding in his stride, since he was short on any other option. He continued his pastime.

"Tell me, Edwin.." She mused openly, placing one finger alongside her cheek line, leaning comfortably on the arm of the chair. "Do you ever awaken, hard as a steel post, crying out her name as you..relieve your..anxiety? I am curious."

Edwin could feel the weight of the other two male's stares suddenly. He lifted his head, deciding to..suck it up, as Althea might say, presenting an unflappable front as he turned, walking the short distance back to the new arrival in his world.

He handed her the glass, his eyes chastising gently. "Once or twice. Do you require..details?"

She grinned up at him. "Allow an old woman her fantasies." She sipped the liquor delicately for a beat then, knocked it back in one gulp, sitting the glass aside. "Alright..enough of this frivolity. Ashton Croft is being a little shit head."

The Enforcer took a seat across from the female. "He was always a shithead."

"After LaCroix's rather overly dramatic attack on the Council, my sources say..Ashton, although spared by Lucian..which I thought was rather magnanimous, has it in his head..that LaCroix means to finish what he started. To prevent that eventuality..Croft has..commissioned Lucian's...demise."

Edwin's head snapped up, his interest instant and complete. "...LaCroix is..aware?"

"Of course he is 'aware', Edwin..give him credit. By the Creator, boy..did you suddenly become stupid? Has time in Althea's bed forced her maladies upon you?"

"Althea is NOT stupid!" Edwin's temper flared and he arose, poised for action. "She is..." He caught the satisfied smile of the Elder, realizing..he had been hooked and baited. He..calmed, feeling the fool he was.

"Yes?" Sabien asked innocently. "She is... 'what'?"

"She is..not stupid." He sighed his chagrin, grumbling the reply, going to fix himself a drink because, he suddenly was in need of one.

"Well, she is not exceptionally bright..if she allowed you to escape her clutches..is she." It was a statement, not a question.

Edwin remained moot on the subject but Sabien was in a particularly foul mood, unwilling to let it go. "I mean..look at you!" She did so. "A fine specimen indeed. What female has not swooned just to think of being in your capable arms? Quite the catch, are you not, Edwin? How many hearts have you broken, one could wonder."

"Perhaps Althea is smarter than you give her credit then, hum?" He leaned against the marble top of the bar, folding his arms. "She had the good sense to kick me to the curb."

"That would be a first, granted." Sabien cocked her head thoughtfully. "It is usually you who..does the 'kicking'..so I hear tell."

"Who has Croft commissioned to..do the deed? Do you know?"

"Not yet." It was advised. "My question to you is..are you done with your brooding and self pity..enough to put aside your emotional attachment and..return to your duties to the realm?"

"I was not aware I had done anything less."

She laughed shortly. "Males never are." She shifted into a more comfortable position. "We do so enjoy Lucian LaCroix and would hate to live in a world where he no longer exists. I want you to find this..individual and put a halt to any actions that might conceivably harm..our brother in arms." She stared at him cooly. "Are you able to carry out my request?"

"When have I ever not been?"

"I have heard tales."

"Then hear the truth..from the source." Edwin pushed himself from his relaxed stance. "There was never any doubt to my capabilities to carry out any assigned task. You meet my price..and I am..at your service for the duration."

"All this talk of ...coin!" Sabien disdained. "How crass you have become. I am not certain I approve."

"I am sorry if I disappoint."

"That did not sound sincere at all." Sabien scoffed. "Is that what you said to Althea? Did you..'disappoint' her?"

"Ask her."

"I am asking..." Sabien arose and the room..shook with her mood change. Edwin steeled himself for the worse, keeping his calm demeanor but the other two males were clearly alarmed and..unnerved. "YOU!"

Edwin licked his suddenly dry lips as the cold stare bore into him. He had once faced a Council Tribunal and did not feel the trepidation the old witch could instill. "I would hope..I did nothing to..upset or offend Althea."

"Then why did Lucian kick your ass one way from Sunday?" It was demanded.

Edwin..shifted his eyes. "..Because...I deserved it, I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose you did!" She turned aside angrily, stalking the room for a goodly spell. In time the chandelier stopped tinkling, the floor, it's dull vibrating..the walls..their ominous rumblings. "I would have come a long way to see that outcome."

Sabien fixed Edwin with an cool stare.

"Do you require my services?" He knew..either way, he would stop the threat on LaCroix's life. To get paid was just the icing on the cake. At that moment, 'wages' were the farthest thing from his mind. "Or not."

"Alter your tone to us."

Edwin glanced at the two males who now..were looking at him with open animosity. He prepared himself.

"I have done my penance." He widened his stance, sharpening his senses. "LaCroix kicked my ass..no one else..not ever again." He turned a icy demeanor to the 'danger' presented. "Leave...my home!" He spoke directly to the two guardians. "While you may still do so..of your own accord."

Sabien held her hand aloft when her companions would have accepted the challenge. They instantly..returned to their passive mood.

"Does that include me?" She asked quietly.

Edwin..kept his attention riveted to the males. "...I answer to no man...nor even you, Sabien. You are welcome here but..on my terms."

"...I wish you would simply take the little harlot and get in a better mood." The female sighed heavily. "Abstinence is not your forte, be advised. You need to get laid..and you need it badly. But..I forgive your impertinence. Fetch me another of those delicious concoctions. We need to discuss..details."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LaCroix observed his child quietly. She sat, huddled by the fire, novel in hand. Her attention rapt and fixed. He had observed Althea for several days now. It was time to speak of many things. He approached her, pleased when her face broke into a welcoming smile.

"Papa!" Althea put the book aside absently, unfolding her legs from beneath her, straightening somewhat in the large, over stuffed chair in which she reposed. "Do you tire of your chess games? Is Nicholas still cheating?"

"It is what he does." LaCroix dismissed. "You are enjoying the novel?" He motioned to the book on the table beside her.

"I don't understand a lot of what he is trying to say." Althea glanced at the latter. "Moliere ..Papa." She grinned up at him. "It is in the original French..I can't speak the language."

"It is time you learned, then..is it not."

"He seems rather sad to me..even though he writes comedies."

"You understand enough to formulate such a thought?"

Althea shrugged. "I remember the time you took to instruct me in the basics. I struggled through the rest. I am sorry, you know." She smiled up at him. "I must be a terrible disappointment to you after..Janette. She is so..accomplished and beautiful."

"Do not be jealous of your sister."

"No, I ..no." she was adamant. "I think she is..what I want to be..eventually. She is..perfect."

"She was not always so..and even then." LaCroix sat on the divan, patting a spot next to him. "I loved her..just as I do you, child. Come sit here."

Althea happily moved, snuggling close into his embrace. "I love you too, Papa. Very much."

"Your sister tells me..you are unhappy. Is this true?" He looked down at her, watching as she pleaded the tie of her blouse..a nervous habit.

"I am not unhappy at all." Althea lay her head on his shoulder. "I love being here..with you and Nicholas and Janette. It feels like a real family...does it not, Papa?" She inquired of him.

"We are family." He scowled. "I referred to...Edwin Aldemeer. Are you unhappy..that he is not.. here."

She sat up, turning to face him. "I want what it is..you want, Papa...always!"

"That is not what I asked..is it." He scolded. "Do you fancy yourself enamored of this..being?"

"Of course not, Papa!" She denied vehemently. "He..he does not ..there is nothing between us. Nothing!"

"And..why is that?"

"...Excuse me?"

"He is many things but a fool is not one of them." LaCroix stated. "Are you telling me he could not see your finer points?"

Althea smiled, lowering her head. "Ohh, Papa." She grinned. "You are the only one who sees my 'finer points'. Others see...the real me."

LaCroix sat back, contemplating such a statement.

"Please don't worry or.." She wasn't sure what he 'was'..doing..or not doing. "I am happy..and content and..exactly as I should be! Now that you have forgiven me for my..stupidity. I could not be more..joyous!" She hugged him enthusiastically. "I will never make such a mistake again! Not EVER!"

LaCroix cradled her lovingly. "All well and good then." He stroked her hair in open affection. "There is a ball to be given in my honor.. Sabien issues the invitation. It is my wish..that you attend."

"...Must I?" She balked, her grasp on his lapels tightening. "They are so dull, Papa. I...could stay here and then..you could come back."

"I wish to show you off..Janette will instruct you on what to wear and how to behave and I expect.." He flicked her nose playfully. "That you do..behave!" He chastised her with a look. "I mean it, Althea. This will be your official introductory into our society. I want everything perfect for you."

"You..refused the other offers, Papa. You said..we didn't do such 'bourgeois' things."

"Well, now we do." He arose. "So..run off and find your sister. I am sure there is shopping to do..Janette is an expert in depleting my stockpile of Euros." He hauled her aloft having taken both hands in his and tugging gently. He swatted her backside meaningfully. "Nothing too bizarre! You will be on my arm. Nothing must detract from my superiority and splendor."

She giggled obediently going to do his bidding. Once out of his influence though, the doubts begin to sit in. Althea did not want to face anyone just yet. She was not ready for balls or shopping or..society introductions.

Now all she had to do was..convince her Sire.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin sat patiently, watching the movements of the figure crouched by the rise along the stone wall which surrounded LaCroix's mansion. His patience had paid off. He knew, sooner or later, that the assailant would be forced to approach his target.

The male was patient as well. ..for it was, unmistakably..male. Dressed in black, Covered from face to foot. He had arrived several hours ago. Chosen his position and..set up a surveillance post. He watched the house and it's occupants. The distance was such, that even a Master Vampire could not sense the 'intrusion'. Clever, this one, Edwin had to reluctantly admit.

Edwin waited, prepared to react if ..or when..a strike occurred but for the time being, it appeared as if..the person would merely see what could be seen.

Edwin thought about taking him out but..what if there were more involved with the conspiracy? There was no danger to LaCroix that he could not prevent at this stage. Better to hold off.

The person withdrew cautiously, disappearing into the forest surrounding the mansion.

Edwin relaxed mentally a bit. The wind was cold, gusting fiercely. He would spend a miserable night up here. But at least, the eve was sheltered somewhat here on the South side of the house. He could see any approach well in advance. A good enough advantage point.

He pulled his long coat more snugly about his frame, hunkering down, turning his collar up. The fucking things he did for Althea Adams and make no mistake..he was up here, cold and damp and fucking miserable because of that female!

He would deny the truth to any and all but to himself, he had long since admitted..she still held his interest, in spite of everything he had thought to do.

It was her face he saw in his dreams at night, although of late..they were more like nightmares. Sweet, succulent nightmares of the time spent in her...arms. Of feeling her cool, alabaster flesh lying next to him, the touch of her fingers on his face..the heat of her cunt surrounding his arousal which awakened him to the vivid reality of an empty climax each and every time he chanced to allow himself a bit of sleep. Sabien had not been far from the mark on that subject.

It was slowly driving him to despair. Sabien's visit was a god-send. He had jumped at the chance to see Althea again. Even under such circumstances. And the first night, he HAD seen her. Like a fucking peeping tom, he had spied on her, through the window of her room.

Watching her like some fucking pervert, as she undressed, reading herself for bed.. And he had grown hard, seeing the beauty of her form again. Albeit briefly. He had smiled..for she wore that old tee and a man's briefs to bed. But he had thought she looked fantastic..and sexy and..very..very..fuckable.

And today...she had went horseback riding..out by the old Druid ruins. He had stood on the hill, overlooking the valley and..watched her..so free and happy, envying the damned horse of all things. He remembered when she had ridden him that wildly.

He could not fucking forget..perhaps if he could..he would not be such a malcontent now.

What the hell was wrong with him? She was no great beauty..her intelligence was 'iffy' at best..she was certainly not sophisticated or elegant. None of the things he always told himself he found attractive in a female.

Some fucker wanted to off her old man. Well, not while Edwin still existed. He had made her unhappy but..no other bastard would ever do so. She had been hurt enough. Losing LaCroix would kill her, Edwin knew. No! No harm must befall the old son-of-a-bitch. So..he would stay up here and freeze his ass off..which wasn't that bad, considering. He usually liked the cold but..of late. He felt a chill down into his bones..one of which, he was not particularly fond.

The coldness ran into his soul and without Althea's warmth of spirit to guide him, Edwin felt the old ways returning. He had not cared one iota when he had dishonored Sabien. He welcomed the battle that would have ensued with her guardians. He needed an avenue by which to vent the anger boiling inside him.

An anger so deep..it stripped the thin veneer of civilization he wove about him away. Exposing his true nature. One he attempted shield from even himself. He remembered the early days of his turning. When he had killed indiscriminately..for no other reason than..he could.

He remembered the thrill..the exhilaration...the..pleasure derived.

He had grown to hate that part of himself..learned to shield it..hide it away until it was needed. He controlled it. But now...he had to fight harder and harder to force it away..suppress it.

He was highly pissed and nothing he could think to do eased the emotions inside him.

He was restless and agitated. Mostly with himself but..it spilled over unto others when he least expected it.

Unacceptable.

He wondered what Althea was up to. She was directly below him..he could hear her moving about in her room. She no longer hummed. The first night..when he had brought her to his apartment, he could not concentrate..fall into a deep sleep because of her incessant..humming.

In time, he had grown to enjoy it. She had a lovely voice..even though her choice of songs was definitely..eclectic, to say the least. Sinatra..Billy Holiday to..Herman's Hermits..Henry the Eighth. Edwin recalled pulling himself into a fetal position, covering his ears with his arms to block out.. 'I'm 'enery the eighth I am..'enery the eighth, I am..I am..I got married to the widow next door..she's been married seven times before..'

He grinned even now. "Stupid bitch." He chuckled lowly. And her English accent was horrible..or perhaps he should say... 'orrible'.

He missed her. He missed..the stupidity and the..nonsensical things she said and did..he missed her scent and..the feel of her in his arms and her mouth..most of all..he missed her mouth. The sweet, deep kisses..that shook him to his soul, and made him respond even when he had no conscious intent to do so. The fragrance of her hair..the way it felt between his fingers.

"Stop!" he whispered, the pain cutting him like a knife. He..mentally shut himself off from such thoughts. He focused on the night..on his task. He scanned the area with the eyes of a trained observer. He would not think on Althea Adams..not..until the next time she invaded his mind.

He wished he could hate her. It would be so much easier..if he could.


	30. Let The Good Times Roll...

Mick awoke, refreshed and rested. He had seen Beth last night. Dinner, he had tried a new spot. The roof was becoming cliche in his mind. He packed a picnic basket and they headed for the beach.

Beth and he had spent hours talking about every thing under the sun..well, moon. Mick even felt secure enough to share some of his life before..Coraline. Beth seemed enthralled, hanging on his every word. He was not sorry, in the end..that he decided to open up a bit.

One thing had lead to another and they had ended up, making love right there, under the stars. Mick could not remember a more perfect night.

Beth had grown quiet but it was not an uncomfortable silence. She was one tired little human. He had grinned, taking pity on her about three in the morning, driving her home, tucking her up then..had came back to finish some paper work on a few cases he was wrapping up.

About sunrise, he hit the freezer. And now, glancing at the digital readout, which read four fifty-two, Mick realized..he had over slept. He groaned, laying back in the cubicle for a long beat. It felt good, to have nothing more to worry about than running a little late in life.

Not that he had any set schedule, but he did have somewhere he had to be today.

Josef had flown in last night from Munich. He had called saying they should meet up, things to discuss and all that. Having reassure Mick that all was well on the 'Beth not getting hurt' front, Josef had refused to discuss details over the phone.

So, a seven o'clock appointment was set for the Penthouse apartment site.

Mick had sometime before the meet but he also had a client with which to confer and a lot of errands had been backing up in the time he had spent over seas.

He sighed, begrudgingly leaving the cold of his 'bed'. He padded, naked, to the shower. He preferred to sleep in the 'raw'..always had.

He grabbed a quick 'bite' from the refrig, finishing the unit of blood up while setting the water temperature.

An hour later, after a call to Beth, which put him in a very good mood, found him driving down Wilshire Boulevard, headed toward the stadium. A missing persons case loomed on the horizon. A young rookie ball player, former MVP straight out of the University of Oklahoma, had up and disappeared for no apparent reason.

No one had seen or heard from the kid for four days now. He had hit the showers after practice and then..gone.

Mick could think of no good reason, off the bat, a kid with such a promising future would take flight, but..things often..were not as they appeared, he had learned the hard way.

He usually would have passed this one by but a phone call from a frantic mother who could not even finish the call, so distraught was she, the husband had to take over the receiver and the conversation.

A no nonsense sort of man, clearly not given to hysterics or jumping to conclusions, but his voice had revealed his worry and fears.

Mick had been instinctively sympathetic to the pain and suffering of the two normal, hard working, salt of the Earth people.

He decided he would help if he could. He would start at the beginning..and the end. Where the kid was last seen. The stadium.

Mark Lennard Moore, Star Running Back, Oklahoma University, twenty-one year old senior. 4.0 grade average, birthday coming up in May. Part time job as a pharmacy tech, (his mother wanted him to be a doctor) the kid had compromised to make her happy but according to Dad, Mark Senior, the only thing that made Mark Jr. happy was a well thrown pass that was not intercepted by the other team.

All American people with a dream.

Mick could appreciate such things..hell, he even envied them.

He ran by the office, checking in with Beth, making certain D.A. Talbot was privy to a few discretely private moments with the woman.

Mick admitted to a certain degree of jealousy where Talbot was concerned. He had felt free enough to take a few liberties after..last night and of course, the 'incidents' before..while flying, both in Josef's Lear and..the 'other'. Mick smiled happily, glad for his total recall abilities.

Beth Turner had the unique ability to make him feel very much ..a male. And it felt fantastic!

He could not believe his good fortune of late. His life was going along so well, that..a part of him feared Fate would step in, as it always had, and put a screeching halt to all the wonderful things that had happened to him.

He pushed the nagging doubts aside, remembering the carefully composed reaction Talbot offered when, at the end of their conversation, Mick had deliberately leaned, placing a discrete but very promising farewell kiss on Beth's lovely mouth.

She had not even chastised him, those incredible eyes softening just for him and her fingers held fast to his hand as if..she hadn't wanted him to go.

"See you tonight?" She had asked hopefully.

"Try and stop me." He grinned at the beautiful face, rewarded by an instantaneous smile of pleasure.

"Why would I?" She countered. "I want to be with you."

"Always?" He flirted openly for once, unwilling to let her hand go just yet.

"We'll talk." She teased. "'always' takes on a whole new meaning where you are concerned, Mr. St. John."

He leaned conspiratorially, whispering in her ear. "Women who share a bathroom in a Commercial Jet with me, usually just call me...Mick."

Beth tried not to show how charming she thought he was at that moment. "Or..butthead?"

Mick leaned back, chastising her with a look. "How you paint me, Miss Turner."

"Like the cad you are?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Mick left while he was semi-ahead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up. You seem distracted." Josef Kostan had noted. "Something wrong in 'Blondie world'?"

Mick grinned over at his friend, having arrived at the Penthouse a few moments back. He had kicked back on the sofa, accepting the refreshment Josef had stuck in his hand.

But he had not drank, his thoughts elsewhere for a spell. "... 'Blondie World' is fine..better than fine. No. I was thinking about a new case that's come up, that's all."

"Well, focus. I have some news to impart myself." Josef sat across from Mick, making himself comfortable in an occasional chair. "There's a big 'to do' on the horizon given by an even more important 'Big Wig'. We..are invited."

"..what do you mean?" Mick sat forward, nursing the glass in his hands. "Big Wig as in..one of us?"

"Not 'one of us'.." Josef corrected. "The 'Be All and End All' of 'us'..Sabien herself."

"...The Priestess?"

"None other."

"I ..don't understand. How does she know of me? You, yeah..I get but.." Mick shook his head. "Look..Josef.."

"Don't even say it, or at least.. 'think' before you go off on one of your tangents." Josef advised. "You can't go on living in the moment, Mick. Sooner or later, you're going to have to turn an eye to..the future."

"..What?"

"This thing that just went down. The situation with you and Beth Turner." Josef stated. "The majority of our kind do NOT, frankly..accept such a..relationship. I'm not telling you anything you do not already know."

"Yeah but.."

"Even being 'friends' with a human can lead to dangerous circumstances for our kind. Accidents happen even with the best of intentions." Josef continued. "They outnumber us..they know our weaknesses..for the most part. Need I draw a picture?"

"I get that, Josef but.."

"You both lucked out this time, be honest." Josef leaned forward, his tone an earnest one. "..If you are serious about having an association with a human, you better start figuring out ways to align yourself with a few influential allies from our Community."

"I'm 'aligned'..with you."

"A lot of good it did you too." Josef reminded caustically. "When the shit hit the fan. "I'm talking..movers and shakers. Sabien is the ultimate authority, Mick. She isn't a member of the Council..she IS..the Council."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying.." Josef exasperated. "Meet her! Charm the panties off her..get her on your side..and Blondie's. With backing like that, I don't think any one will ever question you again..do you?"

"You're just saying this because you don't want to go to this ..soiree alone, right?"

"I'm not going alone. I've asked Janette to be my.."

"Date?" Mick teased.

"Guest for the evening." Josef objected to such a juvenile word. "For some obscure reason, you have been issued an invitation. To turn it down would be a slap in the face to one of the most beloved members of our Community. Think that will win you any popular votes?"

Mick was given pause for thought. "...I hoped..all this shit was over and done."

"You're a god-damned vampire, Mick." Josef arose, suddenly agitated. "That isn't going to change any time soon. Perhaps you had better realize where your loyalties must lie if you are going to have any peace of mind..or chance of survival..in the future."

Mick was taken aback by the venom behind the words.

"You and Beth are the talk of the town, the scandal has drawn attention from each and every member of our Society." Josef had heard talk, punctuating his speech with sharp, concise jabs of his finger. "There are those that would call for your head..STILL! But if Sabien says it's alright and LaCroix is semi-backing us as well..no one. NONE..will go against such a lethal combination. Capiche?"

Mick lowered his eyes, knowing logic when he heard it..damn it. His good mood a thing of the past.

"Why can't they just leave us alone, Josef?" He lay his head back wearily on the divan, running his hand threw his dark hair. "I just want to live my life..without their interference."

"You gave them little choice." Josef shrugged. "Look..I like Blondie, hell..I even trust her to keep our secret but, 'they' don't know her like we do. Give them the opportunity to do so! This ball is a god-send, if you think about it."

"Or..they could crucify her." Mick had other thoughts on the matter. "Will Coraline be there?" He already knew the answer.

"I don't know, Mick..but why should it matter. If Coraline is going to cause trouble, she can do it here..right in your own back yard. Which has been proven more than once. Beth isn't afraid of her. YOU are."

"Because I KNOW her!"

"I know her too..and I know her weaknesses. Which are few and far between, granted..but, she does POSSESS them." Josef explained. "You are forgetting about Althea as well. She crossed swords with our little village idiot once before and came out the victor. There is no love lost between your ex and Althea Adams."

"I ..wasn't aware." Mick admitted. "How did Althea best Coraline? Coraline is more powerful."

"You forget..LaCroix's blood now runs through Althea's body. She is more powerful than she knows. I suppose that damned Irish came out in her. LaCroix has chosen not to train her in the ancient ways just yet. God help us when he does."

"Why?" Mick asked. "Hasn't he trained her?"

"Who knows. But, when Coraline pissed her off, they tangled and Althea won. Neither has forgotten it, from what I hear."

"And these two will be at the same gathering."

"No one wishes to disrespect Sabien..but to invite one family and not the other, is not acceptable." Josef put his drink aside. "There will be no trouble..not at the gathering at least."

"And you expect me to bring Beth into that mess?"

"Beth can hold her own with catty females, I should think. And like I said..everyone will be on their best behavior."

"Even Althea?"

Josef grew quiet. "...Althea has..changed." He inhaled a long breath, then..exhaled slowly. "Besides..Janette will school her in the proper way to act. This is important to her Sire. Althea will not screw this one up."

Mick cut doubtful eyes to the being.

Josef shrugged non-committedly. "I hope."

Mick finally smiled. "...I will talk it over with Beth but..if she doesn't want to go..that is the final word on it, Josef."

"Tell her I will buy her a new Vera Wang..and Louis Vuitton shoes. You would be surprised how quickly a female will make a decision in your favor when such things are at stake."

"Money doesn't solve everything, Josef." Mick chided.

Josef offered a confused look. "What planet are you from?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like that dress, Janette."

"Whether you like it or not is not the point, Cherie." Janette told the sales person to wrap it up. "LaCroix will like it. He expects you to be his little virginal angel..this is HIS night. You must play the part expected of you."

Althea pouted prettily. She stood in her slip and not much else, barefooted..having just slipped off the gown Janette had insisted she try on.

"That 'look' might melt Edwin Aldemeer's heart but..it does not affect mine in the least." Janette had noted said 'look'.

Althea sulked in earnest, her scowl increasing two fold.

"Cheer up..Coraline will be in attendance." Janette guided her back into the 'dressing area'.. "If nothing else..perhaps you can beat the living shit out of her again. It may not be such a dismal evening as you envision."

Althea took heart, her mood improving a tad. "Really?"

"There is always that possibility." Janette handed over the shoes. "Try them for fit."

Althea took the objects. "Ohh..these are pretty."

"Yes they are..and so will you be..when I have finished with you."

"Hey!" Althea was slightly hurt.

"Oh, not that you are not pretty now, mon petite!" Janette smoothed the unruly hair into place. "You are endearingly charming but..LaCroix expects sophistication and maturity. That? We shall have to fake, oui?"

Althea nodded, sighing heavily. "Damned straight.. 'Oui'!"

"Trust me." Janette kissed her sister's forehead maternally. "You will be the princess he expects and all you must do to satisfy is remain in character for two hours...then..you may climb into your pumpkin and return to the castle, complete with your white mice and glass slipper."

"Two hours?" Althea took hope.

"A few polite greetings...an hour of expected 'mingling'.." Janette ticked off on her well manicured fingers. "A very short 'presentation'..by your Sponsor..Sabien. And you may go with LaCroix's blessing."

"Then I beat the shit out of Coraline?"

"We shall talk." Janette smiled brightly. "If she approaches us..definitely."

"And..if she doesn't?" Althea was getting 'not happy' again.

"If your heart is set on it..I shall see what I can do."

"You are the best sister ever!"

"I try." Janette inclined her head regally.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MORE coin?" Sabien stood, aghast. "I am paying a King's ransom now!"

"That is my terms.." Edwin had thought about this for a goodly while now. Ever since he had heard about the 'coming out' party to be given. "Either that or..." He let it hang.

"YES?" Sabien played her part to perfection. "OR?"

"Issue an invite to the ball...in my name."

"There was a reason I left you OFF the list, boy! Are you so forgetful? This is Althea Adam's arrival into society...LACROIX'S daughter?"

"I do not fear LaCroix."

"If you intend this to carry out some vendetta ..."

"Not at all." Edwin stated quietly. "I simply believe this will make my task less difficult. To be close to the subject of the intended..assassination. I can better protect him."

"...Is that all it is?" She relaxed visibly. "Oh, well...I did not think of that." She tapped her finger to her lips absently, thinking the scenario through. "Give me your word that you mean to cause no trouble at my affair."

"My word, Lady." Edwin gave it freely.

"You had best keep to it." She...relented. "Very well, then. Consider yourself 'invited' but..with the understanding..you will be very discrete when LaCroix is on the scene."

He bowed slightly. "LaCroix is the least of my concerns, Madam. My only interest is..the task you assigned me." He lied fluently.

"I am pleased." Sabien smiled sweetly. She watched him exit the room. The plan was going just as..expected. LaCroix would be very pleased indeed. Thank god for gossiping servants.


	31. Pleasantries...

Josef Kostan sat across from Beth Turner and Mick St. John. He had made himself comfortable, having mixed himself a drink from the well stocked bar in the limousine. He could feel the excitement emanating from the human.

She was fidgety and hyper, squirming about this way and that in the luxurious seat, curious to see all there was to see. Josef was amused and pleased with her reaction.

Mick St. John was doing his best to hide his trepidation from the woman, wanting this experience to be a good one.

Josef could also sense his friend's anxiety as well. He was a little worried over the fact.

"You look exceptionally beautiful tonight, Ms. Turner." Josef told the absolute truth, his eyes wandering over the woman's body, but the glance was inoffensive. "As I am sure, Mick has told you?" He checked with 'Mick'..to make 'sure'. His brow cocked expectantly.

Mick got the 'hint'..feigning boredom. He gave Beth an obligatory glance, before returning his interest to the passing scenery. In truth, not taking note of anything in particular, his intent to make the woman even more at ease than she already appeared. "Yeah..Yeah." He waved his hand airily. "She looks super..great!" He teased relentlessly. "Fan..TAS..tic." He thought about rolling his eyes..but didn't.

Beth dissolved into another fit of giggles, hitting his shoulder lightly, leaning against him for support. "He did actually..when he first saw me. He was very nice, Josef..thank you for reminding him of his 'duty' to me."

"I shouldn't have to remind him..he did, at least..make you believe it..is the question."

Beth blushed prettily and Josef had his answer. He settled back, satisfied finally.

"Oh, Josef!" The woman continuously touched the sparkling necklace she wore. "I can't thank you enough for all this..finery you have supplied! I feel like a fairy princess!"

She smoothed her gown with a delicate pass of her hands, sitting a little more straight in her seat. She touched her hair once again, making certain the sophisticated 'do' was still in place.

"Let's hope it doesn't parallel the original Grimm's version." Mick muttered under his breath.

"What?" Beth had not caught the words but..Josef had.

"A beautiful woman should have beautiful things with which to adorn herself..the stones pale in comparison to you, my lovely." He changed the subject.

Beth was one big grin. She felt giddy with happiness. "He IS good, isn't he." She confided to Mick St. John, her surprise seemingly genuine. "I'm so nervous wearing these!" Her fingers caressed the diamonds with reverence. "I can only imagine their value!"

"He picked them up at a garage sale." Mick quipped putting the woman at ease.

Josef's look said it all which made Beth chuckle yet again. "This is the best night of my life!"

Mick reached for her hand but she was off again, the lights of a passing building having caught her attention. She had scooted to the window to peer out as she had countless times in the ride over to Sabien's estate. "Rio De Janeiro!" She stated breathlessly, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Good Lord!" She scanned the bustling city sights. "It is such a beautiful city!" She sat back, grasping for Mick's hand, her fingers tight on his. "How do you stand it, Josef? All these amazing places! London..Munich..and now!" She clearly, was enthralled. "Thank you! Thank you for including me in.."

"Stop with the 'thank yous'." Josef insisted. "It's just a city. You're seeing the bright lights. Believe me..it has it's dark side like any other place."

"Not tonight!" Beth was certain nothing could dampen her enthusiasm. She went back to her 'tourist attraction persona'..happy to do so. "You're just being cynical."

"Don't forget 'jaded'." Mick's expression told Josef, 'he' knew about the seedy side of 'this place'. They were about to enter it, in his opinion.

The limo made it's way around the winding road, higher and higher into the mountains. A palatial residence, near the top, was lit brilliantly, the magnificent structure with it's phenomenal gardens profuse with color and variety, was showcased this night as well.

Sabien had spared no expense. Beth's mouth formed an 'O', her eyes large, flitting every which way, trying to take in all the splendor spread before her. "Is THIS it? OHH..MY!"

Mick grinned over at Josef who finished his drink, sitting the glass aside. "You're not in Kansas anymore..Dorothy." He advised quietly, readying himself to exit the sedan as it rolled to a complete stop. "Let us hope the Great Oz is in a good mood for once." It was his turn to mutter to himself . He had climbed out, offering his hand to the lady. He scanned the surrounding area, alert and ready for any signs of trouble. There seemed none at present.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althea Adams peeped through the door crack, her curiosity getting the better of her. She could not only see, but 'hear' the sea of people roaming down below. All shapes and sizes and creeds. Mingling, drinking..merry-making..some absorbed in conversations. Some laughing gaily..many dancing. The rooms seemed to ebb and flow like the currents in the Ocean.

She closed the crack, her worse fears having come to pass. "Who ARE all those people?" She demanded to know. "The damned free-loaders! Showing up for a free meal, no doubt and..to have sport at my expense! I KNEW it!" She bemoaned her fate. "I knew LaCroix had not forgiven me! This is his way of torturing me! Forcing me to wear this hideous dress.." She held out the silk fabric, glaring at it angrily. "Making me parade around in front of all those..horrible people!"

Janette finished the dabbing of her nose with a puff, straightening a bit, adjusting the red silk dress she wore. It was calf length, molding to her body like a glove, showing off her well endowed places and slender frame to perfection. She wore a stylish hat with a black rose and fine netting that gave her a 'fem fatale' look which suited the dark beauty to perfection.

"I was very excited when LaCroix finally decided I was ready for my debut."

"Yeah, well.." Althea's mood was a sour one. "He wasn't out to get YOU!"

"Althea, you stop this nonsense immediately." Janette was stern. "LaCroix wants this FOR you..and when he greets you at the bottom of those stairs and you see the look in his eye..every bit of this farce will have been worth the effort!"

"You don't have to wear this thing!" Althea had a bit more ranting to do first. "I feel like one of those Disney princesses about to meet her Prince Charming!" She was not a happy camper. "You know how I hate those movies! It's a stereotypical slot they all try to fit us into because Walt Disney was a male who wanted us all barefoot and pregnant, dependant on MEN for everything under the moon!"

"You cannot get pregnant..so I would not fret over the matter." Janette reminded. "Besides.." she teased. "I thought you liked 'the Little Mermaid."

"The 'songs', Janette..." Althea corrected peevishly. "I like...the SONGS..that red headed fish was no more bright than the rest! Trading fins for legs..how stupid is THAT?"

Janette realized the tantrum was Althea's way of warding off nerves. "I have never truly considered the matter. But..tonight belongs to LaCroix. And YOU..my lovely.." She took her sister by the shoulders, holding firm. "Will play the part of a fairy princess if that is what he wishes. You will hold your head erect, remember your posture, keep your mouth shut..as best you are capable..and do him proud, do you understand?"

"I understand." Althea snapped. "But I don't have to like it, do I?"

"No..you do not." Janette conceded. "And remember..Coraline is in attendance. You will NOT approach her..you will NOT cause a scene..you will be polite and charming.."

Althea rolled her eyes.

"And everything your Sire expects you to be!" Janette's lovely features chilled a bit. "This is ONE night, Althea..two hours, at most! I will extract you from the situation after that but..for those two hours, you will be the epitome of grace and beauty..and civility!"

Althea settled a tad. "Well...two out of three ain't bad." She grinned at the woman. "You do the 'beauty' part, ok?"

Janette..softened. "You are beautiful, child. Why you cannot see it is anyone's guess. But that is for another time." The female lifted Althea's chin, then..hugged her affectionately.

Althea did not mind the embrace and even returned it after a fashion. "...You..smell good."

Janette chuckled her amusement, releasing her charge. "As do you. Now..cherie," she drew in a steadying breath. "One last check through. Let us ready ourselves for the Lion's Den, oui?"

"Why do I suddenly feel like kitty kibble?" Althea asked seriously.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin Aldemeer stood off to the side, observing the throngs of people filling the Great Hall. Sabien had outdone herself for this auspicious occasion, he had to admit.

He had made his entrance shortly after LaCroix and Nicholas De Bra Bant. There was no sign of the assailant this night. He had assigned his best students to the surveillance outside Sabien's estate. Several mingled among the guests as well.

Two, Samuel and Garreth, were always less than a few meters from the target, himself.

Edward had found an alcove, on the second tier, overlooking the entire scene. Few approached him for..his reputation preceded him. Enforcers were shunned for the most part and he liked it that way, never encouraging friendly banter. He seemed aloof and standoffish. He was.

LaCroix had noted him at one point, their eyes having locked. Sabien had put a restraining hand on her brethren with a gentle reminder. "This is my home, Lucian. Behave like the gentleman I know you to be or..I shall surely cut off your testicles and serve them to you on a silver platter. I mean that now!" She had shook a warning finger at the Master Vampire.

LaCroix had taken her hand, kissing it in a courtly manner.

"He is here for my protection..put aside this silly feud for one night. Fetch me a drink...there's a good lad and for god's sake..make it a double." She had pushed him to hurry him along. She forced a smile. "I see Mildred Botsmith-Smythe approaching and goodness knows! I shall require some sort of fortification to withstand her incessant chatter about her good-for-nothing brat of a 'son'..that little shit, Wesley Aldridge!"

Sabien smiled brightly, stepping forth, her gowns sweeping the steps as she traversed them. She held her arms out in a most welcoming manner. "MILDRED! Darling! How wonderful to see you! HOW...is that dear lad, Wesley, faring these days? I am ever so interested to hear!"

LaCroix and Nicolas made a discrete and hasty retreat. The two were inseparable and many greeted the younger vampire as they passed through those gathered, seemingly pleased Nicholas was back in the fold.

Edwin noted Coraline Duvall and her entire family were gathered, keeping themselves apart for the most part, acting the Royal assholes they were.

Edwin had never really liked Lance Duvall. They had never crossed swords, but it was only a matter of time, he surmised.

Lance was power hungry and ambitious. Sooner or later, he would challenge Sabien for supremacy of the Clan. Edwin had seen it countless times and each time..Sabien had proven invincible.

The Enforcer stiffened a tad, his senses tingling. He..relaxed, continuing to survey the crowd absently. "Good evening, Stefan."

"Oh...THIS event..you grace with your presence." Stefan Richter emerged from behind his friend, having climbed the steps leading to the opposite entrance to the small sitting room where Edwin stood.

"I had little choice." Edwin glanced to his friend, both going back to their perusal of the festivities below. "I am working."

"Bela Montegue?" Stefan chose the most likely candidate for she was one of the most influential of the Elders gathered.

"No." Was all the other Enforcer would offer. "And you?"

"...I came for some rather elite pussy."

Edwin smiled ever so minutely. "There is much from which to chose. Anyone in particular?"

"Janette DuCharme but..Kostan beat me out there, the quick thinking bastard."

"A lovely choice, indeed." Edwin bowed slightly.

"So..you are not here because of Althea Adams?"

"Why does everyone persist in that assumption?" Edwin snapped.

"One could wonder." Stefan offered mildly.

"We are bound to attend the occasional function, Stefan." Edwin sighed heavily. "I have no intention of walking on egg shells around her or her family."

"Good for you!" Stefan nodded amiably. "What is LaCroix's view on the matter? Throwing you daggers, is he?"

"Ignoring me completely."

"Ahh!" The other being sensed a pattern developing. "Let us hope..that trend prevails as the night wears on."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH..MY...GOD!" Beth Turner tried very, very hard..not to be impressed. "Do you know..who that is?" She tugged on Mick St. John's sleeve, whispering conspiratorially.

Mick pulled his attention from Coraline Duvall, giving it over. He didn't trust that bitch any further than he could spit. "...I believe that is...Tom Brokaw."

"What EVER..is HE..doing HERE?" Beth was breathless.

"Is HE..one of US, do you mean?" Josef teased mercilessly. "There are hundreds of humans present, Blondie..did you think you would be the only one? Have visions of a midnight mass with naked priests surrounding you, all vying for your blood..or ...virginity?"

Beth grimaced adorably. "Oh, shut up, Josef!" Then, aside to Mick. "We studied him in class..he has always been my..role model!"

She practically squealed with delight.

"Not Cronkite?" Josef mused openly.

"Shut up, Josef." Mick kept his smile under wraps, enjoying his friend's grin in spite of himself.

"Would you like to meet him?" Josef had not 'shut up' for which Beth Turner was extremely grateful.

"..REALLY?" She breathed her awe. "Josef..don't tease about something like that!"

Josef stepped, offering his tuxedo clad arm. Beth exchanged amazed looks with Mick St. John, placing her trembling hand upon the afore-offered appendage. Mick followed along and for a moment, was glad Josef had insisted Beth attend the function. He had never seen her more content.


	32. Revelations...

"It is time, Cherie." Janette closed the door, smiling, her spirit high. "I am so excited for you! Come!" She motioned Althea forward. "Remember now..all I have taught you." She instructed, a nervous energy surrounding the beauty. "Shoulders straight!" Althea grimaced, fidgeting under Janette's guiding hands. "Head high! Off you go and..for pity's sake, Althea.." The older female wailed, exasperated. "SMILE!"

Althea Adams did not feel like 'smiling', however. She felt like..hurling. Which would be rather nice, she decided, standing now, on the landing..her fingers grabbing the bannister in white knuckled tension.

The young female looked down on the multitude of faces gawking back at her. To vomit on them all? A tiny smile touched her lips. Yes, that would be..nice. She glanced to the long flight of steps which wound around both sides of the upper tier. She momentarily forgot which side Janette had said to take and LaCroix was no where to be found.

Althea searched the crowd frantically but could not see her Sire anywhere. She panicked for a brief second, thinking seriously about running back into the room but she knew Janette waited within and she would be bitched out for such a cowardly stunt.

She drew in a long breath, realizing that..the orchestra had stopped playing. All was silent and tentative as those gathered waited.

Althea didn't care one iota if they 'waited' until doomsday. She scanned the slightly confused crowd below wishing a pox on each and every one of the gawking, horrible people.

The orchestra leader looked to Sabien for guidance, unsure of how to handle this totally unexpected development.

The old woman shrugged nonchalantly lifting her brows, seemingly resigned to whatever the evening might bring. She waved an airy hand, signifying..perhaps it would be wise to..try again.

The conductor ..tried again, lifting his baton. The musicians followed his lead, the sounds of a lilting melody once again, filling the air.

Althea offered a disgruntled sound, lifting her billowy skirts with an annoyed grimace. She HATED that song! She didn't know what it was for certain but she knew..she HATED it!

She started around the curve of the balustrade clomping her way, totally out of step with the 'song's' beat.

Might as well get this freaking thing over and done, she thought. As if SHE had a choice in the matter! NO one had asked HER if she wanted any part of this farce! NO one had bothered to consult with HER on the subject! Do this, Althea...do NOT do that..go HERE, Althea, ..NO..over THERE! Try THIS dress on, Althea..not the one YOU really love and cherish beyond life itself!

'Althea' pulled up short at the top of the landing. LaCroix stood, at the bottom of the flight of stairs. His eyes..gently observing her.

He was not angry. He was not scowling at her. His gaze was..patient and..totally..accepting.

Althea blinked her shock her entire system..shutting down for a long beat. She held her Sire's eyes, for he held her spell bound by the nurturing gaze.

She..lifted her head proudly, her hand raising, gracefully touching the solidness of the railing. She squared her shoulders, lifting her carriage, back aligned perfectly as she stepped slowly..confidently..forward.

All the time..keeping step to..the song.

It was the longest trek of her young life. She felt every eye upon her..watching, waiting..expecting..her to falter.

She...did not.

She finally sought LaCroix's visage, only mere steps from him.

The look she received said everything she needed..or ever wanted..to 'hear'..

Her face beamed, for she now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt..that she had pleased him. She had done all expected of her..for once in her life..Althea Adams had accomplished something 'right'.

She forgot all about the stupid people and the horrible song and her posture and the hideous dress they forced her to wear. Althea flew the remainder of the flight of stairs on wings. Rushing into the waiting arms of the one being she loved beyond reason and thought.

LaCroix closed his eyes, tightening his embrace. "...Excellent." He murmured the praise, meaning it. "Perfect!"

Althea's eyes welled with tears and she clung tightly to his stability, her arms about LaCroix's neck, clutching the shoulder fabric of his tuxedo.

Those gathered broke into spontaneous applause. Nicholas De Bra Bant stepped, handing her a handkerchief, his grin a rather condescending one. "I think a more appropriate song for YOU would have been.. 'The Imperial March' from Star Wars, judging from your demeanor up there!"

He motioned to the top of the landing. Althea ducked her head, reminded of her tiny outburst. She scowled hard at the being.

"Or maybe..a Loony Toon melody?" Nicholas tried again, his handsome face innocently inquiring.

LaCroix placed his arm out and Althea laid her hand gently upon the support, snubbing her 'brother' righteously. The Master Vampire guided his fledgling slowly through the crowd, who..now, beamed at them both, their faces smiling broadly with approval.

Althea did not analyze whether the changed mood was for LaCroix's presence or her. She simply enjoyed the moment for once.

LaCroix stopped directly before Sabien and her small 'Court'. He bowed minutely. He cut his eyes to his daughter and she remembered to curtsey gracefully, the lilac silk of the gown layering like a flower blossom around the slight figure.

"...Arise, Child." Sabien instructed.

Althea lifted her bowed head, obeying..waiting patiently for once, the grey eyes subdued and quiet.

"Down through the Ages.." The Old One began the ritual. "Our Society has held this ceremony. To welcome a beloved Child into Our fold." Sabien spoke to the crowd, having raised her voice a tad. She surveyed her 'Realm', having taken on the mantle of the stately office she held. She seemed to have transformed right before Althea's eyes.

"This is a time honored tradition, embraced and cherished by our Community." The intelligent eyes returned to the young vampire before her, standing so gravely alone. "Althea Adams..you are the product of a noble and powerful Sire. Much is expected of you. Your future holds the promise of many wondrous things..granted you follow the path set down by the rules and regulations of our laws."

Sabien chastised Althea with a stern glance as if to say.. 'yeah, like THAT is going to happen.'

"In your Sire, you will find strength of conviction and character. Wisdom of choice and the patience..understanding and knowledge bring."

She paused, knowing bull shit when she heard it. "...Our path is not that of an Outsider. We are a closely aligned People who protect their own. We are a Nation of acchievers. Our vision stretches into a bright future. This night.." She nodded regally.. "We welcome a sister! We embrace her..gladly...warmly..with an abundance of love and genuine affection." She smiled down at the upturned features of the fledgling. "At least..I do."

Althea was touched by the words.

"So.." Sabien got down to business once again. "That having been said.." She acknowledged the female. "Althea Adams..approach me, child."

Althea did so, taking her place on the small bench, kneeling, her hands resting on the upper cushioned cross piece provided. She lifted her countenance.

A black box was opened, a beautiful piece of jewelry was passed to Sabien who..in turn, placed it about Althea's neck. "The symbol of unity to your Brethren!" She explained the importance of the necklace and it's pendant, fastening it's clasp herself. "I bestow upon you. Wear it with pride and dignity."

Althea fingered the medallion, glancing at the intricate design fleetingly.

"Uphold all it signifies." It was reminded. "Keep it always, as a reminder of..who and what...you truly are."

Sabien held out her hand, which Althea took, arising as it was indicated she do so.

"Take your rightful place by your Sire.." Sabien waved her hand to LaCroix, Nicholas and Janette who stood a few meters away, watching proudly. "..And..your true ..eternal..family."

Althea turned her head, smiling happily. She grinned for Janette was dabbing her lovely eyes, her face serenely content. Nicholas was smirking at her because he knew she was going through a particular kind of hell and as a proper brother, was enjoying every moment of her agony.

And..LaCroix. Pride shown from every fiber of his being, his magnificent body, tall..elegant..stately..and..radiating joy. His usually, cold, calculating stare replace by inner tranquility and peace.

He held his hand out and Althea instantly grasped it, snuggling into the comfort and security of his arm about her waist. He hugged her close and she lay her head upon his shoulder.

Nicholas pulled a few tendrils of her hair, tugging sharply behind LaCroix's back.

Althea squirmed about, hitting at his hand, instantly annoyed, for he had disturbed a most pleasurable moment. "Stop it!"

"Nichola..NO!" Janette was incensed. "Not her HAIR!"

The younger vampire grinned, having done his job well, he thought. LaCroix sighed mentally, but chose to ignore the byplay, instead, leading the procession..following Sabien as she made her way across the polished, gleaming floor.

LaCroix was secretly happy that his son seemed to be finding his place once again in the family. He had no intention of upsetting such a delightful arrangement.

Nicholas pushed Althea out of the way, rushing to secure HIS place behind the Master Vampire. "He likes ME best.." He teased relentlessly, his mood high. He grabbed Janette's hand, forcing her to his side, righting the female when she stumbled a bit by such unexpected maneuvering. He made certain Althea headed up the rear.

Janette threw her an apologetic look, trudging along behind Nicholas, guided by his insistent hand.

Nicholas chuckled lowly, enjoying himself immensely at the expense of..a very put upon Althea Adams. She gathered her dress in a crumbled bunch, hurrying after the others. "OHH!"

She tried, unsuccessfully, to get around her brother, shoving and pushing back when Nicholas would grab her dress, hauling her back with each attempt to take her rightful place beside LaCroix.

"Nichola!" Janette whispered harshly, exasperated by his behavior but knowing better than to think he would be put off by a simple chastising. If anything..it would only egg him on. "Behave!"

"Nichola' was in too good a mood to listen, however.

"Papa!" Althea took her case to a higher court, trying to get the Master Vampire's attention, slapping at Nicholas' hands when he thumped her head..hard as she passed. "OWW!" She swirled about angrily, slapping at her antagonizer. "He hit me!"

Nicholas..hit her again..just to prove ..he could, grinning widely at her predicament.

LaCroix put a weary hand to his eyes, rubbing them ...could there really be a slight headache building behind them? No...it was simply his imagination..surely.

Althea kicked at Nicholas' shins, missing the target entirely. She rubbed the back of her head where he had thumped her..because..it HURT.

"Althea!" Janette smacked her hands aside. "Your HAIR!" She instantly began fixing the wayward strands, tucking and pinning at breakneck speed.

"Well..HE did it!"

"Shhhhh!" Janette shushed them BOTH. "STOP IT..BOTH OF YOU! THIS INSTANT..OR I WILL SURELY KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES FROM HERE TO ETERNITY! I MEAN IT, NICHOLAS!"

"Ohhhhh..." 'Nicholas' made an 'ohoh' face. "She called me by my real name..I'm in deep shit."

Althea didn't care, glaring at him. She stuck out her tongue at him..that...she meant.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef Kostan was laughing his ass off..quietly. Usually, he hated these affairs. They were boring and tedious but Nicholas and his sister were turning this one into a rather fun party.

Mick tried to keep a straight face but Beth's stifled giggles wasn't making it easy. He noted a few of those around him were reacting in a similar fashion but..some..were clearly disapproving..with stern looks of censorship on their faces.

Mostly the 'older' or more 'elite' vampires...Josef should have been among this group..but, he clearly wasn't, Mick noted. Such unwarranted behavior from such a noble Sire's off springs was being judged and scrutinized closely.

Josef ignored his peers, snagging another drink off a tray from a server as she passed. He offered Mick one, but the younger vampire shook his head. "Blondie?" Beth chose one with a cherry in it. She was trying new things tonight.

"What is this?"

"Elixir of the Gods." Josef 'saluted' her, downing his in one gulp.

Beth shrugged happily, following his example.

"You better slow it down, woman." Mick teased affectionately. "It's my job to get you liquored up..you're making it waaaaay too easy for me."

"Whatever." Beth..giggled ...happily...tiptoeing, to see over the shoulder of a gentleman who had stepped in front of her to catch the action taking place on the floor.

"HEY!" Mick tapped the human's shoulder. "She can't see."

"Oh..sorry." The man grinned apologetically at Beth then, glanced her up and down appreciatively. "My bad..eh...enjoying the party, lovely lady?"

"Yeah..she is." Mick had caught the 'interest' in the man's manner, disliking it intensely. "With ..ME."

The guy held up his hands in the universal sign of 'peace', moving on down the line good naturedly.

"Little territorial there." Josef's amusement grew for Mick's obvious jealousy.

Beth had blinked her surprise but now..observed Mick with a sly grin.

Mick cleared his throat a bit self-consciously, sheepishly ignoring both their moods, focusing on other things.

Beth giggled again returning to her drink, swaying back and forth to some imaginary song in her head, Mick surmised. He frowned down at her wondering if he should cut off her supply of..happy juice.

"Leave her alone." Josef had read his mind. "Let her have a little fun. Who is it hurting?"

"Her..in the morning." Mick reminded..keeping his tone as quiet as Josef had.

"But now...she is having a good time..don't spoil it, Mick."

Mick shrugged his concerns away. "Whatever you think best, Josef."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A true brother, if ever I saw one." Stefan Richter motioned to the 'goings-on' taking place on the floor below.

Edwin shook his head, his expression a bemused one, as he too..watched Nicholas torment Althea.

"This is the family with which you wish to align yourself?" Stefan teased, then turned serious for a beat. "I for one, am glad it is ended, Edwin. Althea is fine for a short term..dalliance but, she is not the correct sort for you, my friend. Oh..she is lovely, of course!" He granted, motioning with his hand. "An amusing tidbit indeed, but..very young and immature..as her actions prove, yes?"

"And Nicholas De Bra Bant? He is not young..nor immature. What say you to HIS actions? Thea is only responding to him."

"But clearly..the upper echelon do NOT approve of either's behavior!" Stefan pointed out. "Janette is the only one acting with a sense of decorum."

Edwin remained silent on the subject, continuing to watch the scene below.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The traditional dance!" Sabien demanded everyone's attention..clapping her hands, spreading her arms, encompassing Father and daughter. "NICHOLAS!" She snapped, having witnessed the being pinch his sister which produced swift retaliation..a swift right to the jaw which he managed to avoid entirely, to his great delight.

Nicholas..straightened up with but one last 'dig' at Althea. He crossed his eyes, making a horrible face at her.

Sabien startled for such a ghastly expression but..continued on bravely after a fashion. "...eh.." She narrowed her eyes at Nicholas, promising retribution at a more appropriate time.

Janette exchanged a fretful glance with the one being threatened but Nicholas only grinned wider, obviously not concerned for such veiled vows.

LaCroix pulled his eyes from his son..his own amusement well hidden beneath a layer of ultimate 'cool'.

Althea took her place before her Sire..finally. She shifted a sulking pout to Nicholas who promptly offered yet another 'face'..even worse than the last.

Althea decided to ignore him, concentrating on..what Sabien was saying.

"I took a small liberty in chosing the song for your dance, LaCroix." She smiled sweetly at the being. "I do hope..you will not mind... Enjoy!" She moved away, and the band struck up the chords of the music chosen.

LaCroix shifted a very cool glare to..his counterpoint, having recognized the piece instantly.

Althea knew it..but, she did NOT know..the significance of the choice.

LaCroix bit the bullet, for he could do nothing less, moving his daughter into his embrace..he stepped her off into an elegant waltz.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan laughed heartily. "The old witch...only she could bitch slap LaCroix like this!"

Edwin Aldemeer was not certain he found the action amusing.

"Omio Babbino Caro." Stefan mused, tempering his laughter a bit..but, only a bit..as the song progressed. "You think anyone will get the significance of the words?"

"Most do not even know them." Edwin said stonily.

"Well..YOU do..and..LaCroix does.." Stefan made mention. He listened for a beat. "Oh, my dear Father..I like him! He is very handsome! I want to go to Porta Rossa to buy the ring!"

"I know the words, Stefan.." Edwin was not amused.

"If my love were in vain..I would throw myself in the Arno..I pine! I am tormented!" Stefan was throughly enjoying Sabien's sense of humor. "Daddy...have mercy!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Edwin suggested..strongly.

"...alright." Stefan chuckled. "But you must admit..it's funny as hell."

"Althea has no idea what it means.." Edwin had been watching the female closely. "And LaCroix is not bothered in the least. I should say...Sabien's little joke failed rather dismally."

"Well, I like it."

"I am, even as we speak.." Edwin turned a dismissing eye his friend's way. "Considering the source."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that...is funny as hell." Josef had to admit.

"What?" Mick thought the song was kinda pretty. He had heard it before, of course, but he didn't know the name of it.

"It tells the story of a young girl, madly in love but her father disapproves of her suitor." Beth piped up. "She wants to marry but she's very sad because he refuses to give his blessing."

"Holy shit." Mick finally 'got it'.

"It's ok because in the end.." Josef finished the tale. "She pouts and rants and threatens to throw herself in the river if good old dad doesn't give in..which he does."

Mick glanced around, noting all the whispering and gossiping taking place.

"Sabien is a gutsy old broad, I give her that." Josef chuckled.

"Let's hope LaCroix is taking it in the vein meant.." Mick..hoped.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You reminded me of someone..the first night we met." LaCroix danced in perfect tempo, his movements graceful and athletic in nature.

"Really Papa?" Althea was enjoying the dance tremendously. "Who was it?"

"My daughter."

"..But..I am...your daughter." She was confused. "Am I..not?"

"My true daughter...by birth.." LaCroix corrected evenly. "Divia."

Althea...stopped dancing, her heart thudding wildly. "...Oh."

"I failed her..terribly." The Master continued, having stopped as well, looking down now..on the upturned face. "Tonight..Althea." He ..smiled for her alone. "You have erased that failure from my mind..and..more importantly...my heart."

Althea bit her lip to keep the tears from flowing.

"You have given me something very precious.." He leaned, kissing her forehead lingeringly, closing his eyes to..savor. "Something..no one else could ever bestow. I love Janette more than my life..Nicholas...IS...my life but you...my darling angel...make my life..bearable...joyous...you...renew my spirit." He ...smiled happily. "You gave my soul back to me, my lovely..." He grinned whisking her away, to the strings of the lovely melody, her gown flowing in a glorious hue behind her twirling form. "Let us...be joyous together!"


	33. MEOWWWWWWWW..

"It's just been the most perfect night ever!" Beth Turner still could not take in all the sights and sounds surrounding her senses. "Josef was so kind to invite me along!" She searched the being out, even though, he stood only a few feet from her. "Oh..there you are! How can I ever thank you, Josef?"

"You could do my laundry." Josef suggested and Beth..giggled. The Vampire shook his head, chuckling for the woman's obvious state but Janette had scowled a bit so, he thought he had better explain the way of things to her. "Well, she would know colors from permanent press..which has always confused me. You women are so amazing when it comes to domesticity.

Beth..giggled yet again and Mick took her glass of champagne from her, sitting it aside but Josef intervened, finishing up the sparkling liquid in one gulp. "Waste not..want not." He nodded sagely, for it was Mick's turn to scowl.

"I think Althea has enjoyed the night as well..in spite of herself." Janette searched for her sister in the throng of party-goers. "I have not seen her in a while.." She craned her lovely neck to see over a few taller guests.

"She followed LaCroix around like a puppy for a while but then he shooed her away." Josef had witnessed the incident himself. "Last time I saw, she was drowning her woes in hard liquor, like someone else we all know and love but whom shall remain nameless...Blondie." He motioned.

Beth shrugged her shoulders, accepting the analysis good -naturedly.

"There's Nicholas." Mick pointed out the being who was surrounded by a bevy of beautiful women, all vying for his attention. "Should we go rescue him?"

"Yes, Mick..I'm sure that's what he wants us to do." Josef cut the other being a 'WHAT?' look.

Mick grinned, slipping his arm around Beth's waist, drawing her close. "Ah..for the good old days when I was free and clear." He pretended to envy Nicholas' lot in life. "Unshackled..uncommitted."

"Which can still be arranged." Beth offered magnanimously.

"Whoa!" Mick moved discretely away from the woman, teasing her with a up and under glance. "You can be a mean drunk."

"I am NOT..drunk!" Beth wailed, acutely aware that Janette had heard the remark.

"Well, 'I' plan to be." Janette informed any and all. "And as quickly as possible. After the time I have had tonight? I deserve it."

"And 'I'.." Josef handed her his drink which the female sipped delicately. "Applaud such noble goals, my sweet."

"So..where from here?" Mick was a little concerned that Beth was tiring out..well..actually, he was concerned that she was sloshed beyond repair, thinking..perhaps he should tuck her up for the night.

"Oh, these things go on for days." Janette warned. "People come and go..Sabien retires to the West Wing of the mansion but..the party continues."

Mick resigned himself to the inevitable.

"Oh..Holy Virgin Mother." Josef muttered under his breath, having noticed Coraline Duvall making her way through the sea of humanity congregating out there on the dance floor. He nodded in the direction needed, catching Janette's attention.

She shifted knowledgeable eyes, sharing the moment of 'dread'. "Not to worry." She patted his hand maternally. "I will handle her."

The hair on the back of Mick St. John's neck raised as he sensed..danger. He turned, steeling himself to face what was to come, his arm going back around Beth Turner protectively.

"Good evening, all." Coraline looked sensational in a tiny black dress so short, Josef thought it might be a belt with studded rhinestones. It did look smashing, however, he had to admit, albeit..begrudgingly. "Now please.." Coraline held up her hands. "Before you say anything. I come in peace..bearing gifts." She lifted a huge bottle of wine..Josef noted..a very good vintage, at that.

"Well, actually.." She admitted. "I stole it off the cart over there but I'm sure Sabien won't mind." She smiled playfully and Mick remembered why he had been so taken with her in the first place, pissed with himself instantly for the thought. He dismissed it irritably.

"Anyone?" Coraline swished the bottle back and forth in her hand temptingly, offering to share the bounty.

"ME!" Beth shocked everyone by squealing her delight, raising her hand enthusiastically. "I will have a bit!"

"No, honey." Mick grabbed hold of her when she started forward, his arms going about her petite frame, his right hand hooking unto the wrist of his other hand just under her breasts. "Let's get some food in you, hum? Are you hungry?"

Coraline squelched a tinge of jealously for the endearment and..the being's attentive manner. "Oh, surely..one drink will not hurt, Mick." She smiled bravely, hiding her disappointment and pain, having picked up on the human's 'condition'. "We gave our solemn oath to Sabien that the Duvall family would put aside all misunderstandings this night. I am here to deliver the message. An..ambassador of good will, as it were." She brightened, liking the should of the 'title'. "Surely, for one night? We can all be civil..polite?"

Mick remained mum on the matter.

"Message delivered..parameters understood, Coraline..now.." Josef answered for the group. "Why not go back to your brothers. Tell them..anything they might wish to start..we will, without fail..finish." He, for one..did not trust or believe anything promised by that family. "Lance will find, dealing with full fledged vamps a little more difficult than one lone human." The incident with Mick when he had reverted to his mortal coil, and Coraline's brother had beat the living hell out of the 'human'..still pissed Josef Kostan off. "No offense, Blondie."

"None taken!" Beth advised merrily. "Hey!" The 'human' turned belligerent instantly. "You mess with ME and I'll stake your ass again, girlie, girl!"

"Beth." Mick chastised his woman half-heartedly. "Baby..please."

Coraline winced inwardly but outwardly, she maintained a cheerful facade. "An incident I am trying to forget. Well..we understand each other then." She nodded respectfully to Josef. "Point taken, Elder." She turned her attention elsewhere. "Janette! How lovely you look tonight..as usual and Beth.." She forced a smile. "A stunning gown. I love it! The cut and style are amazing..and fit you to perfection."

"Oh..this old thing?" Beth demurred, grimacing endearingly, the animosity of seconds before forgotten entirely. "It's something I had in the back of the closet."

Josef raised his brows at that remark. That gown had cost him an arm and a leg.

"It is lovely, though..isn't it. OH..and you look great too, Coraline!" Beth remembered her manners.

"I like you like this, Beth Turner." Josef decided, sipping his drink..the one Janette had returned seconds before.

"What's not to like?" Beth asked coquettishly.

"Thank you, Beth." Coraline interjected hastily. "I thought Althea was lovely as well..your influence, no doubt, Janette, correct?"

"I shouldn't make remarks like that, Coraline." Janette shushed the other female hurriedly, for she had seen her sister approaching. "..Althea!" She smiled brightly, welcoming the new arrival on the scene, clasping her sister's hands, giving Althea a meaningful 'behave' glare. "Darling! Where have you been? I was beginning to worry."

Janette turned, her smile fixed, her body...a little tense. "You remember..Coraline, correct?" Once again, the older vampire warned Althea with her expression..not to start anything unsavory.

"How could I forget." Althea looked the raven haired beauty up and down condescendingly. "The wicked bitch of the North..right?"

Josef brought his drink hastily to his lips to hide his smile, his shoulders shaking visibly with his mirth.

Mick closed his eyes for a long beat at Beth's smothered chuckle, hoping the floor would open up and swallow them both. Would this damned night never end?

"I believe, that is.. 'West', dear heart." Coraline was determined not to lose her cool evidently, her smile just as condescending, if not more so than Althea's 'dig'.

"A rose by any other name." Althea shrugged slightly. "Still..smells."

"Good Lord, people!" Beth exasperated. "Can't we all just..get along?"

Everyone looked at her:

Josef with surprised brows lifted.

Mick..with concerned anxiety.

Janette..cocked her head to such a sensible inquiry.

Coraline..with a guarded stare.

Althea..with a blank 'look'

"This is a party and I'm having a great time..or I was and I don't get to do this sort of thing often!" Beth explained readily. "And if one of you guys spoil it for me, I'm going to kick some serious ass! That's all I'm saying about that!"

She shook her hair free, inhaling a long, slow breath, exhaling..the tension that plagued her.

Josef's face twitched with the need to laugh right in the little human's face.

"I think Beth is correct." Janette stated quietly. "Althea..perhaps you should go join Nicholas. He was asking of you earlier." She lied artfully.

"Why? Does he have some frogs he wants to dispose of down my back, maybe..or gum to squish in my hair?"

"...Althea!" Janette was at the end of her tether, her look and tone saying as much. "Go find your brother!"

Althea did not take the 'hint' as graciously as she might have. "He's right over there!" She pointed the one in question out. "Trying to score with that skanky red-head..and..speaking of skanks.."

"ALTHEA!" Janette..yes..raised her voice, her temper flaring incandescently.

"OH, ALRIGHT!" The younger vampire backed down, clearly not happy to have done so. "Don't get your panties in a bunch!" She huffed, throwing Coraline a spiteful glare, motioning with her hand, lifting it to her eyes, then pointing her fingers at the other female as if to say.. 'I'm watching you!'. She relented finally, moving off slowly. She passed a very..very..amused Josef Kostan, remarking rather loudly..deliberately so, he assumed. "Not that she is wearing any..just FYI."

Janette gasped loudly, indignantly.

"Thank you!" Josef inclined his head, chuckling heartedly. "Appreciate the inside info."

"You LITTLE..." Janette called after her sister. "BRAT!"

"Can be." Althea sing-songed, sash-shaying away happily. "When I put my mind to it!"

"OHHH!" Janette was fuming.

"I completely commiserated." Coraline stated. "Now you see what I have to suffer at her hands."

Janette took her anger out on the one handy, stepping..coming face to face with..her nemesis.

"Get this clear in that nefarious little mind of your's, Coraline." She pinned the female with a frigid stare. "I am not a human. Nor am I easily baited, as my sister. I am perfectly capable of taking care of a young fledgling such as yourself. I have sweet little ingenues like you for tea. You and I both realize that fact as truth." Janette stepped..closer. "If that is your aim..I suggest we adjourn to a more appropriate setting in which to settle the issue once and for all. If not?" Janette gave an out graciously. "Return to your family. This party..is a private one."

Josef felt a surge of pride swell his chest. Janette had not once raised her voice. Her tone had been calm and concise, her stare unaffected, steely and determined.

Coraline held that stare for as long as she could then..lowered her eyes in defeat. "...I only thought to..perhaps, correct some misconceptions about my family and our intentions."

"I think we all understand each other's 'intentions' just fine." Janette was having nothing to do with the other female's little schemes. "Let me iterate..this night belongs to my Sire..and my sister. I would take a very dim view of anyone..who would think to spoil it..in ANY manner..as..would my brother."

Coraline felt the brunt of such a threat, fear coursing through her body. She refused to show the fact, but..the evidence was there, care she analyze it's existence. "..As I said..my intentions were honorable."

Janette stepped back, her piece having been said. "Michael..you have been neglecting your lovely partner. Perhaps you should ask her to dance." Janette's gaze never left Coraline.

Josef motioned minutely, and Mick took the hint much better than Althea Adams had before.

"Ohh, yeah." He turned to Beth, his smile a forced one. "Want to dance, baby? I can't wait to hold you in my arms."

"I would love that." Beth smiled up at him, her blue eyes alight with love and genuine affection.

Coraline could not watch such a scene, turning away. She swallowed the threat of tears. Forcing them aside.

She hated Mick's hands on that horrible human. How Mick catered to Beth's every whim and need. Her insides gnawed with jealousy and hatred. None of the churning emotions were allowed to register on her pretty features, of course.

Mick had not even said goodbye. She watched him direct Beth to the dance floor, watched his arms embrace her rival..saw the smile of contentment on his face when he lay his cheek on the human's head.

"I know you are hurting, Coraline." Janette's voice seemed genuinely upset, but she was too astute, sensing the other vampire's hidden pain. "Do not allow your emotions to over ride your common sense."

Coraline cut startled eyes to the female.

"Or your common decency." Josef added. "I once liked you, Coraline." He admitted. "But Mick is my friend and you two together? Just not ever going to work. You must sense this..surely." He softened his manner. "..Let him have his peace. If you truly love him..put his needs above your own for once in your life."

"He is happy, Coraline." Janette stated gently. "You must find your own happiness now. Do not let this destroy you..or Michael's memory of you..what you two shared."

Coraline took her leave with no further word. She walked mindlessly, her thoughts concentrated..fixed. 'Ever' was such a short time where a human was concerned. She could wait. She had waited this long after all. "Enjoy your time, bitch." She muttered determinedly, moving slowly through the crowd, who ignored her completely. "I have eternity...I will never let him go..never!"

Josef shook his head thoughtfully. "That is one mixed up control freak there." He watched Coraline's trek. "She didn't hear one word of what was said."

"She will not let him go." Janette realized. "She had to see him tonight or die. This is not a good omen, Josef. Perhaps if your friend would turn his human..the outcome might be different. How is she to stand against..one of us?"

"He knows." Josef lifted her hand, kissing it absently. "He knows, Janette." He smiled for her, his eyes holding her's for a very long moment. "...So..." He lowered his gaze meaningfully. "...no panties, huh?"

Janette..chuckled her approval, reaching for Josef's discarded glass of Jack Daniels.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There goes your little morsel." Stefan motioned to Althea Adams who was disappearing out of the opened french doors of the parlor below. "Taking the night air, do you think? Or simply bored to tears..as is her way."

Edwin Aldemeer, lowered his head, watching the amber liquor in his glass swirl about. He had not touched the drink in all the time he nurtured it. It was not the drink he wanted this night.

"Tell me, Edwin...as one friend to another." Stefan sensed his friend's moodiness..his..restlessness. "I ..am your friend, am I not?"

The Enforcer lifted his head, smiling absently for such a stupid question. "Perhaps my only one..why do you ask, Stefan?"

"...Will nothing ease your pain but...you have her?"

Edwin studied Stefan's troubled brow, returning the concerned stare.

"...I told you.."

"I KNOW what you have 'told' me.." Stefan snapped his impatience. "Now..I wish..the truth." It was barked. "Surely, I have earned your trust to that extent? When have I ever divulged a confidence?"

Edwin..went back to his drink. He finished it in one gulp, then...sat the glass upon a convenient nearby shelf. He turned his head, smiling listlessly. "I...have tried, Stefan." He sighed wearily. "The Creator knows...I have tried."

Stefan had his answer. "...LaCroix will never allow you to be together."

"I know this."

"Will you go behind his back?"

"If I have to."

"You will confront him yet again?" Stefan was incredulous.

"...I will fight."

"Will you?" It was accused. "To what ends..you saw her tonight..how she dotes on him. How she worships him. Hurt her Sire and you lose any chance of her responding to you."

"I can make her respond to me." Edwin snapped. "She has no choice.."

Stefan fell silent for a very long time. "...I ..am concerned for you."

"I ..am concerned as well." Edwin laughed hollowly.

Again, silence fell between them. Edwin did not see the people below any longer. He knew where LaCroix was..he concentrated on..the Master Vampire but..the others were but a blur now.

"...This is what you desire." Stefan set his mind to the inevitable.

"...It is."

Stefan nodded slowly. "Then...it is what I desire as well, my friend. I will ..assist you."

"How can you assist?" Edwin smiled. "By being my friend and listening to me rant? It is well, Stefan. I..need such a being beside me at this time. ...thank you!"

Stefan shifted his gaze. "I can do more than that." He..walked away, leaving Edwin to ponder such an enigmatical statement. But...the Enforcer had more important things to ponder.

He turned, entering the small alcove, making his way to the door which lead to the small balcony. He opened the glass panes, stepping outside. He glanced over the balustrade, to the pavement stones below. Edwin...placed his hand on the railing, shoving his entire body forward, gracefully arching over the parapet, into the night air.

He landed, unharmed..unruffled..arising slowly, straightening his tuxedo with an absent jerk of his hands. He moved off into the gathering mist, into the winding paths of the decorative gardens, passing beneath an arch profuse with budding roses, his footsteps unhurried over the cobble stones of the walkway. He sensed her..he knew..where she would be.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althea stood..her hands clasped behind her back. She gazed up to the sky, full of stars..the moon hid behind cumulus clouds. She felt..happy. The wind felt wonderful after the cramped, stilted air of the gigantic connecting parlors she had just left.

The slight breeze filtered up the mountain side, ruffling her hair slightly. She smiled. Janette would be unhappy with her. She must remember to visit the ladies room to freshen up before returning to the festivities.

LaCroix was happy with her. She had done well..he had said so. Her smile widened and her heart sang with joy. ...LaCroix...was happy..with her.

She picked up the short train of her gown, swishing this way and that, that joy transmitted into an unconscious act of movement. Althea swirled about giddy with contentment. She hummed the 'song' that Sabien had chosen for her Father and her to dance to, reliving the phenomenal moment in her mind.

She felt as light as air, moving about the courtyard, dancing in time to the beat in her mind and soul. She could never recall being so...free! The night was lavish and she was one with it's beauty. It was an amazing feeling. She could hear the music filtering out from the mansion..but it seemed far away..almost magical.

She could feel LaCroix's arms about her waist..guiding her..the slight but firm pressure moving her effortlessly to his every whim.

"You were everything he hoped you would be." Edwin's smile was a gentle one. He had watched her now for several moments.

Althea had gasped, pulling up short, horrified to have been found..in such a state.

Her eyes were large and wide and..embarrassed. She retreated a step and for a second, Edwin thought she would take flight. But..she did not. She seemed frozen..unable to speak or to move or..react.

"One would have to be blind not to have seen how..proud your Sire was of his..daughter." He dared not move just yet..lest he break the spell. "And..who could blame him."

Althea's blood pumped through her veins..her stomach twisting in knots of anxiety and alarm.

She stared at the handsome vision standing so gravely before her. She had forgotten how..lethal he could be. She..swallowed hard.

"W-What..." Her voice sounded strange in her ears. She began anew. "..Are you...doing here?"

"I was invited." Edwin replied evenly. "Did you think I would miss your 'Announcement' party? How have you been, Althea?" His eyes drank in the sight of her. "...I have never seen you look more..lovely. That dress is..." His eyes swept the shapely form, deepening with the emotions he was experiencing. "Enchanting. You look like a princess."

Her scowl appeared and he knew..he had said something amiss. "...A..Queen!" He corrected hastily. "...Maleficent...of course."

Althea..blinked, looking down to her gown. She lifted an expectant gaze. "...Really?"

"Absolutely." Edwin..moved cautiously..ever so much so.

"...Ohh." The female..smiled softly. "..Thank you."

He..breathed again. "You are most welcome, My Queen." He bowed gravely.

Althea..lowered her eyes chastely but..he knew..he had pleased her by the hesitant smile and..the fact she nervously put her hair behind her ear. Soft tendrils escaped the beautifully crafted top knot, giving the small face an angelic look.

Edwin knew...she was no angel. He reveled in that fact.

"I...I had better go inside now." She made to take her leave.

"...I would ask..." He hastened to halt such an objectionable move on her part. "..a moment of your time..Your Highness."

Althea was clearly torn...she looked longingly to the opened doors which beckoned her. The safety of the crowd..and..LaCroix. But..she so enjoyed role playing..as this horrible creature knew and was using against her so effectively..damn him to hell.

NO...LaCroix would be angry with her again. He would not be...happy with her any longer. "I have to go!" She picked up the folds of her gown, determined to do so.

"WAIT!" He stepped, blocking her path.

Althea..pulled up short, her expression an indignant one.


	34. To Dream The Impossible Dream...

"We should speak.." Edwin asked plaintively. "Should we not?"

"NO!" Althea balked at such a concept. "You had your chance to 'speak'..you chose to leave instead." The memories returned full force after the shock of seeing him again. "Papa does not like you..ergo..I..do not like you!" She made to leave once again.

"I will change LaCroix's mind concerning me." Edwin moved closer, blocking her departure route entirely with his bulk. He had stepped yet again, leisurely..his confidence rather irritating to the female. "And.." He looked at her steadily, his eyes holding her attention willfully. "I think..that you do still 'like' me..a little, at least?"

"You think.." Althea shocked him by facing him squarely, standing up to him. "Incorrectly." The grey eyes swept his bulk insolently. "Please move from my path."

Edwin experienced a moment of indecision, her manner throwing him a bit. "...Althea..listen to reason." He demanded.

"Papa says..listen to my..heart." A sadness infiltrated her voice. "My 'heart' no longer trusts you, sir." She lifted her head defiantly, waiting patiently for once but, when he did not step aside. "...is this going to get ugly?" Her tone..altered.

Edwin recognized it well, sighing mentally. He did not think this would be easy, after all. "..It has been sheer hell, Thea..being apart from you." His tone..had altered this time. And he had decided on a new tactic..one he had not tried before. The truth. He swallowed his pride and set his mind.

He was rewarded by a lessening of the female's stance, her expression slipping. He took heart, continuing. "..I have hated every minute. I had hoped..that you felt the same." His eyes searched her face reading every nuance of her expressions.

Althea was torn. She had missed him terribly. Especially in those first few weeks. She had waited for his call but..it had never came. She remembered the pain of that time. The humiliation..her lost pride when she wanted desperately to pick up the phone and call HIM.

"Well..I did not!" She spoke from that pain and anger, which colored her judgement. "I was just fine without you..I didn't need you then and I don't need you no..."

"I..NEED.." He grasped her wrist, holding tightly when she pulled angrily. "...YOU!" His gaze bore into her stubborn one, the dark eyes melting her resolve, the exclamation thrilling her no end, truth told. What he meant, she was not certain, as yet, but the brooding intensity of his expression heated her blood and moistened her thighs.

The words made Althea happy..an emotion she fought for all she was worth. He would not make a fool of her yet again. But..what she would not have given to hear him say those words..before. She closed her eyes, shaking her head negatively..

"YES!" Edwin refused to accept such a decree, stepping closer still, his tone edged with his own rising anger. She could smell his scent..the tangy, virile musk of male..but, also..his cologne. She stepped away from his nearness, fighting the strength transmitted through his touch.

"Y-You..just better leave me alone!" She could not lift her eyes as yet. It took all her willpower to fight off the emotions he could force her feel. "I..I will tell..LaCroix!" She threatened the only weapon she possessed.

Edwin's touch..softened and he moved to her side and she could feel his eyes on her face. Her nearness affected him as much as his..did her. "You may tell him other things as well, Thea." He murmured lowly, as he watched the indignant rise and fall of the young breasts..the heavy mounds were pushed partially over the brocade of the gown front, begging for attention. "..tell him..how fucking much I like that gown." His tone washed over her like a silk scarf.

He breathed in the lavender and vanilla scent of her hair, closing his eyes ..enjoy the trembling of her body. "Tell him..how very much I have missed..what is beneath those long skirts. Your..scent is driving me insane! I smell you in my fucking dreams!" He inhaled deeply, savoringly. "I..taste you.." He murmured, the tension in his body transmitted to the female.

Althea stiffened , her blood heating incandescently. She stubbornly jerked away..or attempted the feat, but..Edwin held fast, his thumb gently massaging the vein in her wrist.

"YOU..tell him." She challenged. She pushed at his free hand which attempted to fondle her breast. Edwin settled for the flat of her stomach, but..even then, his palm eased..downward across the silk of her dress, his fingers searing a heated path to..what he most wished to touch.

"Tell him..how painful it has been..lying in my cubicle each night." Edwin nuzzled her forehead, relishing her nearness, his lips brushing the soft flesh. "How fucking aroused I become..remembering the time spent in your..arms."

Well, she wasn't about to tell him THAT, she knew. "That is Josef's task now.." She fought back the only way she knew how, twisting away when his fingers would have found their mark. Her breath coming in short, excited gasps. "He's pretty good at it too..just saying."

"Do you think I did not watch that bastard like a fucking hawk after my departure?" Edwin had kept his head about him. "Kostan has..moved on..has he not." He took the opportunity to look down the front of her gown..the silk doing little to hide her straining nipples pressed so invitingly against her bodice. He knew what the plumb little orbs looked like when unveiled entirely.. He had not forgotten her beauty.

Althea cursed silently. DAMN! He..knew? "...I..tired of him. I have found someone..younger. More..virile. Old ones hold no interest for me any longer."

Edwin..smiled. "Liar." He crooned silkily. "There has been no 'other'..what do you think kept me sane?" He traced the top of her breasts with a gentle finger..which..she knocked aside. His smile..grew for such audacity. "I would have killed any male that approached you..and then." He leaned close, whispering in her ear. "I would have to ..punish..you, for your..naughty ways."

Althea's flesh tingled deliciously at the veiled threat but..she..tightened her mouth irritably. "Yeah? And how many little fillies have trotted threw YOUR stable, I wonder?" The thought made her see red. How could she still be jealous of his attentions to another female..what..did it matter to her? But...it did. She hated the fact but..it ..mattered.

Edwin did not wish to go there. "I only wanted one little..jackass, more's the pity." He tried to take her other hand but she jerked away. He..drew in a cleansing breath, seeing the set of her mouth. "...not this time, Althea." He stated calmly..quietly. "I will not allow you to make me upset or..angry. Or..deter me from my intended path so..say what you will, do as you please. It will not work."

The female did not like the sound of such decisive resolve. It did not bode well for..her.

"I have lain awake nights..thinking upon it, among ..other more carnal things.. and.." Edwin shared his revelation. "I have come to realize..it is just your way of protecting yourself. A defense mechanism you use against anything which threatens you." He understood all about 'defensive' maneuvers.

"Oh, what do YOU know.." She staunchly denied such drivel. "It's just how I show people I hate them..nothing Freudian about it. Trust me!"

"No further.." He grinned down at her. Althea practically gasped, for the action transformed the usually stoic features into handsome virility. "Than I can..spit."

"Ewwwwww!" She jerked experimentally but he held firm, his fingers engulfing her slender wrist in a vise like grip. "How disgusting can you be?"

"How disgusting would you like?" He asked, his tongue tracing the tiny shell of her ear, his breath causing the female's stomach to flip-flop erratically. "Where you are concerned..I can be quite..flexible. Whatever pleases you...pleases..me. And..you do know how to..please me, do you not..little she-cat. It took a while for the scratches on my back to heal after my last bout with you."

Edwin felt the tension and stress easing, his body..while responding to the little vixen he wished desperately to take into his arms..was winding down from week upon week of established routine of..denial. Being in her company again..experiencing Althea Adams once again..

"You are becoming senile..I am sure you are confusing me with another of your..conquests!" She grated, tilting her head, breaking the spell he wove about her senses. "You just better let me go..I've had about enough of this shit!"

Edwin..leaned back a little, studying her evenly. "...Is that what you truly wish, Althea?" He asked evenly.

"Give me a bible.." She insisted. "I will swear upon it."

His fingers..loosened and he..stepped back entirely.

The young vampire looked at her antagonist warily but then she..eased around his stocky form for..he refused to move one iota, standing his ground willfully. She brushed past him, trying not to allow her body to come into contact with his, which was impossible in such a small space allowed.

"May I speak to you again..later?" Edwin made no pretense of NOT looking down her dress, she had slapped her hand to her bodice modestly, scowling darkly at him for the fact.

"NO!" She pushed against his chest, shoving to make room to pass.

His fingers instantly clamped back around her wrist and his features..set.

Althea..calmed her temperament, knowing..it would only make his, more stubborn. "...Perhaps. Give me a call and.."

"Fuck that." He growled. "State a time and location."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I have all night..you?" He countered, knowing LaCroix would come looking for his little precious jewel sooner or later..just as she did.

"...Alright.." She grated. "Later then."

"When."

"...We will leave soon." She racked her brain for some suitable lie. "In an hour." She grasped at straws. "Here."

"...In an hour." He revised. "At my car."

"I don't THINK so!" She balked instantly.

"Then..in an hour..where ever LaCroix happens to be."

"W-What?" She was..stunned. "Why..would you..want that?"

"Because then..I know for certain..you will be there."

"That..will only cause trouble. And you KNOW it!"

"Yes, I do..so.." He lifted innocent brows. "An hour..my car."

She stared at him wondering what he would do if she punched him right in the nose as hard as she possibly could.

He..smiled down at her as if..he could read her mind.

Althea..blinked then. Went in search of her security blanket.

"One hour, Thea." He called after her.

"Stop calling me that!" She called over her shoulder, her tone waspish. "Only Papa can call me ..that! NOT YOU!"

Edwin..grinned slowly, watching her make her way among the paths of Sabien's stately gardens.

The mansion blazed with light and laughter. He turned away, searching in his pocket for his cigarettes. He scanned the horizon of the mountains in the distance, his mind finally at peace after so long an interval.

He lit the tobacco absently, inhaling the aromatic blend. One hour. He could ..wait...now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The noise was deafening. Sabien had about had her fill. She had sought out the principle participant of the party, to say her farewells. LaCroix seemed relaxed and genuinely at ease, for once. The female was pleased. "Lucian..I am about to make my exit, but..I wished to say.."

"My Lord.." An elderly servant approached. Having been in Sabien's service for centuries, he was the only one courageous enough to chance interrupting such illustrious beings. "An important phone call, for you." The ancient vampire had bowed to his Mistress. "The gentleman said..it was of an urgent nature, My Lady."

"Of course, Caleb." Sabien trusted the old one's instincts implicitly. She even smiled at her faithful attendant. "Lucian..you may have a little privacy in my office, if you like."

LaCroix could think of no one who would disturb him this night, therefore, he assumed..the matter must be of the utmost importance, indeed. "Thank you, Sabien."

"I do hope everything is alright."

LaCroix took his exit with a nod of farewell, following the old servant through the crowd, down several corridors and..finally, into the relative quiet of a large room. That it served as the lady of the house's office was unmistakable. A large desk was scattered with papers and a computer, whose screen was dark now but the lights of the tower signaled, the machine was 'open for business' at any given touch of a finger.

The old servant indicated the telephone, housed on the small table lit by an elegant floor lamp. "Just press, Line two, My Lord." He then, discretely closed the door behind his exit, giving LaCroix privacy.

The vampire picked up the receiver, placing it to his ear. He pushed the number two button on the base of the phone. He received nothing but a dial tone. He scowled, pushing the damned button again, this time with more emphasis.

He felt a familiar 'recognition' twinge, as he turned..greeting the new arrival on the scene. "Oh..it's you." He offered polite recognition then..turned back to the problem at hand. "This damned thing refuses to allow me..." A stabbing pain seared through his back into his chest, so intense, it brought the Master Vampire to his knees. LaCroix looked down, to see the bloodied end of a wooden stake protruding from his ripped shirt front. A red stain spread rapidly across the crisp linen. LaCroix lifted his head to see, a rapier like saber, descending rapidly toward him. He lifted a hand intercepting the blow, his fingers curling about the assailant's wrist.

The being was powerful and..even with LaCroix's superior strength..a strength that was rapidly ebbing...he was finding it difficult to ward off such a skillfully maneuvered strike.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas De Bra Bant felt the pain..a sharp, stabbing agony that doubled his body over, taking his breath from his lungs. He fought the blackness threatening to descend, gulping in fresh air. He straightened instantly, his sensed kicking in. He was off and running in the direction needed, his immortal strength giving him added impetus.

Janette DuCharme fell to her knees, her outcry piecing Josef Kostan's overly sensitive ears. He caught her in capable arms, easing her to the floor. Concern etched his face, but he was momentarily at a loss for she had seemed perfectly fine a second ago.

Mick St. John drew his attention from Nicholas De Bra Bant. The other vampire had rushed through the crowd, shoving a path, unmindful if male or female, his intent to reach his Sire as quickly as possible.

People stumbled or hurried to get out of the way, their faces confused, a few..indignant, most..concerned or perplexed as to the sudden turn of events.

"Janette!" Beth Turner had knelt beside the vampire, bewildered but, wishing to offer assistance. She held Janette's hand, searching for any sign of injury or mishap. "What's wrong?" She watched the woman struggle. It looked like Janette could not catch her breath. She gulped in air, but..something seemed to be terribly wrong. "Should we call..." Beth's first instinct was..911..but she was in another country and..this woman was..not normal. She sought Josef Kostan's advise. "Josef!"

Kostan had witnessed De Bra Bant's exit. "It's not her." He sensed the problem. "Janette..." He grasped the lovely face between firm fingers, forcing her to look at him. "Is it LaCroix?"

Janette was heaving for breath, her mind trying to assimilate all that her senses were experiencing. She nodded shortly, her eyes filled with terror. "H-H-el-p! H-H-Him!"

Josef nodded grimly. "Stay with her, Beth.."

Beth's mouth opened to ask how she could help but...the two males were pushing through the crowd, headed in the same direction as...Nicholas De Bra Bant.

Coraline exchanged perplexed looks with her brother. Lance Duvall shrugged his shoulders but even he was curious as to what was going down with his arch rivals.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The assailant was gaining the upper hand quickly. The blood flowed from LaCroix's wound freely, his life's force draining quickly. The Master Vampire dredged all his mental power, concentrating a focused energy effort, sending the black garbed menace sailing across the room.

The attacker landed against the upper shelf of the bookcase, hitting hard, sliding down the entire length of the North wall. He shook the effect hastily, however, rising a bit unsteadily, all the same, producing his lethal looking sword yet again, which he had managed to hold onto.

He advanced on the Elder Vampire, with a determined stance, his hand lifting yet again for the final blow that would sever the head of the Ancient Master.

A tinkle of glass broke the silence..followed closely by..another pane shattering on the french doors that were the only other entrance or exit to the room.

Nicholas De Bra Bant burst into the room, the force of his 'entrance' dislodging the heavy oak door from it's mooring. It took only a millisecond to gage the situation, his keen senses aiding him in the endeavor.

He witnessed it all..almost as if ..in slow motion.

The male was standing over his Sire..LaCroix's head was bowed, as if inviting the horror about to take place.

Nicholas' mind shut down for a moment, unwilling to accept what he saw as reality.

He did not hear the glass shatter so intent was he upon saving his Sire from harm. Nicholas started forward, knowing..he would very likely not reach the son-of-a-bitch before the deed was accomplished.

He knew he had to try, though.

The black clad figure stiffened, his arm jerking at an unnatural angel, the sword gripped so tightly in his hand before, clashing to the carpeted area with a loud clunk. The being seemed to suspend in mid air for a long moment, his body posed in a most odd position. As if hanging upon some invisible hook.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef Kostan rounded the corridor just in time to see the window panes shatter apart..he pulled up for a second, his first instinct being...to duck.

He knew the sounds of a firearm round when he heard it. He had put an arm out, halting Mick St. John's intended entry into the room. Mick had ran full force into the muscular barrier, the wind taken from his body.

They crouched just outside the office, then..quickly made their way to either side of the destroyed door facing. Nicholas was kneeling by his Father, cradling the Elder in his arms. A bloodied, wooden stake lay beside LaCroix's form. Nicholas was allowing his Sire to feed from his arm.

LaCroix drank greedily, but in seconds..halted his feeding. Nicholas refused to allow such actions. "Drink, LaCroix..more!"

"Do not take..." The Elder was weak and shaky, but..his spirit was still strong and vital. "Too much, Nicholas." He smiled feebly at his son's worried expression. "How many times..must I tell you."

"Drink!" Nicholas offered his arm, this time his tone more assertive.

Josef knelt, rolling up his sleeve hastily. "Is this a private party.." He offered the blood that was needed. "Or can anyone donate?"

LaCroix bit anxiously, grateful for the offer. Josef winced a bit but..met Nicholas' appreciative stare over the head of the Ancient.

Janette had recovered a bit, having reached her Sire's side as well now..helped by Beth Turner. Others looked into the room, curious and wishing to be of assistance, if indeed..assistance was needed.

Janette offered her neck, having thrown herself into LaCroix's arms. "Dearest..." She whispered, relieved to see he was still functioning. "Partake."

LaCroix was more gentle with the female, and less..hurried.

Nicholas glanced at the object of his growing anger. The black clad being lay on the carpet meters away, groaning in agony. The figure thrashed about weirdly, growling and distraught.

Mick had watched him as well for some time now. He had noted the three broken panes of glass, and the shards on the carpet. His senses tingled alarmingly as..another figure emerged just outside the french doors.

Josef was up and in a defensive attack stance before Mick could offer a warning shout..but..then..Josef relaxed visibly which gave Mick pause as well. The younger vampire returned his attention hastily to...the opening doors.

Edwin Aldemeer looked dapper and unruffled. He held an odd weapon in his hands. He noted, first..LaCroix..sitting up now..then..Kostan, standing over the being.

He glanced to the victim on the floor, dismissing him in the next second. "I trust...you are alright, Elder?"

LaCroix...nodded slowly. His eyes fell upon...the weapon dangling in Aldemeer's hands. Edwin noted him...noting it.

"A little invention of mine." He held the modified cross bow for inspection..because Mick St. John was fascinated by it, clearly. "My people informed me of his arrival a few minutes past." He nodded to ..the assailant. Ignoring the being's obvious pain and suffering. "It is a tip that is designed to break apart upon impact." He showed Mick an arrow from the pack on his back. " It contains ...holy water."

Each individual in the room looked to...the assailant who ..although attempting not to show his..agony, was still in the throes of something very..unpleasant. Each vampire present cringed inwardly, knowing how this..individual must be suffering. And yet..it carried itself with remarkable..dignity of restraint.

Holy water seared a vampire's flesh upon contact. Edwin had put three 'bullets' into his body..which meant..he was being eaten alive by the flames rushing through his system.

"It will kill a human, of course." Aldemeer stated off-handedly. "But, I knew this ..person, was one of us."

He crossed, grasping the 'person's' shoulder roughly, turning him over. He wanted to know the identity of..the bastard that would give Althea Adams over into his capable keeping. He might even thank the fucker...after LaCroix got through with him. That is..IF...he survived the agony of the holy water burning his insides up.

Edwin...blanched, recognizing...the assailant instantly.

"OH..HOLY...MOTHER OF GOD!" He cried out in distress and anguish. This..could NOT be! What..had he done? His face was a mask of torturous disbelief. "STEFAN!" Edwin had gasped his shock.. "NOOOO!" His fists clenched tightly upon the lapels of the black shirt. Stefan Richter tried a smile but failed miserably. He grasped Edwin's sleeve of his tuxedo tightly. "I...I..." Edwin could find no words. He looked into the face of his brother and..witnessed the torture he had sentenced Stefan to suffer.

"Good shot." Stefan whispered, his eyes softening for Edwin's obvious distress. "...I would..have..." He coughed spasmodically, blood flicking upon the spotless linen of Edwin's shirt front. "Done better, of course."

Edwin's eyes scanned the pale face. He knew...what Stefan was going through. KNEW? He had planned the entire..

"It's..alright." Stefan sensed what his friend was suffering. "I..forgive you. You..may keep my..Sinatra DVDs."

"STOP!" Edwin pleaded, his features twisted with remorse and guilt. He turned to the one person who could stop the suffering. "LACROIX.." He sought out the Master Vampire, his impassioned eyes beseeching the Elder. "HELP HIM!"

LaCroix now stood, looking down upon the scene, his face, stoically composed. "Why should I? He tried to behead me."

Edwin was at the end of his sanity... "HE SUFFERS HORRIBLY...HELP ME!"

LaCroix felt a hand touch his sleeve. He glanced to it's owner.

"Please." Althea Adams asked quietly, tears streaking her face.

"Do not..Edwin." Stefan gasped, the pain too intense to continue for a beat.

"Shhhh." Edwin begged, hovering over the being protectively. "Feed..." He torn his coat off, tearing the expensive material of his sleeve aside. "It will ease the pain...feed, Stefan...here." Edwin ripped the flesh from his arm, placing the bloodied appendage to the other vampire's lips.

Stefan did not even have the strength to suckle. Edwin closed his eyes, tears welling in the dark orbs. "S-Stefan...I...did not ...know."

"Well.." Stefan chuckled wearily. "That..makes two..of us." He caught Edwin's sleeve in a death grip. "I...did it..for you. He would never have...given her over willingly." His eyes asked forgiveness. "We..we were...friends, we were not, Edwin?"

"We ARE..." Edwin choked on his own emotion... "Friends...you are my...brother, Stefan.. Always!"

Edwin placed his forehead to his friend's..choking back a tortured sob.

"Stop!" Stefan's brow furrowed a bit. "Not..in front of..the peasants." His mouth pulled into a grin, but it was short-lived, the fiery water doing it's task. He grimaced, moaning brokenly.

Those gathered at the door peered in, some..not certain what had transpired..most arriving on the scene after the facts. Word spread through the crowd, but..no one was saying much of anything at the moment. They could only watch..and wonder.

"LACROIX!" Edwin tried again. "...PLEASE!" He wasn't above begging now. "YOU FUCKING OWE ME!"

Lance Duvall's eyes watched the scene unfold, his thoughts his own. He had not had to push his way to the front of the gawkers...they had parted to allow him through. Coraline's eyes were for Mick St. John, who seemed torn by whatever was taking place between those horrible Enforcers and..the equally horrible..Althea Adam's family.

She could have cared less..but, if it affected Mick. She wanted to be around in case...he needed comfort. From his own kind.

She cast Beth Turner a cold glance but..quickly returned her interest..to Mick St. John.

The being was kneeling, holding Stefan's head in his lap. He had offered his own blood as well but..the Enforcer had refused to partake.

LaCroix glanced at Althea once more, swiping her face with his thumbs. He...sighed heavily then...crossed the room.

He knelt, studying his attacker for a moment.

Edwin wanted to scream at the being..force him somehow...to stop the suffering he knew Stefan was..experiencing. He also knew..LaCroix was the only one present..that had the power to..do what had to be done.

"Look at me." LaCroix's voice was low..soothing...his eyes fixed on Stefan Richter's face. But..the Enforcer refused to do so..turning aside.

Edwin started to force Stefan's head back but..LaCroix himself, took hold of the being's face.

"LOOK AT ME!" It was commanded. The light blue eyes bore into Stefan's pain filled ones. The moment..lengthened as Stefan fought the effect washing over him. His body twitched jerkily, the spasms of pain rocking his powerful frame visibly now. "...It...is...warm." LaCroixs vice was...quiet and..steady. His eyes never leaving Stefan's face.

He held his head...his hands more gentle now. "There is no pain."

Stefan was clearly fighting..his mind wishing no assistance from his foe.

"There is a bright light.." LaCroix soothed. "It is...warm and..inviting. Is it not. Look...at it."

Stefan...calmed..his face losing a bit of the agony etched upon it before. His body..easing a bit from it's sharp, sudden movements.

"...Does it not feel wonderful...to feel the..warmth in your body again?" There was a hypnotic calming quality to the Elder's tone. Everyone in the room felt it's weight.

"Feel the warmth...the light.." LaCroix continued to hold his spell over the Enforcer. His gaze rested on Stefan's face. "The light is..so soothing. It is a new beginning.. It beckons you... go to it, Stefan. Release yourself to it's...loving embrace."

Edwin's face was wet from his tears..his heart ached for his friend. And even though..Stefan seemed to be..out of pain.. Edwin was...disconsolate.

The Enforcer lay quietly now..his eyes focused and..fixed upon the Master's face.

"Go now, Stefan..." LaCroix gently insisted. "Close your eyes..you are so...weary. Your journey is...at it's end. You are..warm and safe. Close your eyes and...walk into the light."

Stefan's eyes closed and...his head fell to one side.

The silence in the room was like a heavy pall.

Edwin closed his own eyes, his misery complete. He sat for a long moment, unable to function.

LaCroix rising set something in Edwin's brain off and..he gently lay Stefan's body aside. He..motioned for his students and they instantly lifted the other being's body, removing it from the room with respect and the dignity deserved.

Edwin watched the proceedings. Through the opened doors the night was silent and beckoning. He followed the path his students had taken, his heart and mind deeply depressed. He did not have much time.

Stefan must have a warrior's burial. It was the least Edwin could do...the very least, considering. Considering...he had killed the only friend he had ever truly wished have.

The sun would rise in a few hour's time.

A new day.

Edwin could not think that far ahead. He was surviving minute by minute..second by second. It was what he did..he and Stefan...they ..survived. Well...he stopped that thought. He...had things to which he must attend. A warrior's burial. Stefan would like ...

Edwin moved through the night. His head bowed, his spirit..broken..his soul...tortured.

Perhaps..surviving wasn't such a noble thing after all.

He would think about it later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althea Adams stood in the door way of Sabien's office. She watched the figure until it disappeared into the cold mist of the lake.

"...Go to him." LaCroix stood tall beside her. He spoke above the buzz of the room behind them, but..his words were for her alone. "He will need ...a friend."

Althea smiled wistfully. "He does not consider me ..a friend, Papa."

"Go." He instructed. "Find him. He will need you."

She lifted haunted eyes. "Stefan...tried to take you from me."

"He had good intentions." LaCroix shrugged. "And..I am fine. It is my wish..that Edwin Aldemeer ...not be alone this night."

Althea glanced at the night awaiting outside the french doors. She questioned her Sire with her expression. "I...do not know..what he needs."

"You will." LaCroix smiled. "You will know...go. Child."

Althea..accepted Nicholas' offer of her cloak. "He's a good guy...he was there when LaCroix needed him...I wasn't."

"Nicholas." LaCroix scolded gently.

"If you can help out...try to do so." Nicholas had his own demons to dispel now. "Sometimes, all it takes is...just being there."

Althea..nodded. She...took her exit, her heart heavy. "I will do...what I can, Papa." She did not know how much that would be..but.. "I will do..my best. I promise."

LaCroix nodded. He and Nicholas watched the small figure for some moments. "Are you alright, LaCroix?" Janette lay her head on her Sire's shoulder. "I was so..afraid."

"It is ended." LaCroix closed the doors. "Let us...calm the natives."


	35. Old Memories, New Beginnings..Red Fish, Blue Fish.. SEXUAL SITUATIONS..MATURE READERS ONLY

SEXUAL SITUATIONS..  
The River was as old as time. Fueled by the snow capped Andes, with it's many tributaries winding their majestic paths through the lush rain forests, this body of water was formed countless ages ago, by the soul of the Earth venting it's fury upon a newly formed Continent.

Our of fire grew an abundance of life and beauty. It's banks were steeped with high juts of cliffs, blanketed by green trees of every shape, size and type. And exotic scent hung heavy in the air, an endless variety of flora grew wild and free, mingling..co-existing with dense patches of wild rose bushes, dotting the landscape like soft hued stokes from a master artist's brush. A pungent aroma filled Althea Adam's head, mixed with the mist of a late night gloom.

A small outlet of sandy white beach gave way to the gentle lapping at the river's bank, water meeting the Earth's edge.

A gigantic bon fire broke the night's darkness. Althea had watched as the twelve students constantly in attendance of their Master, Edwin Aldemeer, worked diligently, following his instructions to the letter. They had carried out their assigned duties well.

He had chosen this area for it's serenity..it's majesty. It seemed a fitting place to say a final farewell to a cherished friend.

The Enforcer stood now, his gaze resting upon Stefan Richter's peacefully composed countenance. There seemed nothing more to be done, after all.

The passages had been read, the eulogy given..the goodbyes..said. Now..Edwin was alone with his demons and guilt.

He had tried to sit with Stefan while all was being readied but..Edwin's despondency was so great that he found his courage lacking for the first time in his many centuries of life. Edwin Aldemeer had come face to face with a foe..he could not master.

He felt less a male for the fact, but..in the end, he had taken solace in his rooms. Telling himself, he must, at least..dress the part he would be expected to play.

He had donned the attire of the warrior's of old. He and Stefan were the only two who could truly lay claim to such trappings. For their mettle had been tested many times in such cloth..in countless battles. The garb was a source of great amusement to Stefan, of course.

Considered by most to be a 'badge of honor', worn only by the elite of the military forces of the day..Stefan thought only that..the robe was so much more functional than modern day garb..he could lift it much more easily when fucking a willing..or even..unwilling female.

The designer, he often said, had 'making love' in mind when thinking up such a fine creation.

No difficult zippers or exasperating buttons or ties to deal with. Nothing to spoil the moment..or the mood. Robes were a fine thing, he would say.

Never mind that these particular robes were worn by the Order of Templars..Christ's soldiers. Who often swore a vow of celibacy. Stefan had never been one of 'those' misguided souls, of course.

Edwin had offered up one of his own mantles as time was of the essence. He would journey later..to take care of Stefan's affairs and estates. He could not think on such things at the moment.

He looked down now on the magnificent startling white robe with the boldly emblazoned cross of red upon the chest area. It suited it's current owner well. Stefan was a handsome specimen, with classically chiseled features the females had found irresistible.

Edwin often found himself second choice in any encounter with the fairer sex. He had grown accustomed to the spot. He had never truly minded.

The Enforcer felt the 'presence'..his senses startled from their revery. He did not turn, however, for his face was streaked with tracks of dried tears and he was simply..too embarrassed to do so at this stage.

But...he took great solace in the fact...she had come. He did not know, that Althea Adams had been patiently waiting his arrival now for near on to an hour.

The sun was threatening to make's it entrance, however. It's pink and orange rays, a thin line of warning outlining the mountain's peaks along the Eastern sky.

Edwin stepped back from the funeral pyre, shoving the hastily constructed raft of thick, sturdy logs away from shore.

The wood planks floated eloquently away, topped with freshly splintered wood pieces, surrounding the raised dias upon which Stefan's body rested.

The platform was draped in red silk, the material billowing softly in the light breeze coming down from the mountains. It was an ethereal sight. With it's ghostly pale captain, the tiny 'ship' sailed into eternity.

Edwin had placed Stefan's sword alongside the warrior.

He watched the current take the small 'craft' further and further from the shore.

"Stefan's ancestors believed..their dead sailed off to Valhalla..to meet Odin." He began without preamble. "He did not believe in any 'god' per se but..he was always fond of this type of..send off."

Althea had started at the unexpected voice, jarred out of her doldrums. Edwin had not acknowledged her, so..she assumed he did not know she was here just yet, so deep within his mourning was he.

"Warriors will be chosen to assist in Ragnarok...one big ass battle that will decide the fate of everyone on Earth, not to mention..a few of the major gods." Edwin walked to the fire, dipping his arrow in the flames for a goodly spell. "This is followed by a very large party, according to Stefan..with an abundance of delicious mead..and a fine selection of females of every sort..whose morals are somewhat ..questionable, of course."

Edwin kept his back to Althea. The Enforcer scowled for his inadequacies. He wanted to say so much more..important things..deeply profound things. None of which materialized at this stage. "I think..Stefan took a few liberties with the tale."

Althea glanced at the being in question. Yes..that sounded like Stefan.

Edwin wiped his face with the heavy sleeve of his raiment. The arrow end burned with a fierce furor. He positioned himself, his powerful biceps straining with the effort it took to counteract the tension on his bow strings.

He stood, perfectly straight, his arm outstretched, the bow taunt and tuned to perfection. He released the shaft, the arrow arching high in the night sky, a brilliant spot of light against the velvet darkness for an instant..

Althea's mouth fell slightly open, her eyes following the spectacle in the air above her vision.

The bright flame floated downward, hitting it's mark with a resounding thud which reverberated across the still waters unto shore.

Twelve similar arches of light shot through the night sky, all converging on the funeral pyre. The students had positioned themselves high on the cliffs. The flames shot up, incandescently consuming the body of Stefan Richter.. an exceptional end to an exceptional being.

Edwin closed his eyes, misery flooding his mind. He fought back his pain, swallowing with great difficulty, the lump that had arisen in his throat.

Althea swiped the tears from her cheeks yet again. A part of her was hurting terribly, for Stefan's death was a tragic thing. Another was reminded..the being had attempted to take her Father from her. She was torn and confused and...pissed at Stefan.

Edwin turned his head slightly, his tone one of subdued melancholy. "Thank you..for attending." He acknowledged the effort. "It is..appreciated."

Althea waited tensely for, LaCroix had promised she would know what to say when she needed to..say it, but..no words came to mind. None that mattered, at least. "...I am sorry that Stefan is..gone." She blurted the inanities.

Edwin lowered his head for a long beat. Yes, he was sorry as well. "...I was not aware of his plans where LaCroix was concerned." He wanted that made perfectly clear between them. "Had I known.." He lifted his head but...it didn't seem as important as it once had, so...he let it go. "...You do..believe me?" He turned to finally face her, his eyes filled with an indescribable sadness.

Edwin's form was silhouetted against the orange glow of the flames that danced high into the air behind him.

He reminded Althea of something out of Ivanhoe with his Templar robes and the chain mail adorning his arms, hanging down to the powerful thighs..the prerequisite 'hood' which now lay heavy about his shoulders and neck line..the leather belt with it's accouterments, soft leather gloves and an evil looking knife.

"...Yes." She swallowed the threat of more tears. Althea shivered in the stupid gown, the cream wrap doing little to hold back the chill of the night. She pulled the flimsy fabric closer about her body. She had no time to change. For she had sat with Stefan's body. She had seen Edwin leave the room and..glanced in, sensing what was..inside.

She had arrived late, one of Edwin's people directing her to the right place, after her inquiry. But, she hadn't been sure if..Stefan was lain to rest in that section of Sabien's home. The section was dark and silent upon her arrival.

She had seen Edwin though, his manner keeping her from calling out to him.

He seemed so...angry and distant.

So..she had approached Stefan's body..thinking only to pay her respects then..leave. But..she could not just..leave him alone like that. In that cold, dark place. So..she had sat and..began her vigil. But, Althea hated silences..or perhaps it was her own thoughts she dreaded confronting...so, she spoke.. at length, on many topics..every topic of which she could think..any topic to counter balance the silence.

Stefan didn't seem to mind, after all. But, in the end, even she had run out of things to say, so..she made her way here. The students had come for the body. She had followed them, keeping back, out of the way. Edwin had arrived finally and..the proceedings had begun.

"...Well..I..suppose..." Her mind failed her when confronted by the reality of Edwin's presence and the current situation. She could think of nothing important or meaningful to say that might have any great impact. She could not aid this being. They had sent the wrong representative..obviously. Her Sire had been wrong to trust her. She 'supposed' nothing, therefore..in reality. She fell silent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon the ridge of the North wall, the security breech surrounding Sabien's home, stood four spectators to the scene taking place below. The wall meandered for miles around the sprawling estate, housing an occasional parapet of stone. The occupants were silent, for the most part, each to their own thoughts.

Until..Althea and Edwin had began to speak.

"I wonder what they are saying?" Janette DuCharme shared her concern with the other's gathered. She huddled close to Josef Kostan who had draped his tuxedo jacket about her shoulders. He held her against his body, the security of his arms giving her comfort.

"Something stupid, knowing Althea." Nicholas replied but his tone lacked any real animosity. He too, was anxious, knowing the moment was an important one for the two individuals below. Hoping against hope, his sister did not ruin it with her stubborn ways.

"It was a lovely send off." Janette remarked, her eyes returning to the small dot of light floating far down the way, in the distance..making it's way slowly to the ocean, the funeral pyre having traveled a goodly distance already in the rapid currents of the river. "Simplistic but..very..fitting somehow, for a being such as Stefan."

"Richter would have wanted no fan fare." Nicholas knew, he himself had felt the same.

"What possessed him to wish your demise, LaCroix?" It still puzzled Josef Kostan, the reason behind the actions taken. "..was it in retaliation for the attack on the Council?"

"That has not been established as yet." Nicholas reminded. "That LaCroix had anything to do with.."

"Nicholas." LaCroix chastised, his tone uncensored however, for such a nonsensical statement. Of course he had something to do with the..incident. "No..it was because of my refusal to allow his friend's association with my daughter."

"With LaCroix out of the way..Aldemeer had free access to Althea." Nicholas had understood Stefan's statement to the other Enforcer. "I did it..for you." Nicholas quoted verbatim. "I never would have given my permission for her to ..be with that bastard!" Althea would have been under her brother's domain, had her Sire passed. It was 'law'.

"Then they very likely would have tried to eliminate you as well." Josef knew how he would work such a plan, at least.

"Edwin knew nothing of the plan..surely!" Janette was not so jaded.

"Aldemeer is not accustomed to denying himself..what he desires..he takes." Nicholas held another view point, still angry. "Perhaps he planned the entire thing..even the murder of his..dear friend."

"Nicholas..you have become..a cynic." LaCroix seemed pleased.

"I think he truly loves Althea." Janette was adamant on the subject.

"He is incapable of such emotions, Janette." Nicholas knew of such beings. "Lust perhaps.."

"We shall see." LaCroix put an end to the squabbling. "...Aldemeer is not the only one being tested here." The intelligent eyes had never left the small beach below.

Josef glanced hastily at the Elder, something in his voice alerting him. "Tested? For what?" He asked respectfully but..received no answer.

Janette lifted troubled eyes to his inquiring ones. The silence returned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...It..it was a..lovely ceremony." Althea still struggled with the moment. "I think..Stefan would have..I m-mean...if he were..here..." She trailed away. What a stupid thing to say. She had just reminded Edwin that..first, his friend was dead and secondly..that he was very dead..at his own hand. "If there is anything I can do?" Besides make a stupid idiot of myself, she tacked on silently.

She glanced around the small beach haplessly. "...I think perhaps I should go." Before she did any more harm. Althea sought him out. She could not see his face, it was shadowed in the fading light of the fire. "...Will you be ..alright?"

He remained silent for so long, she thought he was not going to answer.

"...I will be fine." He replied evenly, finally. "Again...thank you..for being here."

She nodded, picking up her gown, turning, making her way through the small path which lead up the far hill that ended at the steps that one must climb to return to the mansion.

She...stopped, pulling up uncertainly. She..turned.

He stood..watching her retreat..nothing more.

"..Well, I just can't leave you here..alone." She exasperated. "Come with me. To the house."

He shook his head. "Go." He stated quietly. "You are chilled. Get out of the night air."

"It's not like I will catch my ..." She halted abruptly, realizing how inappropriate such a remark would be at such a time. "...Please come to the house. I..I would feel better if you did."

"I have to fly out tonight. There is much ..to do."

"Oh." She hadn't thought of that. "Well..then..." There wasn't much to say to that.

She still hesitated. "...You don't seem... 'fine' to me, Edwin." She blurted her opinion.

He did not say anything, simply picked up his heavy cloak, coming to place it about her small shoulders. It dragged the ground but..it was warm and held his scent. She did not really want to give it over but...she shrugged out of it..or attempted to hand it back to it's rightful owner.

"Why do you do that?" He questioned, genuinely interested if his tone was any criteria by which to judge. "Why...do you refuse any attempt at ..comfort from another?"

"I...I..don't do that." She was confused. "If..you are going, I didn't want to..take your..." She allowed him to place the cloak back around her. "This..belongs to you."

She looked at him..really..looked at him. He seemed to have aged. She noted the lines in his face..the haggard quality of his features. Her heart softened. "..You seem so..alone, Edwin."

He averted his face, his thoughts private ones.

"Is it what you wish..right now, I mean." She asked. "Should I..leave you to your peace?"

He refused an answer, knowing..it would be best for her..if she left.

Althea gave up the fight, taking his silence for affirmation. She turned, ever so grateful when his hand snaked out, grasping for her's..his fingers eventually intertwining with her slender ones, his grip an incredibly tight one.

Althea returned the pressure, her eyes searching his expectantly..hopefully. "...I..will stay, ..if that is what you wish."

"...Yes." He whispered wearily, his conscious bothering him terribly. "...Stay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janette snuggled into Josef's neckline, her lips trailing a soft, seductive trail along his flesh. He stroked her back lovingly, encouraging such familiarity. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"I know you are troubled about..Althea." he added.

"As are you." She raised her head, smiling at him. "You like her very much, do you not, Josef."

"I like her very much." He smiled back. "But..she and I are not...eh.."

"I know that." She returned to her former position and the male relaxed somewhat. "She has eyes only for Edwin Aldemeer. She has had an infatuation with him for many months now, I think."

"I got that." He grinned. "She isn't the most subtle person in the entire world, you know."

"She tries to hide it..and thinks she is doing quite well." Janette traced a line over Josef's chest with her finger, watching it's progress as she explored the muscled, sinewy area to her heart's content. "I think, at first, Edwin found her attentions quite tedious. I wonder when it changed for him?" She smiled with her eyes, a rather flirtatious up and under that caused Josef's pulse to quicken in..anticipation.

"About the same time it did for me?" He suggested. "When I saw you in that black dress..cut up to here?" He touched her thigh with his hand, the palm easing up the lovely flesh slowly, ending when he curved his palm to her waist. He leaned, joining his mouth with her uplifted one. He felt her mouth 'smile' lifting his own with a stern expression. "Serious up here, woman..I'm trying to make my move."

She chuckled appreciatively. Then, shifted, the sheet falling away from her breasts as she pushed herself up, her leg easing over his thighs as she straddled his body. "I had my heart set on..making my own move." She leaned down, the tips of her mounds lightly grazing the soft down of his chest hair.

Josef's eyes dropped accordingly, closing his eyes to the feel of her moistness positioned so expertly directly over the width of his hardness. "Far be it from me.." He breathed out, his voice a mere whisper of it's former vitality. "To deny a lady..whatever she wishes."

"You are so good to me, Josef." She purred. "Allow me to..return the favor." Janette lowered her nakedness, her body melding with the hard muscles of his own. Her mouth caught his lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. Josef's tongue flicked anxiously into the cool, wet hollow, his stomach convulsing spasmodically as a most pleasant sensation traversed his torso.

He ran his hands gently up the sculptured plains of her back, encouraging her closer, the feel of the wondrous mounds crushed deliciously to his chest muscles, her middle resting on his convulsing shaft. She spread her thighs, her hand reaching between their bodies, the cool fingers curving about his thickness as she..positioned him for entry.

Josef felt the soft, giving surface, groaning brokenly as he shoved slightly upward, embedding himself into her valley. He began the ancient movements of love making, his arms tightening possessively about the small indentation of her waist as he held her pressed tightly to his abdomen. Janette's soft moan of surrender heightened his senses and..his pleasure. He wanted...more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Mick St. John's smile was a gentle one as he cradled Beth Turner's slight body, his fingers playing in the cool silk of her blonde curls. His chin rested on the top of her head, his free hand massaging her back with a light stroke of his fingers causing ripples of cascading goose flesh about Beth's body.

She sighed lightly, snuggling further into his hard, muscled body, her arms reaffirming their hold about his waist. "Much better." She murmured. "This is..nice."

"Yeah." He grinned. "Real nice." He glanced down to her nakedness. "You know.." He decided to tease her a bit. "It was ridiculously easy to get you out of that really expensive gown Josef bought you."

"Yeah, I'm a slut." She wasn't about to be disturbed, closing her eyes, nuzzling his chin, liking the feel of that five-o'clock shadow he sported.

"That's not funny." He scolded. "I was..."

"But, I'm YOUR slut." She finished before he could get all indignant, grinning for the expected retort.

"...Yeah?" His tone had changed back to..the lightly flirting one she was quickly growing to love. "I always wanted one of those for my very own."

"Well.." She reached, her fingers curling about his dormant shaft. She felt his stiffen a bit but..decided to go for broke, refusing to back down. "Now..you have one." She lifted him an innocent stare, holding tight to her prize. "What do you intend to do about it, Mr. St. John?"

She felt him grow hard in her grasp, his eyes deepening with subdued passion. "..What do you want me to do?"

Beth shrugged a tiny shrug. "We could go get a pizza."

"Yeah, we could do that." He grinned down at her, rolling his weight half-way on top of the lovely curves and delectable bulges. "Or..." He found a comfortable spot. "I could..reward you in other ways."

"Reward me?" She fought her blush for his gaze had dropped meaningfully to a very specific spot. "Why?"

"For being such a very good little...slut."

"Oh." She got it. "...do I get any input into this..reward thing?"

"Nope." He kissed her mouth slowly...deeply..wantonly. Beth moaned her gratitude, responding in kind. They both were breathing heavily when he lifted from the contact. "Do you know how long I have dreamed of you...like this?"

"You dream of me?"

"...Succulent..." He trailed a fevered path from her neckline to her breasts..downward.. "Delicious..." Across her abdomen..his tongue flicking erotically into her belly button.. "Decidedly..." His nose nuzzling the tiny bit of blonde fluff just above her clit.. "Wet..."

His fingers intertwined with her's, their hands clinging tightly. His tongue finding the sensitive spot, working diligently across the engorged nub. "Dreams..."

Beth drew in a hasty breath, stiffening, crying out his name then...relaxed totally into his..expertise. Mick's lips curved into a smile of prurient pleasure. He enjoyed her reaction to the fullest. He enjoyed..pleasing this woman. He enjoyed..every aspect of...Beth Turner.


	36. Come Together, Right Now...Over Me

Coraline had waited, pacing back and forth in the darkened room. Her patience finally paid off, however, as she heard the familiar steps lightly treading down the carpeted stairs. Mick St. John was alone as well! Without that scrawny human hanging on his arm. She did not know why the being was alone, only that he was and she was very grateful.

"Mick?" She had rushed from the darkened room where she had waited, having followed the vampire and the human when they left the ball.

The time she had hid away, in that horribly stuffy room, skulking around as if she was some sort of..criminal or something worse..had angered the female greatly.

She had done nothing wrong. She was not the wrong-doer here. Mick St. John was her betrothed, her husband. They were bonded by so much more than human conventionalities. Nothing in this Universe could sever the ties which held them together. How could this being not know that?

How could he take another to his bed..to his heart? She knew what was going on in that room upstairs. The two of them..sharing intimacies that by rights, belonged only to her.

His arms should be around her body, his lips should be her's to kiss, not that of some alien species.

Coraline cursed the day she ever thought about bringing that human into their lives. What a terrible mistake on her part, but not a fatal one. It could be rectified.

Mick simply needed to be reminded of what they once shared. She had approached him incorrectly in the past but now she understood how it must be. He still retained feelings for her. She knew it! And she had never stopped loving him. Never!

Their love was eternal. This 'human' thing was a passing fancy. Something she must accept and..overlook. It hurt horribly to know Mick was being unfaithful to her but, in the long run, she would forgive him and they would be together for all eternity..as it was meant to be.

Her task now, was to set the stage for that eventuality. She had lost his trust in the past but, she was shrewd and she knew Mick St. John. She knew every aspect of the being. She knew him as no other female ever could. She would reach him once again.

It was only a matter of..finesse.

He had turned on his trek down the corridor at her summons. She was reminded how very handsome a specimen he was. That amazing dark hair that felt like cool silk when she ran her fingers through it, the vivid blue eyes that could look into her soul, the perfect physique, the way he wore his clothing..how he moved, so fluidly. His confident stride setting him apart from any other male or vampire.

It hurt to see the mistrust and hesitation in those phenomenal eyes.

"Please hear me out." Coraline asked hastily, seeing the look of dread cross that ridiculously handsome face upon recognition. "There is something I need to say. Please do not judge before you hear what it is."

His entire essence seem to scream.. 'Not again!' But she forged onward stalwartly. "I have found someone!" She blurted the total and complete lie. "I came here tonight to.." She managed a contriteness she certainly did not feel. "Apologize for my stupid..STUPID past behavior!" She shook her head disdainfully. "And to ask forgiveness from you...and Beth! I know I am..selfish and single-minded and have the tendency to be..very controlling but..those things, Mick..I am attempting to over come." The next part would be so much more difficult for her to stomach.

"I..I realize..that I must move on with my life. You and Beth love each other. Who could not see that tonight, if they ever doubted the fact." She smiled wanly. "I hope that I have found..someone with which to..live out my life. Just as you and she."

The blue eyes showed their doubt but there was also..something else within their depths. Mick could not prevent a small inkling of..hope.

"This thing with Hayden may not be eternal, but.." She smiled brightly. "Ohh, Mick! He is so dashing and..and I hope it will work out between us! I have not felt these emotions in..a very long time but..it is exciting and..a little nerve racking.." She managed a light chuckle. "And..just..wonderful!"

Mick was given pause for thought. She seemed sincere but..when had Coraline not seemed sincere.

"I now am only beginning to understand what you must feel for Beth." She pasted a smile on her pretty face. "I never thought it possible I would find someone again. And as I said, I am not certain of the future but who is. I hope ardently that..Hayden and I can make a go of it. I have learned so much from my past mistakes and I am determined to never repeat them." At least that much was true.

Mick was distrustful, of course but, he took hope that, were Coraline finally telling the truth, he and Beth might truly have a chance at happiness.

"I..I could not move forward without clearing up some past wrongs." She spread her hands, her expression most contrite. "So..so, I just wanted..needed.." She corrected. "To say..I am truly sorry for everything I put you through. I don't expect you to believe I am sincere, of course. How could you after all I have done but..the words must be said. I know that."

She waited, hoping for some sign of acceptance. Mick was silent.

"I won't keep you." She knew she must play this part to perfection. "I simply did not have the opportunity at last meeting to..say all I needed you to hear. I was hoping Beth would be with you..that I could speak with the two of you."

"I didn't see you with anyone tonight."

Which meant..in Coraline's world..he had been watching her..as she had him and that..it mattered if she was attached to another male. "..Ohh, no. Hayden hates my family." She laughed musically. "I know! I know, not a good start but, his is capable of handling them..even Lance, so..perhaps that will be a good omen. Lance has no real objections to Hayden..it is entirely the other way round."

"Can I meet him?" Mick called her bluff. "Hayden?"

"Oh, I would dearly love that! And..it is LORD Hayden..Haliwell." She feigned 'importance'..fanning herself in a pseudo haughty manner, then chuckled mischievously at her own wit. "That would make me Lady Haliwell, if I play my cards right.." She batted her eyes coquettishly. "Not sure I have it in me any longer. So much beautiful competition out there any more."

"You don't have to worry on that account, Cora." Mick would give her that. "You are a beautiful woman..you always were."

"Well, that is most kind of you to say... Perhaps we can arrange a suitable time and place. I am anxious for your opinion." She had known he would insist upon a face to face meeting. "And Beth's, of course. Humans seem have an inbred instinct where matchmaking is involved. I will be devastated if she vetoes my choice, however." She strived for lightness, smiling brightly. "I am so glad we spoke. I feel..infinitely better now." Again, she smiled for him. "I should get back to the party. We depart soon. Did Beth enjoy Rio?"

"She did." Mick nodded. God it felt so good to just..talk to the woman, in a normal fashion..about normal things. "The party didn't end so well but..yeah, she loved the trip."

"I'm glad." Coraline nodded. "I did not know the Enforcer that died but, Lance said LaCroix was the target? I imagine he is used to attempts on his life by now, however." She frowned her supposed concern. "If one can ever truly consider such things..mundane. Still..a tragic set of events for that 'line'."

"Then I will look forward to meeting your..new guy." Mick handed her his card. "Call me when you've had a chance to speak with him."

"Excellent." Coraline tucked the card away in her palm. He had willingly offered up a contact number. Not that she had not known of his whereabouts at all times. "That would be lovely then." She prepared to take her leave. "Have a safe flight. And..Mick. It was good to see you so content...really."

Mick didn't know what to think or believe. He wanted so desperately for Coraline to find some kind of happiness. He had never wished anything less for her. But..the old instincts died hard with this female. "Yeah..good to see you to, Coraline. I hope...I hope this works out for you. I really do. You deserve some..good things in life."

"Don't we all." She quipped, waving as she took her exit. It took everything she had to walk away from the being but..in the long run, she knew. It would bring him back to her in the end.

She smiled genuinely for the first time, her mind active and efficiently planning her next move as she made her way back to her family. It would not be long now. So much to do...so little time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mick and Beth sat side by side in the spacious seats the Lear offered any fortunate traveler, holding hands, speaking of the night's activities. Beth mostly sharing her thoughts and excitement over things seen or experienced. Mick enjoying her state, his smile a constant one as he listened and held her hand tightly.

They exchanged occasional oblique glances, each a little concerned for the other occupant of the jet that whisked over the Atlantic, gliding effortlessly through the icy thin air found at 20,000 ft above sea level.

Soon their flight plan would veer East, taking them back over the South American continent, heading back to Southern California. Mick could not say he was unhappy at the prospect of going home. His talk with Coraline having dispelled his unease a bit, but..you just didn't know with that woman.

Mick St. John's intelligent brow was furrowed deeply as he watched his friend across the way, his mind on the unusual mood Josef Kostan exhibited this night.

The Elder sat, looking out the window of the jet, his expression unreadable. But, Josef had no financial sheets before him, his cell was silent, no computer screen blared out the stock market indexes.

Josef merely sat, watching the ocean below, the occasional wisp of a cloud passing beneath the streaming airplane.

He had been unusually quiet since their departure from Sabien's estate little over an hour back.

Mick knew Beth's curiosity was killing her by degrees and she would nudge him from time to time with an impatient reminder to... 'ask' what was going on with their benefactor and friend.

Mick was very hesitate to intrude upon something Josef clearly did not wish to speak of.

But, as time had passed, even he was beginning to wonder over Josef's odd behavior.

"...So..Josef." Mick finally bit the bullet and..began the intrusion.

"I asked Janette to come back with me to L.A...yes, Blondie, I like her very much..enough to wish more time with her." Josef had expected the questions, obviously, but he still refused to draw his attention from the water below. "She thinks Americans are childish, immature pussies who need everyone's approval in the entire world, so much so..they are afraid to wipe their own asses if they think someone might consider it politically incorrect to do so..no, she refused my invitation."

Beth and Mick shifted a hesitant 'eye-lock' before returning to the narrative ..politely.

They were Americans, after all.

"I paraphrase, of course." He continued. "Am I bummed by her refusal, yes. Did I consider staying behind with her..yes. Will we hook up later? In my universe..yes. In her's...I can only speculate." He turned a lazy stare their way. "I was shot down..and since I couldn't bribe her like I can you, Blondie...she is there..and I am here. Licking my wounds."

"Ohhhhh." 'Blondie' felt empathy and sadness for him, clearly. "I'm so sorry, Josef. I..I thought you two were perfect for each other."

"So did I, but..the lady had other ideas." He returned to his pastime. "Now, go back to your mindless drivel and leave me to brood in peace. I am entitled, surely. You were at the part where LaCroix got staked."

Mick sighed lightly, sharing a lifted brow with his 'main squeeze'.. She made a 'sad' face, indicating.. 'do something'.

Mick shook his head, meaning.. 'NO. Let's mind our own business'

Beth sighed, exasperated but..decided that perhaps Mick knew Josef a little better and they should..mind their own business but, she offered another 'sad' face because it was 'sad' that Josef had not found the love of his life, as she had.

"You've never said it." She realized, stunned by the fact. She stared at Mick, her lovely mouth agape.

"Said what?" Mick was lost, as any male would be.

Beth gasped indignantly because, he was clearly lost. Josef smiled for the first time since their departure but 'politely' refrained from comment on his friend's lack of finesse AND..the fact that the human had brought up such a delicate subject matter at such an inopportune time.

"I don't believe you!" She arose, incensed. "Mick St. John!" She scolded genuinely upset. "I guess I was wrong about a few things, huh!" She took her leave, stomping down the aisle of the plane, which was hard to do as she had kicked off her expensive heels some time back and she was barefoot.

Josef cut his eyes to Mick, shaking his head woefully. "Tacky to say the least." He had waited until Beth had slammed the door of the bathroom before stating his viewpoint.

"Is she asking..what I think she is asking?" Mick was floored. "Here? NOW?"

"Women..can't drain them dry, can't push em out of a Lear Jet over the Atlantic...can we?"

Mick gave him a very old fashioned look but..he had other things on his mind. "...Coraline cornered me before I left." He glanced at the closed bathroom door. "I need to speak to you about it after we land, right?"

"You have other priorities right now." Josef motioned to the empty aisle and what was at it's end. "Get used to it. I do NOT envy you these little tete-a-tetes. Go declare your undying love and devotion before she uses up all my expensive tissues."

Mick grinned over at his friend, arising. He made to go to Beth but..halted. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you really 'fine'..or are you just telling me in your own way to..fuck off."

"The latter." Josef nodded amiably.

"I'm here if you need a shoulder."

Josef drew in a long breath, exhaling a sigh. "I don't ... 'do' shoulders."

"Can't understand why." Mick shrugged his 'shoulders'. "You're being such a pussy, sitting there feeling sorry because a chick dumped your ass. You usually just go find another more beautiful one. What's up with that, Kostan?"

"I hope she makes you beg on bended knee before she forgives and forgets."

"That's ok..then we make up..and I'm going to do her right in your fancy toilet."

"Oh, like that hasn't been done before." Josef scoffed, returning to his 'ocean watch'.

Mick headed on down the aisle, his smile a genuine one now. It faded quickly enough when he paused before tapping lightly on the closed door. "..Beth...honey?" He grinned at Josef who..grinned back. "Baby?" He continued sounding most contrite. "I'm dog meat..can we talk?"

Josef rolled his eyes and..opened his computer screen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where..will you go now?" Althea asked politely, having searched for something to say for a few moments. She stood, her hands folded demurely before her, resting on the front of her gown. "You said..you must fly out? You are going home?"

Edwin had no answers to such questions. "..I suppose I should see to...Stefan's affairs." That much he knew. He glanced about the area, taking in the silence of the hills surrounding them. "...I feel..." What? What did he feel? So many things. He brought his fingers to his eyes, rubbing them absently. "...Tired."

"I imagine you do." Althea could sympathize. "Surely...matters can wait until tomorrow night? Is it urgent that you...leave immediately?"

Edwin had not heard the statement, so lost in his own thoughts was he. "...For as long as I can recall...Stefan was..somewhere in the world. I only had to pick up a phone..and he was...there."

He could never do so again. "A part of me..hates his ass. For what he did. For not telling me.." He trailed away. He held her hand, how it came to be within his grasp, he wasn't sure. He looked at the tiny, fragile thing with amazement. His hands swallowed her's.

"..I had it all planned. Everything was worked out." He laughed hollowly. "Kill the son-of-a-bitch that was stalking LaCroix and..he would forgive my past discretions and.."

Althea scowled her confusion, but wisely allowed the being..vent.

"Who knew the 'son-of-a-bitch' was...my best friend."

Althea lowered her eyes. She didn't understand what Edwin was saying but..it seemed he needed to say it, so..she shut up for once and..listened for a change.

"There are some things.." The Enforcer stared off into space, his voice so quiet, Althea had to strain to hear it. "That can not be forgiven.." He shook his head. "Should not...be..forgiven."

"No." Althea objected. "That is not so." She tightened her fingers about his hand, stepping close, having to look up to his height. "..That just is not so. Who told you such a thing? Look at all my Sire has forgiven me. Are you saying..I did not have the right to such kindness?"

Edwin smiled down at her, his free hand smoothing the hair from her face. The wind had picked up, coming in off the lake. "No, not you, Starlight." His touch and tone were gentle. "Never..you. You have not lived long enough to fret about such things."

"I 'fret' about you, you idiot!" She corrected angrily. "You are not acting like yourself and..it is scaring the hell out of me. Just..STOP IT!" It was demanded, then..she allowed the fear to show through. "Stop it, Edwin. You are the strong one. You have to..do that. You have to be strong because.." Althea clutched him about the waist frantically holding on for dear life, her face buried in the coldness of his chain mail. It hurt her face so she..moved back glaring at it impatiently. "Because...I..am not!"

He scowled darkly down at her, nothing more.

"Stefan should have told you that he was doing something stupid..fine! Well, he didn't." She reasoned, her fingers clutching tightly into the metal holes of his 'tunic'. "Is that your fault? He decided to go off and kill my dad...just out of the blue..for no reason that I can see. Is THAT your fault..did you two plan this out together? Did something go horribly awry? Are you lying to me about that?"

"No." He hastily shook his head. "I...I had nothing to do with...Althea!" His tone hardened and he took her shoulders between his large hands, his face setting. "You do NOT believe that! TELL ME SO! NOW!"

"Then..stop acting like YOU believe it." She asked plaintively. "What happened...was tragic and ...and...WRONG but..it was NOT because of anything you did consciously, Edwin! Stefan knew that..he told me so! This very night!" She pointed. "When I spoke to him...earlier."

"Althea..." His tone was soft again, and his eyes held an infinite sadness. "Stefan ..is dead. You did not speak to him. You could not have."

"Well..." She had forgotten that it was all in her head. The 'before' time. "No, I..I didn't speak to him in that...I...spoke to him but..I know what he would have said to such lunacy and so should YOU! You knew him better than anyone..EVER. YOU tell ME...what would Stefan say to you now? Were he here?"

"He IS NOT HERE..." He bellowed, so abruptly that it startled the female, her body stiffening with dread. "Because I ...killed him, Althea! ME!" Edwin ranted, unable to do less for the moment. "It is what I do. I am very good at it. Did you note?"

He turned aside, his head bowing, his hands covering his face for a long beat. He ran his hands over his head restlessly, stalking about the area, unable to keep still or silent. "...We were the best at what we did. The others.." He dismissed with a curt wave of his hands. "Amateurs..none measured up to Stefan and I. We were not like them. The kill was not something we craved, the fear...we did not feed upon it. Stefan understood. Only...Stefan."

"And now...I am alone." He suddenly realized the fact. "There is no one ..who..can perceive the significance of.. what..I am."

"Papa can." Althea said quietly.

Edwin..looked at her oddly, his eyes really seeing her finally. "...Yes. I suppose..." He had not thought of it in those terms. "...he can."

"You are not alone." She reminded. "I am here. I will be here..as long as you need me to be."

Althea shrugged her slight shoulders. "I know it isn't much but..."

"Althea..do you not know, child?" He shook his head woefully. "It is ..everything."

"You speak and I hear the words, but...they don't make sense to me." She whined. "I am not intelligent enough to grasp their meaning but..that isn't important, don't you see?" She spread her hands helplessly. "What is important is that...you get through this nightmare somehow..you move through the minutes and hours of the coming days and nights. If you have to take drugs or the drink..then do it. Whatever it takes to survive. I know, Edwin...THAT? I know how to do! I...am very good at...THAT!"

She chanced approaching him again, after the last outburst, her nerve renewed. "I can help you. In the time to come..until you are yourself again. I can DO that." She pleaded her case. "It is the one thing I AM good at. You helped Josef and Mick and Beth when we needed your assistance. Now..you must let me be there..for YOU!"

He stared at her morosely, nothing more.

"You didn't have to help..but you did." Althea softened her approach, her hand gently tracing the ridges of the cold metal absently, then, dropping away aimlessly. "I want to help. I want..to be here. You must not send me away from you." She lifted guileless eyes, the light slate mesmerizing the being. "In this instance...it would be a mistake on your part."

"Well, God knows...I have made too many of those this night." He sank to his knees in the giving sand, his arms going about the tiny waist, clutching her body for dear life. "...tell me then.." He whispered, his head resting on her abdomen, his eyes closed to the horror that was his reality for the moment. "...how do I..get through? What must I do to..survive?"

Althea stroked his hair lovingly, kissing his forehead absently, her arms embracing the well muscled shoulders tightly. "It WILL lessen." She soothed his hair from his brow, her finger trailing gently across the scar on his temple. "The hours will go slow..agonizingly so. But you must not think of it. Not right now. 'Now' is for surviving. So..." She rocked him gently, her body swaying ever so slightly, her eyes on the lake and the darkness beyond. "Tell me what befuddles your mind. What makes you...not you."

"Your pussy." He murmured listlessly.

She smiled slightly. "Is it the drink?" She tried again to find his weakness.

He shook his head, tightening his embrace about her waist, readjusting his head into the soft material of her gown.

"Do you..have you..taken..." She didn't know how to put it. "I have...something that might..help. It is in my room. Will you come with me? Can you leave this place yet?"

"No." He did not want to go away from...where he had last seen ...Stefan.

"The sun rises." She had leaned to whisper in his ear, her lips trailing a 'ever so lightly' kiss about the surface area. "You must, my love."

"I am not...your love." He reminded her and himself..that all had changed between them. "I do not fear..the sun. Perhaps, it is my..punishment..justice rearing it's ugly head. Universal justice."

"I fear it.." Althea told the absolute truth. "For you. Come with me now and at sunset, I swear to you..we will come back first thing. To this very spot! We shall sit and ..remember Stefan..in all his glory." She smiled down at the top of his head, smoothing the ruffled hair in open affection care anyone look. "He would like that, yes? We will not leave until the sun threatens again..and if it takes an eternity of nights to rid you of your horrors, then..an eternity is what we shall 'do'."

He held tightly, unwilling to let her go just yet. "This...is the first moment of sanity I have experienced since.." He choked up.

"Do not think upon it." Althea rocked him gently, her hands rubbing his back methodically. "I shall come to your rooms. We shall lie together..in that horrid cubicle of your's. I will hold you in my arms and sing to you. If that does not take your mind from your doldrums, nothing will. I will start off with 'Jeremiah Was A Bull Frog.'"

He smiled slightly. "I trust your drugs are very potent? I am strong, granted..but, what being could suffer through such a torment."

Althea kissed the tip of his nose, moving back a bit to seek him out. "Cowboy up." She tugged on his hands. He arose slowly, as if a great weight were upon his shoulders. "I take requests and tips are greatly appreciated...a stop to get some of the good stuff...and then.."

"What the fuck are you doing with.. 'the good stuff' to begin with?" He allowed her to lead him up the beach. But then..something struck him and he pulled up short.

"No." She bid him continue. "Do not look back just yet. It is too soon. You must keep..the thoughts at bay. In an hour's time..you will see." She held his hand, preceding him up the stone stairs that lead to the top of the hill overlooking Sabien's mansion. "You will be able to think of anything..but...this place. It is a good thing, Edwin."


	37. A Time For All Things...

"So..talk, buddy. What's up with our little Ice Princess?" Josef made himself comfortable in the huge chair with it's black and white striped motif. "Tell Uncle Josef all about your troubles and woes."

Mick explained about his meeting with Coraline Duvall. "I guess I've always felt a little guilty over my part with this Coraline thing. I mean..man? I loved her with every fiber of my being. When I was human, I couldn't see any other woman! She was the be all and end all."

"I remember." Josef nodded. "She can get under a man's skin."

"We shared something..it was crazy and insane and destructive for both of us but..she let me in, Josef. She trusted me enough to share things. I know her life was crap, from day one." Mick continued. "I feel like, I'm just another so and so that has professed to love her then, threw her aside like some sack of garbage. That's how she probably sees it."

"It could explain all these little looney side bars she is so fond of insisting you play out." Josef knew Coraline's past. He knew her 'family', the cruelty they could inflict.

"She saved my life that night..when Lance would have finished me off and she did so at great risk to herself."

"What are you saying, Mick?" Josef shifted comfortably in the chair.

"I owe her, for that night and..no matter if this is one of her wild schemes or not, it won't affect me and Beth. Not any more." Mick meant his words. "I know where I belong..I know where I want to be. And it is not..with Coraline."

"But?"

"But.." Mick allowed, gesturing with his hand accordingly. "..if this story is on the up and up, I can sort of..move on, entirely baggage free. No debts owed..no guilt."

Josef pondered the issue silently.

"I..I want to..tell you something and..I don't need any snide remarks or witty repartees, ok?" Mick frowned hard at his friend and mentor.

"That doesn't sound like something I can do." Josef told the truth from his angle. But, upon Mick's exasperated grunt of derision... "Alright, already...so, tell me!"

"...I've been thinking..a lot lately.." The younger vampire settled after a fashion, falling into one of his contemplative moods. His thumb traced the bead of the couch back absently and he watched his progress as he moved down the stylish piece. "..about.." He lifted his head, searching out Josef Kostan. "...asking Beth for Eternity."

Josef allowed his shock. "...You're kidding...YOU? Mick St. John? The..hey, I really hate being a ..."

"JOSEF!"

Josef..sat back, his features..impressed. "..Not sure how Beth will take that tidbit but..I have to say.." Josef lifted his brows. "..I think you've come a long way, baby. And I am damned proud of the progress you've made. I never thought to see the day but..now that's it here?" He shook his head minutely. "I am more than relieved! You've grown up, Grasshopper..now, snatch the pebble from my hand." He held it out, empty palm up, his grin one of pride and contentment.

"..Really?" Mick relaxed fully, the tension in his body released in one exhale of breath. "You don't think it's too soon?"

"Only Beth can answer that question, but..at least you are willing to put it out on the table." Josef arose, going to get some much needed bourbon from the side bar. "It's a big step, Mick and one that shows maturity and strength of character."

Mick felt..proud and..accepted. He had not realized how much Josef's approval meant to him. "I...I thought you would try to talk me out of it."

Josef gave him a straight forward gaze. "Is that what you want?"

Mick really thought about the question. "...No." The answer shocked him, but he found..he was happy with it.

"Then..go for it." Josef shrugged nonchalantly.

Mick felt like a huge weight had been lifted. He smiled widely. "So..yeah! Maybe." His smile grew. "Definitely but..I need this thing with Coraline finally laid to rest in my mind, you know?"

Josef sipped his drink, having offered to fix Mick one, but the being had waved the offer aside. He watched his friend closely.

"Moving on with a clean slate would be amazing but..if that doesn't turn out to be the case, then.." Mick shrugged fatalistically. "So be it. I would love to give Beth a life without Coraline in it. If that isn't on the horizon, then..we'll just have to deal with ..."

The young vampire's senses tingled and he turned expectantly, having recognized the scent immediately.

Beth Turner had entered the large room from the connecting corridor..she nodded to Josef who had seen her arrive. Mick's back was turned.

"Coraline?" She hated the very mention of that name..or the visions of dread it conjured up. "What about her?"

"Oh, hi, baby." Mick's smile was a genuine one, he welcomed her, holding out his hand, approaching gingerly, planting a quick kiss on her lips. He hated the look of anxiety on the pretty face. "No..it's nothing..matter of fact? It could be good news..great news!"

He directed her further into the room, asking silently if she wished to 'sit' on the couch but..she declined, seeking Josef's view on the matter but..the Elder was mum for the moment. "...Great news?"

Mick condensed his meeting with his ex-wife, summing the situation up quickly. "So..see? We might be rid of her forever here!"

"...I don't trust her." Beth knew for certain. "She is lying."

"Well, me either, baby." Mick laughed at such a notion. "She may be..that's why I called her bluff. I asked to meet this so-called 'Lord' so and so. And you know what? She agreed!" Mick had taken heart. "This guy actually exists I guess..pretty cool, huh?"

"Why would you ..want to meet him? What has it got to do with..us?" Beth was insecure and troubled suddenly. "Let it run it's course. Why are you so interested in what she does or who she is with?"

"Keep your friends close..your enemies..closer." Josef helped out..or did he?

"..it's just another scheme to get close to you." Beth sensed as much. "Why can't you just..let it go? I thought...I thought we were..happy, Mick!"

"Honey..I'm freakin delirious and I know how it must look but..." He took her hands, looking into those large blue depths, "this is something I have to do..for me. For...us!"

Beth tried to read the handsome features. "..Were you even going to tell me about this?" She had to voice her fears.

Josef..drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly..crossing the room, giving them some space. He pretended to look out the patio doors at the view of a early morning city.

"...Baby.." Mick was a little confused. "I just wanted to run it by Josef first. Of course I was going to tell you. We don't ..do that, right?" He was asking. "We don't..keep secrets from each other."

"I don't know, Mick." Beth removed her hands from his hold, her mind tumbling and twisted about. She was confused and frightened and..a little pissed. "Do we?"

"NO!" Mick assured her, flabbergasted himself by her doubt. "Hell, no! You know that, Beth! I couldn't have that trust with Coraline. I want it desperately..with you!"

"I want it too, Mick!" She swallowed the threat of tears. "But right now? I'm..reeling here. Every time she comes around, something horrible happens with us..TO us! It seems like Josef is right.."

Josef turned slightly, hearing his name, wondering at what he was 'right' about this time.

"It seems..you can't stay away from her..no matter what!" Beth stated her worse fears. "She comes around and..you're there!"

Mick was a little surprised by Beth's reaction, showing as much, but..he kept his cool. "...I can see where it might look that way to you, but..it isn't like that."

"Then what is it, Mick?" She questioned earnestly. "Can you explain it to me?"

"Of course I can, Baby, but..." He gave Josef a glance, acutely aware another person was privy to all being said. "It will take some time and maybe we should..discuss this in private?" Mick was a very private being who did not like airing his dirty linen before others..even Josef Kostan. "Maybe we can talk tonight?" He had been up all night, working the missing person's case..the kid from Oklahoma.

"Coraline has proven countless times that she has only one agenda and that is to be with you..forever! No matter what it takes..she is bound and determined to do it." Beth stated her point of view. "Frankly, I'm getting a little tired of her always being in the picture. I think I've been pretty understanding here..considering." She gestured curtly.

Josef had to give her that.

"I know that, Beth, believe me. If it were another guy, I don't think I would have been half so.." He remembered how he felt with Josh Lindsey and the man had been Beth's fiancé. Mick had tried to understand, to step aside graciously, to keep a distance to Beth but, he had simply not been able to do so.

He found himself resenting Lindsey's right to the woman in spite of knowing Mick, himself, had no claim to another man's property.

"Then let this thing go." Beth suggested, strongly. "If she means nothing to us..just..let her go, Mick."

"It's complicated and like I said, Beth..maybe this isn't the best time to.."

"It's complicated because you allow it to be..can't you see that?"

"...Like...I..said." Mick was losing his perspective, his temper rising a bit.

"I don't understand you!"

"...Beth, when you ask me to do something, I am putty in your hands, but when you use that tone.."

"There is no 'tone', Mick..I AM..asking!" She said plaintively.

"Coraline tried to control me with..first, her feminine wiles and when that didn't work, she used other subtle ways." Mick put it on the line. "I have to be able to make my own decisions. I will consult you on a matter and we can talk it out but..in the end?" He wanted it straight between them. "I will decide what course my life is going to take. I would never stop you from doing the same..have I? I think I have proven that I respect you. I am 'asking' for YOUR trust..on this issue."

"Yeah." Beth put the strap of her hand bag more securely on her shoulder. "That is a two way street, Mick. Maybe we have just come to a dead end." She turned, walking to the door, her body language stiff and unyielding.

Mick hung his head, sighing heavily. "Ohh, Man.." He started after her, calling out. "I could have stated that better." She ignored him but he caught up to her, placing his palm against the door facing that she was just about to open. "Honey, I'm sorry but I feel strongly about this."

"I do too." Beth did. "You go..do what you have to do." She suggested quietly. "And..I will do the same, ok?"

"What does that mean?" He dreaded the answer, thinking he already knew it. "I didn't mean to piss you off, but...hey.."

"It means..I think we both need a little time and distance." Beth's heart was breaking, she wanted desperately for the man to say something..anything to halt the insanity, but her pride dictated she take a stand on this one.

Mick felt like someone had hit him in the gut. Coraline always used this tactic..threatening to walk when she didn't get her way. She would do it too..leaving him crazy and unsure if she still loved him or not.

He removed his hand from the door facing. "If that's what you think we need." He stood his ground, moving aside to allow her to pass. "Then..maybe we do."

Beth refused to allow the tears, opening the door, exiting with her dignity in tact. She knew better than to break down outside as well..damned vampire hearing and all.

She managed to hold it together until she reached the car then..she wept bitter tears of remorse and self-pity. Coraline had won, after all.

She and Mick were ended..it was over. The day was sunny and bright, people went about their way, birds were singing, white clouds rolled by in a blue sky above.

The outside world was fine. Beth Turner's world had just collapsed big time. It was dismal and grey. She pulled herself together somehow, starting her car. She drove mechanically. She headed for work. There seemed nothing else she could do.

"Great!" Mick St. John plopped down heavily, leaning back on the couch. "I handled that just fine."

" Hey, shit happens." Josef philosophized, his hands in the pockets of his dark slacks as he gazed down upon his brooding friend. "You two can't be the 'happy little couple' all the time. The question is..how you resolve the differences that will arise in a relationship."

"Well, evidently, I don't know the correct answer to that one, Josef." Mick arose, pacing restlessly about the apartment, picking up one object just long enough to pretend to look at it then putting it back to move on to another. "I blew it..big time! But damn it! I have to be able to rely on my own instincts. What is a guy if he can't do that?"

"Pussy whipped?" Josef put his two cents in. "Hey, don't take it out on me!" He warned, seeing Mick's glacial stare. "I am just calling a spade..a spade."

"What?" Mick reminded him of 'priorities'.. "..am I supposed to DO?"

"What do you want to do?"

"...I...don't know." Mick had no clue any longer, going back to his couch position. "You must have some words of wisdom..where is the 'Mick you're an idiot, speech?' That often gets me motivated in the right direction." He cast a gloomy look Josef's way.

"No speeches." Josef pushed from his position by the bar, crossing to his computer, seeking his phone, searching for messages. "You're a big boy, Mick. I have complete faith that you will come to the correct solution on your own. Now...get out. I have work to do."

Mick sighed heavily, pushing himself erect. He was tired and grumpy and...tired. He needed to be fresh for the new case. He had no clues so far..nothing. That did not set well with him. A few hours rest..some blood in his system and he was sure he could be back up to par.

This thing with Beth was shitty, sure..but..he would fix it. He didn't know how ..but, he knew..he would.

He had grasped his jacket off the back of the couch, calling out as he made his own way to the exit. "...Thanks for listening, man." He meant it, glancing back at Josef. "Appreciate it. I'll call her later. We'll talk it out."

"I know you will." Josef had not bothered to even look up from his screen. "Give her my love."

Mick..left.

Josef waited a respectable interval, then he flipped his phone open, punching number 'one'. He waited patiently.

"Hello...Josef." The soft, lyrical voice caressed his nerve ending like a soothing oil bath. "...I have missed you so."

"Hello, baby." He felt the tension and stress ease from his body and mind. "...I need to see you."

"Then hop in that little jet of your's and..follow your instincts." Janette suggested silkily. "I will even meet you half way."

"London?" He queried, perking up decidedly. "The Essex?"

"Perfect." The husky voice soothed him. "Exactly what I had in mind."

"I have a few things 'in mind' as well." He gave fair warning. "Should I bring my new whips and chains?"

"I am more into ..shackles and..leashes." She quipped causing him to grin broadly. "Just bring that amazingly fit body and that deviously nefarious mind. I will ..supply the rest."

"Ohhh, I know you can." And...he did! "You always know what I..like."

"I make it my business to 'know'..everything there is to know..about Josef Kostan's likes and dislikes."

"There is something to be said..for the old ways." He mused, flirting openly.. "When a woman knew her place...and..enjoyed being a woman."

"Ohh, I do, My Lord, Kostan." Janette assured him readily. "I fully know my place..and it is..at your beck and call."

"I am sooooo hard, baby."

She smiled. "I can do sooooo much better than that, Sir." She tsked woefully for his supposed 'doubt'. "Come...find out, why don't you?"

"I am already out the freakin door, angel." He glanced at his watch. "I can be in London by late afternoon."

"As..can I."

"You had best be..you wouldn't want me to have to come looking for you." He did a little caressing of his own. "I would hate to have to..punish...you for being such a ..bad girl."

"Well..there is 'bad', My Lord Kostan..and then.." Janette reminded lightly. "There is...bad!" She stroked the word as she could...his psyche. Josef felt a slight shiver run the length of his spine. He relished the feeling.

Janette hung up the line quietly.

Josef...lay his head back and..savored for a moment, his eyes closed, his body alive and tingling with...need. He willed his arousal away, then arose hastily, making his way out the same door that Beth Turner and Mick St. John had used so effectively earlier.

The only difference is that, Josef Kostan was whistling happily as he made HIS way down the corridor to the bustling city below.


	38. I SEE...ODD..PEOPLE

Althea held the heavy drapes back, watching the couples in the court yard below Edwin Aldemeer's window. The early morning rays of a rising sun were still hidden behind the tops of the towering mountains to the East. She could recognize a few of her own kind milling around, with the humans.. thinking they had best find a spot inside to wait out the coming menace.

"I see dead people." She murmured, unaware of her own wit.

Edwin had over heard the remark, exchanging enigmatical glances with Samuel Taylor, the young vampire who was his leading protégée.

Samuel earned credits by pretending NOT to have heard Althea's rather questionable statement. "...Do you require anything more, Lord?"

"Why do you call him 'that'?" Althea demanded to know. "He isn't 'the Lord'..The Lord Christ died for you on a cross..well, not really a cross, per se..more like a big wooden telephone pole..not that they had telephones waaaay back then..but the point IS..it was NOT...HIM!" She pointed to a reticent Edwin Aldemeer.

Edwin waited patiently to see if the young being could extract himself from the situation.

"...It is merely a term of respect, Madam." Samuel inclined his head regally, out of deference to the female.

"Well, I don't get it, so..you just better chose something else to call him."

"...Very good, Madame."

"That will be all, Samuel." Edwin gave the chain mail over to good keeping. Samuel placed it over his arm, keeping the material smooth and pliable. "...You handled that exceedingly well." Edwin had leaned to keep his voice low.

"Most kind, Lo...Sir." Samuel took his leave with but one peculiar glance in Althea's direction.

She had gone back to her perusal of those in the courtyard. "Do you believe that Chelsie Braithewaite? She is soooo transparent. And that dress..and those shoes!" She muttered her disdain before remembering someone else was present. "..He seems a nice kid."

"He is much older than you." Edwin pointed out.

"He looks like Johnny Depp..not the 'Pirates of the Carribean' one, of course." She wanted that made perfectly clear.

"Oh, of course." Edwin pulled the long robe over his head, laying it aside on the gentleman's valet stand to his left. "I did not for one second confuse the two."

He stood by the king-sized poster bed with the coverlet of light paisley print. It's gold and tan design suited the room well. Samuel had placed most of the heavy decorative pillows into a cupboard that matched the huge armoire on the East wall.

Only four pillows remained on the bed, two with silk cases of dark brown, two with cream, cotton ones.

Althea watched The Enforcer absently as he removed his clothing, article by article. The light weight under shirt was thrown carelessly on the bed, he worked the clasp of a bracelet he wore on his left wrist, lying it on the table next to the bed.

"Ohhh..what is that?" The female crossed, picking up the intricately woven chain. "It's heavy!" She hefted it in her palm, examining it meticulously.

"It is Celtic. I saw it in a small shop many years ago. It was unique, I thought." He watched her place it about the tiny wrist, turning it this way and that to gage it's beauty and workmanship. "..Would you like to have it?"

Althea hastily put it back on the stand as if it burned her flesh. "..No..thank you. But, it was very thoughtful of you to...OHHHH.." Her eyes widened and she bent, forcing him to turn back around. "How did THIS happen?"

Edwin, at first, stiffened, unaccustomed to anyone touching him without permission but, her touch did not offend him as other's had. She trailed a gentle finger across the unsightly scar. "..I was engaged in battle with a Hittite. Another of the breed, arbitrarily and for no apparent reason I could ascertain..decided to stab me there. I could never reason it out."

Althea chuckled for his retort, sitting on the bed, wiggling her bottom about to find a comfortable spot. The white, nondescript leggings he sported catching her attention. "What do knights wear beneath their tunics?" She motioned accordingly.

He glanced downward, pulling the waist band away from his body to 'check' for her. "Grey and black boxers in my case." He lifted his head, seeking the large slate eyes. "Stefan preferred..." His voice trailed away, dying a rapid death as the memories..

"You must not think on it, remember." Althea cautioned. "...Could you help?" She bounded off the bed, turning about. "I can't reach them."

Edwin was presented with a roll of several buttons on the back of her gown.

"Janette helped me into it. Is this not the most hideous gown ever?" She stood patiently while he made his decision. "I chose this long, satiny creation with a ballet neckline, tapering sleeves with those little points on the hands?" She showed him with her own hand. "With a right side, thigh high slit in this deep royal purple with a cinched waist and cut down to here!" She only stopped for a breath. "I look ever so good in purple, as you probably know."

"LaCroix would have had a coronary." Edwin predicted, deftly unfastening the buttons as he spoke.

"He can't have a coronary, silly." She straightened, arching her back to aid him with the project, her hands coming to her slender waist.

Edwin's eyes took in the alabaster skin as he uncovered it, inch by luscious inch. She wore no bra, her back bare and beautiful. "...It sounds lovely but..so is this gown."

"If you say so." She shrugged, now, holding the front of the gown up with both hands. "I should go change."

He inclined his head slightly. "Do I keep you? Is your Sire waiting?"

"No, Janette said he was holed up with Sabien in the West Wing." Althea had asked, after all. "If you're expecting a chick or something..I can split though."

"..No, Althea." He assured her. "I am not expecting a..." he tasted the word, finding it..objectionable. "..Chick."

"Ohh, well, that's good then." She smiled happily. "You should shower now."

He dropped his gaze to the front of the gown she held so protectively close. "You cannot run through the halls half undressed."

"What is in YOUR closet?"

"..Excuse me?"

"My room is so far and all..it will take a hundred years to run over there and then come all the way back here." She explained. "Surely you have an old shirt or something I can borrow?"

"..I will not jump off a cliff, Althea." He sensed the reasoning behind her reluctance to leave him alone. "You must not feel obliged to stay with me if that is the reason."

"I know that. Besides, jumping off a cliff wouldn't hurt you anyway." She crossed to his wardrobe, throwing wide the doors, perusing the meager stock of choices inside. "..You travel light." She frowned back over her shoulder at him, her one hand holding tight to her bodice. "I look amazing in blue..is there any blue in here?"

She rummaged through the clothing studiously, her tongue flicking about the beautiful mouth.

"I thought it was purple."

She was lost, clearly.

"That you looked amazing in." He helped out. "Did you mean to..stay the night?"

"You mean..the day?" She corrected. "Not in the sense.. 'stay the night'.." She quoted with her fingers and almost dropped the front of the bodice. "..but, it's not good for you to be alone right now..trust me, I know."

She turned, her pretty features setting in her 'serious mode'. "The pills are in my room. They will help you sleep. Should I fetch them?"

"Althea..I am an Enforcer..it would be unwise for me to dull my senses with such things. If I am incapacitated, who will look after you?" He teased.

"Papa." She stated with such simplicity, it served to nullify any other remark he could hope to make. "And I...will watch over you!"

He was oddly touched by such naivete. "Well...if I cannot sleep..we shall discuss it further, alright?"

She nodded agreeably for once.

"Do you..indulge then?" He was curious.

"Indulge in what?" She took exception, clearly.

"The drugs?"

"No." She sighed heavily. "People give me things, that's all. It would be rude to refuse. I don't do that stuff..unless I am really, REALLY bummed."

"So..you have taken them..in the past?"

"...Once." She scowled darkly, as if remembering that time.

"Why...once?" He probed.

"This isn't about me." She dismissed irritably going back to his wardroom.

"Choose which ever pleases you." He insisted.

There were three white shirts, so..she picked one of those. "I'll just be a moment.." She halted abruptly on her way to the bath room. "...What are YOU going to do?"

"I thought I would slit my wrists." He held up the items to show her. "Want a sip?"

"Amusing." She pulled a face. "Should I go fetch some fresh blood? Sabien has any type you might prefer on ice."

He gave her an old-fashioned look. "I prefer mine..room temperature."

Althea got his drift. "I don't know any Freshies that would not be..intimidated by you."

"How flattering..but," he sought his cell. "Samuel...does..fortunately. Shall I order something for you?"

"I've had my lunch." She quipped, disappearing into the adjoining room.

Althea waited patiently while the being finished his..activity. Samuel lead the two lovely humans from the room. Both were decidedly weak and shaky after their..ordeal.

"Are you offended?"

"By the 'feed'?" She waved a hand. "No, not at all. Papa has humans in and out of his place..makes the Disney parade seem small in comparison."

"What is it with you and shoes?" He noticed her bare feet.

"Papa has cut me off. I cannot afford any new ones and those..hurt my feet."

"Do you have no coin of your own?"

"How would I have coin of my own?" She was stumped.

"Have you ever considered..employment?"

"I am only good at one thing..and LaCroix says... 'no' to that vocation."

"As well he should." He threw her a stern glare. "One of these fine days..some one will take you up on such talk..then what will you do?"

She extracted a cigarette from his package on the table. Searching about for a match.

Edwin raised his brows but..ever the gentleman, crossed, having retrieved a lighter from the chest top. He lit the end of the cigarette for her.

She drew in a small portion of the smoke, immediately dissolving into a fit of sputtering and coughing and..more coughing.

He took the offending object, grounding it out in the ash tray beside her. "It is an ..acquired taste."

"I HATE those!" She coughed again..so much so, he was obliged to slap her back a few meaningful taps. She raised hastily from her bent over position, having heard a discrete knock at the door. "...I'll get it!"

She rushed across the luxurious carpet, throwing wide the door before Edwin could think to drape himself in some adequate covering. His robe was on the hook in the bathroom but..

"Janette!" Althea's face beamed her welcome, as she stepped aside, allowing the other female to enter. Janette glanced at Althea's mood of dress..and then..Edwin's mode of..undress, her brow pulling into a dark scowl of disapproval.

"I am not doing anything wrong." Althea had picked up on the interaction from her sister. "I could not stand that gown one second longer and he is just going to take a shower.

Janette gave over the clothes she brought. "LaCroix sent me. We are staying the night after all."

"Why?"

"He did not say." Janette spared Edwin another..'frown'. "Althea..you behave yourself. LaCroix is in a good mood. Let us endeavor to see he remains content, hum?"

"I will." Althea promised. "OHH!" She rushed to the chest of drawers, pulling open the top drawer, extracting something. She rushed back, handing the object over to her bewildered sister. "Get rid of this for me."

"Ohhh, Althea!" Janette held the fragile sculpture in her hands, observing the shattered remains.

"I was simply trying to clean a smudge from it's little face..the neck just..snapped." Althea told the absolute truth. "It was NOT my fault."

Janette sighed wearily. "I shall make amends but the next time..just tell LaCroix yourself."

"He looks at me funny..but, you always understand."

"I swear to heaven..I am so going to allow him to ship you off to some Nunnery one of these days."

Althea hugged her soundly. "I love you!"

Edwin had stood, watching the scene. Nothing more.

Janette kissed Althea's cheek. "Be good." She advised, taking her leave with but one evil glare in Aldemeer's direction.

Althea examined the clothing, holding the black velvet shoes with their four inch heels of pink and tiny buds of black roses on each instep. "I love these..they are so comfortable and I look so very good in them, as you probably.."

"Know..yes." He nodded agreeably. "I have noticed, but then..who has not."

She checked out the tapestry palette of colors on the soft, jersey knit halter top, back neck ties and handkerchief hem of the multi-colored blouse. The design was young and hip and so..'Althea'. The matching midnight black leggings were ruched at the ankles for a close fit.

"This is perfect!"

Edwin exhaled some pent up tension after Janette's visit, enjoying the relative peace and quiet of the room.

"Have you ever been a member of a secret society?" Althea put her clothing aside, on top of her gown in the wing back chair. "I mean..you were a 'Knight Templar', right?"

Edwin tried to keep up with the conversation. Her mind flitted about so much. "...Yes, and we sacrificed virgins almost nightly. Of course, it is difficult to find any these days, so my 'cult' days are dwindling to a precious few..more's the pity."

She nodded sagely. "I hear you, Brother. When I was a baby, they tell me..I ate caterpillars."

Edwin..processed that one for a goodly while.

"Well, I wasn't always.." She held up her hands to her sides. "What you see now! Weren't you ever a baby?"

She bent, retrieving one of the garments that had slid to the floor behind her. Edwin's eyes were drawn to the tightly stretched cotton of his shirt over the obviously little bare bottom. He felt himself 'respond' his shaft swelling uncontrollably against the fabric of his boxers.

He turned hastily, hiding his condition, making for the shower.

"WAIT! She hurried after him, almost colliding with his impressive bulk as he too, pulled up short. "I want to come."

"If you follow me in there.." He motioned. "You WILL come..because I am going to drag you into the cubicle and fuck your brains out..is that what you had in mind?"

"..no." she frowned up at him.

"May I go now?" He asked.

She waved him off airily. "Fine..I will amuse myself." She crossed to his chest, opening the top drawer, rummaging through the contents happily.

"Those are my personal belongings." He made mention.

"Oh, pooh..what do you have that Nicholas or LaCroix do not? Some of the things in Papa's rooms? I have NO idea of their function or purpose!" She tsked woefully. "And he refuses to tell me!" She sought out Edwin. "How rude is that?"

"Some would say..it is rude to search through another's private spaces."

"Well..if they have nothing to hide..why all the fuss?" She queried. She moved onto another drawer, humming joyously.

Edwin turned, finally allowing his ..smile. Had anyone told him..two hours ago..that he would feel like..smiling..this night, well, day. It was just after sunrise now. He would have called them a fucking liar..and right to their face.

But..it was with a lighter heart that he slipped into the shower stall, automatically setting the water temperature for 'cold'.

He sat his mind, deliberately keeping his thoughts on neutral subject matter. He refused any thought so Stefan Richter.

It was two hours and counting. He was still functioning. Althea had said..if he could make it through the first crucial hours..

He hurried with his washing, wishing to be back under her damnable influence again as soon as possible. It was much easier to survive under her tutelage. She was keeping him sane. How ironic, that one so..obviously.. 'insane' would serve such a purpose.

He grinned again, at his own wit. He exited the shower, reaching for a towel. It was going to be a long night..day. He wondered how she would fill the coming hours. He found..himself looking forward to the..adventure.


	39. Old Passages...New Beginnings    SEXUAL SITUATIONS...

Mick St. John sighed, leaning his forehead against the door facing. Beth Turner was not answering her bell. He knew she was inside the apartment..he could smell her scent. He had waited until he was sure she was home from work.

He straightened, pushing away from the entrance, retracing his steps down the hallway back to the elevator.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth Turner lay on her bed, curled into a fetal position, her pillow hugged tightly in her arms. She had cried herself out an hour ago, so..she lay, emotionally drained, a little numb inside.

She knew Mick was at her door. She could sense him. Her heart constricted painfully to think, they had reached such a stage in their relationship. She had wanted so desperately to call out to him, to rush to the door, throw it open and fall into his arms. Such nice, strong, capable arms..that made her feel protected and safe from all the bad things in the world. What she would not give to hear his voice whispering in her ear right now. Telling her everything would be alright again.

But the truth was, nothing was right between them. She knew now, that she had approached the man in the wrong manner, practically demanding he cut off all ties with Coraline Duvall.

Mick was not a man that responded to demands well..as he had proven. What had she been thinking? It was not like her to be so..unreasonable.

She knew, having listened to Josef, that the Sire/Fledgling relationship was a strong one and even though Josef had re-sired Mick, the ties he felt with Coraline were still prevalent. Something in Beth's make up would not allow her, just yet..to accept that ..woman, had to be a part of what they were.

Maybe Mick wanted to sever the ties that bind but..he had to work up to it. Beth did not know and at this stage, she was not sure she even cared any longer.

Coraline was a vicious, hate filled person that had never liked her. She wanted Beth out of the picture entirely. Well...Beth felt the same. But, part of accepting the 'vampire' thing was taking the good with the bad. She was not so deluded as to forget that fact.

What woman would want her man attached to another female though, in any sense of the word. Let alone one as beautiful and cunning as Coraline. She was dangerously maniacal about the guy Beth loved as well. There was no disillusion about that either.

Loved..past tense. No..she scoffed. Her type of love, you just didn't turn off like one would a faucet. She still loved Mick St. John. With every fiber of her being.

That did not mean they could work this thing out. Love was a building block but it could not support an entire relationship. There had to be other things. Like trust and an equal footing between the guy and the gal. A common respect for each other's beliefs...a...

Beth heard the sound, sitting up hastily, seeking the source...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mick St. John looked around, searching for any would be witnesses. He morphed into his inner creature, scaling the wall easily, gingerly clearing the wrought iron balcony rail. He deposited his six foot frame unto the small area amid the potted plants, managing to avoid tipping over the small table and chair that composed the center piece of Beth Turner's 'Secret Garden'.

He did not even bother to lose momentum, retaining his 'creature' mode, rising fluidly from his stooped position, his head turning slowly, the silvered eyes scanning the cool interior of the semi-darkened room with the added precision of his Vampire vision.

Beth Turner had gasped her dismay and rising anger, realizing she was suddenly not alone. She stared angrily at the newly arrived 'intruder', part alarmed..part..pissed.

How dare he invade her privacy like this..just because..he COULD? "...HEY!" She was off the bed in seconds, confronting the 'problem' stalwartly. "I didn't answer the door for a reason, Mr. St. John!" She advised curtly.

The woman wore a soft jersey of grey and pink which hugged her breasts lovingly, showcasing their beautiful form. An emblem on the right shoulder identified her old Alma Mater, softly worn grey sweat pants that came to her calves completed her 'outfit'. It was her 'relaxing' uniform, Mick knew, his eyes having taken in the slightly mussed hair and blood shot eyes. Which meant she had been crying.

Which gave him some semblance of hope.

She was bare foot, her hair down and free, framing the pretty face. The blue eyes flashed fire at him and she was not happy right now, her complexion delicately flushed.

She confronted him unafraid. Never mind that he was still very much 'morphed', a dangerous aura surrounding him suddenly. "Respect my wishes AND.." She motioned to his position on HER balcony without HER permission. "My privacy! Just because you CAN do a thing.." She meant, gaining access to places a human could not. "Does not mean you SHOULD!"

Mick had never thought her more beautiful. He ignored the tirade, advancing slowly, his creature very much in evidence, the silver-tinted eyes boring into the large indignant blue ones intently. "This ...is what I am, Beth." He walked forward..well, sauntered cockily..and she found herself retreating at such a menacing individual in spite of her good intentions to stand her ground.

"I had to come to grips with it..no more lying to myself..no more denial."

Beth put distance between herself and the man, the bed now between them and she felt a little better. "...I was not the one who had the problem with it." She reminded. "I think you had better leave now."

Mick rounded the corner of the bed, tilting his head slightly, allowing his senses to guide him. "I have something to say..and you are going to listen."

"Last time I looked, you were not in a position to dictate your preferences over mine." She had held her position this time, even stepping once to meet him head on. "LEAVE!" She raised her voice effectively.

Mick growled lowly, picking her up bodily, tossing the negligent weight into the center of the double bed to his left.

Beth squealed, taken totally by surprise, landing askew and disoriented, her mouth falling open for such audacity on his part.

Mick crawled onto the giving surface, his knees indenting the mattress heavily, his superior ability giving him added capabilities and speed. He grabbed her ankle, tugging her 'down' unto her back. He positioned himself between her parted legs, looking down at his 'prey'.

Beth shook her hair from her face, totally caught off guard by such unexpected tactics. It took only seconds for her to recover her equilibrium and..her temper, however. She allowed HER instincts for a change, kicking out, the shapely legs lashing at her 'assailant'.

Mick had no problem blocking the feeble attempt, catching her flailing legs easily, moving with lightening speed, growling his pent up frustration. He bent, sinking his fangs into the artery of her left leg, releasing the 'endorphin' into her blood stream, ignoring the sharp cry of outrage and slight pain his actions caused.

He reveled in the sweet, melodious moan when the 'effect' of his 'bite' spread throughout Beth's system. He lifted his head..ignoring the tiny spot of blood now visible on the leg of her sweat pants.

Beth..had settled, clearly fighting off the delicious feelings raging through her body.

Mick was not pleased, sensing her turmoil. He sought the other leg, and the major vein running the length of the shapely appendage, biting down slowly..savoringly..allowing the 'venom' that was uniquely his alone, to permeate her blood stream. He lapped a few precious drops of her blood, sealing the wound with his saliva.

Never before had he allowed himself such freedom. He had always been most careful to keep the 'joy juice' as Josef had christened the hormonal secretion Vampires possessed to entice humans to their way of thinking...at a minimum where Beth Turner was concerned.

But the results were enthralling, to say the least.

Beth's eyes were half closed and sensual, her hands roaming her body, the slender fingers curving to her breasts, crushing them, kneading the delectable pain of 'awakening' away as best she could. She was momentarily lost in a world of erotic pleasure...carnal delight brought on by Mick St. John's 'insistence'...and..assistance.

Mick's eyes deepened with appreciation, his own passion allowed free reign for once.

Beth's hands snaked down her body, moving methodically..slowly..over her abdomen as she pushed the soft cotton out of her way..she needed to feel...flesh, flattening on her stomach, then sliding into the band of the sweats, pushing..lower.

Mick's own hands were not idle, for as he watched her 'play' his arousal grew exponentially. His shaft swollen and pulsating against the fabric of his already tight jeans. He ached deliciously.

He reached, yanking the light weight sweats down her legs, pushing them into a crumpled puddle around her bare feet, not even taking the time to remove them entirely before parting her legs with his palms on the supple thighs. He made a spot for himself in the richly fertile valley.

Mick surveyed the frilly black lace of what constituted her panties. A little bit of nothing that hugged her waist line with a thin line of elastic, and another patch that barely covered what it was meant to cover. He liked the fact..tremendously. He lay flat on his stomach, his hands about her upper thighs, holding them apart.

He delicately kissed a path down each thigh stopping just short of her center of being..which made the woman arch and buckle and plead ...for him to ...touch her.

Beth's arousal drifted upward, igniting a fire inside the being. He hungered for a taste of the sweet, exotic honey. So, instead of easing the fabric aside, he ripped it asunder, his mouth eagerly covering the hot, fragrant little opening, his tongue dipping teasingly into the quivering depths awaiting his exploration. Beth arched frantically to his administrations, desperate, distraught mews of delight grinding from her throat. Her hands caught in the black, cool hair, pushing his face closer.

Mick fucked her with his tongue, feeling her thighs squeeze about his head tighter and tighter..he held them open, however, refusing her the added incentive she needed to find her release. Her pleas were like music to his ears. He rewarded her with a good tongue licking about the more than sensitive little clit that was all swollen and hurting, he knew.

For the simple fact..HE..was swollen and hurting as well.

He arose hastily, and she watched, whimpering brokenly as he took his time unzipping his jeans and ridding himself of their burden. He climbed back on the bed, pushing his boxers down his muscled legs, his erection bobbing free and clear finally.

Beth cried out, her hand engulfing the hardness, as she scooted closer. He assisted in her attempts to place the engorged head into her slick opening. He shoved forward just a little, gratified to feel the giving plop of her cavern as it engulfed the vulnerable bulb.

Mick grunted his appreciation, shoving his entire length down the giving canal...he began to pump heatedly, holding her hips stationary, his eyes glazed with lust and need. He watched his 'violation', feeding on the visual.

Beth was breathing heavily, her tiny feet planted into the mattress, lifting in tempo to his establish rhythm, soft, frequent gasps and moans escaping her lips. Her eyes were closed and she clearly was as involved with the proceedings as he, himself. She had managed to free one of her legs entirely from the sweat pants, giving her more..freedom of movement.

Mick ripped the top up the center, his fingers expertly flicking the front tab of her bra. His eyes turned to molten flame as his palms covered the plumpness of her breasts. It was his turn to knead and lift and..play. His thumbs easing delicately over the stiff little peaks to his heart's content. Beth's hands covered his, encouraging such antics, her fingers grasping his for dear life.

He bent, seeking her mouth, his lips crushing to her's..his fangs nipping the inside of her mouth a bit. He licked the blood lustfully. She started but then..settled back into the rapid tempo he seemed prefer..her convulsing chamber heated to a searing intensity by the man's movements. He seemed to grow inside her, filling her to capacity and beyond.

Mick's body was covered with sweat, his cologne filling Beth's senses as his body filled her.. desire. She loved his smell..she was beginning to crave it.

His cock slid into her repeatedly..roughly..wantonly..his low grunts of enjoyment and excitement fascinating her. It felt so very good..what he was doing to her...for her.

He was nearing his apex, she sensed by the stiffening of his body and..the sounds escaping his throat were becoming more and more..primitive in nature.

His shoves into her body..more demanding...

She clung to the powerful shoulders, wanting him desperately..desiring his body.

She could feel the coarse pubic hair massaging her clit with each lunge he offered against her. He had never made love to her like this before...and she found herself..loving it.

Mick felt his fluid building, his release near. He leaned, seeking the pulse in her throat..he nuzzled provocatively, pushing her damp hair aside with his nose..clearing a spot. His fangs elongated and he..bit sensually, his tongue taking the sting from the action.

He allowed her to share in his climax..his powerful body shuddering convulsively with the implosion, a strangled cry escaping his lips, pressed so intimately against the flesh of her throat, as her blood filled his mouth. He drank greedily.

Beth sank into a deep, luxurious place..full of brilliant colors and throbbing need...the ache inside her burst into an explosion of exquisite pleasure so intense it robbed her of any sort of decorum. She held on, riding the crest of a wild, raging storm. It finally peaked, the ecstasy so forceful, she fought to stay coherent and functioning to some degree.

She felt Mick's pulse, throbbing inside her head..knowing that was impossible. She heard his heart beat..it echoed through her mind..a rapid, fast flowing ..turbulent river of..emotions..all directed to her. This could not..be.

A primitive..almost savage feeling swept through her body. It brought on her own release and she could not but allow it's intensity.

And when it was done..she was drained..both emotionally and physically, her body aching deliciously in the after math. She curled into a loving embrace, snuggling close to the fragrant body beside her, her arms tightly wound about Mick's neck, her face buried in the virile smell of the man. His nakedness pressed to her partial nudity.

She felt herself grow sleepy, half dressed..her clothes in shambles, her hair tangled and slightly damp with her own perspiration..her sweats..God knew where..for she had kicked them aside.

Her lips curled into a soft smile and she planted a kiss on Mick's neck. She impishly bit him, grinning at the heart felt... 'OHH, FUCK, YEAH!' He offered as a ..reprimand, pushing closer to him when he insisted she do so with a fierce tightening of his biceps across the small of her back.

"Are you mad at me, baby?" He asked, dreading the answer. "Did I...hurt you?"

Beth smiled against his flesh, her tongue flicking out sensually for a beat. "Deliciously." She murmured happily. "This doesn't get you off the hook, Mister..but..." She sighed joyously. "It sure..helped."

Mick kissed her deeply, his tongue doing all sorts of things to her fluttering tummy.

"Gonna get yourself in trouble, Mr. St. John." She warned sleepily. "Are you up for that eventuality?"

"Try me." He ran his palm down her buttocks, pushing her into his early arousal, his tone husky and emotion laden.

"Ummmmmm." She parted her legs, moving closer. "Let me rest..you..drained me." She smiled at her own wit. "Then..we can..play."

"I love you, Beth Turner." He reminded her of his reasoning for all...this. "I'm crazy insane about you. I live and breath you." His arms tightened and he closed his eyes to her nearness, holding her. "I dream you...I can't see any other woman...they fucking don't exist. You..are my world. The only world I want..the only world...I know."

"I love you too, you butt head." She kissed him so passionately, it made his head swim. "...I have loved you all my fucking life." He blinked for the profanity. "I will love you..until I die."

She snuggled into his arms, closing her eyes. "I am so glad you came tonight.." She whispered in his ear. "So very...glad."

"I couldn't stay away." He had known that much. He held her, listening to the soft breathing. He lay his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. This was...happiness. He had never been sure before. Now? He knew.

A contented smile curved Mick St. John's lips. He lay his head atop the soft curls of the blonde beside him. And...he felt himself drifting away on a very pleasant cloud. He tightened his embrace..he wanted his 'security blanket' with him when he..went.

Mick was glad he had came tonight as well...exquisitely glad. He had finally made a 'right' decision. He could not wait to share the fact with Josef Kostan. Hell...with the freaking WORLD!

He had never been so...content.


	40. Will This NEVER Cease?

Mick St. John did not recognize the number on his readout at first but then..the out of country area code alerted him to the identity of..the caller. He hesitated, setting his mind, gripping the house line a little tighter, preparing himself. "...Hello, Coraline."

"Hello, Mick..you said I should call?" It had been almost a week and a half, Mick thought she had forgotten and moved on to her next scheme, to be honest.

"...Absolutely." The young vampire forced a smile. "It is good to hear from you." If only this type of communication were possible with his former Sire. Being at constant odds unsettled him, if he were truthful with himself. It was not a natural state..not at all. "How have you been?"

Like it or not, Mick was..what Coraline Duvall had made him and part of him would always be attached to his Sire. He had come to accept that fact, finally.

If he could work it that there was less..animosity between them? He would definitely settle for such a state of affairs. He had hoped, once Josef had taken over that role, the attachment to Coraline would cease to exist but..it had not. It had, however, lessened greatly.

"I have been exceedingly well..and you? And Beth?" She added so smoothly that Mick did not even notice the slight hesitation on her part to include the human in her salutation.

Mick had not forgotten that Coraline had driven him insane with her crazy moods and manipulative ways. He realized now, those things stemmed from her deeply rooted insecurities. He had craved her at one time much as he did blood, but now..those emotions were only memories..replaced by..something pure and clean and..complete.

Beth Turner had taught him the meaning of true love. A love that did not cause pain or mental suffering. But brought inner happiness and total peace of mind.

He could trust Beth with his inner most thoughts and secrets, knowing those emotions would never be used against him in any way.

He had something special with the human. Even Josef recognized it's merits. He was not about to lose it.

"..Good. We are..good, Coraline. Thanks for asking..and Hayden?"

"He is well..I eh..discussed a mutual meeting and he was..not receptive." She had rehearsed this speech countless times and now, it was flawless. "At first, Mick..he was against the idea so..I let it drop. I'm sorry, but.." She managed to sound contrite. "I simply did not wish to alienate him."

Mick thought as much. This was Coraline at her best. He wondered what feeble excuse she had arrived at to explain this supposed lover's reluctance to 'meet'. "..totally understandable. So..I don't get to meet the guy? Give him my congrats on finding such a great catch?"

"That is the odd part." She played her hand perfectly, sounding sincerely puzzled. "He brought the subject up again..last night, actually..himself."

"...What?" That had thrown him a bit.

"If you are still agreeable, we will be visiting the wine country next week. He would like to meet you as well." Coraline held her smile from her voice. "I realize this is very short notice and I am assuming you have commitments and the lik.."

"NO! Not at..all." Mick was stumped, not having expected the turn about. "Eh..no, really. I will be there. Name the date and time."

"Are you sure?" She asked politely. "We will only be in America for three days. Hayden has a Parliamentary meeting the following Monday."

"..Hey, I'm there." He reached for paper and pen.

Coraline smiled happily. "Well, wonderful then! We will be staying at the Claremont." She gave details, her heart singing. It had been ridiculously simple to worm her way into Lord Hayden's good graces. If it was one thing Coraline knew, it was males. Her plan was working exceptionally well, better..than she had ever hoped, in fact. "...I know you are busy, so..."

"I have some good news too..or at least.." Mick hastened to get the information in before she hung up. "Josef concurred, when I told him."

"What is it? May I be so privileged?" She could hear the excitement in his voice, wishing to share in his happiness. She was so pleased he wished to confide in her.

"I'm excited..thrilled, actually." He laughed nervously. "A little nervous, maybe." He would admit. This was a big step, after all. "..I will ask Beth for Eternity this Friday. I...I hope it's ok to share that with you, Cora. Your blessing would mean so much to me."

Coraline's mood shattered, her entire system blanking for a beat.

"If she is open to the idea, we will be spending a month in the South of France. Josef's 'Joining' gift to us and of course.." Mick tried to keep his enthusiasm to a minimum. "It will give Beth time to..acclimate herself to the idea. But...I thought..if you and Hayden were agreeable..maybe we could stop by some day and take you both to dinner..or lunch? 'Our' style, of course. Are you in London or..at the estate?"

"Eh..London..at present but..we could..fly over for such an auspicious occasion." Coraline was operating on pure instinct, her mind screaming out at such a hideous revelation. "...How..wonderful for you!" She swallowed the threat of tears, keeping her voice clear and melodious for him. "I am..thrilled for you..and Beth! Of COURSE!..How exciting for you both! I wish you only the very best. I hope that does not ring insincere, Mick." (For it WAS). Coraline's grip on the phone almost snapped the handle into for what it was taking to uphold the pretense she exuded. "All I ever wanted for you was..your happiness. I know at times, it seemed..my motives were more than questionable..for they were, sadly."

"..that's water under the bridge, Cora. I hope you are sincere. I do." He told the truth. "It would mean..everything to me to think..you and I could be friends again."

"I.." Her voice threatened to break, so..she took a moment. "I..would love that, as well, Mick. Truly." She forced a bright smile, her eyes welled with tears. "Have my blessing then, dear heart. I am ecstatic for you! I will..of course, be sending the prerequisite toaster?"

Mick laughed his pent up tension aside. "Hey...who can't use one of those? Josef loves his."

She laughed gaily. "I always wondered what to give him..he has everything, after all. Including..a good friend in you and I dare say..a new daughter in Beth?"

"I gotta tell you, Cora.." He could not have been more thrilled. "I am so glad we talked. You could not have given me anything better than..what you just have. I..." This part was more difficult for him. "A part of me..still has feelings for you..that will never go away. I can't believe finally...that we might be ..on the same side again, so to speak." He laughed hesitantly. "It..feels damned good, I ..I just wanted you to know."

Tears ran down the lovely face, as Coraline bit her lip to keep her words of love from pouring forth. "It does feel rather good, doesn't it." She put her fingers to her eyes, swiping the wetness aside. "Take care then..until we meet again?"

"Oh..sure." He nodded agreeably. "You too, Cora. I..mean that."

She smiled. "Goodbye, then. And..congratulations on your upcoming ceremony..and I...mean that."

Mick beamed his joy. "Thanks. I..I really want to meet this guy. He has had a damned fine effect on you, woman! I wholeheartedly approve of any association that gives you that much happiness."

"Thank you..I shall pass it on." She shook her head woefully, just needing to think. "I will telephone you when we get settled in, then?"

"Sounds good." Mick was amazed at how the conversation had went. "Looking forward to your arrival. Safe flight."

"Goodbye then." She gently hung up the phone...then..threw the offending object clear across the room as hard as her vampire strength would allow, for she had morphed into a furious bundle of pent up aggression, a deep, guttural screech of pure, unadulterated rage grinding from her throat..so primal in nature, it shook her to the depths of her soul.

The walls echoed with the sound and Coraline shook with vehement emotion.

This could NOT be happening! It was simply...unconscionable! How could Mick hurt her like this? How could he sound so..happy? When she was devastated! Utterly crushed and empty in side..upon hearing such news. She was not certain..she could forgive this travesty. Not..this time!

She allowed her fury to run it's course then sit..exhausted and damaged inside.

She pulled herself together with great difficulty. No..no, of course she must forgive him. He was merely bewitched by that..that...bitch of a human! She had twisted his mind! Mick needed her more now than ever.

After all...this merely meant.. Coraline arose, pacing the floor slowly, her mind beginning to function once again. ..She did not have as much time as she would have liked to complete her plan.

It did not matter, she supposed. Everything would have to be kicked up a notch, that was all.

Good old Lord Hayden would have to meet his untimely demise a little bit earlier than expected, it seemed.

No...no, she could still make this work. She had to keep her head about her..shorten the time table and ..it would play out just fine.

There would be no 'Eternity' for Beth Turner..if anything, her pitiful life would be snuffed out well before any official ceremony could take place.

Mick would be devastated, of course..he would need a good, trusted friend to see him through his professed 'true love's' horribly sad death.

Poor Beth Turner..cut down in life at such an early age.

Coraline would make the sacrifice, traveling all the way across an ocean and two continents to comfort a grieving Mick St. John in his time of need. Never mind that she was grieving herself..having just lost her intended to a tragic, unforeseen accident.

Two lonely, lost souls..trying to find a way back from the brink of hell.

How touching..even Josef Kostan could not possibly object to her offer of kindness..she hoped.

Kostan would be a problem..but, he was a male, like any other. She could sell herself if she truly wished..even to such a skeptic. She would have to think about him later..now, she had crucial plans to make..deadlines to keep. She would get Mick St. John back, no matter the cost.

He would finally take his rightful place by her side and the beauty of it all was..he would not even know he was being manipulated. It was a brilliant plan. One that could not fail.

Why she had not thought of it before, she did not know. She would have to make the sacrifice and play up to Lord Hayden for a goodly while..to make it look plausible but..in the mean time..she had to devise a plan to keep the human and Mick apart for a while. Her brother Lance would assist, she was certain, if she pleaded and cajoled enough.

This new development had put a hitch in her carefully thought out plan but this.. 'Joining' could not be allowed to see the light of day. There was always the chance that Beth Turner would turn down the prospect of becoming..a higher breed of specie. She was just that stupid but..Coraline could not put her hopes on that wild card.

This 'human' issue must be put to rest..once and for all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabien arose from her seat, coming forward to greet Edwin Aldemeer's approach. "Dear Child!" She kissed his forehead gently, having waved off his attempt to show 'respect'. "We are so saddened by your loss. How may we be of assistance?"

Edwin absently raised from his kneeling position, his mind on the matter at hand. "Most kind, Priestess. My business is not with the Council, per se." he sought out the other occupant of the room.

LaCroix sat, opposite Sabien's courtly seat, a cigar in hand, his leg crossed over the other, a sifter of brandy in one hand, his free appendage thrown carelessly over the back of the chair upon which he reposed. "You are here...then, whom..protects my daughter?"

"Emilio guards the parameter..Samuel is in the room." Edwin resented the insinuation he would not have made adequate provisions. "I am not the one who allowed her to walk the streets of London alone, thereby evoking an attack from an Enforcer, no less."

He had tried to curb his tongue for the last thing he wished at this point was to alienate the Elder.

LaCroix looked him up and down, motioning with his cigar. "YOU..were there, were you not?"

"...You had no way of knowing that, however."

"Of course, I 'knew'." LaCroix shook his head woefully, puffing on the cigar, savoring it's mellow taste.

Sabien took her seat, picking up her glass of sherry, listening politely to the conversation.

"How could you?" Edwin demanded.

"I was there." LaCroix drawled, his eyes raking the other being insolently. "She sent you packing that night, did she not? With your cock tucked 'tween' your legs."

"Lucian." Sabien scowled lightly. "A little decorum, if you please. There is a lady present."

Edwin was given pause for thought. He had not sensed the Ancient, but then..he would not have, of course. "...I thought you had disowned her at that point."

"You thought...incorrectly then..did you not." LaCroix turned a steely gaze his direction.

"...You know why I have come." Edwin got on to the 'present'.

"Let me guess.." LaCroix waved the cigar about. "You wish recompenses for saving my life. Consider it 'done'..name your price."

Edwin thought how to put it delicately. There was a lady present, after all. He drew his attention from Sabien. "...And..you know what I want."

"...Name something I can give." LaCroix suggested cooly. "Any amount you wish will gladly.."

"It is not coin I need." Edwin stated. "I have everything ...else."

"Brandy?" Sabien asked pleasantly, holding up a decanter.

Edwin shook his head curtly by way of answer.

"You ask this? After your behavior of..before?" LaCroix stood slowly, his tone beyond 'cold'. "You..dishonor her? Debase her? You AND your dearly departed friend? And now...you have the unmitigated gaul.."

"It was NOT..like that!"

"That is EXACTLY..." LaCroix begged to differ, his tone dropping to frigid. "How it was."

Edwin had the grace to be..bothered. "...Perhaps..in the beginning but..you KNOW..it changed, LaCroix! You had to feel her..acceptance of me..in the end."

"Yes." The Elder admitted reluctantly. "Right up to the point..you walked away from her, for all YOU knew..leaving her to my tender mercies!"

Edwin shook his head. "I would not have..left."

"So you say now." The Master spread his hands, his features 'innocence' itself. "AFTER..the fact."

"I swear by all I hold Holy.."

"Which..." LaCroix made mention to an attentive, High Priestess. "Is not much, from what I hear tell."

Sabien nodded thoughtfully.

"She does not wish to leave me...she came to me." Edwin made his case. "Last night!"

"Because.." The Vampire said regally. "I sent her."

Edwin was ..stunned. "...NO!" He refused to believe it. "She wanted to..be with me! She sensed how much I...needed her."

"OR..." LaCroix suggested evenly. "She was merely being kind..she was ever..kind, was she not?"

Doubts begin to invade the Enforcer's mind. He ran a hand over his brow, clearing his mind..or attempting to do so. "No..she...she was not content. After...after, I left."

"No..she was not. Which is why..at that conjunction.." LaCroix crossed, pouring himself another brandy, glancing back to offer his companion another sherry. Sabien waved the 'courtesy' aside. "I had thought to give her over to Richter's keeping."

"WHAT?" Edwin was pulled from his doldrums instantly by the startling news. "STEFAN?"

"He is your...was..your equal. His wealth rivals your's..not that Althea will want for a dowry. Her wealth will be extensive in her own right." The Master mused over that statement for a moment, nurturing the sifter between his palms, swirling the liquid about absently. "I really should give it over. She is nickeling and dimming me to death, as it is."

"You cannot be serious!" Edwin was livid. "Stefan was more debase than I ever thought about being! You could entrust your daughter to..HIM?"

"He was up front about it, however." The Ancient reminded. "A fact I could respect."

"He did not love Althea..he did not know the meaning of the word!"

"And..you do?" LaCroix lifted a noble brow. "He would have protected her..cared for her needs."

"As..will I!" Edwin was beside himself with vexation. "When have I NOT?"

"You protect her from everyone and everything..except .." LaCroix pointed out. "Yourself, it seems."

"All has changed." Edwin told the truth. "I...had not seen the side of Althea she has exhibited of late. We were..at odds constantly it seemed. She can be very ..immature, LaCroix..you MUST know this!"

"Perhaps because..she is still a child."

"She is a woman..." Edwin argued. "Or..so she has shown herself to be in the instance of..Stefan's death. My..feelings are and have been..constant, in spite of the difficulties we suffered through out the ..relationship."

"Yes? Well..I do not like you, therefore..it would never play out well..would it."

"I do not require you 'like' me..I ask permission out of respect only, Old One." Edwin's temper flared. "I can best you..as well you are aware. I am more agile..more powerful physically. I allowed you to.."

"That is what your contemporary thought as well." LaCroix lifted his head, a small smile playing about his lips. "Do you seriously think I required Nicholas' assistance to rid myself of such a piddly nuisance?"

"How foolish an assumption, Child." Sabien seconded the statement. "A stake..while a mild irritation at our age..is nothing we cannot..overcome. Our mental acuity is such.." She stared evenly at the younger vampire, her 'mental' state..altered somewhat for the ..occasion.

The Enforcer felt a sharp, stabbing pain sear his abdomen. It took his breath away, doubling him over, sending him to his knees in seconds. He gasped his shock, the intensity of the pain crippling his mind and body. Spots swam before his eyes as he fought valiantly for consciousness, a gargled outcry escaping his lips.

Edwin swayed precariously, attempting to regain his lost equilibrium all to no avail..the strain on his system draining his reserve of life giving forces.

And then...it was gone..as quickly as it had come upon him.

His vision cleared..his muscles regained their..function..his mind..began to work properly again.

"We can still..function." Sabien finished quietly. "..quite well..as you can see." She smiled gently at him. "A stake only affects our physical side, as it were."

A faint smile crossed LaCroix's lips. "She has always had a flare for..dramatics."

"You like that about me, Lucian." Sabien dismissed. "Now..where were you?" She asked politely.

"Never the less..I do owe you for your timely interference.."

"Intervention." Sabien corrected.

"...yes." LaCroix granted. "On my behalf. That, coupled with the fact, I did not enjoy the change in Althea after the little incident involving our slight..altercation."

"Nor did I." Sabien commiserated. "Poor child. I quite hated how drab and unimaginative she had become."

"...She fancies herself enamored of you." LaCroix fixed a slowly rising Edwin Aldemeer with a frigid stare. "Why..is anyone's guess. It is for that reason alone..I grant you..time."

Edwin stumbled to a chair, sitting heavily, still trying to acclimate his body from it's former..physical difficulties. "...Time?" He shook his head to clear it's cobwebs.

"To prove her instincts wrong." The Master explained. "Six months."

"Lucian..surely a bit more .."

"Not a day more!"

Sabien seemed resigned. "Whatever you think best..of course."

It had taken her four hours to achieve that much leeway. She had done all she could to help the young lovers.

She was such a fool for 'romance'. "...Shake it off, boy!" she advised gruffly. "An Elder addresses you!" She snapped. "Grow a set!"

Edwin wiped his forehead, forcing himself to his feet, which were still unsteady beneath him, admittedly. "...What..does that mean, exactly? You grant..time. For us? You are agreeing to..a 'Joining'?"

"NO!" LaCroix hissed, his fangs extending, his eyes silvering instantly as he took on the time honored stance of ..attack.

"Lucian." Sabien intervened smoothly. "We have an agreement, remember."

Edwin's eyes silvered as well, but it was all for show, for he knew..he was in no condition to take on such a foe at this stage.

LaCroix thankfully..reverted to his human self, straightening his magnificent form with regal eloquence. "...No. Not a ...Joining." He found the word..and the idea..distasteful. "If nothing will have Althea than to get you out of her system..then so be it but..do NOT think..for one moment, a 'Joining' will ever come of it! She is my daughter and cannot possibly be THAT stupid!"

"At the end of this..six months." Edwin saw an opening, his mind beginning to function again. "She is still..with me, then what?"

"It will not happen."

"But... 'if'..it does?" Edwin persisted. "If we are..together? I expect your blessing. And..I wish it...in writing! This very night!"

"How presumptuous can one be?"

"That IS a bit tacky, Edwin..I must say. Is not the word of an Elder.."

"Means shit to me." Edwin crossed, securing paper from Sabien's writing desk. "Here, Old One..put your fucking mark..make it official! She will not leave me..EVER!"

"Is that ..a threat?" LaCroix asked all too pleasantly.

"It is a promise..for she will not find any other that cherishes her as I." Edwin slapped the paper down with a finality. "I have waited several life times for Althea Adams! NO one..or NOTHING..will bar me from her!" He vowed. "Not you..or the Council..or Satan himself! You have MY word..on that!"

"Really." LaCroix did not seem impressed. "Then, I will have...YOUR..mark, I think."

Edwin nodded solemnly.

"Words are easy." LaCroix held his ring over the candle flame, the fire searing his flesh along with the insignia on the gold band. He gave no indication of the pain he must be suffering, his face completely impassive. "Actions..bespeak one's true intent." He placed his 'crest' onto the blank paper, pressing the blackened surface firmly, affixing his 'signature' properly.

"Sit!" Sabien commanded. "We shall discuss the details... 'if'..this unlikely fiasco ever comes to pass." She tsked for such a foolish thought.

"When'..it does." Edwin gave up the first 'condition' gleefully. "Let it state..for the record..we may live where 'I' chose...not her Sire!"

LaCroix sighed heavily. He took his time, weighing all options but in the end..nodded minutely to Sabien.

"Oh..I am suddenly a secretary?" She complained but..wrote down the stipulation all the same. "I will need further fortification." She held up her empty glass for Edwin to fill. "If this is going to take some time and...oh, something.. with a bit more..bite, hum?"

Edwin obediently went to do her bidding, with but one lethal glare in LaCroix's direction. He turned, going to the bar across the spacious room.

Sabien's eyes met those of the Master Vampire. Her look said it all.

How ridiculously simple manipulating other beings had become.

The Ancient held his amusement, in total agreement. Their plan had worked out to perfection. Now..all that was left was to..seal the bargain. A deed, Edwin Aldemeer seemingly, could not wait to accomplish.

How amusing that the young Enforcer thought..it was his own idea and that HE would be sitting the terms.

How very..quaint a notion on his part, indeed.

Oh well..what did it hurt? Certainly not LaCroix who had planned the entire scheme from day one.

Sabien had been only too happy to help an old friend out, of course.

Children could be so arbitrary at times, after all. Never knowing what was good for them. It took a loving hand..a firm one, at times..to guide and correct.

Edwin needed someone to love him unconditionally. Althea needed someone to love her completely..a little behind the scenes manipulating was definitely in order for those two stubborn individuals to realize they were meant to be together.

Sabien loved 'happily ever- afters' and in her world..that phrase took on an entirely different meaning. She smiled sweetly at Edwin as he handed her the drink she had ordered. She patted the seat beside her indicating..he should sit..make himself comfortable.

Said the spider..to the fly.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	41. Chapter Forty (Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow...)

Edwin Aldemeer was hard pressed to keep the smile from his face. Althea Adams lay next to him in the double wide freezer, bundled from head to toe in an oversized comforter, huddled into a tiny ball of shivering mass. Edwin could discern no real definition of shape..just one big blob of..white eyelet coverlet.

"...Althea, you should not feel you must sleep here." He reminded her of the four poster structure in the other room beyond the double doors just to their right. "There is a perfectly good bed available."

She popped up, her long hair comically disarrayed by the cover hugging about the adorable little face. "...Oh..NO, Edwin. I am ever so comfortable here!" She managed a bright smile of supposed sincerity even. "I..I love this...this..eh...lovely..object!" She had glanced about the 'object' with questionable tenacity. "Why would I not?"

Edwin's tongue protruded briefly, flicking to the side of his mouth as his lips quirked with need to laugh right in her face. "Yes..I can see that you have taken to it well."

"Have..have you always slept in..this manner?" She tried to stop her teeth from chattering all to little avail. "..have you not ever..eh..at least, tried the ..other way?"

"I actually made use of the normal mode of slumber for most of my existence," he confessed, situating his pillow more comfortably behind his head. "Stefan turned me onto this mod..." He halted a beat, forging on determinedly, "...but, I must admit, I find it..refreshing."

"OH..me TOO!" She agreed all too hastily. "I LOVE IT!"

"Ummm huh." He nodded amiably. "Well..perhaps we should attempt sleep? I know you have a scheduled departure time tomorrow. LaCroix expects punctuality, does he not?"

"...Oh, sure. Well..goodnight then." She returned to her huddled position, pulling the blanket completely over her head, scrunching down into the warmth provided.

Edwin's brow pulled into a slight scowl. He noted the huge space between them. "..While it is true, I am unaccustomed to females sharing my..sleeping arrangements." He mentioned something which had been nagging at him for a while now. "..I can find no objections to YOU being here."

She popped up again, turning on her stomach, the coverlet securely held close to her petite body at every possible advantage point. "Oh..good! That's eh..just...fine, Edwin!" Again, the overly sincere smile beamed over at him. "I don't, for one second, believe a word of that statement, of course but..great!" She gave him the thumb's up sign ..or so he assumed for her hand was hid underneath the blanket but..that is what the gesture seemed to be. One never knew about Althea when it came to 'gestures' however.

"Super!" She brightened into sugary sweetness..diabetic shock, actually. "Fantastic!..REALLY!"

"I do not sleep with females, Althea. I have not been celibate, of course but.." He told the truth, for it was important she understand the parameters of their relationship. "Never do I invite them to my..bed." He motioned to the glass encased structure about them.

Althea could see the advantage of such a statement. His 'bed' was cold and frosty and...ewww.

"You did not invite me either." The thought suddenly occurred to her. She had feared his mind set, and having him spend so much time alone until the night, did not set well with her. She had not thought it through, as was her way. She just assumed she should stay with him..not what it might mean to...stay the entire night..day...in his bed. "This must look..."

"You are mistaken." He lied out right, knowing how she thought. Indeed he could see the 'process' beginning on the pretty features even now. He put a stop to it. "I did invite you to stay."

"..You did?" She searched her memory coming up empty.

"At the beach..last night." He didn't want to think any further than that, though. "You seem hesitant to..touch me." He motioned to the vast empty space between them. It had bothered him. Most females..did, after all and though it was narcissistic of him..he could not deny fact. It troubled him that Althea Adams...seemed determined to..keep her distance of late. "May I ask..why?"

She glanced to his meaning... "Not at all..well.." She admitted somewhat lackadaisically, "You do not like to be touched. You said as much to Anna Lisa, remember." She had always been careful of such things afterwards..unless she was pissed at him, of course. "I am capable of respecting boundaries, you know."

"No, actually..I did not." He was perversely amused, recalling her going through his personal belongings earlier this very night. "...find anything of interest in my things?"

"That is entirely different as you know.." She dismissed irritably. "One thing has nothing to do with the other."

"In your world, you mean." He took for granted.

"If you are going to get so very defensive about it, then..." She was getting a little huffy in his opinion. "I will just not touch your precious things ever again!"

"...I rather enjoy your..touch." He stated succinctly. "I was teasing, Althea."

"...Oh." She..settled instantly, pleased with his words in spite of her mood. "Well..I...I like your touch, as well." She offered politely then.

"I am aware." He crooned seductively causing her scowl to return two-fold.

"Goodnight." She snapped, immediately huddling down, scrunching into a semi-comfortable position, finding herself wishing Janette had remembered to bring some sleeping articles..like maybe some Arctic gear, say.

Edwin looked at the bundled glob next to him. He moved over, spooning his body to her's..his arm surrounding her shivering little form lovingly.

"HEY!" She jerked experimentally, feeling HER space invaded. "I have boundaries too!" She tried to move even farther from the contact but she had no where to go, already at the glass walls of the 'bed'. "Back off..Yosemite!"

He chuckled appreciatively, reaffirming his hold on the coverlet, feeling a well proportioned body beneath, his arm tugging her back against his muscled torso. "You amuse me, Thea..do you truly believe yourself capable of forcing your will over mine?"

Althea..reluctantly stopped her protests, knowing 'sense' when she heard it. That did not mean she had to like it. "Don't call me that!"

Edwin chuckled again, snuggling into the comforter, closing his eyes. "It has been one shitty day, Starlight..allow me a bit of latitude, humm? I am fucking..dead!" He suddenly sounded so very weary.

"That part..I know." She gave up the fight, grumbling the reply. She relaxed her body and mind, pulling the covers closer. Althea listened for a long time and finally decided..the being had fallen asleep, only then..did she drift off herself.


	42. The Way We Were...

Edwin Aldemeer was never so glad an ordeal was ended. He could not wait to leave the company of the two Ancients to get back to his rooms. He nodded his gratitude to Samuel Taylor, who..in turn, immediately took his leave, sensing his Master needed alone time with his new conquest.

Edwin crossed the room, gazing down to the peacefully sleeping heap of coverlet and fluffy blonde hair which was all that could be seen of Althea Adams, who remained completely bundled and oblivious to the world outside her self-imposed 'glass coffin'.

He scowled a little..Sleeping Beauty she was not. But, truthfully, he would not have minded kissing her awake..but for the fact, she would very likely take a swing at him, if he attempted such an unwise act.

"..Althea." He shook her gently, anxious to share the news he had to impart. She did not respond. Edwin sighed impatiently, offering a tug at the covers, unveiling the pretty features and decidedly mussed hair. "...Thea!"

She pulled at the covers, whining her annoyance. "Do NOT call me that!" She managed to cover her head, at least, her muffled voice coming from beneath the blanket. "Leave me alone, man..it can NOT be night fall as yet!"

"It is six-thirty." Edwin confirmed her worse fears.

"What in the name of Zeus are you doing up at such an ungodly hour?" She bemoaned her fate, fighting against his efforts to remove the coverlet entirely. "Let ..me..BE! God..you are SUCH a sadist!"

"I somehow suspected you would not be a 'morning person'." He smiled slightly. "You look very appealing lying there all disheveled and...vulnerable." His tone was filtered with his growing..involvement. "Do you truly think it wish to tarry..in such a state?"

Althea heeded the 'warning', sitting up instantly, the covers falling about her body, the large shirt decidedly awry, sliding off her shoulder and crumpled about her thighs. She looked around the unfamiliar surroundings, seeking him out. "...Good morning." She studied him closely. "..How are you feeling today?"

"Tonight." He indicated the slightly pulled drapes which showed the last waning rays of a dying sun across the gray stones of the balcony tiles. "..Better..and you?" He offered his hand to assist her from the freezer unto the stairs he had borrowed from the original bed for her height.

"..Oh." She allowed him to help her out of the contraption. "Do you know, Edwin.." She stretched this way and that, her hands pushing in on the small of her back. "I believe that damned thing has fixed my Sciatica. Would you ever?"

"One? You are too young to suffer from such an ailment and two..you are a vampire, Althea. We do not experience maladies of any sort, if you will recall?"

"My back hurt and now it doesn't." Was all she knew. "I might even consider allowing LaCroix to purchase me one of those god-awful things!" She looked at the freezer in a new light. "It's like one of those Goa'uld sarcophagus...sarcophagi?..On StarGate. It appears to have remarkable healing powers!"

Edwin gave up the fight. "What are your thoughts on a trip through the Carpathians? Perhaps on a motor bike!"

"...One," she used his method of communication, paddling out the connecting doors into the main chamber of the actual bed room. "..I can not ride a motor bike. They continually fall over when I pull to a stop and 'B'..the Carpathians are a flutter with mercenaries and murderers and war lords and militia and insurgents, from last news report." She looked back over her shoulder. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"'C'... 'I' can ride a motor bike very well and 'four'..I will protect you for the bad humans, which should offer you a source of amusement as I will undoubtedly get my ass kicked on numerous occasions in my feeble attempts."

"But you are an Enforcer." She fell face first into the giving, welcoming cover of the bed, spreading her arms out, encompassing such a lovely luxurious 'feel'. "I missed you." She whispered seductively, kissing the coverlet passionately.

Althea ran her hands lovingly over the surface of the bed, reveling in complete and utter.. joy. "Surely you can best a few puny humans. And what of my virtue if that not be the case?"

She attempted to crawl into the bed, having thrown back the covers. Surely, just a few more moments of 'real' sleep would not..

Edwin grasped her hips, setting her back on terra firma, directing her to the opened bathroom door. "LaCroix wishes to speak with you.." He spatted her ass, sending her forward.

"Oww!" She rubbed the spot gingerly, scowling darkly for such treatment. His hand print stung deliciously.

"Your virtue is questionable on the best of days..and yes." He answered all her inquiries, following at a more leisurely pace as she made her way across the richly carpeted floor area. "A 'few' humans, would be little trouble. I am a bit concerned for 'regiments' and 'divisions'."

"Then why suggest go to such an inhospitable area?" She halted her trek, turning to question further.

"Because it is my homeland and I wish to see it again..AND.." He continued, turning her about, his hands on her shoulders. "Stefan's estate is there."

"Is there not a more direct..safer route?" She knew there must be. "One that I not be manhandled or my hair mussed?"

"That IS the safe route." He quipped.

"You are in a revoltingly good mood." She realized. "Who have you murdered?"

"LaCroix will 'murder' YOU, if you do not get a move on." He reminded. "Do you wish me to do you..." His eyes swept her frame with masculine interest. "..eh..your..back..say?"

Althea narrowed her eyes at him and shut the door in his face.

Edwin grinned, going to make the needed arrangements. It was going to be a busy night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not understand, Papa."

"That's because..." Nicholas stood, leaning against the door facing, hands in the pockets of his dark slacks. "You are 'slow' on the uptake on the best of days." He smiled patronizingly over to his 'sister'. "He is speaking perfectly good English..what words exactly..did you not comprehend?"

Althea threw him a 'sister' look. "I..I thought you did not like Edwin, Papa." She returned her interest to it's proper place.

"I do not but..there is a debt to pay here. It is my wish you represent our family since the very thought of being pleasant to that..creature.." LaCroix shuddered visibly. "Upsets me greatly."

"..Do your part for a change." Nicholas disgusted. "All you do normally, is free load and 'mooch'..why don't you 'get a job'?"

"Papa!" Althea was incensed over such an unfair critique.

"Nicholas." LaCroix cautioned. "Aldemeer has offered up a sacrifice on my behalf, damn him to hell..the least we can do is.." He sighed heavily, shifting in the confides of the chair in which he reposed. "..see him through this trying time. He appears most comfortable with you, Thea. A week or two should suffice. Surely he will be done with this 'grieving' matter by THEN!"

"Some humans grieve for years, LaCroix." Nicholas exaggerated on purpose.

"Then they are..as most of their inferior breed..fucking idiots." LaCroix arose, his bearing regal and..highly annoyed. "Death is death. Accept it and move on." He kissed Althea's forehead paternally. "There is a good child. Do as I ask, yes?" He fixed her with an expectant stare.

"Of course, Papa." She was willing. "If it is your wish..so then..shall it be."

"Kiss ass."

Both Althea and LaCroix sent Nicholas a 'look' this time, one, a rather sardonic reminder, the other, that of total vexation.

Althea prepared to take her leave, having kissed LaCroix 'goodbye' properly. Hugging him tightly for a goodly spell.

"Oh.." The Master remembered in time, halting her departure, offering over...

"PAPA!" She beamed him a prodigious smile of gratitude, rushing to secure the precious commodity in greedy little paws. "THANK YOU!"

"Do I get one of those?" Nicholas inquired.

"Females should not have to secure employment." LaCroix smoothed Althea's hair as a beloved pet. "It dulls their senses." He released the credit card to more capable hands, secretly delighted with Althea's response to his 'gesture'. "It is our duty to protect and nurture them..see to their needs, as it were."

"I love you so very much, Papa." She kissed his cheek caressingly, turning on her heel, sticking her tongue out at Nicholas De Bra Bant, flashing her card for him to 'see'.

"You spoil her rotten..a 'nine to five' wouldn't kill her." The younger vampire stated his point of view. "I..had to work."

Althea flounced past him happily oblivious to the fact, Nicholas was just about to put a large wad of chewing gum in her hair.

A hand snaked out, grasping the other vampire's wrist, as Edwin Aldemeer stepped leisurely onto the scene. "NOT..." He asked politely. "The hair, Nicholas..please." He scolded with his expression.

Althea had gasped sharply, grasping her hair, holding it from her brother's intent, shocked and dismayed by such an underhanded ploy.

"No?" Nicholas asked, feigning a 'hurt' expression.

Edwin released the younger being's wrist with a wry comment. "It is the only thing I like about her..in reality."

"That? I understand." Nicholas was good-natured about the entire matter. "What's to like, right?"

"PAPA!" Althea demanded something be done on her behalf.

"Nicholas." LaCroix dutifully admonished his son.

"Is it all settled?" Edwin asked LaCroix more than Althea as Nicholas moved aside to make room for the Enforcer's entrance.

"Papa..he wants to take me to some god-awful, back water country and throw me off mountains, as is his way..as you may know." Althea found she would much rather stay in Rio now that she had her credit card back, safe and sound. "Could we not grieve just as well here, say..or in France, with Janette?"

She turned hopeful eyes to her Sire, waiting impatiently for him to take her side.

"Allow me translate from 'Althea-ese.'" Edwin put it another way. "...I have business in Russia.."

"Which no longer really exists." Althea smugly pointed out the fact.

"'Russia' will always 'be'." Edwin corrected haughtily. "At any rate..I must journey there. I thought to show Thea my homeland."

"Don't call me that!" She was embarrassed and incensed, rushing to LaCroix, snuggling into his ready embrace contentedly. "...Only Papa..calls me...that." She nuzzled his neckline like a feline about to purr.

LaCroix lifted a self-satisfied expression.

"Want to know what 'I' call her?" Nicholas asked any and all.

"Besides, Papa." Althea appealed to a higher court. "It is a very inhospitable place and people there are rude and wish to murder a person for no apparent reason what-so-ever!" She pointed at Edwin. "Which explains his upbringing, does it not?"

"Decidedly." The Master Vampire drawled lazily.

"Be honest, LaCroix...just knowing her is reason enough to want to murder her." Nicholas scoffed openly, ignoring Althea's look of pure venom.

"PAPA!" She whined appealingly, lifting devastated eyes to her 'savior'.

"NICHOLAS!" There was a definite edge to the reprimand this time, all of which was ignored by the other being who wadded a piece of paper, sending it at his sister at break neck speed.

Edwin's hand lashed out, catching the offending missile mid-flight.

"Do you intend to do that a lot, because.." Nicholas flipped his sister off after she had offered a very 'Italian' gesture of her own. "Gotta tell you..you're cramping my style here."

Edwin held his smile with difficulty. "Sorry..reflex action." He returned his interest to the problem at hand. "She will be perfectly safe." He directed his statements to the Elder. "She might even enjoy the journey." He shifted an indulgent stare to the female in question.

"I will not." Althea was relatively sure.

"I will pay you to take her away for a while." Nicholas was determined to be 'helpful'. "Say..a decade or so?"

Edwin tried very hard not to find amusement in the male's actions and words.

Althea's mouth tightened, however. "Can this not wait?"

The Enforcer crossed, reaching for her hand, extracting her from her Sire's embrace, albeit, gently, purposely setting the 'boundaries' he expected LaCroix to observe.

Althea was confused, not really wishing to leave her Father's side one bit but..torn between wanting to be convinced to go with this enigmatical being..and remaining where she felt safe and secure.

She blinked back at her Sire, wishing he would make the decision for he but..he did not. He merely stood, his expression a paternal one.

Althea sensed his disapproval of how Edwin had 'intervened' in this instance but..for some odd reason..the Master had not taken any action to prevent..or halt..the 'insult'.

Nicholas was experienced enough to know a 'power play' when he witnessed one, grinning for Edwin's nerve.

"Look at me." Edwin turned Althea's face to his probing stare. "There is a good reason why I ask what I ask, Althea." She kept seeking out LaCroix however. "...LOOK...at ME!" He demanded her full attention, his fingers holding her cheeks firmly, his eyes boring into the grey slates willfully. "...I wish spend time with you." He put it more succinctly. "I wish you to meet my people. I want to show you..my home."

"..What..people?" It was news to Althea, she pushed his hand away from her face.

"My..mentor, for one." He could not wait to get Gregori's opinion of the 'treasure' he had found. "Several of those I consider my..family. There is much to do at Valleraine. You will not be bored. There is absolutely no danger. I would not take you into such a situation, Althea." His eyes and manner softened. "I would sooner lose my fighting arm. Do you believe me?"

She chewed on her thumb nail nervously. "No." She shook her head. "How long will all this take?"

"A fortnight, at most."

She pulled a face, asking silently with a gesture of one hand, palm uplifted, shoulders shrugging helplessly..that her brother explain the term.

"Two weeks, stupid." Nicholas was always glad to help out.

"..Oh." She scratched her head thoughtfully. "And..no one will try to murder me?"

"Am I invited?" Nicholas asked hastily to an amused Edwin Aldemeer. "Because, I can't give a solid 'yea or nay' on that one, if so."

"Give me time to prepare the estate, Nicholas." Edwin asked. "I should enjoy a visit." He included Althea's Sire in the 'invitation.' "From you..all."

Nicholas was impressed with the brush off, sensing the male wanted time alone with his sister for reasons only a male would understand. But it had been accomplished with class, at least.

"It has been..a very long time since I opened Valleraine to guests but..yes!" Edwin was warming to the idea. "..It should be filled with people again. I would very much like you all to come."

"Just answer me one question." Althea cut to the chase. "Is there anyplace where I can use this.." She held up her credit card. "In your wonderfully scenic 'homeland'?"

Edwin took the offending object from her hands, giving it over to her Sire, who clearly did NOT appreciate the gesture one bit.

"I will give you an expense account." Edwin hastened to explain for Althea's expression was one of abject terror, her large, shocked eyes stared after her lost prize, her sweet mouth agape. "Of say..50,000 Euros for your..expenses?"

"NO!" She immediately went for her card..but Edwin stepped, blocking her path. A fact LaCroix was just about to take offense to but Nicholas' subtle hand gesture halted any confrontation for the moment. "I do NOT take charity!"

"No..it is a payment for your time and effort on my behalf." Edwin said. "Is not your time valuable?"

"No..no, I.."

"You are not the only one with pride, Althea." He reminded. "Allow me a little dignity as well. Having you along..for you understand better than anyone else..the relationship I shared with Stefan. My mind is..eased when you are about. I could not, however..in good conscious, ask you to forsake your own family responsibilities for my benefit."

She tried to seek out LaCroix for advise..for he had said..go with this being. And had not Nicholas berated her for not making her own way?

"Would you not prefer to earn...your wages?"

She had not looked at it that way. "Oh, but...I am not doing any of this for.."

"I am aware." He nodded gravely. "Still..it behooves me to offer this somewhat paltry sum if only to keep up appearances." He glanced back at LaCroix. "I would never have it said..that anything..unsavory..passed between us. Your Sire would take a dim view of such talk, I should imagine?"

Well, Althea was completely lost. "Unsavory?"

"He means..the old bitches tongues would wag if you went off with him alone..for no good reason they could think of but the one." Nicholas nodded knowingly. "You wouldn't like that, would you, Pop?"

"Refer to me as that again...and I will stake your ass permanently and leave your rotting corpse out for the birds to dine upon."

"So, that's a 'no'?" Nicholas needed it quantified.

Althea looked at her credit card longingly. "...Are..Euros just as good as...that?"

"Absolutely." Edwin assured her. "I have my check book." He reached inside his well-tailored suit, producing the object. He sat, opening the rich leather case.

"I..eh..." It felt..wrong. "I..don't think.." She caught LaCroix's eyes, surprised to see him nod ever so perceptively. She was..stunned.

Edwin hastily made out the amount, handing it over. "I will have Samuel drive you to the bank."

"It is closed." Nicholas smiled over at the being.

"Not...this bank." Edwin stood. "I will have the owner meet you personally. I have to make a quick call and in the mean time..perhaps you can have someone pack for you?"

"Eh.." Althea's head was spinning, her conscience hurting. "I just don't.."

"Never mind. I will tend to it, then." Edwin waved a dismissing hand. "And just to show you how magnanimous I can be." He turned back, his hands on the back of the cane backed chair he had sat in. "I will offer up a side trip to New York. What is the phrase they currently use these days?" He scowled darkly, deep in thought, then, his eyes twinkled a bit when they lifted. "Shop til you drop?"

Althea's mouth fell open and she squealed her delight, jumping to embrace his neckline joyously, hugging the being happily for all of..two seconds until she..caught her Sire's disapproving glare.

She settled instantly, clearing her throat. "...not..that we will not be honoring Stefan's memory every second of the day and night...of course."

"...of course." Nicholas' tone said it all.

The woman lowered her head, throughly ashamed of herself and..her actions.

"Of course we shall honor Stefan." Edwin leaned a bit to see her face. "What is it, Nemo?" He asked, seeing her spirits had lowered considerably.

"Of course, you mean the fish." Nicholas checked his theory. "It's the big eyes and the large, flat ass.." He looked promptly at Althea's 'ass'.. "Right?"

Actually, Edwin had used a nick name he thought might please Althea. He knew she loved the adventures of the Nautilus' Captain.

Althea teared up, rushing from the room, her mood utterly crushed. She was so upset, she didn't even bother to address her brother's cruel remarks.

"Damn it, Nicholas!" Edwin chided angrily. "Give it a fucking rest, can you not?" He hurried after the female, concern written on his face.

Nicholas' scowl was one of a similar nature as he consulted their Sire. "I was teasing."

"She knows that." LaCroix nodded. "It has nothing to do with you, Nicholas. Come..let us prepare to leave. I tire of this place."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin caught up with Althea. She had ducked into the first empty room available, away from prying eyes, for the mansion was full of people now, coming and going about their normal routines.

She dabbed her eyes, quietly bemoaning her lot in life..her face sad and forlorn.

Edwin closed the door, approaching tentatively. "...What is it, Althea? Tell me."

"...I..I was so horrid..t-thinking about shopping and..and stupid, STUPID things! Stefan is gone!" She wailed, glad to get it all out. Her tears genuine ones, finally. "I l-liked him..I DID! When he was not being mean to me and that was hardly ever! And...a-and.." She searched for more tissue. "Now he is gone and y-you have lost your very b-best friend in the entire universe and..a-and..." She motioned accordingly. "It is a-all because of ME! I j-just KNOW it! Stefan is ...gone and..he is not here! I miss him." She slowed...standing alone in the center of the room, looking about her aimlessly...totally...lost. "I...miss him..so much." She wept freely. "I...w-want him..to...b-be...here again! I was thinking ..only of..m-myself..as USUAL! And...I...forgot!" She was desolate. "H-How..could I forget something s-so...important?"

She turned devastated eyes to... "What am I..that I ...c-could do something like..that?"

The tears streamed down the pretty face and she..could not seem to stop them. "I am a horrible person..a horribly..awful..terrible person! A stupid...horrible..insensitive..STUPID..." She broke down again, the grief allowed...finally.

Edwin gave her the moment, going to embrace her tightly, wisely allowing her to vent.

"Stefan was a good..decent being! And I am ...not. I will burn in Hell for all Eternity after..I'm really..REALLY dead, I mean!" She sniffed brokenly, wiping her nose. "And ..I SHOULD!"

"You do not believe in Hell, Althea." Edwin reminded soothingly. "Nor would a benevolent Creator think up such a heinous place."

"He did..for people like ME!" She held tightly to his coat lapels, the tears beginning anew.

"I loved Stefan..you know I did." He told her. "But you and I both know..he was neither good..or decent. Most days, at least. Which does not negate his other qualities but..do you forget so easily? That he attempted to take your Sire's life? And that...is why Stefan had to die. If you are searching for a reason."

All that was simply too much for her to think about at that moment. "I want him here!" She waved the issue aside angrily. "He should be...HERE..with us! Like always!"

"Yes..he should." Edwin tightened his embrace, his eyes closing to his own longings.

"Why did he have to do such a stupid thing?" Althea was angry now..moving through the emotions she must feel in order to...heal. "Why could he not just..leave Papa alone? Then none of this would have happened...NONE! I HATE HIM! I hate him for..doing it!"

"I do not know." Edwin told as much as he wanted this female to know of the entire mess. "He had his reasons, I suppose. It is...ended, Althea. Must we..dwell upon it?"

She heard the weariness in his tone, moving slightly from his embrace. She swiped at her face absently, really looking at him finally. "...Poor Edwin." She touched his face gently, her eyes holding her empathy. "I am prattling on and..you are the one most affected by this tragedy. You see? That proves how horrid I am." She sighed heavily.

He allowed her release as she made her way back to the tissue box. She was quiet for a very long moment.

Edwin searched his thoughts for something to make her feel better.

"...When did you wish to..depart?" She sought him out, straightening her frame, lifting her head. "For Russia...?"

"...New York..you mean." He smiled a reminder.

"No. YOUR home." She decided. "You must go there. You will find strength and peace of mind. Among your family and friends. It is where...I would go."

"I would not be so cruel as to deprive you of a little pleasure." He teased. "Even Stefan would insist you make the stop-over. We were not complete barbarians, you know..either of us."

She smiled wanly. "Oh, I beg to differ but..no." she crossed, shaking the long curls negatively, her eyes observing him oddly. "We go to Russia..this very night! If it is what you wish for Edwin..it is exactly ..what you must do."

"Are you suddenly so wise, Thea?" His smile grew minutely. "Beyond your tender years?"

"In this? Yes." She took his hand. "I am." He allowed her to lead him, her hand feeling 'right' in his. "I can be stupid..obviously but..I can be..other things as well. At times." She almost whispered the words. She forced a smile, looking back at him. "Russia doesn't sound so bad...not..really." The oddness was back in her eyes. "And..you will be there."

"Yes...I will be there." He assured her, his fingers tightening on the slender appendages.

"Then...all will be well." She said it so simplistically..that he almost believed..she..believed the words. He could not describe the feeling that over came him. Was this what LaCroix felt..when this female accepted fully..completely..without reservation or thought? 

The female straightened her shoulders, lifting her head. She swiped her cheeks, making for the door, exiting slowly. She turned, awaiting his arrival by her side. She smiled up at his handsome face, making for the foyer. She needed time to pack her belongings. 

He halted her steps, his fingers intertwining with her slender ones..pulling her back slowly. They were about to ascend the stairs of the sweeping foyer. If other beings were descending..he could not have said. There was only..Althea.

His lips sought her's. The kiss rather chaste considering what he was feeling at that moment in time. He felt her lean into him, the sweet smell of her body all around him suddenly. Vanilla and baby powder and..that elusive whiff that awakened him at night and made him swell with urgency. Her arms surrounded his neck and he welcomed her by tightening his embrace across the small of her back. He held her firmly pressed to his abdomen, allowing the hardness of his growing arousal to blossom at will.

The soft whimper of surrender egged him on, his fingers spreading sensually over the rounded back side as the essence of the kiss spread, burning it's way into the pit of his stomach. He stifled a grunt of acceptance, his hand filtering into her hair, his tongue melting to her's.

The warmth of her mouth delighted his senses, her breath on his cheek line, soft and steady..but, he knew how to quicken it's pace, did he truly wish. The thought alone afforded him great pleasure.

He pulled back slowly..vaguely aware of others filtering into the area. He chanced a glance around, annoyed that they had stopped to look and comment. Fuck them. He scowled darkly, shielding Althea from their sly smiles and speculative regard, his arm guiding her up the stairwell..his bulk used to good advantage in this instance.

Althea followed his lead, keeping still until they had closed the door on the outside world. " ...You do not like them..do you." She asked directly. "I did not mean to embarrass you?"

"I had just promised your Sire to be..discrete." He smiled down at her. "Embarrass? No, love. I do not..embarrass but..I should be more circumvent when it comes to your reputation."

"Oh, Edwin..that is just so archaic." She stated her opinion. "Surely, people do not think in such a manner any longer."

"People never change, Althea." He knew it to be true. "They will prefer to think bad things over good..I will not allow such an outlook when it comes to you."

"You can't stop what people do or think..not even Papa."

"You would be surprised at what I can do..when I set my mind." He grinned at her, flicking her nose with his forefinger. "Let us speak of more pleasant things."

"Such as?" She shrugged amicably.

"That kiss just now." He pulled her back into his arms. "Did you enjoy it as much as I?"

"I am not sure..how much did you enjoy it?" She leaned against him comfortably. "I am flirting with you."

"I noted." He glanced to where their bodies contacted. "You choose a fine time to put me through my paces...let us depart this place. Too many prying eyes for my tastes."

"Do you wish to get me alone?" She pushed from him. "That you may have your way with me in private?"

"It's a very nice thought." He had to admit, his eyes deepening with surpressed passion. "I rather like you in this mood."

"I am trying to make you happy."

"Are you? Why?" A troubled frown puckered his brow.

"Because." She evaded. "...I will go pack." She stepped around him carefully. "That is what you want..correct?" She checked with him.

"Among...other things." He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the inner palm..suggestively, lifting a smoldering gaze her way, his eyes lingering on her face for a very long moment.

"If I could blush...I would."

He grinned. "Good. Then, I have done my job...have I not?"

She pulled her hand from his grasp, continuing on her way with but one thoughtful look back.

She went to her room..picked up the phone and called...Josef Kostan.


	43. FINALE...THE SUN SETS

"You are every man's dream, Janette..were you aware?" Josef made himself comfortable again, having just flipped his cell shut. He situated his pillow behind his head, welcoming the female back into his arms.

"Am I?" She seemed surprised by such a statement, snuggling against his out stretched form, her head resting on his shoulder. "Tell me more."

He smiled for the teasing quality in her tone.

"You have the body of a goddess.." He kissed her forehead, his fingers gently running the length of her arm and back, "the intelligence to understand the Wall Street Exchange and the patience to allow a man his insane friends."

"Is Coraline giving young Mick St. John more trouble?" She asked. "I did not mean to eavesdrop.."

"I think whatever Coraline is cooking up, Mick can handle, not that I trust her for one second." He played with the curls of her hair, liking the fragrance and shine of the dark locks. "He has this insane idea they might actually be able to get along without the sexual aspect of Cora's delusional attachment to him being fulfilled."

"She is very territorial, it is true." Janette's accent lent a very pleasing quality to anything she said. "But so am I..she is also..very troubled." The female sighed lightly, shifting more closely into the hard muscled torso. "Were I truly a good being, I would take her under my wing and help her understand her true nature."

"That would be..a conniving, spitefully selfish bitch?" Josef sat his drink aside, back onto the table beside the bed. "I'm sorry, baby...I have only seen one side of Coraline Duvall.. I'm a little wary of her."

"She has a good heart, Josef. Life has treated her most unkindly. I am not certain she can be saved, however."

"YOU..have a good heart." He scooted down, enveloping the luscious body into this embrace. "Which is a major turn on..not to forget, " he nuzzled her neckline lovingly, "Your other..." He moved slowly down the silken skin, his lips tasting and tempting as he went. "Good parts."

She smiled, her fingers beginning that excruciatingly pleasurable thing she did at the base of his nape. "You have exceptionally 'good' parts as well..have I told you lately?" Her thigh ran the length of one of those parts even as she spoke, and Josef could feel her heat on his naked thigh, groaning his early arousal.

"My life's ambition..at this stage." He murmured sensually, his tongue teasing the pert tip of her nipple entreatingly. "Is to use them for 'good'.." his mouth suckled her breast eagerly. "..and..for YOU." He murmured against her flesh.

She sighed happily, parting her legs for he insisted she do so, that he might fit between them more comfortably. "Ohhh, please...do!" Her fingers wrapped about his ever thickening shaft, guiding it gently..forward.

Josef growled lowly, his temper flaring, more than irritated as the cell chimed his ring tone..the theme from 'Jaws'. It seemed somehow fitting for this being.

He dropped his head, frustrated and..pissed. "Let me turn that damned thing off!" He had forgotten after Mick's call. "Sorry baby..I'll get rid of them."

Janette smiled for his chagrin, laying back unto the silk of the red sheets, her body displayed perfectly for his ...perusal, care he look. He cared.

A quick glance at the screen brought a slight scowl to his handsome brow however. "It's Althea..she probably wants to discuss shoes. Should I let it.."

"She is my sister!" Janette offered an exasperated face. "You answer that...besides..I'm not going anywhere..am I?" She lifted perfectly arched brows.

"HELL no!" He thumbed the 'accept' button, growling his irritation into the receiver. "You had better be dying..horribly. What is it, numb nuts?"

Althea replied readily. "I am confused."

"...That's it?" Josef looked at the beautiful woman waiting so patiently next to him..he REALLY..looked. "Do you have ANY idea of what I'm doing right now?"

Janette grinned, her fingers playing over the hard muscles of his chest. Josef watched their trek, throughly enjoying the tiny shivers traversing his torso. "...Or..who?"

"I think it's 'whom'." Althea wasn't sure. "I..I have a problem and..I don't know what to do."

"Call your Sire." He started to hang up.

Janette put the phone back up to his ear, her expression a chastising one.

"WHAT?" Josef demanded.

"I...I think I ...kinda..like Edwin." Althea took no note of his brusque tone. "As in..I 'like'..him. Edward Aldemeer?"

"Yeah, I remember the guy, Althea." Josef shook his head to clear it. "...this isn't exactly world shattering news."

"No...I mean..." She was getting impatient with his stupidity. "I LIKE him...a LOT!"

Josef processed. "What are you wanting? My permission? Well, I'm touched, angel but.."

"BE SERIOUS JOSEF!" Althea snapped. "Do you think this is easy for me?"

Josef tried again. "..Alright." He checked with Janette who had no clue either. "You 'like' him..a lot, as in..enough to want him to.. 'like' you back..a lot?" He took a stab.

"...yes." The young vampire admitted reluctantly. "And you just better not tell him!"

Josef drew in a breath. "Well..that IS serious..for you."

"I told you it was!" Althea reminded peevishly, "And now he wants ME to go to Lithuanian or some such foreign place and meet some guy he knows and maybe even some of his family. How can he have 'family'..he's an Enforcer, for God's sake. I never would have started this farce if I had known all this other stuff..as well you know!"

"He means..he has family in 'this' life existence..stupid." Josef explained, but at Janette's 'mom' face..altered hastily. "...Oh..I forgot. You've only had the one 'existence'..haven't you. Sorry, kid."

He wasn't about to blow his chances for a night in Janette's good...graces. He vowed to move more carefully from here on in. He could always kill Althea ..later.

"Hey..that's what you get for being so damned cute, isn't it." He teased. "Guys want you to meet their stupid 'families'. What's that all about?"

"I don't know." She disgusted. "So..anyway, what should I do? I mean, Papa wants me to go and be with Edwin but not 'be' with him, you know..but Edwin wants me to 'be'..." She did the fingers thing.."

"You're 'finger quoting' aren't you." He just knew it.

"With him..which is fine but without all this meeting other people crap, right?" She continued, ignoring his interruption. "Why does he have to go and complicate something so simple. People do not like me, Josef..you know that! What if these people do not like me? Then what?"

"Hell if I know." He shrugged, his fingers trailing a path up Janette's leg unto her thigh.

"Well.." Althea could relate to that. "I suppose I should go with him but I just wanted you to know..I don't like it..not one bit."

"Well, thank you for sharing." Josef smiled tightly. "Can I get back to what I was doing now?"

"...What were you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Your sister."

"EWWWW.." Althea gasped her shock. "I don't want to know that!" She hung up the phone with a decided..click.

"I guess she didn't want to know that." Josef turned his phone 'off', laying it aside.

Janette chuckled throatily. "You are a good man, Josef Kostan. You too..have a good heart."

"Yeah well." He returned to his former position, his mind on other matters..finally. "Don't let it get around..so, what I need you to do right now?"

"Yes...Josef?" She asked innocently, which kind of made the hair on the back of his head rise because he knew for certain...she was not...in a really...really..good way.

"Is..to lay there and look pretty." He instructed, lowering his head between the silk of her thighs. Janette closed her eyes to...savor. "...I will...do the rest."

"I love when you get all...Alpha on me, Kostan." She purred for him, settling in for the ..duration.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

"What is it? ...Is something wrong?" Beth lay her hand on the man's arm, her senses telling her something was amiss with Mick St. John tonight. "You seem..preoccupied. Can I help?"

Mick grinned over at her, finally, drawing his attention from the lovely sunset outside his apartment windows. "And you would, too..wouldn't you."

The pretty face showed her puzzlement, but she waited for him to finish.

"If someone were in trouble, needed help..you'd jump right in, whatever mess they had gotten themselves into!" He teased. "I like that about you, Beth Turner." He moved a stray strand of blonde hair from her temple.

She shrugged, smiling back. "Well..good?" Not sure what he had meant.

He quieted again, the subject on his mind needing to be aired. "...Yeah...yeah, honey. There is something I think we better talk out."

"Coraline?"

"No." He dismissed quickly. "No..not..her."

"Is everything alright?" She allowed him to guide her to the divan, sitting when he indicated, her mind troubled with a hundred different scenarios. "Did...did I do something wrong?" She watched the handsome face with a worried expression.

"No baby." He instantly reassured her, kissing her hands in turn. "Hell, no. Everything is 'right' for once!" He had sat next to her, his smile for her alone. "And it's all because..of you."

Beth felt a warm flush of pleasure. "What did I do?" She jested, but was secretly thrilled to hear such wonderful praise. "Although, I must admit..that thing in the shower tonight was pretty inventive, if I do say so myself."

Mick chuckled, his eyes flashing with a touch of sensuality. "Ohhh, yeah.. 'that'..was pretty freakin hot alright! I'll give you that one!"

She relaxed a bit, some of her fears allayed. "Ok, so..what's going on?" She indicated their present situation...on the couch..having a 'serious' talk.

Mick had practiced all day. He had no idea how this was done. "..We've been through some tough situations of late." He began slowly, everything he had planned to say..forgotten as those big blue eyes looked at him now.

"You got that right." Her fingers held his securely, her attention riveted.

He smiled, continuing. "...you were amazing Beth. Not sure how any other human female would have taken it, but..you?" He showed his pride, his eyes shining with the commodity. "You stayed strong..you hung in! You did not once waver. You stood by me..through it all."

"...I..I was afraid, Mick..a lot of those times."

"So was I...FOR you." He admitted. "Terrified, truthfully, but..the point is, you held it together and you stuck it out. Now..I gotta think, that maybe? You were there for a reason. Because there was some heavy stuff going down and most would have cut and run." He..moved closer, gripping her hands tighter. "I'm hoping that 'reason'..is the same one I'm feeling for you right at this exact moment..and have felt..all along."

Beth's heart beat sped forward rapidly as she thought ..maybe..she was finally getting the drift of his words. "..W-What..is that, Mick?" She asked breathlessly.

"You have to know where this is going." He was doing it badly, if not..and he was feeling his inadequacies. "Beth..I've loved you..." He lost himself in those eyes. "...Hell..I can't remember a time when I didn't...love you."

"MICK!" She made to embrace him.

"No." He chastised gently. "You get me side tracked and..I will never get this done."

"...Get..what done?" She prompted hastily. "I love you too, Mick!" She proclaimed, waving it aside excitedly.. "You know that..so..what? Get.. 'what' done?" She insisted he continue.

He..held his smile, feeling infinitely better suddenly. He had his 'go ahead', the woman's face was radiating her happiness for she sensed where this was going.

"...Ok." He drew in a cleansing breath, preparing for the big finale. He..slid off the divan, going down on one knee. He grinned at Beth's intake of breath, amused that her fingers trembled visibly when she brought them to her mouth, her eyes wide and filled with wonder. He reached into the pocket of his jeans..producing the..box.

He had hoped so fervently that she would be receptive to this. She could barely contain her glee, which tickled him no end. "Elizabeth Turner.." He wanted it formal. "..I love you more than my own life." He looked deeply into her eyes and saw..his entire future waiting for him. He suddenly could not wait to ..begin the journey. "..You are everything I want.." He told the absolute truth. "You are everything I will ever need..." He kissed her tenderly, pulling back only enough to seek out those amazing eyes again. "You complete me. To continue without you beside me..is unacceptable." He cleared his throat a bit, opening the box, showing her the contents.

Beth gasped, her eyes filling with tears of joy and happiness. "OHHH...Mick!" Her fingers were shaking so hard, they could not even extract the lovely stone from the cushioned rest. "It is the most beautiful thing...I have ever seen!" The diamond flashed it's sparkle in the candlelight of the apartment. Mick had 'set the stage' for the moment. "It's gorgeous!" She lifted stunned eyes.

He laughed his nerves aside. "Well..it's paid for.." He took the ring out..holding it steady. "The big question is..will you accept it..as a token of..our life together..from this moment on.." He felt himself beginning to shake a little inside. "...I am asking you..for Eternity, Ms Turner." He stated, his tone filled with the emotions he was experiencing. "..Kinda want to make this thing permanent, if you have no real objections. What do you say...Blondie?" He slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it transfixed for a very long moment.

Beth threw her arms around his neck, her mouth seeking his, the kiss melting into a passionate, intensely private one in a matter of seconds. "YES!" She whispered against his parted lips.."YES!...YES! ...YES!"

The kiss deepened and for a long time, their world consisted of nothing more than the two of them.

He reluctantly released her mouth, unashamed that she could feel how affected he had been by that kiss. He cleared his throat again, trying to assimilate some coherent thought. "Eh..I'm going to take that as a 'yes'." He teased, never feeling better in his entire life. Beth had parted only enough to allow her to breathe properly for a second. "Josef says a verbal contract is binding these days." He lied and she giggled. "So if you go south on me..I'm gonna sue."

"I'm not 'going south'." She promised enthusiastically. "I would never 'go south.'!"

"Good." He chuckled. "Damn, baby..this is nerve racking!" He confessed. "Don't ever make me go though it again..ok?"

She giggled, hugging him tightly. "Never! I promise!" She felt so loved and secure in his arms. She never wanted to leave. "I can't believe this is a really happening. I'm afraid I'm dreaming or asleep or something and I'll wake up!"

"Want me to pinch you?" His hand moved to the full swell of her buttocks and she giggled infectiously, hitting at it but missed. She didn't care, she just hugged him harder.

"It was so romantic, Mick." She said dreamily, swaying in his arms happily, her eyes closed in perfect bliss. "I loved the way you put it..for all eternity." She held her ring up, admiring it's beauty. "Has a nice 'ring' to it..doesn't it." She smiled, allowing the light to catch the fire in the stone, this way and that.

"How else would you say it?" Mick shrugged, pleased she had enjoyed his efforts though.

"Most guys would have just said..'will you marry me'..silly." She laughed gaily. "I LOVE this ring! It is ..stunning! REALLY!"

"...Marry?" He was confused, leaning back a bit. "..It's a little more than that, right?"

"..Hum?" She was lost in her own little world right now, questioning him with her stare.

"I'm asking...more than that, baby. You 'get' that..don't you?"

Beth..froze. Oh..My...God. She stared at him..

"Beth..I meant..Eternity, baby." He stood back a bit, to gauge her state of mind. "Not right now, of course. Not this exact moment. I know..it's a huge step. But..eventually. Hopefully..soon..we can think about the..possibility? Right?"

Beth..stared.

"You're scaring me, baby...am I right about this?" His insides began to churn sickeningly.

"I..I thought you..meant.."

"Well, yes but..this is more. I want ..to be together as lovers and friends and companions and..all that, of course but.." Mick felt shitty suddenly. "We will BE married angel..in every sense of the word. But..I want..more. I don't ever want to wake up without you beside me again. Never! I..I hoped you felt that way."

"I..I don't know what I feel about..that." She didn't...she just..didn't. "I...I would have to..die, Mick. I'm..I'm only twenty-six years old. I've never even..lived...have I?"

She stared to shake..hugging herself tightly. "I...I guess you need this back." She started to take the ring off but she was shaking so badly..she could not accomplish the act.

"NO!" He put a stop to that, his hand closing over her's. She started to cry, her world having gone from total bliss to crushing darkness in all of two minutes. "I..I'm a-afraid, Mick! I'm afraid to d-die." She blurted out the horrible truth. "Y-You said I was brave, b-but..I'm not!"

He held her tightly. "Don't cry, baby." He whispered. "It tears me up inside." He tightened his arms and let her emotions run their course, his mind working on how to solve this new problem. "...It doesn't matter." He suddenly realized. "I love you and...it just doesn't matter."

His hand cupped her head, and he swayed, rocking her gently. "Shhhh." He soothed her and comforted her and..loved her. "The last thing I would do, Beth..is force something like this on you. I know the meaning of this decision." Coraline had 'chosen' for him. He would not do that to his Beth.

She calmed as best she could and sought tissues. "I..I had all these thoughts going on.." She confessed, wiping her eyes. "A-About..moving in with you ..and sharing closet space and.." She blew her nose gently. "A-And..normal things, you know?" She wistfully asked, the blue eyes red from crying. "Just wondering where we would..sleep..." She trailed off listlessly. "Ohh, Mick!" It suddenly dawned on her..the enormity of it all. "..This wouldn't work, would it..the 'normal' way!" The thought devastated her and she broke down again.

Mick hated that he had hurt her so badly. She sought comfort in his arms, her universe ended as far as she was concerned. "I..d-don't want to live without you!" She suddenly knew as much, lifting vulnerable, soul-touching eyes. "I..c-can't!" She whispered. "I..W-Won't!" The firm little jaw set stubbornly. Mick knew that 'look' well. "Turn me!" She grasped the front of his coat tightly. "Turn me, Mick!" She lifted her chin, presenting her neckline. "NOW.." She asked hurriedly. "I...I want it! I want to be with you! I do! I swear!"

Mick was touched beyond scope. "...honey." He stated softly, leaning to kiss her neck affectionately. "Listen to me..ok?" He tipped that little chin down, his gaze searching the abject blue eyes religiously.

"NO..Turn me!" She insisted, afraid she might change her mind if she waited on second longer. "DO it!" She went back to her former position, swallowing her fear, her nerves raw and on edge, her breathing shallow and thready. "Please!"

"...You know what Josef would say right about now." Mick felt his way slowly, deeply moved by her display of 'bravado'. He had her attention, taking on his best 'Kostan' demeanor. "...are you two complete idiots? Do I have to do everything around here?"

Beth was taken aback, for..he did the parody a little too well.

"'Blondie' is still in diapers and you're asking her to commit for Eternity? What's the matter with you, Mick? Have you lost what little sense you had?" Mick continued, losing himself in the 'role'. "...Give the kid some time, What? You don't have a little to spare? You spring this shit on her out of the blue and expect her to embrace the notion overnight? How long did it take YOU?"

Beth..stopped crying, dabbing and blowing again.

"You moron! Get a grip! It's out in the open now..cut her some damned slack before I rip your head off and stick it up your ass! It's not like she didn't say 'yes'!" Mick lost his inner 'Josef' mode. "...You DID..say 'yes' to..some sort of commitment..right?"

"That was..a little to..life like." She was a little troubled by the fact. "..YES! Yes, Mick. I..I love you so much! I want us to..be together. More than anything. If it means.."

He put his fingers on her lips. "Shhh." He cautioned. "You would..actually want to get..married?"

"OH..In a heart bea..." She remembered, totally embarrassed yet again by her indelicate way of putting things, her expression crest fallen.

Mick laughed at her. "I get your drift." He allowed his humor to die naturally. "This..eh..marriage thing. It still means what it used to?" He teased a bit. "I'm from another era here. In MY day, it meant..you would not be running around looking for another guy."

"..I only want.." She made him believe her with those eyes. "One..guy."

"...And I wear the pants in the family?" He pushed his luck, knowing as much.

She dabbed her nose. "We'll talk." She promised, crossing her fingers behind her back.

He tried not to smile at that one. "And..we'll have two point five kids and live in the suburbs?"

It was her turn to smile..finally. "..two point five?"

"Baby.." He felt the tension leave his mind and body. "When you do that? My world falls into place."

She went into his arms, never so glad to be 'home'. "You are.." She whispered seductively, burying her face in his neck line. "My world."

He closed his eyes, content once more. He allowed the peace to settle around them. "...You like your ring?"

"I freakin love my ring." She nuzzled him lovingly. "Probably more than I will the closet space I'm going to steal from you."

He chuckled. "You get closet space." He granted, his eyes dropping meaningfully. "I get...pussy. Fair trade off in my book."

"MICK!" She hit the front of his shoulder, chastising him, honestly a bit shocked by his vulgarity.

"Get used to it." His eyes were bold, making her blush.

"No more hanging with Josef!" She went back to his arms. "He's a bad influence."

"He'll have you cussing like a sailor in no time." Mick predicted. "All those dirty words flying out of this sweet.." He caressed her lips with his. "Little..mouth."

The moment progressed and would have turned into something..more, had he not, sighed ..putting her slightly from him. "Behave." He drawled. "You aren't ready for ..that just yet."

"So..." She bit her lip tentatively. "...We're..going to do this?" She needed reassurance badly. "Really? I mean..you aren't just..placating me or.."

"Baby? Men don't placate about something so serious." He explained diligently. "Giving up my precious freedom and closet space? That's a biggie. We don't go into it lightly."

"Be serious." She needed him to be. "I know..you wanted.."

"All I ask." He 'serious-ed up' for her. "Is that you keep an open mind. Somewhere down the road, I would like to know that eventually..we can discuss this subject again. I mean, if this marriage thing works out and all. I'm giving it three to one odds."

"Oh..it will work out!" She was going to make certain of that.

"I don't know." He hedged. "You're going to come in and bring plants and girlie things into MY apartment." He looked around sadly, as if contemplating such an uncool thing.

"Or..we could get a house!"

"And there will be nylons hanging in the bathroom at all hours of the day and night."

"One too many old 40s movies there, St. John." She tsked.

"And frilly pillows with quaint sayings everywhere." He grimaced adorably.

"Not...in the bedroom." She point out a good thing, her 'look' saying so much more than her words were.

He knew that 'look'...he freaking loved that 'look'. "...Yeah?"

"Yeah." She leaned against him, her arms going about his waist. "..right now though, we're kinda..living in sin. Which is bad, right?"

"To some degree." He..didn't want to say.

"You want to go..do a little..sinning? I need to thank you properly for..my ring."

"God..Josef was right!" Mick shook his head woefully, taking her hand, leading her about the furniture to the stairs. "Women will do anything for jewelry."

"Well..not 'anything." She followed docilely, keeping a perfectly straight face. "You'd have to buy me a new car for that one."

He jerked his head around then..laughed heartily, his chuckle dying in the warmth of her kiss.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nicholas De bra Bant was dressed to the nines. He looked resplendent in his dark suit and silver tie. He had a big night planned..one more before they were to leave Sabien's estate. He was looking forward to it. He hummed happily, checking himself casually. He thought he looked ok..for a guy.

He went to the closet, fetching his favorite pair of expensive English dress shoes, bending down, to retrieve them from the closet floor by his packed luggage. He jerked back, the shoes staying put, his arm almost torn from the socket, for he had not expected...the shoes to give him any trouble. He stared at the damned things as if they were possessed. He..grasped the heels once again..tugging gingerly. They..did not move.

He examined the loafers carefully..his face masking into rigid annoyance. "That fucking little..., psychopathic..troll bitch!" He cursed his sister vehemently. She had super glued all his shoes to the floor. When she had found the time? He had no clue. "I'll kill her fat, flat ass!" He started off, remembering...Althea was gone. She had left for Russia late last night. He halted his steps, acutely disappointed that he would not be able to reach the little fucker in order to end her miserable life. Then...he smiled widely. The humor hitting him full force. Then..he laughed heartily, having to give credit..where credit was due.

He sat on his bed..allowing his amusement to die naturally. Well..he couldn't tell LaCroix..that would just be..embarrassing but..pay backs where hell and..where was he going to get some decent shoes? He looked around helplessly then..started laughing again.

Yeah..this one was a good one! She had got him good. One for the troll bitch. He sighed, arising. Maybe Kostan had some shoes he could lend. He padded..in his stocking feet, down the corridor to the other man's rooms. He hoped he could find Kostan in..something other than Janette's nether regions, that is. He smiled again at his own wit, continuing on his way.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You said...you would be here!" Althea had awakened from a bad dream, to find herself..alone and cold..in an unfamiliar place. She had searched for someone..anyone but..found the huge castle empty and a little scary with it's dark rooms and hollow sounding hallways.

Edwin turned, surprised to see the female. "Althea..what are you doing up? I thought you were exhausted from the flights."

"You lied!" She accused heatedly, her fear having put her in a very bad mood. "I can't trust you! I knew as much! I hate you!" She was beside herself with anger. "I'm going HOME! Where I know people will do exactly as they say they will!"

Edwin was taken aback by the fervor of her 'speech'. He had come out to get some fresh air, and to get his bearings after so long from his home. She had been sleeping peacefully.

"Althea!" He barked the command and to his amazement..she halted her steps, turning slowly..her pretty face masked into a cold stare.

"...I..could not sleep." He told the truth. "I..thought to..take a moment to relax." He motioned to the cigarette in his hand. "I was coming back to bed. I did not think..you would awaken." He crushed out the smoke beneath his shoe.

"Well..I DID!" She informed his icily. "You fucking liar! I can't trust ANYONE but LaCroix!" She yelled at him. "Just like I KNEW I couldn't! YOU LOSER!" She started to leave again but he moved rapidly..much more so than she..his imposing figure suddenly blocking her intended path. She pulled up sharply, gasping for the 'unexpected'.

"What..is the matter with you?" He was genuinely concerned. "What the HELL..are you babbling about? I did NOT..go anywhere!"

"I woke up...where you there?" She accused lividly.

"I told you.."

"It doesn't MATTER the WHY of it..YOU..." She poked him in the chest with a sharp jab. "WERE NOT...THERE!"

He..processed. "...Did you have a bad dream, Althea?"

"NO..I did NOT have a bad dream..what the fuck do you think I am..a child?" She snapped waspishly. "Well, I'm NOT! I don't have bad dreams, and even if I did..they wouldn't bother me one little bit..do you know why? I'll tell you why.."

"I'm sorry." He stated quietly. "I was not aware..you suffered from such ..disturbing..thoughts. It will not happen again."

She..fell silent. He stepped closer, his hand cupping her face. "Are you alright, precious?" He was sincerely troubled for her state. "What did you dream?"

Althea turned aside, too upset to talk about it. "You said...you would... 'be there'..that's all."

"Yes..I did." He nodded. "May I tell you the truth?"

She cut him an impatient look.

"...I was lying beside you and..I became aroused, so.." He..told the truth. "I thought to clear my head a bit before I...returned to you."

Althea jerked her attention to the man. "..What?"

"I did not think you would appreciate me attempting to relieve my..doldrums when you had expressly said..you were tired and of course." He motioned with his hand. "I realize this is not..that type of..arrangement. You are here as a friend. I have no right to think any such thoughts. I am a male, Althea..thoughts..come. I did..control them, remember."

She stared at him in amazement. "You...you're telling the truth."

"I told you once before..I do not lie to you."

She..calmed, pushing her hair from her face. "...I...I might have...over-reacted." She admitted hesitantly. "I...I have a temper and sometimes.." She let it go. "You might as well know that now." She cast him a dark sulk.

"Well, thank you..I appreciate your honesty." He quipped but she did not 'get it', he knew.

"...Do you...like me?" She lifted solemn eyes.

"..Excuse me?" He was taken aback by the question. "...Yes. I..like you, Althea." He answered hastily when her face had darkened considerably by the 'delay' on his part. "I like you..very much."

She fell silent for a long beat and he allowed her to 'think'..for she clearly was and he was fascinated to see what she would come up with next. He had been bored and lonely..he was no longer either, he realized.

"...Do you like..Anna Lisa?" She cut him a suspicious glare.

"No..not in the way you mean." He answered, his tone softening two-fold for..he thought he knew what she was about now.

"How about that red headed witch that was after you at the party?"

He had to think which she meant. "...Eh..I'm not sure I.."

"Please!" She disgusted. "She was hanging on you like noodles on chow mein!"

Edwin..licked his lips hastily, to keep the smile from them. "Oh..oh, yes." He had not been aware Althea had witnessed that incident. "I..was being polite only."

"You're awfully...polite." She scoffed. "So...did you like her?"

"No." He dutifully replied. "Do you... 'like'..me?"

"Just never you mind about that..we aren't talking about me, Mister 'I'm So Cute The Women Fall All Over Me, Guy!" She 'vented'. "How would you like it if I put it out there for every Tom, Dick and Marvin who came along?"

"I...would not." His tone..altered..as did his features. "So...do not do so..EVER!"

"Yeah well.." Althea didn't like a double standard one bit. "You stay the fuck away from red heads..don't think I don't know men like the idiots."

Edwin..lifted his brows. "Does that imply you would ..mind.. if I 'liked'...one?"

"Would you mind if I 'liked'...Marvin?" She reminded ..loudly.

"Who the fuck is Marvin?" he demanded tightly.

"He is the man I will be 'liking'...if I catch YOU..liking the red head!"

Edwin..calmed instantly. Realizing the significance of her statement even if she..did not. "...I have no intention of 'liking' anyone..but you, Althea. I thought I had made that perfectly clear."

"NO..you did NOT!"

"Well I do so NOW!" He raised his voice to match her's.

"...Oh." She..settled. "Well...fine then."

The silence was not uncomfortable for the Enforcer..not one bit.

"...I know we honor Stefan tomorrow.." She made mention. "Which is altogether fitting and proper. The Celebration of his life will be..beautiful. The arrangements your friend has made are..very nice, Edwin." She moved a bit closer, the rays of the moon hitting her hair, making the long strands shimmer in their light. "...I was wondering...for tonight, however." A troubled scowl crossed her brow as she..approached him, her face lifting to read his countenance. "If perhaps..you might do me a favor."

"I will do whatever I can to make you content, child..." He stated. "What is it you wish?"

She seemed totally out of her depth, unsure how to..communicate what it is she..wanted to say.

"...I assure you...you have but to ask, Althea..and it is done. Whatever it be."

She..drew in a deep breath, lifting the silk of her gown over her head in one swift, fluid gesture, allowing the fabric to drop by her feet. She stood..completely naked, her flesh bathed in moonlight, her beautiful face searching his stunned expression carefully.

He..took in the lovely curves and exquisite beauty of her body. She reminded him of a Grecian statue. She..took his breath away.

"...Should I put it back on?"

"NO!" He barked the command and she..started, so jarring to her senses was his..refusal. "I..mean..." He collected himself hastily. "...No." He shook his head minutely, his eyes taking in every inch of the sensual vision before him. "...You...you are.."

"I know..I am not..experienced or..worldly or.." She laughed hollowly... "Or..a red head." She quipped, feeling her inadequacies. "..but, I..I..like you, Edwin. A lot." She lifted soft eyes for him alone. "If you..allow me." She moved to him, her hand tentatively reaching out..touching his chest ever so lightly. She watched her progress. "I will try very hard to..please you. If this is..inappropriate, you must tell me." She beseeched him in earnest. "I tried to get Josef and/or Janette but..they refuse to answer, so...you must tell me if I am being.."

"Everything I ever hoped you would be..." He stepped, lifting her bodily into his arms. "And..more." He joined his mouth with her's, walking slowly into the shore of the huge lake that lay stretched out before them. It bordered most of his property. The trees shadowed them and..the night was warm, the wind light and soft. "You do not know what agony I felt ..lying there next to you..wanting you so desperately, I was loathe to remain for fear..." His eyes raked her body possessively. "You would think me the most heinous of creatures..because my friend had just.."

She put her mouth to his, kissing him deeply. He had stopped his trek, to enjoy the contact. He put her down gently. Beginning to disrobe himself. Althea kissed his chest and shoulder muscles..his biceps..the many scars on his back..as he..stripped down.

He scowled down darkly at her, his senses reeling. "What..are you doing?" He motioned to her administrations. No female had ever..done anything so..odd before.

She lifted her mouth from his skin, moving slowly about his form. "I am not doing it..correctly?" She asked, the tip of her tongue flitting across his nipple teasingly. He drew in his breath sharply, a rapturous chill running the length of his chest. Althea took his reaction to mean.. "I..am sorry." She moved back, mortified to have displeased him. "I...I will ask permissio..."

Edwin caught her into his arms, crushing her body to his straining one, his lips descending in a heated kiss. He lifted his mouth only to murmur his utter contentment. "Touch me wherever you please you little idiot." He rasped shakily. "It turns me the hell on..did I tell you to stop what you were doing?"

"Well..don't get so snippy about it, then." She pushed against his chest ..snippily, only to have him chuckled his delight, lifting her in one swift up sweep of his powerful arms. He headed for the water, wading in determinedly. "Don't you dare drop me!" She held tight to his neck line, looking at the dark, cool liquid around her.

He stopped when the water was to his shoulders, allowing her to drop her feet downward into the soothing element. "I..I can't reach the bottom!"

"I have you." He wasn't about to let her go, either. "Kiss me, bitch."

She took exception for all of ..two seconds. Then..lifted herself, her arms tightening, her body melting to his erotically, her mouth joining his amorously.

The stars over head watched as the two lovers continued the dance of the ages. The wind whispered softly to them, encouraging their passion. The trees bowed down, shielding them from prying eyes. The water cooled their heated flesh...but only to a certain degree, of course.

It was a perfect night to consummate an Eternal love. The Universal Continuum balanced out it's cosmic extremes into distinct, perceptible patterns once again.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Master Vampire felt the spiritual elements align themselves, his Immortal soul rejoicing in the 'rightness' of all things.

Sabien smiled happily at her Contemporary, lifting a glass of champagne in salute. A campaign well fought. Two powerful Houses united under one roof. And all it took was a little ..subterfuge and timing.

She looked out over her domain. These were good times. Life was wonderful.

Lucian LaCroix watched his son flirt shamelessly with a mortal female..would that child never learn..but, Nicholas seemed happy again. Finally, he could move on without the dark shadows from his former life haunting him.

Janette was dancing with Kostan. They made a striking couple. Perhaps, in this male..his lovely one had found a perfect mate. Time would tell. But then...Lucian LaCroix..had all the time in the world to make things right for his children.

One down..two to go.

He smiled slightly, his mind at peace..finally.

Yes..life...was good.


End file.
